


Folgen, die man so nicht erwartete...

by Lamilein



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, aber Shinobi waren ja schon immer reifer..., wir wissen ja dass die 2 keine 18 sind...
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein
Summary: Ja, verdammt noch mal. Ja! Er hatte es letztendlich eingesehen. Nach stundenlangem Grübeln und Nerven zerreißendem hin und her, hatte alles doch nur einen Schluss zugelassen…. Er - Naruto Uzumaki - war verdammt noch mal in diesen unmöglichen, egoistischen, völlig auf sich selbst bezogenen, hinterhältigen, miesen, gefühlskalten Eisblock von Uchiha verliebt!!!Oder auch... der lange Weg zum Glück... mit viel Fluff... dezenten besitzergreifenden Tendenzen... ein bisschen Ernst/ Angst und was zum Lachen am Rande...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, diverse andere (Spoiler-Alarm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. ~ Wie alles begann...~

**Author's Note:**

> Auch hier wieder ein Werk, dass bereits 2008 begonnen und 2011 beendet wurde. trotzdem soll es auch auf dieser Seite noch einmal zum neuen Leben erweckt werden.  
> Dementsprechend wurde nichts noch einmal nachgearbeitet... auch wenn ich das vermutlich mal tun sollte^^°
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß damit und ich kann noch einmal einigen Menschen eine Freude machen, die diese Geschichte nicht schon einmal woanders gelesen haben.
> 
> Na dann... Auf ins Abenteuer!!!

FOLGEN, die man so nicht erwartete...

~Wie alles begann…~

Ja, verdammt noch mal. Ja! Er hatte es letztendlich eingesehen. Nach stundenlangem grübeln und Nerven zerreißendem hin und her, hatte alles doch nur einen Schluss zugelassen…. Er - Naruto Uzumaki - war verdammt noch mal in diesen unmöglichen, egoistischen, völlig auf sich selbst bezogenen, hinterhältigen, miesen, gefühlskalten Eisblock von Uchiha verliebt!!!

Resignierend lag er auf seinem ungemachtem und noch völlig vom Schlafen verwurschteltem Bett und starrte seine extrem spannende Zimmerdecke an. Heute war einer der wenigen Tage an denen er kein Training hatte und nicht hinter dem Uchihasprössling her war um ihm heimlich hinterher zu spionieren. Heute hatte er sich mit all seiner Willenskraft davon abhalten können. Sasuke war schließlich nicht doof und es war ausgeschlossen, dass es jemand nicht bemerkte, wenn einem immer wieder ein und dieselbe Person, natürlich rein zufällig, über den Weg lief, stolperte oder rannte.  
Selbst er wäre da bereits drauf gekommen. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch schon mehrmals gefragt, warum ihn dieser ach so tolle Uchiha noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte. Natürlich war er froh darüber… Aber man wird sich doch noch wundern dürfen!!!

Ein Seufzen drang aus seinem Mund und er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf . Was sollte er denn bloß machen???  
Viel zu oft schon hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt. Viel zu oft schon hatte genau diese Frage ihn um seinem Schlaf gebracht. Doch noch immer fand er keine Antwort darauf, obwohl sie doch so einfach schien…  
Einerseits hasste er ja das ganze Getue des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine ewigen Altklugen Sprüche mit denen er ihn immer wieder aufzog, die kleinen Zweikämpfe, die er immer wieder verlor, obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit besserte und eindeutig länger durchhielt, aber am meisten hasste er diese Unnahbarkeit, dieses abweisende, eiskalte Verhalten sobald es auch nur im Ansatz um jegliche Gefühle ging.  
Doch andererseits faszinierte ihn genau das. Genau das machte ihn so interessant, um von seinem Aussehen mal abzusehen, denn da war er nun einmal unleugbar nicht zu schlagen.

Wieder änderte er seine liegende Position und drehte sich auf die Seite. Verträumt sah er aus dem Fenster, auch wenn es da nicht viel zu sehen gab, denn es war bereits seit einiger Zeit dunkel draußen. Er hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht aufzustehen und das Licht anzuschalten. Wozu auch… zum nachdenken brauchte man kein Licht.  
Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr. Er war einfach nur völlig in ihn verschossen!!! Wieder seufzte er, doch er selbst nahm das gar nicht war, denn seine Gedanken hielten ihn völlig gefangen.  
Er brauchte sich doch gar nicht erst Hoffnungen zu machen. Sasuke konnte im Dorf und wahrscheinlich auch darüber hinaus jede Frau haben, die er wollte. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet ihn, einen Jungen und dazu noch seinen wohl liebsten Feind und Sandsack auserwählen, mit ihm zusammen sein zu dürfen. Das war einfach nur Lachhaft!

Unpassender Weise fing nun plötzlich und völlig unvorbereitet auch noch sein Magen an zu knurren, wenn schon unpassend, dann gefälligst richtig.  
“Wo ich gerade so darüber nachdenke… Wann hab ich eigentlich das letzte mal was gegessen???” In Gedanken durchforstete er sein Gehirn. Das muss heute Morgen gewesen sein… außer dieser einen Fertignudelsuppe hatte er nichts weiter gegessen…  
Wer Naruto auch nur ansatzweise kannte, wusste dass dies äußerst ungewöhnlich für ihn war, denn eigentlich konnte man ihn nur schwer vom Futtern abhalten. 

Heute jedoch hatte er sich nicht rausgetraut… nicht mal zum Einkaufen, denn sein Kühlschrank war - oh Wunder - wieder einmal leerer als leer. Doch er wollte seine, für heute auferlegte ‘Sasuke-Abstinenz’ (…kein Kommentar…) nicht aufs Spiel setzten, denn bei seinem Glück wäre er, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, seinem Objekt der Begierde (…ähem…) über den Weg gelaufen und dann hätte er sich das alles sparen können.  
Sein extrem heißer Schwarm (… ich geb’s auf…) hatte nämlich die wunderbare Eigenschaft, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn er es am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte.  
Also hatte er den Ganzen Tag in seiner Wohnung gefristet und am Anfang sogar aufgeräumt um sich zu beschäftigen. Als alle Zimmer aufgrund dieser überschüssigen Energie jedoch nach Kürze glänzten - sein Bett hatte er so gelassen wie es war, damit es wenigstens so aussah als würde in dieser Wohnung jemand leben -, machte sich nach und nach Langeweile bei ihm breit.  
Er war einfach nicht der Typ der nur stillsitzen und nichts tun konnte, er brauchte Beschäftigung sonst hatte er viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken.

Egal! Er hatte das überstanden aber jetzt brauchte er dringest etwas zwischen die Züähne. Die Uhrzeit und die damit natürlich verbundene Dunkelheit draußen und hielt die Chance auf Sasuke zu treffen äußerst gering. Er würde jetzt zu Ichirakus gehen und sich eine riesige Schüssel seines Lieblingsramens schmecken lassen.  
Diesen Entschluss fassend war er auch schon in Rekordzeit zur Tür hinaus und runter auf die Straße. Nur endlich raus aus seiner Wohnung.

Schon nach fünf Minuten stand er vor seinem allerliebsten Lieblingsladen und sog den wunderbaren Geruch des frischen Essens in sich auf. Wie hatte er nur den ganzen Tag ohne frischen Ramen auskommen können (die Tütennudelsuppe ließ er dabei gleich mal völlig außer acht…)???  
Grinsend schob er die Vorhänge beiseite und setzte sich ohne lange zu zögern auf den nächst besten Stuhl. “Oh, Naruto! Da bist du ja. Ich denke du nimmst wieder das übliche, nicht wahr?” Ein kurzes Nicken seitens des Angesprochenen bestätigte den Ladeninhaber in seiner Annahme. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit, seinem besten Stammkunden den Ramen zuzubereiten.  
“Ich hab dich heut noch gar nicht gesehen… Warst du etwa auf einer Mission?” fragte er nun genauer nach “Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Ich hab mir schon wirklich Sorgen gemacht!”

“Ja, ich auch!” 

Was???? Sein Herz blieb für einige Sekundenbruchteile stehen und hämmerte dann im doppeltem Tempo weiter. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die unerwartete Stimme gekommen war.  
“Sasuke??? Was machst du denn hier?” , Wie konnte man eigentlich so ein Pech haben? Der ganze Stress für Nichts und wieder Nichts! Viel weiter kam er nicht mit seinen erneut belebten Gedankengängen, denn er wurde durch Sasukes Antwort unterbrochen.  
“Das Gleiche wie du, wenn du erlaubst… essen!” Naruto wurde leicht rot. Was stellte er auch solche dämlichen Fragen… Langsam drehte er den Kopf wieder zurück. Er wollte sich wenigstens noch den letzten Rest seiner Würde - wenigstens für Heute - bewahren.

Doch Sasuke machte ihm einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. “Na? Was ist nun? Wo warst du heute?”  
“Ich war zu Hause.” Immer noch sah er ihn nicht an, er wollte schließlich keine vorschnellen Reaktionen seiner Selbst provozieren. Wer weis war er noch alles für blöde Fragen, oder ähnlich Dämliches, stellen konnte?  
“Ich hab mal ein bisschen aufgeräumt.”, fuhr er sogleich fort um noch eine weitere Frage und damit unweigerlich verbunden, ein weiteres Mal das Erklingen der, für ihn, berauschenden Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu verhindern. Doch Sasuke schien heute leider einen gesprächigen Tag zu haben.  
“Du und aufräumen? Irgendwie schwer vorstellbar!” Irrte er sich, oder war der Uchihaerbe heute irgendwie anders? Trotzdem würde er versuchen seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Mit beleidigter Miene drehte er sich also doch wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner.  
Und erstarrte…

Was war hier los? Das… aber… Sasuke lächelte????? Naruto schien es als hätte sich plötzlich alles Blut in seinem Kopf gestaut und könnte nun auf Teufel komm raus nicht mehr abfließen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe machte tatsächlich schon, einer lange überreifen Tomate Konkurrenz und auch sein Mund wollte sich einfach nicht mehr schließen.

Sasuke hingegen bescherte dieser Anblick nur noch einen Schub von seiner, so gut wie nie gezeigten Fröhlichkeit und er begann nun vor sich hin zu kichern. Wusste Naruto eigentlich , wie süß er aussah, wenn er so rot wurde?

Naruto indes wurde immer heißer und als Sasuke dann auch noch begann so verdammt süß zu kichern, war es völlig um ihn geschehen. Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre sein Gesicht wohl noch röter geworden. Und Sasuke hatte wohl nicht vor in nächster Zeit seinen plötzlichen Kicheranfall zu beenden.  
Narutos Gedanken rasten derweil um die Wette und einer der wichtigsten Gedanken war wohl, wie er sich aus dieser Situation am besten befreien konnte. Dummerweise viel ihm jedoch nicht eine einzige Möglichkeit ein und der Anblick, der sich ihm da im Moment bot, hatte wohl sein Gehirn in den Urlaub geschickt. 

Sasuke hielt sich bereits den Bauch, der eine solche Betätigung nun einmal nicht gewohnt war und Naruto sah ihn immer noch völlig überfordert an.  
Doch nun wurden sie beide aus ihrer Situation erlöst, denn Narutos Nudelsuppe wurde ihm nun mit einem schon fast überdimensionalen Lächeln überreicht wurde. “Ist ja schön, dass sich eure Beziehung so verbessert hat!”  
Beide sahen den Verkäufer etwas erschrocken und überrascht an.  
“Wir haben keine Beziehung!!!”, schrieen beide völlig synchron und sahen sich nun dementsprechend geschockt an. Lange konnte Sasuke sich jedoch nicht zurückhalten und begann wieder ungehalten zu kichern.

Naruto wandte sich, um Ablenkung bemüht, schließlich seiner Nudelsuppe zu und begann sie, sogar für seine Verhältnisse, extrem schnell zu essen. Auch der Schwarzhaarige beruhigte sich nach einer Weile wieder. Er war schon längst fertig mit seinem Essen und beobachtete den Blonden.  
Diesem entging das natürlich nicht und er wurde immer nervöser. Schließlich nahm Zittern seiner Hände langsam überhand sodass er sogar die Stäbchen fallen ließ. Nun war es aber genug…  
“Sag mal… bist du wirklich Sasuke???”, er warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. “Wer auch immer du bist, ich rate dir dieses Jutsu sofort zu lösen! Wenn der echte Sasuke dich dabei erwischt, bist du Geschichte!!!”

“Was?” Sasukes Gesicht entgleiste für einen kurzen Moment “Du glaubst nicht, dass ich echt bin?” er zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch in die Höhe.  
“Natürlich, du kannst unmöglich Sasuke sein. Das ist wirklich der schlechteste Doppelgänger, den ich je gesehen habe…”  
“Du meinst das ernst, oder? Wie soll ich dir denn beweisen, dass ich echt bin?” überlegend kratzte er sich ein wenig am Kopf “Ach ich weiß… na Lust auf einen Übungskampf, Kleiner?”, er aktivierte sein Sharingan und stand auf.  
“Du bist echt???” fragte nun völlig verdattert Naruto nach.  
“Na wie sieht’s denn aus? Kennst du noch jemanden mit nem Sharingan? Abgesehen von Kakashi und meinem Bruder natürlich, aber Kakashi hat es nur auf einem Auge und mein Bruder wird ja wohl kaum hier aufkreuzen, oder?”  
Naruto war immer noch völlig neben der Spur und war schon am nachdenken, ob er sich vielleicht heute irgendwann den Kopf gestoßen hatte oder so etwas. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal im Krankenhaus durchchecken lassen oder gegebenenfalls einen Psychiater aufsuchen.

So in den Plänen für seine weitere Zukunft verstrickt, bemerkte er gar nicht, das Sasuke seinen unüblichen Redeschwall beendet hatte und ihn wieder beobachtet.

Wieso redete er eigentlich mit diesem Kerl? Sollte er nicht eigentlich mit ihm streiten, kämpfen oder ihn wenigstes ignorieren? Aber nein… stattdessen versank er heute schon zum wiederholten Male in diesen wunderschönen, kristallklaren, meerblauen Augen.  
Obwohl sich nun in ihnen deutlich die Verwirrung widerspiegelte, die der Blonde im Moment empfand und obwohl eben diese Augen schon so viel Verachtung, Gleichgültigkeiten und Gemeinheiten sehen und über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von ihnen losreißen.

Auf den ersten Blick würde wohl jeder denken, sie beide wären völlig verschieden. Und doch wusste er, dass sie sich zumindest in einem ähnlich waren: sie kannten beide die Einsamkeit.  
Wobei jedoch seine Einsamkeit eine Andere war, als die, welche Naruto erfahren hatte. Er selbst musste nicht einsam sein. Es gab viele, die sich seine Gesellschaft wünschten, die sich regelrecht aufdrängten um in den Genuss seiner Gesellschaft zu kommen. Doch er lehnte sie alle ab. Er hasste es nur als Uchiha angesehen zu werden und das war nun einmal der häufigste Grund aus dem man ihn ansprach. Einfach um sagen zu können ‘Oh, seht mal alle her. Ich bin mit einem Uchiha befreundet. Dem Letzten.’ Sie hatten doch alle keine Ahnung.  
Sein Bruder wurde bei dieser Überlegung völlig unter de Teppich gekehrt (bitte bildlich vorstellen *khihihi*)und außerdem durfte man nicht so einfach mit dem Wort ‘Freundschaft’ um sich werfen. Das war falsch.  
Vielleicht würden manche denken es wäre merkwürdig, dass er sich weigerte sich selbst als den letzten Uchiha anzusehen, aber er wollte es einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht die Verantwortung für einen… seinen ganzen Clan übernehmen. 

Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass nicht nur die gesamten Dorfbewohner, sondern auch die Hokage, von ihm erwarteten, dass er sich in aller nächster Zukunft eine der weiblichen Personen - die ihn, nur mal nebenbei bemerkt, rund um die Uhr belagerten- aussuchen würde, um dann mit ihr in möglichst kurzer Zeit, eine möglichst große Familie zu gründen. Er musste ja das Kekkei-genkai seines Clans erhalten… Wie ihn das alles ankotzte!!!

Naruto dagegen wurde völlig anders behandelt. Schon immer wurde er von allen Anderen verachtet und verabscheut. Man mochte ihn nicht und niemand machte einen großen Hehl daraus. Im groß und ganzen wurde er im Dorf eigentlich nur geduldet auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, warum sie das taten.  
Wenn sie ihn doch so sehr hassen, wie es den Anschein hat, hätten sie ihn doch auch gleich aus dem Dorf jagen können. Nicht dass er das wollte, er war froh dass sie es nicht getan hatten.  
Im allgemeinen machte sich eigentlich keiner wirklich Gedanken um ihn, man ignorierte ihn einfach und er musste von Anfang an mit allem alleine klarkommen. Zum Glück fand er schließlich doch noch jemanden, der für ihn wie ein Vater wurde… naja, oder vielleicht doch eher wie eine Mutter - Iruka-sensei.  
Und dann waren da ja auch noch sie, das Team 7.  
Kakashi-sensei, Sakura - scheinbar war sie endlich Erwachsen geworden und hatte eingesehen, dass er nichts vor ihr wollte- und natürlich noch er selbst. Ja, er hoffte inständig, dass Naruto ihr Team genau soviel bedeutete wie ihm, dem scheinbaren Einzelgänger. Auch wenn er das wohl nie offen zugeben würde.

Er war wirklich froh mit Naruto und den Anderen in einem Team zu sein. Sie arbeiteten in letzter Zeit immer besser zusammen. Und auch Sakura war nicht mehr der Klotz am Bein, der sie am Anfang ihres Teamlebens immer behindert hatte. Sie war nun eine ausgebildete Medi-nin und wirklich hilfreich in vielerlei Hinsicht. Kleinere Verletzungen gab es immer wieder und obwohl sie sich nicht als lebensgefährlich erwiesen, waren sie sehr wohl hinderlich. Da war es schon sehr praktisch, wenn man sich darum nicht groß sorgen musste.

Auch Naruto war besser geworden… viel besser. Das hatte er ihm wirklich nicht im geringsten zugetraut. Mittlerweile musste er wirklich bei ihren Kämpfen echt aufpassen, denn der Blonde lies wirklich keine Unaufmerksamkeit ungenutzt um seine Deckung zu überwinden.

Er liebte diese Auseinandersetzungen. Der Kleine sah einfach nur zu süß aus, wenn er sich darüber aufregte, dass schon wieder einer seiner Angriffe ins leere gegangen war, dass er schon wieder seine Deckung vernachlässigte oder dass er wieder eines der Kunai übersehen hatte.  
Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, so über Naruto zu denken? Wann hatte er angefangen in ihm mehr zu sehen als einen Feind… einen Teamkameraden… sogar mehr als einen Freund… . Seit wann hatte er dieses seltsam warme Gefühl in seiner Gegenwart?  
Er hatte nur eine Vermutung für dieses Gefühl, denn er selbst hatte sich noch nie in Gegenwart eines Anderen so gefühlt. Aber vielleicht war das ja die Liebe, von der alle immer sprachen. Vielleicht war diese Wärme… diese Geborgenheit und doch gleichzeitig Freiheit, einfach zu sein wie man ist… vielleicht ist das wirklich die Liebe…..

Einerseits wollte er, dass es so war. Doch andererseits wusste er doch genau, was es für sie bedeuten würde, sollte es Naruto überhaupt ähnlich gehen. Doch dessen etwas seltsames Verhalten in letzter Zeit lies ja hoffen und die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt.  
Doch Gesetz dem Fall es ginge ihm ähnlich, würde das wohl niemand akzeptieren. Schließlich war Naruto für die meisten Dorfbewohner nichts weiter als ein Ungeheuer und gegebenenfalls eine Waffe, die geopfert werden konnte, wenn der Umstand es erforderte. Und er selbst…. Er hatte gefälligst eine Familie zu gründen und viele kleine Uchihas in die Welt zu setzten.  
Ach verdammt, das war doch einfach nicht fair!!!

Unbewusst schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und nicht nur er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. “Oh, entschuldige!” murmelte er - noch immer etwas verwirrt von diesem Sprung zurück in die Realität- vor sich hin. Doch Naruto schien noch viel verwirrter, denn er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig hier wegzukommen.  
“Ähm, ich… ich geh dann mal… also… ähm… tschüss dann, wir sehn uns beim Training…”, kurz schien er zu überlegen “… übermorgen…” und weg war er.

Sasuke hatte nicht einmal genügend Zeit zum reagieren, und das will schon was heißen. Schließlich war er ein Ninja und ein Uchiha noch dazu… .Doch Naruto war schon nur noch ein kleiner Punkt in der Ferne.  
Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen warf er etwas Geld auf den Tisch und machte sich schließlich auch auf den Weg nach Hause.

Naruto indes hatte beschlossen doch keinen Arzt aufzusuchen, sondern stattdessen an seinen Lieblingsplatz zu flüchten und dort noch einmal in Ruhe nachzudenken.  
Angekommen auf ‘seiner’ Lichtung ziemlich tief im Wald, lies er sich, wie schon so oft am Stamm der alten Buche hinab gleiten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Während er das Spiel der Blätter beobachtete, die von dem - durch die Nacht abgeschwächten- Wind nur ein zartes rauschen von sich gaben, spürte er wie er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Er schloss die Augen und ordnete seine Gedanken. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Unbedingt. Er musste einfach heraus finden, was Sasuke wirklich dachte… was er über ihn dachte. Vielleicht hatte er ja tatsächlich eine Chance. Auch wenn er diesen Gedanken geflissentlich verdrängte… die Enttäuschung wäre nur noch größer, würde er sich solche Hoffnungen machen.

Und so begann er einen Plan zu schmieden…


	2. ~Die Vorbereitungen…~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langsam geht es los ^_^

~Die Vorbereitungen…~

Noch sehr verschlafen blinzelte er dem grellen Sonnenlicht entgegen. Es war gestern verdammt spät geworden und er hatte heute schließlich viel vor. Gähnend erhob sich also der Blondschopf vom Bett und tapste in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Einige Kollisionen mit Türen, Tischen und unvorhergesehenen, auf dem Boden liegenden Objekten(seine Hausschuhe) später, stand er schließlich fertig, wenn auch, abgesehen von seinen Shorts, nicht angezogen in seinem Zimmer vor dem großen Spiegel. An dieser Stelle würde er seinen Plan beginnen.

“Sexy no Jutsu” und schon stand er, noch von einer kleinen Wolke umhüllt - die sich aber zum Glück (*grins*) schnell verzog- in seiner üblichen, weiblichen Sexy no Jutsu-Gestalt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich ausgiebig. Er wusste, das er etwas verändern musste, denn schließlich kannte so gut wie jeder Narutos zweite Gestalt und Sasuke würde ihn sowieso ohne Umschweife durchschauen.  
Dann begann er mit der Arbeit. Zuerst kürzte er die Haare, bis sie ihm nur noch etwa fünf Zentimeter über die Schultern hingen und dann war die Farbe an der Reihe. Dieses leuchtende Gelb war viel zu auffällig, also änderte er es so weit ab, bis es irgendetwas zwischen Inos und seiner ursprünglichen Haarfarbe ergab.

Als nächstes schwächte er alle seine Rundungen ein wenig ab, sie waren ja doch etwas extrem… Als letztes noch eines der wichtigsten Dinge - seine Wangen-Streifen. Schließlich waren die drei Streifen auf jeder Wange schon so etwas wie sein Markenzeichen und gerade deswegen mussten sie unbedingt verschwinden.  
Als das nach einigem hin und her nun auch erledigt war, erkannte sich Naruto selbst kaum wieder. Alles was nun noch fehlte, waren die passenden Klamotten. Auch dazu hatte er sich schon was einfallen lassen… Zu Beginn zog er eine einfache schwarze Dreiviertelhose und dazu ein schwarzes, relativ weites T-Shirt an, denn er wollte schließlich nicht, dass man alles seiner neu erworbenen Oberweite durchsehen konnte. Er wollte ja nicht auffallen…

So vorbereitet machte er sich dann endlich auf den Weg in den nächsten Laden.   
Irrte er sich, oder war heut ungewöhnlich viel los?!? Überall auf den Straßen waren Leute, die geschäftig durch die Gegend wuselten, sich mit anderen unterhielten oder sonst einer Tätigkeit nachgingen. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?  
Noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, öffnete er die Ladentür und wurde von der Verkäuferin freundlich begrüßt. Erst das lies ihn wieder aufhorchen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn freundlich behandelte, ihn überhaupt beachtete und nicht ignorierte.  
Unsicher grüßte er zurück und verschwand dann möglichst unauffällig zwischen den Kleiderständern. Langsam tastete er sich durch das Angebot, bis er schlussendlich bei der Damenbekleidung angelangte.

Stück für Stück kämpfte er sich durch die große Auswahl, nahm einige Oberteile und auch einige Hosen und Röcke mit um sie anzuprobieren. Dann ging ihm jedoch auf, das er etwas ganz entscheidendes vergessen hatte - neue Unterwäsche. Schon in Gedanken daran spürte er die Röte, die in seine Wangen kroch. Doch was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig?!?  
Beinahe schleichend versuchte er sich in Richtung der Unterwäscheabteilung zu bewegen, doch schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ja eine andere Gestalt hatte. Niemand würde ihn erkennen, also setzte er einen möglichst selbstverständlichen und sicheren Gesichtsausdruck auf und überwand den restlichen Weg ohne weitere Probleme.

Letztendlich stand er vor seinem personifiziertem Grauen - den Regalen voller Damenunterwäsche. Trotz seiner nahezu perfekten Tarnung, ein Feuerlöscher war nichts gegen sein Gesicht.   
Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um zwei einfache, schwarze Teile vom Haken zu nehmen um auch diese später anzuprobieren, da er keine Ahnung hatte, welche Größe er in diesem Körper brauchte.   
Mal davon abgesehen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung von Damengrößen, geschweige denn von der Größenbezeichnung eines BHs hatte.  
Noch immer mit hochroten Wangen stürmte er fast auf die nächste Umkleidekabine zu, doch kurz bevor er den Vorhang zuziehen konnte wurde sein Blick auf etwas anderes gelenkt.   
Direkt vor den Kabinen hatte man ein wunderschönes in dunkelblau und schwarz gehaltenes Kleid ausgestellt. Damit würde er perfekt zu Sasuke passen… Fast paralysiert griff er auch noch nach einem dieser Kleider, von dem er glaubte es würde ihm passen. Mit all den Sachen quetschte er sich nun schließlich in die glücklicher Weise recht große Umkleide und begann mit der Arbeit.

Zum Glück passte ihm die Unterwäsche auf Anhieb- naja mehr oder weniger, denn er musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass der BH einige Schwierigkeiten verursacht hatte und er erst nach 15 Minuten gründlichem Studiums am Objekt herausgefunden hatte, wie das Teil funktionierte und wie man es letztendlich - nach einigen Verrenkungen und wenig damenhaften Flüchen - an den Körper bekam.   
Danach war jedoch alles glatt gegangen und auch die meisten anderen Sachen waren, wie er zu seiner Zufriedenheit feststellte, in seiner Größe und standen ihm auch ausgezeichnet. Besser als er gedacht hatte.   
Nur die orangenen Kleidungsstücke konnte er wohl vergessen, denn trotz der Veränderungen betonten diese sein eigenes Selbst viel zu sehr und er wollte auf keinen Fall das Risiko eingehen doch noch erkannt zu werden. Also musste er wohl eine Weile ohne sein geliebtes orange auskommen. Es würde ihn schon nicht umbringen.

Zuallerletzt zog er das Kleid über und war einfach hin und weg… wäre das nicht er selbst dort im Spiegel und hätte er nicht andauernd nur Sasuke im Kopf, hätte er sich glatt in das hübsche Mädchen vor ihm vergucken können.   
Der Stoff schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Körper und trotz des relativ einfachen Schnitts und des relativ langen Rocks, betonte es auf ungewöhnliche Weise seine… ihre Gestalt.   
Es hatte nur dünne Spaghettiträger und der Rock ging ihm bis zu den Knien. Er bestand aus mehreren Schichten, die ihm dreiecksförmig und unterschiedlichen Längen, luftig und leicht an den Beinen entlang fielen.   
Obwohl es unglaublich teuer war, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als sich für das Kleid und gegen seinen Geiz zu entscheiden. Vielleicht war er ja etwas zu weiblich geworden?!? Wenn ihn schon ein Kleid so um den Verstand brachte… das war nicht normal…

Trotz allem sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst trat er aus der Kabine und hing die Sachen, welche ihm nicht passten oder eben in seine Lieblingsfarbe waren, auf die - eigens dafür vorgesehene- Stange.   
Mit den anderen Sachen über dem Arm bahnte er sich seinem Weg durch Kleiderständer und Leute, bis er schließlich an die Kasse gelangte. Der Preis trieb ihn zwar fast die Tränen in die Augen, doch es müssen eben Opfer für die Liebe gebracht werden…  
Mit zwei großen Tüten in beiden Händen, machte er sich dann endlich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Was er nicht bemerkte, waren die schwarzen Augen, die ihm bereits seit Beginn des Tages unauffällig folgten…

Sasuke kam die Sache schon von Anfang an Spanisch vor. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, wie Naruto ihn in den letzten Tagen verfolgt hatte - nicht dass es ihn großartig gestört hatte- und es war ihm wirklich merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass er urplötzlich damit aufhörte.   
Als er ihn dann doch noch am Abend im Ramenladen traf, hatte er sich innerlich gefreut, wie ein Kleinkind und doch kam er nicht umhin sich über dieses ganze Verhalten zu wundern. Was erhoffte sich der Kleine eigentlich von seinen Verfolgungstouren???  
Also hatte er beschlossen den Spieß umzudrehen und nach der endlos süßen Aktion gestern Abend wollte er das erstrecht. Darum war er heute sehr früh… - sogar für seine Verhältnisse früh- aufgebrochen und hatte vor der Haustür des Blonden Stellung bezogen. Gut getarnt wartete er nun auf eine Regung seitens Naruto.

Als sich dann tatsächlich etwas tat und jemand aus der Tür trat, musste sich Sasuke wirklich zusammenreißen kein Geräusch von sich zu geben und sein Jutsu - mit dem er sich versteckte- nicht aufzulösen.   
Wer oder was in Himmels Namen war das?!? Hatte Naruto etwa Damenbesuch? Für einen Moment spürte er Hass in sich aufsteigen, doch dieser wurde sehr schnell von purem Erstaunen überdeckt. Aber das ist doch… ist das wirklich…? Er aktivierte seine Sharingan und war sich dann ganz sicher.   
Das vor ihm war Naruto, Chakra lügt nicht!!! Und zum Glück schien er viel zu beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken, obwohl er durch seine Sharingan sein eigenes Chakra zusätzlich aktivierte und damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit bemerkt zu werden um einiges erhöhte.

WAS, UM ALLES IN DER WELT, HATTE DIESER TROTTEL DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER VOR??? Und da wundert er sich warum ihn scheinbar niemand verstand?!? Da war er gerade dabei sich in einen Jungen zu verlieben (und das störte ihn noch nicht einmal), da verwandelte sich besagtes Opfer plötzlich vor seinen Augen in ein Mädchen… was sollte er denn davon halten.  
Naruto war doch hübsch so wie er war… ok streich diesen Gedanken, er war einfach nur zum anknabbern. So etwas musste man einfach lieb haben. Das war wie mit den Tierbabys… niemand könnte ein kleinem Miezekätzchen oder einem kleinen Welpen etwas abschlagen.  
Trotzdem hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Naruto vorhatte. Aber das würde er schon noch herausfinden, heute war er der Verfolger…

Allerdings stellte die Sache sich schwieriger da, als gedacht, denn in dem Dorf war viel los und es wimmelte vor Menschen. Morgen war das Kirschblütenfest und alle bereiteten sich darauf vor.   
Doch Sasuke hatte zusätzlich noch ein weiteres Problem, denn alle weiblichen Wesen im Umkreis von einem Kilometer schienen einen versteckten Sasuke-Radar eingebaut zu haben und waren auf einmal ganz versessen darauf, ihn zum Begleiter für eben dieses Fest haben zu wollen.  
Naruto indes, schien eher die Blicke sämtlicher Männer auf sich zu ziehen, doch er selbst war wohl zu abgelenkt, oder einfach zu schwer von Begriff um das zu bemerken.   
Jemand anderes bemerkte das sehr wohl und er spürte, wie ihn wieder eine Welle der Eifersucht überrollte. Naruto gehörte ganz alleine ihm und keiner durfte ihn auch nur annähernd so ansehen!!! 

Mit dieser Wut im Bauch schaffte es Sasuke sämtliche Verehrerinnen abzuschütteln und dem Blonden zum Glück unentdeckt bis vor einen Laden für Bekleidung zu folgen. Würde er jetzt hineingehen, hätte ihn Naruto ohne weiteres entdeckt, denn die Verkäuferin stand direkt neben der Eingangstür und es war - sogar, oder gerade für ihn- völlig unmöglich unbemerkt an ihr vorbei zu kommen.  
Also scannte er seine Umgebung etwas genauer ab. Am gegenüber liegenden Haus blieb sein Blick kurz, berechnend hängen, dann verschwand er für alle Umstehenden plötzlich in einer kleinen Rauchwolke und tauchte, von allen ungesehen, auf dem Dach dieses Hauses wieder auf.  
Nun hieß es warten…

Nach schier endloser Zeit - Sasuke hatte sich bereits gefragt, ob sich Naruto vielleicht zwischen den Kleiderständern verlaufen hatte- trat besagte Person, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einigen Tüten in den Händen, wieder aus dem Laden. Sasuke wurde angenehm warm, denn obwohl Naruto eine andere Gestalt hatte, sah der Schwarzhaarige direkt durch die Maske hindurch in das lächelnde Gesicht seines ehemaligen Feindes.

Er kam nur langsam voran, denn die Straßen waren immer noch brechend voll und die großen Tüten, die er bei sich trug, waren dabei auch nicht leicht zu handhaben. Als er schließlich nach endlosen Gequetsche und Geschiebe endlich bis zur Mitte des Dorfes, auf dem Dorfplatz angelangt war, fiel ihm der große, in einem zarten Rosa-Ton erblühte Kirschbaum in die Augen und siedend heiß viel ihm wieder etwas wichtiges ein.  
Verdammt, das hatte er total vergessen… morgen war das Kirschblütenfest!!! Eines der wichtigsten Feste überhaupt. Er war wohl in letzter Zeit ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen… das war echt gut ausgedrückt… ein wenig… wohl er extrem. Er hatte ja an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, als Sasuke!!!

Aber das war die Gelegenheit!!!!!!! So konnte er heraus finden, was der Uchiha nun von ihm dachte… ob er eine Chance bei ihm hatte?!?   
Er würde einfach ein wenig den wohl meistumschwärmtesten Junggesellen des Dorfes belagern. Das würde gar nicht auffallen, er war doch sowieso immer von einer Traube, ihn umschwirrender Mädchen umgeben. Eigentlich eine Tatsache, die er zutiefst verabscheute, doch das war wohl seine einzigste Möglichkeit näher an das begehrte Objekt zu gelangen.  
Das würde schon irgendwie funktionieren und der Rest wird einfach improvisiert… Na wenn er sich da nicht mal zu viel vornahm…

Noch immer hatte er nicht das geringste von seinem lautlosen Schatten bemerkt. Wohl noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte, der von ihm Verfolgte schon fast seine Wohnung erreicht.   
Gebannt hatte er vor ein paar Minuten die Veränderung in dem Gesichtsausdruck des… der Blonden beobachtet, als dieser… diese (na was denn nun???) wie paralysiert auf den riesigen Kirschbaum starrte. Dann wechselte jedoch dieser überraschende Ausdruck, in einen, eher freudigen und der Schwarzhaarige beschloss seine Pläne für morgen zu ändern.   
Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt auf das Fest zu gehen, denn er hasste es, wie immer ausnahmslos alle weibliche Person in seiner näheren Umgebung, wie magisch von ihm angezogen wurde und dann regelrecht an ihm kleben blieben. Sah er etwa aus wie ein Magnet, oder was…???

Doch dieses eine mal würde er definitiv hin gehen, denn irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass Naruto das auch machen würde.  
Er war schon verdammt aufgeregt, was morgen passierte…

Irgendwann, ziemlich spät am Abend, beendete der Schwarzhaarige seine Observierung. Naruto hatte seine Wohnung - bis auf einen kleinen Nahrungsmitteleinkauf- nicht mehr verlassen und obwohl ihn dort in seiner Wohnung eigentlich - und die Betonung liegt auf eigentlich- niemand sehen konnte, behielt er seinen weiblichen Körper bei. Sasuke hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er sich dadurch an den neuen Körper gewöhnen wollte.

Wie recht er damit hatte, konnte er ja nicht ahnen. Denn Naruto war tatsächlich dabei, seine weibliche Seite auszukundschaften. Er testete seine Fähigkeiten und Reflexe, einfach um ein Gefühl für seinen vorübergehenden Körper zu bekommen.  
Dabei stellte er unter Anderem fest, dass er, wenn es um Schnelligkeit und Stärke ging, seinen eigentlichen Status nicht mal annähernd erreichen konnte… er war um einiges schwächer als gewöhnlich. Doch er machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darum, er wollte ja nicht auf eine Mission gehen… zumindest keine körperliche… oh man körperlich… das war ja alles soooo relativ……….

Schließlich begab er sich spät abends ins Bett. Zum schlafen löste er jedoch das Jutsu, denn er wollte morgen ja nicht ohne Chakra dastehen, wäre ganz schön blöd… selbst für ihn.   
Ziemlich geschafft und vom Tag ausgepowert kuschelte er sich also in sein Kissen und driftete schnell in den Schlaf. Seine Träume wurden einzig und allein von einer ganz bestimmten Person beherrscht.

Der nächste Morgen begann ähnlich wie der letzte und er konnte wieder einmal froh sein, keine schwereren Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Er war halt einfach kein Morgenmensch!! Dagegen war er machtlos.  
Nach einem guten Frühstück, begann er, sich alles für den Abend bereit zu legen. Er wollte ja schließlich vorbereitet sein. Doch diese Aufgabe war nur allzu schnell erledigt und er spürte, wie sich abermals Unruhe in ihm ausbreitete. Um sich abzulenken aktivierte er wieder sein Jutsu und hatte keinerlei Probleme gleich beim ersten mal, seinen gestern erst neu gestalteten Körper hervorzurufen.  
Dann hatte er jedoch wieder nichts zu tun und in all seinem Tatendrang schnappte er sich, nach einigem hin und herlaufen schließlich ein Buch, um keinen Graben mitten in seinem Zimmer zu fabrizieren. Damit schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und begann schließlich zu lesen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit fesselte ihn das Buch dermaßen, das er alles um sich herum vergaß und vollkommen in die Welt des Buches eintauchte.

Sasuke hatte indes ein ganz anderes und doch auch sehr entscheidendes Problem:   
Was sollte er anziehen???  
Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich diese Frage überhaupt gestellt. Er zog eigentlich immer das an, worauf er gerade Lust hatte und nur die Sachen in denen er sich auch wohl fühlte, hatten überhaupt erst eine Chance getragen zu werden.  
Schließlich schien es ja so, als wären alle vollauf damit zufrieden. Wenn man wollte, konnte man das gerne an seinem Beliebtheitsbarometer ablesen.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich so ein Ding tatsächlich anschaffen. Dann konnte er immer ablesen, an welchen Tagen er sich lieber nicht raus traute, um nicht von allen Seiten überfallen zu werden.

Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab!!!   
Was zieh ich denn jetzt an???????  
Sein Zimmer sah bereits aus, als hätte Orochimaru mal wieder einen seiner ‘Kleinkindanfälle’ gehabt. Er war ja nicht lange bei ihm geblieben, aber es hatte definitiv ausgereicht, um ihn einige male, Zeuge des absoluten Grauens werden zu lassen.   
Diese ‘Anfälle’ ließen sich wohl am besten durch ein Kind beim Einkauf beschreiben. Wenn er etwas nicht bekam, was er aber unbedingt wollte, hatte man immer das Gefühl, er würde sich jeden Moment auf den Boden werfen und mit Armen und Beinen den Untergrund bearbeiten.  
Das mochte sich zwar extrem lustig anhören, war es aber absolut nicht, denn für jemanden, mit einem Weltherrschaftskomplex, war der San-nin wahrhaftig zu stark, um verspottet oder gar ignoriert zu werden.  
Er war überaus froh noch die Kurve gekratzt zu haben. Die meisten Menschen in Konoha, waren der Meinung er hätte sich einfach wieder an die Verpflichtung für sein Heimatdorf erinnert, doch er selbst wusste es besser.  
Ganz simpel ausgedrückt, hatte er eigentlich nur Sehnsucht nach einer ganz bestimmten Person gehabt. Oh man, wie hatte er damals ihre Streitereien und das alles vermisst. Jede Nacht hatte er diese verdammt blauen Augen vor sich, die ihn manchmal lächelnd, manchmal aber auch vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Er wollte diese Augen einfach wieder in Natura sehen… er wollte Naruto wieder sehen…

Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären!!!   
WAS SOLL ICH DENN JETZT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ANZIEHEN???????  
Ok, ganz ruhig… Was steht dir denn am besten?  
…..   
Schwarz…   
Und Dunkelblau…   
Uuuh welch helle und frische Farben…   
Vielleicht sollte er mal was ganz anderes probieren?   
Orange???   
Oder Rosa???   
Oh Gott, was denk ich denn hier eigentlich, ich hab doch nicht mal ein Teil in diesen Farben… nicht, dass ich es dann anziehen würde!!! Er war ja nicht schwul… wobei… nein eigentlich nicht… eigentlich ging es ihm ja nur um Naruto. Ich meine, er ist zwar auch ein Junge, aber… eigentlich ist es doch nur er. Er fand doch gar nichts bei Anderen, egal ob männlich oder weiblich… Gilt man wegen einer Person schon als schwul???  
Ahhhh… das war doch eigentlich scheiß egal!!! Es ist eben so und basta!!!  
Na wenigstens war er in Sachen Bekleidung schon mal einen Schritt weiter. Irgend etwas in schwarz, dunkelblau und vielleicht noch weiß… jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. Das konnte die Sache wenigstens ein bisschen aufhellen.

Nur hatte er ein weiteres Problem……. So gut wie alle seine Sachen waren in diesen Farben. Also weiter!!!   
Welchen Schnitt??   
Welche Länge??   
Weit??   
Eng??   
Schwarz unten, blau oben??   
Oder lieber schwarz oben und blau unten??   
Gemischt???   
Vielleicht noch ein weiß zwischendrin???  
Eine halbe, nein eine ganze Ewigkeit später stand er endlich angezogen vor seinem Spiegel……….   
Und sah eigentlich komplett aus, wie immer…..   
Wie er fand…   
In Wirklichkeit war er einfach nur zum ansabbern… seine lange schwarze Hose, betonte eigentlich alles, von der Hüfte abwärts und sein natürlich dunkelblaues, enges T-Shirt, brachte seine schlanke, muskulöse Gestalt noch mehr zum Ausdruck, als es ohnehin der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Er hatte es sogar geschafft ein bisschen weiß mit rein zu bringen. Denn die schneefarbenen Stulpen an den Armen, die zwar einiges der perfekten, ebenmäßigen Haut verdeckten, rundeten das ganze Outfit noch vollständig ab.

Er war zufrieden mit sich und beschloss, so Naruto gegenübertreten zu können.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster, ließ ihn jedoch zusammenfahren. Es war ja schon stockfinster draußen. Der einzige Grund, warum man überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte, war der relativ weit entfernte Lichtschein, der Festbeleuchtung.   
Schließlich befand sich das Uchiha- Anwesen nicht gerade im der Dorfmitte. Er war auch ganz froh darüber. Auch war es praktisch, dass der ganze Komplex so weitläufig war und dass, wenn man sich nicht auskannte - wie eigentlich so gut wie alle Dorfbewohner- man normalerweise nicht die geringste Chance hatte, sich darin zurecht zu finden.  
So schafft er es immer wieder, allzu anhängliche Mädchen, irgendwie abzuschütteln und wenn sie weiter kamen, als geplant, gab es ja immer noch Gen- Jutsus, mit denen er seinen eigentlichen Wohnbereich abschirmen konnte. So hatte er es all die Jahre geschafft, dass kein einziges weibliches Individuum je einen Fuß über die Schwelle seines Hauses gesetzt hatte.

Jetzt aber zurück zum eigentlichen Problem, er war ziemlich spät dran. Also schnappte er sich sein Geld und machte sich auf den Weg.

Naruto war zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einer entscheidenden und extrem spannenden Stelle in seinem Buch angelangt.   
Warum musste das Mädchen auch ausgerechnet davon laufen!!! Andererseits konnte er sie sehr wohl verstehen, dieser schmierige, elende Typ hatte doch schließlich ihre Mutter in seiner Gewalt. Hätte er auch noch eine Mutter, würde er sicher genau so handeln… Aber für diese ganze Sache ihren Geliebten zu verlassen und auch noch darauf hoffen, dass dieser sie nicht rechen würde… Verdammt… sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach diesem blutrünstigen Vampir ausliefern. Das war doch genau das, was er wollte!!!  
Sich so immer weiter in die Geschichte reinsteigernd, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er dem Bettrand gefährlich nahe kam. Erst der plötzliche, unfreiwillige, freie Fall ließ ihn wieder zurück in die Realität gleiten.  
Schmerzend rieb er sich seine Seite und auch sein Blick führte ihn zum Fenster. Hatte er nicht irgend etwas vergessen??? Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in seine, noch leicht abgelenkten Gedankengänge… Bei Orochimarus rosa Plüschhausschuhen, es war schon viel zu spät!!! 

Kurz darauf sah man nur noch einen umherwirbelnden, blonden Haarschopf und wenige Sekunden später, stand auch schon eine fertig angezogene Schönheit in seinem Zimmer. Schnell langte er noch zu der, sonst so wenig genutzten Haarbürste und brachte seine neue Haarpracht in Ordnung.  
Wie Sasuke, schnappte auch er sich im Rausgehen noch sein Geld (das, was er noch übrig hatte) und weg war er…


	3. ~Das Fest~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nennt man das jetzt Crossdressing?? ^_^

~Das Fest~

Da war er nun… aufgeregt, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und das nur wegen eines Festes. Eines Festes, auf das er im Grunde nie gegangen wäre. Naja es ging ihm ja nicht wirklich um das Fest… es ging um eine gewisse Person, die eigentlich hier irgendwo sein musste.  
Und um genau dieses irgendwo näher zu präzisieren, lief er schon eine Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, durch diese Menschenmenge. Natürlich ignorierte er die lange Schlange der Mädchen, die ihm ‘völlig unauffällig’ folgten, er hielt einzig und allein Ausschau nach einem Blondschopf, der sich hier scheinbar vor ihm versteckte.

Doch auch dem Gesuchten ging es nicht viel anders, bis auf, dass ihm eine Schlange Männer folgte und er nach einem schwarzen Haarschopf suchte. Demzufolge hatte er es sogar noch schwerer, denn es gab hier im Dorf deutlich mehr schwarzhaarige als blonde… war ihm vorher noch nie so sehr aufgefallen, wie jetzt…  
Langsam hatte er echt die Schnauze voll, denn das hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie oft er jetzt schon an dem Stand mit den Glücksbringern vorbeigekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja geirrt und Sasuke geht gar nicht auf solche Feste. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war das sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, denn er hatte jetzt ein ungefähres Gefühl dafür, wie es sich anfühlte die ganze Zeit belagert zu werden. Die Kerle, die ihm da die ganze Zeit nachrannten, als wäre er eine läufige Hündin, nervten ihn jetzt schon.  
Deprimiert, ließ er sich auf eine niedrige Mauer, etwas abseits des Trubels nieder und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Es war noch etwas ungewohnt, sich wie ein Mädchen zu setzten, doch er hatte von Anfang an daran gedacht, die Knie geschlossen zu halten. Das hatte er sich nämlich von Sakura abgeschaut.  
Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt ja egal, denn das war’s dann wohl mit seinem Plan…

Auch ein Anderer hatte die Belagerung, das Gedränge und Geschiebe satt. Er musste unbedingt hier raus und ganz wichtig: er musste weg von diesen nervigen Weibern. Die rückten ihm schon immer weiter auf den Pelz und hatten bereits ihre Berührungsangst verloren. Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden! Noch ein wenig länger und er hätte ein T-Shirt weniger… aufgeteilt unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung des Dorfes…  
Also gesagt, getan… ein paar Fingerzeichen und weg war er… Zum Glück war denen nicht bewusst, dass er eben nur auf eines der Hausdächer verschwunden war und zur weiteren Ablenkung einen Doppelgänger hinterlassen hatte, der sich allerdings in wenigen Sekunden einfach auflösen würde. Naja war ja nicht sein Problem, nur die Gesichter hätte er schon gerne gesehen, doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal Abstand gewinnen.  
Er benutzte den einfachen Über-die-Dächer-Weg und war schon kurze Zeit später am Rande des ganzen Tumults angelangt. Schnaufend ließ er sich einfach auf eine kleine Mauer fallen und wischte sich dann mit dem Handrücken durch sein überhitztes Gesicht. Da waren ja manche Missionen einfacher und weniger schweißtreibend.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er total erstaunt und irgendwie völlig überrumpelt von der Seite angestarrt wurde.

War das jetzt wirklich echt, oder litt er an Halluzinationen??? Saß da wirklich Sasuke neben ihm? Der Sasuke, nach dem er eine Ewigkeit gesucht hatte?? Aber wer sollte das denn sonst sein… niemand konnte wirklich so aussehen!! Wie schafft es dieser Kerl nur, immer noch besser auszusehen… eigentlich war das völlig unmöglich… so etwas konnte man nicht mehr steigern!!!  
Röte schoss Naruto in seine Wangen und er senkte den Blick wieder. Das war doch genau die Situation, die er hatte herbeiführen wollen. Das durfte er jetzt doch nicht durch sein dämliches angestarre und rumgesabbere auch noch versauen.

Auch Sasuke, der sich nach und nach erholte, begann seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen und erschrak nicht minder, als ihm gewahr wurde, neben wem er saß.  
Der erste Gedanke, der ihm dazu einfiel war: Gott ist der süß!!!   
Ja er wusste, dass er jetzt ein Mädchen war, doch er konnte einfach nicht sie zu ihm sagen. Das ging einfach nicht, denn schließlich hatte er sich ja in den Jungen verliebt, da kam er sich ja sonst vor, als ginge er fremd… na ja… eigentlich irgendwie bescheuert!!!  
Aber jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Thema… er musste jetzt definitiv handeln. Naruto hatte verlegen die Augen niedergeschlagen und er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er ihn nun ansprach. Dummer Weise hinderte ihn der Anblick, des Blonden immer wieder vom vernünftigen Denken ab, denn wie er so dasaß, mit geröteten Wangen, in diesem wunderschönen Kleid und die ganze Zeit nervös mit den Fingern spielte, das war einfach zu niedlich…

Das brachte ihn so nicht weiter, also fing er einfach an “Na? Auch vor dem ganzen Gedränge geflohen?” , nicht sehr originell, aber ein Anfang…  
Naruto war davon jedoch völlig überrascht, denn er hatte beim besten Willen nicht damit gerechnet zuerst angesprochen zu werden. Aber um so besser. Jetzt hieß es mitspielen!!! Und so setzte er sein stahlenstes Lächeln auf (vielleicht sollte er sich das patentieren lassen) und versuchte so natürlich, wie möglich zu wirken, als er antwortete.  
“Ja, es wurde mir dann doch etwas zu viel. Von allen Seiten immer dieses hin und her Geschiebe. Ich brauchte einfach mal ne Pause!” War das gut? Ich hoffe doch, nicht dass er jetzt wieder einen auf Schweigsam macht…  
Doch wie es schien, war das Glück jetzt ausnahmsweise mal auf seiner Seite “Stimmt! Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich solche Feste eigentlich meide. Ich hab’s nicht so mit solchen großen Menschenansammlungen.” , dann fiel ihm etwas ein “Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen…”   
Nicht, dass er nicht wusste, wer da vor ihm saß, aber man wollte schließlich nicht gleich alles verraten. Er wollte doch raus finden, was Naruto mit seinem Aufzug bezweckte und er wollte ja auch nicht unhöflich wirken…

Naruto indessen beglückwünschte sich, dass er sich für diesen Fall extra schon etwas ausgedacht hatte und deswegen jetzt nicht sehr nervös wurde. Allerdings störte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich sein Sasuke gerade, scheinbar ungehemmt, an ein völlig fremdes Mädchen ranmachte (naja ein bisschen übertrieben) und er konnte schon spüren, wie die Eifersucht nach ihm griff.   
“Ich heiße Ran (Naruto- die ersten drei Buchstaben rückwärts… doch sehr einfallsreich ^^’). Ran Kitsune! Und ich bin erst vor Kurzem hier her gezogen, also ist es klar, dass du mich noch nicht kennst…” , so weit so gut… “… aber lass uns nicht über mich reden…” ,nur schnell weg von diesem verfänglichen Thema.   
“Heißt das, wir müssen über mich reden?” , er verzog das Gesicht und man erkannte eindeutig, dass das nicht in seinem Interesse war.  
“Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich denke, das ich bereits das gröbste über dich weis. Man kommt im allgemeinem auch gar nicht darum herum, denn im Prinzip scheinst du eines der Lieblingsthemen unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung des Dorfes zu sein. Ob man nun will, oder nicht, man schnappt so einiges auf, auch wenn ich denke, man sollte nicht alles glauben, was man hört!” Na das war ja mal ne Rede gewesen. Er gab sich in Gedanken schon mal eine Kopfnuss… aber es entsprach nun einmal der Wahrheit.   
Allein am gestrigen Tag, den er in dieser Gestalt verbracht hatte, hatte er mindestens 20 Gerüchte über den Uchiha - hier in Lebensgröße vor sich sitzend- gehört. Die meisten davon, der größte Schwund, aber einigen, wenigen konnte man dennoch glauben schenken. Er hatte schließlich selbst miterlebt, wie Sasuke seinen Kicheranfall gehabt hatte. Wie es schien, war er ja sogar die Ursache gewesen.

“Da hast du wohl recht! Ich bin froh, dass ich die Meute von vorhin endlich abgehängt habe, mit der Zeit geht einem das so auf den Keks. Die haben doch echt kein Schamgefühl und von Privatsphäre wohl auch noch nie etwas gehört.” Naruto konnte seine Freude kaum verbergen, denn Sasuke schien sich ziemlich frei mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
“In letzter Zeit wird das immer schlimmer, denn da wäre ja auch noch ein ganz anderes Problem…” , sollte er es sagen, oder lieber nicht…  
“Was denn für ein Problem?” ,anscheinend gab es wohl kein Zurück also…   
“Naja, so ziemlich das ganze Dorf, die Hokage mit eingeschlossen, erwartet von mir, dass ich mir so schnell wie möglich eine meiner Verehrerinnen auswähle und mit ihr eine Familie gründe. Ich muss ja den Klan weiterführen…, so was ätzendes…” , seine Stimme wurde immer abschätziger, je weiter er sprach und auch die Wut, über das alles, blieb keinesfalls hinter seiner eigentlichen Maske verborgen.  
Doch dann besann er sich und sprach ruhig, vielleicht etwas resignierend weiter “Weißt du, eigentlich weiß ich schon, dass ich ihre Erwartungen niemals erfüllen kann!!!” Hatte er jetzt zu viel gesagt? Aufmerksam beobachtete er Naruto, um an seiner Reaktion abzuschätzen, ob er begriffen hatte.

Bei diesem sickerte die Bedeutung der Worte gerade erst in sein Gehirn und er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht irgend eine unbedachte Bemerkung loszulassen.  
Sasuke, der bemerkte, dass Naruto nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und so ging er einfach über zu einem anderen Thema… naja mehr oder weniger. Er hofft nur, dass es das Richtige war, was er tat .  
“Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an meinen Freund. Er ist in meinem Ninja- Team und eigentlich sind wir schon ewig die ärgsten Rivalen. Wir verstricken uns oft in kleinere Kämpfe oder streiten uns über Nichtigkeiten, aber gerade das ist etwas, was ich an ihm mag.   
Er ist einer, der wenigen, wenn nicht der einzigste, der mich nicht nur als Uchiha- Erbe sieht, der mich niemals so gesehen hat und deswegen mag ich ihn, auch wenn ich ihm das nie gesagt habe und vielleicht nie sagen werde.”   
So in seine Erzählung versunken, hatte er schon beinahe vergessen, mit wem er hier sprach, doch es tat so gut endlich mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

“Aber vielleicht solltest du es ihm sagen. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass es ihm genau so geht wie dir?” Doch etwas erschrocken blickte Sasuke nun zu Naruto auf, der, trotz der Dunkelheit, verdächtig rot um die Nasenspitze war.  
War das sein ernst, ging es ihm auch so? Es schien ihm beinahe so, als wären auf einmal alle Feste des Jahres auf einen Tag, nein eine Minute gefallen. Alle seine Wünsche schienen mit diesen wenigen Worten in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein.  
“Meinst du wirklich? Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst. Angst davor, dass er dann gar nichts mehr von mir wissen will…”   
“Aber wenn du es nicht tust, wie willst du sonst jemals raus finden, was er von dir denkt??”  
Naruto kam sich schon irgendwie wie ein Psychiater vor und er musste unbedingt seinem Patienten dazu bringen, seinen Rat zu befolgen. Wenn nicht, musste er eben… “Meinst du es denn ehrlich mit ihm?” fragte er leise in die Stille hinein. Zu groß war die Angst doch enttäuscht zu werden.  
Also ging es ihm ähnlich wie mir, dachte Sasuke. Aber dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben, war er sich sicher, das Richtige zu tun “Ja!” ,antwortete er also in die Stille hinein und sah dabei Naruto fest in die Augen. Es war, als wolle er mit diesem einen Blick, dieser einen Geste, all die Ungewissheit und alle Bedenken, die sich in Beiden angestaut hatten, einfach wegwischen. 

Naruto war noch völlig in der Intensität dieses einen Wortes versunken. Noch völlig verstrickt, in die Wahrheit und Aufrichtigkeit, die hinter diesem Blick verborgen waren. Diese Sicherheit, die über jeden Zweifel erhaben schien und einfach diese Endgültigkeit, die hinter all dem lag, ließen ihm die Knie weich werden. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, schienen sich mit einem mal vertausendfacht zu haben und er hatte sich entschieden!  
Wenn er es nicht tut, tu ich es!!!  
Aber nicht so. Vielleicht wäre es ihm peinlich, wenn er mitbekommt, dass er die ganze Zeit mit mir gesprochen hat. Das würde nur alles kaputt machen. Also musste jetzt erst einmal Ran von der Bildfläche verschwinden, damit Naruto auftauchen konnte.  
“Dann ist doch eigentlich alles ok! Ähm… ich muss jetzt langsam… ich muss gehen!!!” Noch im sprechen sprang er förmlich auf und war schon dabei in die Menge zu verschwinden, als doch noch einmal die sanfte Stimme Sasukes seine Ohren erreichte “Danke! Danke noch mal, für alles…” , “Gern geschehen!” und schon war er verschwunden.

Sasuke - sich noch etwas über den schnellen Abgang Narutos wundernd- beschloss dann doch diesem zu folgen, nicht dass er sich es doch noch anders überlegte. 

Naruto drängelte sich wieder durch die Menschenmassen, um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu gelangen, damit er sich endlich wieder zurückverwandeln konnte. Schließlich konnte er sich ja nicht auf der Straße einfach wieder zu einem Jungen werden, er trug ja immer noch ein Kleid. Wie würde das denn aussehen…  
Naja und über die Dächer konnte er ja auch nicht einfach so, er besaß ja so etwas wie Schamgefühl, wie schon gesagt er trug ein Kleid…  
Also musste es eben der lange Weg sein, doch irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Naja vorhin hatten ihm ja auch schon einige Männer nachgesehen… also: einfach ignorieren…  
Nach und nach kam er endlich in die ruhigeren Gefilde und nahm dann die dunkleren Nebenstraßen, um dem restlichen Trubel zu entgehen.

Ein fataler Fehler…

Naruto war noch völlig abgelenkt und seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um diese indirekte Liebeserklärung von Sasuke. Mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht, nahm er immer wieder alles Wort für Wort durch und analysierte jeden Satz mehrmals, um auch ja keine versteckte Bedeutung unentdeckt zu lassen.   
Dabei ignorierte er jedoch komplett die Warnsignale, welche ihm sein Körper unaufhörlich sandte und als er es dann endlich realisierte, war es schon zu spät.  
Von hinten umschlangen ihn Arme und ein weißes Tuch wurde vor seine Nase und seinen Mund gedrückt. Schraubstockartig wurden seine Hände fest gehalten und er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich aus diesem Klammergriff zu befreien.   
Langsam stieg ihm ein beißender Geruch in die Nase - Chloroform- und noch ehe er versuchen konnte, die Luft anzuhalten, trat die Wirkung bereits in Kraft.   
Er spürte, wie ihm die Sinne schwanden. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und seine Knie sackten weg. Er kämpfte noch dagegen an, doch nach und nach fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Dann veränderte sich etwas.  
Mit einem Ruck wurde er losgelassen und krachte im nächsten Moment auf den harten Boden. Das Tuch vor seinem Mund war weg und so atmete er befreit die frische Luft ein. Nur sehr langsam klärte sich sein Blick und auch sein Körper wollte ihm noch nicht wieder gehorchen. Das, was er jedoch sah, überraschte ihn und doch war er zugleich so unglaublich erleichtert, denn direkt in seinem Blickfeld erkannte er Sasuke.   
Dieser war gerade dabei die Kerle, welche versucht hatten ihn zu entführen - sicherlich um mit ihm Dinge anzustellen, die er sich auf keinen Fall vorstellen wollte- so richtig zusammen zu schlagen. Und die - wie er nun auch feststellen konnte- drei Männer, hatten nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn. So wütend hatte er den jungen Uchiha selten erlebt und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er selbst auch nie einem Sasuke in diesem Modus gegenübertreten.   
Er war ja nicht Lebensmüde… 

Für Sasuke, war alles viel zu schnell vorbei, doch seine ‘Gegner’ wollten einfach nicht mehr aufstehen. Also tat er seiner Wut noch einmal Kund indem er sie alle fein säuberlich in eine Ecke schmiss und dort ordentlich aufeinander stapelte.  
Er hätte ja viel lieber noch ganz andere Sachen mit denen angestellt, denn als er vorhin, als er Naruto folgte, gezwungener Maßen die Unterhaltung der drei aufschnappte und ihm dann auch noch bewusst wurde, dass die das, was sie da besprachen mit Naruto anstellen wollten, war bei ihm einfach eine Sicherung nach der anderen durchgebrannt.   
Langsam verflog die Wut und er wandte sich dem eigentlichen Opfer dieses Überfalls zu. Dieser lag - wie er erstaunt feststellte- immer noch in seiner weiblichen Gestalt dort auf dem Boden und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Etwas zögerlich ging er auf ihn zu und ließ sich dann direkt vor ihm auf die Knie sinken.   
“Alles ok?”, fragte er nun mit sanfter Stimme nach und holte Naruto damit aus seinem tranceähnlichem Zustand “Ja, es geht schon. Danke.”, damit versuchte er sich abzustützen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch allzu weit kam er nicht. Schnell knickten seine, immer noch aus Pudding bestehenden Knie unter ihm weg und er fiel wieder in Richtung Boden. In Erwartung des Aufschlages kniff er seine Augen zusammen, doch als eben dieser erneute Bodenkontakt ausblieb, öffnete er sie wieder und sah direkt in die fast gänzlich schwarzen Augen seines Retters. Weich lag er in dessen Armen und ehe er es sich versah, wurde er zur Gänze hoch gehoben und Sasuke lief los.

Im ersten Moment noch völlig erschrocken, wollte er sich noch gegen die ungewohnte Behandlung wehren, doch schon einen Augenblick später, siegte das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Wärme und er lehnte sich sogar leicht gegen Sasukes Schulter.  
Das Adrenalin, welches anfangs durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde, verschwand und der Schockzustand setzte ein. Er hatte vorhin wirklich Angst gehabt. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich so hilflos vorgekommen, hatte sich so machtlos gefühlt, wie in diesen wenigen Minuten. Er war ja kein richtiges Mädchen, aber dennoch ahnte er sehr genau, was ohne Sasukes eingreifen passiert wäre. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.  
Unbewusst kuschelte er sich noch enger an den Uchiha und dieser konnte, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation, ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.

So wurde er durch die Nacht getragen. Er wusste nicht wohin sie gingen, oder was Sasuke vorhatte, doch es war ihm egal. Er vertraute ihm eben. Er vertraute ihm, ohne das geringste Zögern, ohne den geringsten Zweifel. Er würde ihn nicht verletzten…  
Ohne es zu bemerken driftete er in den Schlaf.

Sasuke freute sich, dass Naruto ihm ein solches Vertrauen entgegen brachte, auch wenn es ihn schon überraschte, dass der Kleine einfach in seinem Armen einschlief. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, daran konnte er sich durchaus gewöhnen.  
Vorsichtig war er also bis zu seinem Haus vorgedrungen und löste schnell das Gen-Jutsu um hinein zu gelangen. Wieder musste er grinsen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass gerade, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, wieder eine weibliche Gestalt (Person, war ja nicht richtig) über seine Schwelle in dieses Haus gelangte.  
Möglichst leise, stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf und schob dann die Türe beiseite um Naruto auf seinem Bett ablegen zu können. Dummer Weise hatte er dabei nicht bedacht, welches Chaos er vorhin zurückgelassen hatte… aber irgendwie schaffte er es dennoch seine Zudecke, zusammen mit den darauf liegenden Klamotten, von seinem Bett zu ziehen und Naruto dann, auf eben genanntem abzulegen.  
Schnell schmiss er alle anderen Kleidungsstücke in seinen Schrank und breitete die Decke über seinen kleinen Chaosninja.

Nur gab es eine Sache, die er natürlich nicht bedacht hatte, denn Naruto, dem seine Wärmequelle abhanden gekommen war, spürte wieder die Körperwärme des Anderen und zog diesen dann schnell zu sich heran. Völlig überrumpelt, fand sich Sasuke also in einer festen Umklammerung wieder. Er hatte ja weiß Gott nichts dagegen mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber in anbetracht der Umstände…  
Verdammt… er war ihm eindeutig viel zu nahe…. Ahhh, wie sollte man sich da denn beherrschen?!? Na der hat ja Nerven… der drückt mich ja immer näher an sich. Verdammt das ist so unfair, schließlich hat er ja im Moment ein entscheidendes Körperteil weniger!! Und es war ausgerechnet dieses eine Körperteil, welches ihm selbst gerade erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bereitete.  
Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach wegschubsen, aber wenn er aufwacht???


	4. ~Die Nacht...~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ähhhm... naja es geht etwas heiß her... gewissermaßen HetSex... ^////^

~Die Nacht…~  
Naruto bemerkte von diesen Konflikten herzlich wenig. Er träumte…  
Er träumte, dass er auf dem Fest mit Sasuke sprach und dieser ihm eine wunderschöne, gefühlvolle Liebeserklärung machte. Auf seinem Weg nach Hause, wurde er dann jedoch von ein paar - scheinbar lüsternen- Männern überfallen, doch Sasuke rettete ihn im letzten Moment und trug ihn dann, auf seinen Armen, zu sich nach Hause. Dort legte er ihn sanft in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Ehe er nun womöglich wieder aus seinem Traum verschwinden konnte, zog Naruto ihn zu sich herunter und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an… so verdammt echt… Oh, wie sehr er sich das wünschte “Sasuke, ich wünschte du wärst echt…”

Angesprochener wurde durch diesen vor sich hin genuschelten Satz, wieder aus seiner Starre gerissen. Das kann doch wohl nicht wirklich wahr sein. Der kann doch jetzt nicht wirklich schlafen.   
”Naruto!!”   
Keine Reaktion, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sich der Jüngere nur noch enger an ihn kuschelte. “Naruto! Sag mir nicht, dass du schläfst…”   
Nichts.   
“Wach auf!”

Er drückte sich etwas von dem Schlafenden weg, um ihn wenigstens ansehen zu können… Was er allerdings lieber gelassen hätte…… denn Naruto war durch diese etwas unsanfte Behandlung wohl scheinbar doch aufgewacht und sah ihn nun mit einem perfekten Schlafzimmerblick, aus leuchtend, bauen Augen an.  
Dann jedoch schien endlich auch sein restliches Bewusstsein, den Weg zurück in seinen Körper gefunden zu haben, denn dieser eindeutig laszive Blick verwandelte sich in einen äußerst erstaunten, fast schon schockierten Ausdruck.  
“Du bist echt???” fragte er also kurz darauf, noch etwas peinlich berührt nach und Sasuke wurde das Gefühl, das alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben, einfach nicht los. “Ich glaube ich hab ein Déjà-vu… ja, ich bin echt!!”  
“Oh!”   
Ja ‘Oh’, das traf es allerdings verdammt gut.

Schei… benkleister das war gar kein Traum? Er hatte gerade wirklich versucht… oh man(n). Und was jetzt? Moment, Sasuke rührte sich ja überhaupt nicht. Dabei hielt er ihn doch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr fest.   
Also begann er sich unter ihm zu rühren, was sich nicht unbedingt als seine beste Idee des Tages herausstellen sollte…   
Denn mit einem Mal befand sich sein Bein völlig unvorhergesehen zwischen denen Sasukes. Und drückte dort unpraktischer Weise gegen dessen momentanes Problemchen.  
Trotz aller Beherrschung konnte er nun doch ein leises Aufkeuchen nicht mehr verhindern. Das wiederum ließ auch Naruto nicht kalt.   
Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Es war Falsch, er durfte das einfach nicht, doch er WOLLTE es verdammt noch mal. Er wollte es mehr als alles andere… und er würde es auch bekommen… egal wie…

Langsam begann er nun sehr gezielt, die vorhin noch unvorhergesehene Bewegung zu kopieren, was ihm sowohl einen leicht schockierten Blick, als auch ein weiteres Keuchen einbrachte “Was hast du vor?”, brachte er mühsam zwischen all dem unterdrücktem Keuchen hervor.  
Doch Naruto dachte gar nicht daran zu antworten. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen und zog ihn zu sich hinab. Sanft trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und alle Bedenken die sie zuvor noch gehegt hatten verschwanden im Nichts.   
Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt verabschiedete sich der vernünftige Teil von Sasukes Verstand endgültig. Es war ihm egal, dass Naruto gerade weiblich war und obendrein noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er diese Maske schon längst durchschaut hatte. Er wollte ihn einfach. Hier und Jetzt!

Damit ging er auf den Kuss ein. Er lehnte sich ihm entgegen und begann mit seiner Zunge sanft über die weichen Lippen zu streicheln. Er hatte auch sogleich Erfolg, denn Naruto öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt breit und ließ ihn bereitwillig ein.  
Sanft erkundete er das fremde Territorium und verwickelte dann auch seinen Gegenspieler in ein kleines Gefecht. Nach einer Weile gewann tatsächlich Naruto immer mehr die Oberhand und drängte die vorwitzige Zunge Sasukes zurück in dessen Reich um ihr Spiel dort zu wiederholen.   
Nach schier endlosen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander um nach Luft zu schnappen, nur um danach gleich wieder in einen, dieses Mal sehr zärtlichen Kuss zu versinken.

Beide versanken in diesem verführerischen Spiel, völlig auf die Berührungen des Anderen eingehend. Sanft erkundeten ihre Hände den Begehrten Körper über, beziehungsweise unter sich und hinterließen heiße Spuren auf der Haut.  
Narutos Hände fanden nach einigem Suchen, endlich den Weg unter Sasukes T-Shirt und fuhren nun liebevoll die gut trainierten Muskeln entlang. Oh ja, das regelmäßige Training hatte wirklich seine Spuren hinterlassen, im positiven Sinne.  
Voller Leidenschaft drängte sich sein Körper immer mehr gegen Sasukes und forderten diesen auf, weiter zu gehen. Das ließ der sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und auch er begann, zielsicher den weiblichen Körper Narutos zu reizen. Nur weil er auf einen Kerl stand, bedeutete das ja noch lange nicht, dass er nicht wusste, was man mit der weiblichen Anatomie alles anfangen konnte.

Also begaben sich nun auch seine Finger auf Wanderschaft und schoben sich die Oberschenkel immer weiter hinauf. Zart strich er immer wieder über die Innenseite und entlockte nun auch endlich Naruto ein lustverhangenes Aufkeuchen.  
Dieser spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Körper tat. Er war erregt und obwohl dieses Gefühl so völlig Anders war, als in seinem eigentlichen Körper, war es einfach wunderschön. Er genoss es. Jede Berührung hinterließ ein sanftes kribbeln und eine Wärme, die sich immer weiter in seiner Körpermitte aufstaute. Nur reagierte sein Körper anders als gewöhnlich…

Sasuke hatte es indes geschafft, das Kleid von Narutos Körper zu trennen und war dabei, den dabei zum Vorschein gekommenen BH zu öffnen. Dummer Weise hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie so ein Ding funktionierte und fragte sich schon, wie Naruto überhaupt in das Teil rein gekommen war.  
Dann legten sich plötzlich Hände auf seine Eigenen und begannen ihn zu führen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden sprang der Störfaktor auf und wurde gleich darauf, wie auch schon das Kleid einfach im Zimmer verteilt.  
Naruto, der durch diese Ausziehaktion, ja wieder in die sitzende Position gewechselt hatte, legte nun besitzergreifend die Arme abermals in Sasukes Nacken und zog ihn anschließend wieder über sich. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen, doch Naruto beendete bald den Kuss.

Anklagend zupfte er an Sasukes Kleidung, um diesen auf dies Ungerechtigkeit hinzuweisen. Dieser kam der Bitte nur zu gerne nach, denn ihm war schon viel zu lange mächtig heiß unter dem T-Shirt. Auch dieses fand den Weg zum Fußboden.  
Beide spürten nun den Puls in jeder Faser ihres Körpers und ihr Verlangen steigerte sich fast ins unermessliche.  
Schließlich läutete Naruto die entscheidende Phase dieses Spiels ein, denn seine Hand wanderte zwischen Sasukes Beine. Dort angekommen strichen sie sachte über die unübersehbare Wölbung, welche sich bereits gebildet hatte und Sasuke entfuhr nun ein entrücktes Stöhnen. Kurz nestelte Naruto noch an dem Verschluss der Hose, doch dann war auch dieses Hindernis überwunden und auch die, nebenbei bemerkt bereits viel zu enge Hose nahm den Weg der anderen Kleidungsstücke.

Doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben, denn Narutos Hand schlüpfte auch sogleich in die Shorts des Anderen und der eigentlich dominante Part, fand sich kurz darauf völlig unbekleidet auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Den Blonden zwischen seinen Beinen kniend.  
Doch nicht lange, denn bald darauf, lag er auch schon in der gesamten Länge auf Sasuke und küsste diesen wieder sehnsüchtig, was diesem wiederum die Möglichkeit gab, auch Naruto von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien.  
Dessen Hände suchten sich in der Zeit den Weg zu Sasukes Körpermitte und ohne lange zu fackeln, hatte er auch schon die Hand um die Erregung Sasukes gelegt. Dieser stöhnte tief in ihren Kuss und blitzschnell wurde ihre Position auch schon wieder verändert. Sasuke lag nun wieder über ihm und sah abermals in die lustverschleierten Augen Narutos.  
“Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?” fragte er noch, mit aller Beherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte. Doch wieder sollte er keine Antwort erhalten. Denn obwohl sich die Hand - des, nun erneut unten liegenden- wieder gelöst hatte, war sie, zusammen mit der anderen wiederholt nach oben gewandert und fuhr nun in die schwarzen Haare, welche schon ziemlich durcheinander in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Wieder zog Naruto ihn zu sich, wollte ihn erneut schmeckten, sich jede Nuance dieses einmaligen Geschmackes einprägen. Und er hatte keine Gegenwehr zu erwarten.  
Schließlich schlang er seine Beine um die Hüfte Sasukes und überbrückte damit den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Beide keuchten in ihren Kuss, lösten ihn jedoch nicht. Verlangend rieben sich ihre Körper aneinander und die Hitze, die sich im Raum ausgebreitet hatte, war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Schließlich lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander und fragend blickten nahezu schwarze, in blaue Augen, die ihm wiederum zustimmend entgegensahen. Ohne weitere Verzögerungen drang Sasuke in den, nur allzu willigen Körper unter ihm ein. Beide stöhnten auf und als Sasuke dann auch noch begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen, war es nun komplett um Beide geschehen.  
Nach einer Weile, fand sich auch Naruto in den Rhythmus, den Sasuke vorgab und passte sich diesem an. Gierig hob er ihm seine Hüfte entgegen, immer mehr, von diesem unglaublichem Gefühl verlangend. Hungrig, zog er mit seinen Beinen Sasuke näher zu sich heran, sodass dieser immer tiefer in ihn stoßen konnte. Immer ungezügelter und hemmungsloser wurde ihr Rhythmus und keiner der Beiden konnte, noch wollte sich weiter zurück halten.

Naruto verlor sich - nichts war mehr von Bedeutung, es zählte nur noch der erhitzte Körper über ihm, der ihn gierig in Besitz nahm. Er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt anbahnte und auch Sasuke ging es nicht anders.  
Wenige Stöße später, kam er schließlich tief in dem geliebten Körper (mehr oder weniger) unter ihm und auch Naruto wurde mit über die Klippe gestoßen. Auch wenn dieses Gefühl so völlig anders war, so war es doch unbeschreiblich intensiv und überwältigend.  
Schwer keuchend ließ sich Sasuke neben ihn aufs Bett fallen und der Kleinere schmiegte sich eng an den immer noch überhitzten Körper des Anderen.  
Sanft begann dieser ihm durch die Haare zu streicheln und nach und nach kam er auch wieder zu Atem.

Dann durchbrach er die Stille “Ich werde nie wieder mit dir schlafen…”   
Er spürte wie Naruto neben ihm zusammen zuckte, denn dieser war völlig verwirrt. Hatte er was falsch gemacht? Doch nun erkannte auch Sasuke seinen Fehler und beeilte sich, diesen auch schnellstmöglich zu berichtigen “…nicht in dieser Gestalt Naruto!”  
Wieder breitete sich Stille aus. Naruto war einfach geschockt. Das kam jetzt doch ein bisschen plötzlich. Er hatte es gewusst?? Die ganze Zeit???  
Sasuke bemerkte das Problem und griff wieder ein “Ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht sofort gesagt habe… ich meine… ich…”, doch alle Erklärungsversuche wurden erstickt, denn neben ihm ertönte ein ‘Plopp’. Als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er endlich den waren Körper seiner, nun nicht mehr so heimlichen Liebe.  
Er wurde rot. Schließlich war es das erste mal, dass er Naruto so zu Gesicht bekam, wie Gott ihn schuf.

“Du hast es also wirklich gewusst?” treue Augen blickten ihm fragend entgegen. “Von Anfang an...”, stimmte er zu.  
“Das ist gut. Ich hatte schon Angst, du stehst jetzt doch auf Frauen…”  
“Du bist mir nicht böse?” fragte Sasuke doch etwas erstaunt nach.  
Nun erschien eindeutig ein mentales Fragezeichen über Narutos Kopf “Wieso, du könntest mir doch auch böse sein. Ich hab schließlich zuerst angefangen… mit diesem… Versteckspiel”  
Damit war das Thema für Naruto beendet und er kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten. Geliebter - das klang wirklich schön…  
Auch Sasuke beließ es dabei und angelte mit seinem Fuß nach der Zudecke. Dann zog er sie schließlich über sie, denn langsam wurde es wirklich frisch. Naruto war schon längst ins Reich der Träume entschlummert und auch Sasuke schlief kurz darauf eng an ihn geschmiegt ebenfalls ein.


	5. ~... und der Tag danach~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG!! Nur bedingt für Diabetiker geeignet absolute Überzuckerungsgefahr!!
> 
> Naja ein bisschen Zucker hier und da... in diesen Zeiten... wer kann da schon Nein sagen ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bin ziemlich spät dran... die Realität... hier ist im Moment ganz schön was los -.-°

~…und der Morgen danach~

Langsam und noch ganz verschlafen, öffneten sich, vom Sonnenschein geblendet, zwei strahlend blaue Augen. Und auch der dazu gehörige Körper, wurde wieder von Leben erfüllt. Doch irgend etwas stimmte nicht… was war mit dem Licht? Warum kam es von rechts und nicht von links, wie normaler Weise???  
Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er kannte ihn nicht, soviel stand fest, doch dann blieben seine Augen an etwas haften. Etwas, dass er auch besaß… - das Bild von Team sieben mit Kakashi, Sakura, Ihm und…   
“Ach du Scheiße!!!!!!!!!” …SASUKE.   
Mit einem Mal spielte sich eine Art Bilderkino vor seinem inneren Auge ab und ihm fiel alles wieder ein. Er sprang mit Schwung aus dem Bett und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er immer noch splitterfasernackt war. Beim Hokage, wie hatte er das nur vergessen können???  
Suchend sah er sich ein weiteres mal um und seine Mühen wurden belohnt, denn auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, lag fein säuberlich gefaltet ein in orange gehaltenes Kleidungsstück, welches natürlich sofort seine Blicke auf sich zog.  
Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich dieses, als ein leichter Yukata heraus und in Ermangelung anderer Kleidung, wurde er äußerst bereitwillig von Naruto angezogen.

Kaum hatte er wieder seine gewöhnliche, angestammte Farbe am Körper, begann er auch schon mit seiner Erkundungstour. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und steckte neugierig seine Kopf nach draußen in unbekannte Gefilde. Nach und nach tastete er sich immer weiter, öffnete die ein oder andere Tür und spähte in alle Ecken und Winkel der oberen Etage.  
Schließlich kam er wieder an der Treppe in der Nähe des Zimmers, aus dem er gekommen war und wollte sich schon auf den Weg nach unten machen, doch noch bevor er einen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe setzen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern von unten. Mit einem Satz befand er sich am Ort des Geschehens, wobei es sich bei diesem Ort - wie er jetzt bemerkte- eindeutig um die Küche handelte.

Drinnen fand er ein äußerst lustiges Bild vor. Sasuke saß noch völlig überrumpelt am Boden, auf seinem Kopf ein Topfdeckel und um ihn herum verstreut diverse andere Töpfe und Pfannen.  
Er trug einen in blau gehaltenen Yukata, der in Fußnähe auffällig zerknittert wirkte und wohl die Ursache dieses ganzen Schlamassels darstellte. Ein äußerst genervter Blick wandte sich in seine Richtung und wechselte dann zu einem überraschtem, etwas verlegenem Ausdruck, als er erkannte, wer ihn dort in dieser, schon ein wenig peinlichen Situation ertappt hatte.

Dann brach Naruto in Gelächter aus und musste sich sogar am Türrahmen abstützen um nicht auf den Boden zu sinken. Das war einfach nur zu süß… nicht einmal in seinen entferntesten Fantasiegebilden oder in seinen Verrücktesten Träumen, hätte er sich diesen Anblick vorstellen können.  
Da Naruto sich nun doch bereits auf dem Holzfußboden befand und ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, während er Mühe hatte ab und zu mal zu atmen - und er auch scheinbar nicht vorhatte, sich in nächster Zeit wieder einzukriegen, beschloss Sasuke einzuschreiten, um seinen kleinen Chaosninja vor einem grausamen Erstickungstod zu bewahren.  
Die Frage war nur: Wie???  
Er entschloss sich zu dem Erstbestem, was ihm einfiel. Mit festen Schritten und trotzdem ohne dass Naruto darauf reagierte, schritt er auf ihn zu… und Faust traf auf Dickschädel.   
Einfach aber Wirkungsvoll.  
Das Lachen verstummte zwar nicht gänzlich, aber es wurde immerhin eingedämmt und verkam zu einem Kichern. Naruto hielt sich den Kopf, doch Sasuke hatte ja auch nicht vorgehabt ihm wehzutun, es war eher so etwas, wie eine ‘Besinnungskopfnuss’ gewesen.

“Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass mir Vaters Yukata einfach noch viel zu groß ist! Meine ganzen anderen Sachen, muss ich erst noch mal bügeln, denn ich hab sie ja gestern einfach in den Schrank gestopft und sie sind alle total zerknittert.”  
Nun wurde Naruto zur Abwechslung mal nicht auf Grund akuten Atemmangels rot, denn schließlich wird man nicht jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass man die letzte Nacht im Bett seines ehemaligen Erzrivalen verbracht hatte.   
Erschwerend kam ja noch hinzu, dass sie -in eben jenem Bett- nicht gerade untätig gewesen waren und er momentan in einem Yukata - unter dem man ja bekanntlich nichts trug- vor dem Objekt seiner Begierde - ebenfalls in besagtem Kleidungsstück- in dessen Küche eher lag, als stand.   
Wie war er da nur hinein geraten?

Sasuke hatte zwar ähnliche Probleme, doch im Gegensatz zu Naruto, hatte er bereits den ganzen Vormittag damit zugebracht, sich seelisch und moralisch auf diese Situation vorzubereiten. Wie man nun feststellen konnte, war es ihm gelungen. Er hatte sich eigentlich schon damit abgefunden, sein restliches Leben mit Naruto zu verbringen… und er würde das gerne tun. Doch was hielt Naruto davon?  
Langsam ging auch er hinter Naruto auf die Knie und überwand schließlich den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er ihn von hinten in die Arme schloss und sein Gesicht auf die warme, in orangenen Stoff gehüllte Schulter bettete.  
“Aber ich muss sagen, dass dir wenigstens der Yukata meiner Mutter ausgezeichnet steht. Ich hatte meine Mutter gar nicht so klein in Erinnerung…”  
Das brachte schließlich die Wende… “Ich bin nicht klein!!!”, gab nun Naruto noch etwas kleinlaut, eher wie ein trotziges Kind, aber dennoch entschieden zurück und Sasuke konnte nicht anders, als nun selber über das Gesicht, welches der Blonde gerade zog, zu kichern.  
Bevor Naruto jedoch sein Selbstbewusstsein zurück gewann und richtig explodieren konnte, schritt Sasuke wieder beschwichtigend ein.   
“Ok, du bist nicht mehr ganz so klein. Immerhin hast du es schon geschafft, Sakura einzuholen…” und Naruto reichte das. Er war nun mal kleiner als so ziemlich alle in seinem Alter.

Langsam wurde er sich wieder seiner Situation bewusst, denn Sasuke hatte ihn ja die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen. Doch anstatt nun dieser ungewohnten Berührung zu entfliehen, lehnte er sich noch mehr gegen die Wärmequelle an seinem Rücken.  
“Sasuke? Was wollen wir denn jetzt machen?” er hatte noch nicht oft darüber nachgedacht, denn er hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden könnten.  
“Frühstücken.” kam es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen von Sasuke und er zog Naruto zusammen mit sich auf die Beine. Im ersten Moment noch völlig perplex, dauerte es eine Weile, bis Naruto seine Stimme wieder fand.  
“Frühstück?? Du weist doch genau, was ich gemeint habe!!!”, doch Sasukes Lächeln verschwand nicht.  
“Ich weiß. Aber das können wir doch auch beim Frühstück besprechen, ich hab doch extra für uns gekocht…” er zog einen süßen, kleinen Schmollmund und sah Naruto aus großen, vertrauensseligen, dunklen Augen an.  
Naruto lief wieder dunkelrot an und kapitulierte schließlich, er konnte einem solchen Blick gar nicht widerstehen. Außerdem hatte er schließlich wirklich Hunger.   
”Ok, essen wir!”

Und so saßen sie wenige Sekunden später tatsächlich an dem bereits reich gedeckten Tisch. Mal im Ernst, Naruto hatte nicht mal in seiner ganzen Wohnung diese Menge an Nahrungsmitteln.   
Sie begannen zu essen und Naruto kam aus der Verzückung gar nicht mehr heraus. Er hatte wirklich nie geglaubt, dass Sasuke so gut kochen konnte, er war in solchen Dingen schon immer eine Niete gewesen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass es ihm niemals jemand beigebracht hatte.  
Sasuke hatte die ganze Zeit einfach vor sich hin gegrinst und Naruto auf seiner Schlemmertour durch den ganzen Tisch beobachtet. Es freute ihn, dass es seinem Kleinen so gut zu schmecken schien. Er hatte noch nie für jemanden gekocht, einfach weil es nie jemanden gegeben hatte, bei dem er fand, dass er es auch verdiente. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass sich sein erster Versuch gleich als ein solcher Erfolg herausstellte - es wärmte sein Herz.  
Ein warmes, stetiges Feuer war entfacht. Nach so langer Zeit hatte es doch noch jemand geschafft die eisige Kälte, die in seinem Inneren geherrscht hatte, zu vertreiben. Der Grund, warum das harte und kalte Eis geschmolzen war, saß hier vor ihm und mampfte genüsslich in sich hinein.  
Er hoffte, dass dieses Feuer nie wieder erlosch…

Nach und nach hatte auch Naruto sein Limit erreicht und ihm wurde wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass sie ja noch etwas anderes vor gehabt hatten. Reden.  
“Ähm…” verlegen senkte er den Kopf.  
“Ja?”  
“Nun, wegen meiner Frage… von vorhin… ich meine….”  
Doch das Gestammel wurde unterbrochen “Ach so. Was wir jetzt machen?!? Naja also ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir heute erst einmal möglichst unauffällig deine Sachen aus deiner Wohnung hier her bringen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du in letzter Zeit sowieso Probleme mit dem Vermieter, oder? Allerdings muss ich davor auf alle Fälle noch bügeln, weil ich nämlich nicht vor habe im Yukata durchs Dorf zu spazieren. Dann sollten wir vielleicht noch überlegen, ob du zu Beginn noch ein extra Zimmer haben willst, oder ob wir gleich zusammen in meinem Zimmer schlafen wollen.” Ein vieldeutiger Blick traf Naruto, doch Sasukes Redeschwall wurde dadurch nicht unterbrochen.   
“Dann müsste ich heute eigentlich noch Einkaufen und außerdem sollten wir mal bei Tsunade nachfragen, wann Kakashi endlich wieder da ist. Ich habe heute früh nämlich einen Brief bekommen in dem stand, dass das Training wieder nicht stattfindet, weil Kakashis Mission nun doch länger dauert, als angenommen. Also haben wir heute den ganzen Tag was vor, oder?”   
Ein strahlendes Lächeln traf Naruto und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um sich auf das Gesagte zu konzentrieren. Was im allgemeinen auch nicht viel besser war, denn das, was gesagt wurde, ließ einen ungeahnten Wirbelwind der unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in ihm ausbrechen.  
Er wollte wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein!!! Sasuke wollte sogar mit ihm zusammen wohnen… in seinem Haus. Und bei allem hatte er nicht im geringsten gezögert! Er wollte das wirklich!!!

Tränen traten in Narutos Augen. Tränen des Glücks und der schieren Freude. Tränen, die nach so langer Zeit endlich einmal geweint wurden.  
“Ist das wirklich dein ernst?” doch das Lächeln auf Sasukes Gesicht, war die ganze Zeit über nicht verschwunden. “Natürlich…” fügte er sanft und mit Nachdruck in der Stimme an “… mit so etwas scherze ich doch nicht. Und im allgemeinen… Habe ich überhaupt je gescherzt???”  
So schnell, wie sich Sasuke in der festen Umarmung Narutos wieder fand, hatte er gar nicht reagieren können, was wieder mal bewies, dass sich Naruto schwer verbessert hatte. Denn nicht jeder konnte einen Uchiha in punkto Schnelligkeit überraschen…

Sasuke zog Naruto nun vollends auf seinen Schoß und erwiderte die Umarmung des Jüngeren zärtlich.  
So saßen sie lange Zeit ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Es gab für diesen Moment nur dieses großartige Gefühl, welches Beide miteinander verband. Sasuke begann sanft über den Rücken Narutos zu streicheln und Naruto schmiegte sich daraufhin noch enger an den Geborgenheit versprechenden Körper Sasukes. Erst als all seine Freudentränen versiegt waren, durchbrach er diese Stille. Leise begann er zu flüstern, den Kopf ein wenig zu Sasukes Ohr geneigt.  
“Sasuke, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon seit einiger Zeit sagen wollte.” Der Uchiha erschauerte. Er hatte da schon eine gewisse Vorahnung…  
“Sasuke, ich… ich liebe dich.”  
In Sasuke zersprang in diesem Moment die letzte, der eisigen Ketten, die bis dahin sein Herz und seine Gefühle gefangen hielten. Er schob Naruto etwas von sich und seine Hand wanderte unter dessen Kinn. Vorsichtig hob er es ein wenig an und helles, leuchtendes blau, traf auf tiefes aber dennoch warmes schwarz.  
“Ich liebe dich auch, Naruto Uzumaki - mein kleiner Chaosninja.”, damit überwand er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu ihrem ersten richtigen Kuss. Jeder in seinem wahren Körper.

Schnell wurde die anfängliche Schüchternheit überwunden und Sasukes Zunge begann fordernd über die weichen Lippen Narutos zu streichen. Der ließ sich nicht lange bitten und gewährte den gewünschten Einlass.  
Wieder begann ihr gestriges Spiel und der zärtliche Kampf um die Dominanz, welche sich Sasuke heute nicht nehmen ließ. Trotz dessen brachte er Narutos Zunge dazu, ihm zu folgen. Dieses mal wurde Sasukes Mundhöhle zuerst erkundet und dann zum Schlachtplatz auserkoren. Einige Minuten und harte ‘Zweikämpfe’ später lösten sie sich schließlich atemlos von einander und schnappten erst einmal ausgiebig nach Luft.  
“Du willst also wirklich, dass ich bei dir einziehe?”  
“Natürlich, es bietet sich doch geradezu an. Mein Haus ist ja wohl groß genug für uns Beide und sonst leben wir doch sowieso allein. Außerdem hast du doch Probleme mit dem Vermieter, oder?”  
Narutos Blick wurde wieder etwas niedergeschlagen, als er an dieses Problem dachte. “Ja. Ich weis nicht warum, aber vor einer Woche war er plötzlich der Meinung, er bräuchte eine Wohnung, weil er noch einen anderen Mieter habe, der bald einziehen wollte.  
Allerdings kann ich das kaum glauben, denn neben meiner Wohnung ist ja gleich noch eine, die genau, wie meine aufgebaut ist und leer steht. Das ist doch nur wieder eine Ausrede um mich loszuwerden…”, seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer und traurig senkte er den Kopf.

“Shhhh Naruto. Nicht traurig sein. Dieser komische Vermieter ist einfach nur ein riesiger Idiot und wenn er mir über den Weg laufen sollte, dann kann er sich was anhören. Darauf kannst du wetten. Aber du brauchst dir doch jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Du brauchst dir keine neue Wohnung mehr zu suchen, weil wir ja ab jetzt zusammen hier wohnen werden.”  
Naruto war durch diese Worte wieder um einiges ermutigter und brachte sogar von neuem ein zartes Lächeln zustande.   
“Im Übrigen ist das sogar äußerst praktisch. So können wir uns nämlich die extreme Heimlichtuerei ersparen und du kannst so ziemlich offiziell bei mir einziehen. Dann heißt es nämlich nur: ‘Herzensguter Uchiha nimmt Teamkamerad nach Wohnungsrausschmiss bei sich auf!!!’ und es gibt nicht gleich Milliarden neuer Gerüchte, wenn ich mal normal in der Öffentlichkeit mit dir rede.  
Das wird zwar trotzdem noch ziemlich viele stören, doch dann haben wir einen Grund uns öfters zusammen sehen zu lassen. Wer würde denn schon auf die absurde Idee kommen, wir wären richtig zusammen???”  
Naruto wurde ein herzallerliebstes, schiefes Lächeln geschenkt und er konnte nicht anders, als seinem Sasuke wieder in die Arme zu fallen.

Kurz beließ es Sasuke bei dieser nicht unangenehmen Stille, doch dann durchbrach er sie wieder “Wir sollten uns langsam an die Arbeit machen. Wir haben schließlich eine Menge vor und um ehrlich zu sein: Ich bin nicht gerade der Beste und Schnellste im Bügeln…”  
Das brachte Naruto bereits wieder zum kichern, er konnte sich Sasuke sowieso nicht beim Bügeln vorstellen.   
“Keine Angst! Bügeln ist ausnahmsweise eine Tätigkeit, die ICH beherrsche. Damit wäre die Arbeitsverteilung wohl geklärt. Du kümmerst dich ums Essen und ich kümmere mich um die Wäsche… Beim Hokage, wir hören uns ja schon an wie ein altes Ehepaar… echt jetzt!!!”


	6. ~Der Umzug~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naja der Titel sagt wohl alles^_^

~Der Umzug~  
Damit ging es los. Immer Sasukes Plan im Hinterkopf, begann Naruto nach einer Weile zu bügeln, während Sasuke indes das dreckige Geschirr von ihrem Frühstück abwusch und das übrig gebliebene Essen, fein säuberlich im Kühlschrank verstaute. Natürlich war Sasuke schneller und so gesellte er sich dann doch zu Naruto und half ihm wenigstens beim zusammenlegen der Kleidung.  
Wieder kehrte eine angenehme Stille ein, während Beide gewissenhaft ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Nur ab und zu wurde diese Ruhe durch das zischen des heißen Bügeldampfes unterbrochen und Sasuke fragte sich, wie Naruto es schaffte, in dieser Geschwindigkeit so sauber und faltenfrei zu bügeln. Er brauchte mindestens dreimal so lang und er glaubte nicht, das er jemals ein solches Resultat erzielt hatte.

In einem Viertel der Zeit, die Sasuke zum Bewältigen dieses Wäscheberges gebraucht hätte, waren alle Klamotten wieder sauber zusammengelegt und in Häufchen gestapelt- bereit in den Schrank einsortiert zu werden.  
Zuvor schnappte sich Sasuke jedoch noch zwei T-Shirts und Zwei Hosen aus den Stapeln, denn schließlich brauchten sie ja noch etwas anzuziehen.  
Einige Zeit später hatten sie dann endlich alles eingeräumt und waren fertig umgezogen. Naruto waren die Sachen zwar um einiges zu groß, doch es würde schon gehen. Es musste schließlich gehen.  
Und so brachen sie auf.

Schnell führte ihr Weg über die Dächer, denn Naruto musste ja nicht unbedingt in Sasukes Sachen erwischt werden. Das würde nur dutzende Fragen aufwerfen.   
Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie Narutos Noch-Wohnung.  
Nachdem sich der Noch-Mieter der Wohnung mal eben schnell umgezogen hatte, begann das Packen. Allerdings wurde es erheblich erleichtert, da Naruto ja vor Kurzem aufgeräumt hatte und so waren sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit fertig.  
Den Großteil hatten sie in Tüten untergebracht, denn Naruto hatte nur wenige Kartons, welche sie sich für die sperrigeren Sachen, wie das Geschirr aufheben wollten.  
Schon waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu Sasuke und jeder trug soviel er konnte.   
Da sie Ninja waren, war das natürlich eine ganze Menge und so brauchten sie nur drei Mal laufen, um den Kleinkram - sprich: Klamotten, Küchengeschirr, Bettzeug und alle möglichen Dinge aus dem Bad- in Sasukes Wohnung zu verfrachten.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht einmal Jemand auf ihr Tun angesprochen.   
Doch nun kamen die Möbel, welche Naruto ungern aufgeben wollte, schließlich hatten sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet und außerdem wollte er nicht dass sein Vermieter darin noch einen Grund sah, ihn zu schikanieren. Sie mussten also auch mit.

Dabei bereitete ihnen das Gewicht weniger Schwierigkeiten als die engen Türen, doch nach einigem hin und her, standen alle Möbel im Flur. Naruto hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so wenige Möbel besaß. Seine gesamte Wohnungseinrichtung bestand aus: seinem Bett, einem kleinem Nachttisch, einem Kleiderschrank, einem ebenfalls kleinen Badschrank - in dem er nur ein paar Handtücher aufbewahrte- und seiner Küche, welche sich auch nicht aus vielen Einzelteilen zusammen setzte.  
Nun stellte sich dies ja nur positiv da, denn nun mussten sie ja nicht so viel schleppen. Und schon ging es los. Den Anfang machte das Bett.

Zwar hatte sie bis jetzt noch niemand direkt angesprochen, doch viele warfen ihnen inzwischen äußerst verwirrte Blicke zu und das Tuscheln unter den Leuten, war nun weiß Gott nicht mehr zu überhören.  
Als sie sich gerade mit dem Kleiderschrank abmühten, erschien direkt vor Sasukes Haus, mit einem Mal, ohne Vorwarnung und völlig überraschend die Hokage vor ihnen und dieser fragende, fast schon verwirrte Blick war eindeutig. Bevor es jedoch zu dem klärenden Gespräch kam, welches Tsunade schon allein mit ihrem Blick verlangte, würgte Sasuke sie ab.  
“Tsunade- sama, ich weiß sie wollen eine Erklärung, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir das in Ruhe besprechen. Es sind nur noch der Kühlschrank und zwei andere kleine Schränke übrig, dann haben wir mehr Zeit und Ruhe.”  
Das leuchtete natürlich ein.  
“Ok, reden wir danach!”  
Kaum hatten sie den Schrank abgestellt, eilten sie wieder zurück, dieses mal in starker Begleitung. Ungefragt kümmerte sich Tsunade um den Kühlschrank, sodass Sasuke und Naruto jeweils einen kleinen Schrank tragen konnten.  
Damit wurde ihnen ein weiterer Weg abgenommen, denn der Kühlschrank, war wohl einer der schwersten Möbelstücke gewesen. Demzufolge waren sie der Hokage wirklich Dankbar für ihre Unterstützung.

So saßen sie also kurz darauf zwischen den ganzen Möbeln, Beuteln und Kartons in Sasukes Wohnzimmer.  
“Darf ich nun fragen, was das ganze hier zu bedeuten hat? Das ganze Dorf ist in heller Aufruhe!!”, begann Tsunade mit einem anklagendem, fordernden, vielleicht sogar ein wenig bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme, der kein Nein duldete.  
“Nun es ist eigentlich alles ganz einfach…”, antwortete Sasuke mit fester Stimme. Sie hatten sich ausgemacht, dass möglichst er redete, denn es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er durchaus redegewandter war, als Naruto.  
“Narutos Vermieter hat ihm sehr kurzfristig gekündigt und er hatte noch keine neue Wohnung gefunden, also hat er mich gefragt und da ich ja noch jede Menge Platz hier habe, habe ich auch zugestimmt, dass er erst einmal bei mir wohnen kann. Schließlich sind wir in einem Team.”, versuchte er sein Tun noch glaubhafter wirken zu lassen, doch die Hokage schaute weiterhin zweifelnd drein und zog äußerst skeptisch die Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
“Ihr zwei seid doch aber Rivalen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr es lange zusammen aushalten könnt. Ihr hasst euch. Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen.”  
“Wir haben uns aber entschlossen es zu versuchen. So als eine Art Herausforderung. Wer hält es länger mit dem anderen aus? Ich finde, das ist eine sehr interessante Frage, oder nicht?”   
Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn doch die Aussage, sie würden sich immer noch hassen, verletzte und so blieb sein Gesicht eine steinerne, gefühllose Maske, wie er sie die ganzen Jahre getragen hatte.  
Immer noch zweifelnd und ziemlich misstrauisch gab sich Tsunade jedoch glücklicher Weise zufrieden und nach einem halbherzigen “Na dann, viel Glück!” war sie dann auch schon wieder weg, so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Die zwei Zurückgebliebenen ließen sie auf das Sofa fallen, sackten erleichtert in sich zusammen und bliesen befreit die Luft aus.  
“Das war wirklich knapp! Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass du echt gut reden kannst. Mir hätte die das nie abgekauft.”  
“Ja, es ging ganz gut, auch wenn sie noch immer nicht überzeugt ist. Erstmal ein Problem weniger.”, und Naruto gab ihm mit einem Nicken recht. Dann stand er auf und platzierte sich abermals auf Sasukes Beinen.  
“Ich finde, wir haben uns eine Belohnung verdient, oder nicht?”, flüsterte er mit verliebter Stimme und beugte sich immer näher zu Sasukes Gesicht vor.   
Der Schwarzhaarige spürte bereits den warmen Atem Narutos auf seinen Lippen.  
“Oh, ja. Da bin ich doch ganz deiner Meinung.”  
Damit legten sich seine Hände in Narutos Nacken und er zog ihn zu sich. Sanft versiegelte er die Lippen des Blonden mit seinen eigenen und sie versanken erneut in einem liebevollen Kuss.   
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, kuschelte sich Naruto erst einmal in Sasukes Arme und auch dieser zog ihn zu sich. Einige Zeit saßen sie einfach so da und lauschten dem Herzschlag und der Atmung des Anderen. Dann erklärten sie Beide diese Pause für beendet und standen wieder auf.  
“So. Jetzt schaffen wir wohl mal besser die ganzen Möbel hier weg. Wir haben noch ein ungenutztes Zimmer gleich neben der Küche. Da können wir sie erst einmal unterbringen.” und so war der Plan beschlossen.

Nachdem das ehemalige Inventar Narutos ordnungsgemäß verstaut war, machten sie sich daran, die Klamotten in den unendlichen Weiten des riesigen Uchiha -Kleiderschrankes zu verstauen - es war ja noch jede Menge Platz in ihm gewesen. Danach räumten sie das hinzu gekommene Geschirr noch in die Hängeschränke und voilà zwei Haushalte verschmolzen zu einem.  
Dann jedoch kam Sasuke noch eine gute Idee. “Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mein Bett, mit dem meiner Eltern tauschen. Dann haben wir mehr Platz.”  
Naruto konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief, schließlich besaßen Sasukes Eltern sicher ein Ehebett “Naja… Ich meine ist das denn ok? Schließlich ist es das Bett deiner Eltern…”  
Sasuke wusste, worauf Naruto aus war, er hatte das selbe ja auch schon gedacht, doch er erwiderte: “Das ist schon in Ordnung. Sie sind schließlich tot. Ich habe bis heute alles in diesem Haus so gelassen, wie es damals war, weil ich mich einfach nicht getraut habe irgendetwas zu ändern. Es ging irgendwie nicht. Aber jetzt habe ich ja dich! Ich bin bereit etwas zu verändern, denn du hast mich schließlich auch ziemlich verändert.” Sein Blick wurde wieder warm und liebevoll “Sie werden bestimmt nichts dagegen haben!”

Die Röte in seinen Wangen blieb, wie schaffte es Sasuke nur immer wieder so schöne Dinge zu sagen “Ok, dann machen wir es.”  
Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie also damit, das große Ehebett, gegen Sasukes Einzelbett auszutauschen und auch gleich noch einige andere Veränderungen in Sasukes Zimmer vorzunehmen.  
Da der Raum ziemlich groß war, hatten sie es ziemlich viel Spielraum und es war leicht alles unterzubringen. Es passte sogar noch ein zweiter Nachttisch auf Narutos Seite des Bettes hinein. Sie bezogen alles gleich noch mit neuer Bettwäsche und Sasukes Zimmer erstrahlte in neuem Glanz.

Damit war ihr Tag aber noch nicht zu Ende. Schließlich stand auf ihrer mentalen Liste auch noch das Einkaufen. Was sich jetzt auch als ziemlich wichtig erwies, denn sie hatten seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und es war bereits nach 17 Uhr. Ok sie hatten auch erst um 10 gefrühstückt, doch der Hunger machte sich jetzt doch schon ziemlich bemerkbar. Um nicht völlig ausgehungert einkaufen zu gehen,(ganz schlechte Idee) schnappte sich jeder noch ein übrig gebliebenes Brötchen, welches sie auf dem Weg zum Laden essen würden.  
Sie ließen sich Zeit und liefen ganz gemächlich durch das Dorf, schließlich hatten sie an diesem Tag schon so einiges geleistet. Auch Ninjas ging mal der Saft aus. In zweifacher Hinsicht…

Kurz darauf erreichten sie dann auch das ersehnte Geschäft. Keiner der Beiden hatte jedoch geahnt, was auf sie zukommen würde.  
Wie es schien, hatte sich ihre Umzugsaktion von vorhin ein wenig rumgesprochen…

Sasuke hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sämtliche, weibliche Einwohner des Dorfes in den kleinen Laden passten, in dem er sonst immer einzukaufen pflegte. Wie es schien, hatten sie ihnen dort aufgelauert - vielleicht sollte er seinen Tages- und Wochenablauf nicht ganz so geregelt lassen, denn scheinbar hatten sie alle gewusst, dass er heute noch hier auftauchen würde.  
“Verdammt!!!”, entfuhr es ihm ungehalten.  
“Jap, das kannste laut sagen. Gibt’s noch nen Plan B?” Naruto wusste nicht ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte.  
“Also erstmal sollten wir uns schleunigst aus dem Staub machen und dann schnell ein anderes Geschäft aufsuchen, um… “, sie rannten bereits über die Dächer “…dort rasch alles in den Einkaufkorb zu packen, zur Kasse zu rasen zu bezahlen und dann wieder den schnellst möglichen Weg nach Hause einzuschlagen. Erst dort werden wir wieder in Sicherheit sein. Noch Fragen?” Ein Seitenblick bestätigte ihm, dass er in seiner Mission - Naruto zum Lachen zu bringen und das alles möglichst locker zu nehmen- Erfolg gehabt hatte.  
Früher hatten ihn solche Auflauerungen und Belagerrungen zur Weisglut gebracht, doch irgendwie hatte sich das nun geändert. die Anderen hatten sowieso keine Chance… er war vergeben!!! Endgültig.

Naruto schaffte es erst wieder seine Lachmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als sie den anderen Laden betraten. Hier kannte sich Sasuke nicht so gut aus, Naruto dagegen schon. Das war der Laden in dem er immer eingekauft hatte und nun brauchte Sasuke seine Unterstützung, wenn alles schnell gehen sollte. Und das sollte es ja.  
Naruto entriss Sasuke die Einkaufsliste und schon zeichneten nur noch Staubwolken seinen Weg. Mittendrin stand ein etwas überrumpelter Uchiha, dem ab und zu, wenn ein neuerlicher Windzug an ihm vorbei wehte, etwas in den Einkaufskorb geworfen wurde.  
Nach einigen Minuten, kam ein etwas außer Atem geratener Blondschopf endlich wieder neben ihm zum Stehen und Sasuke konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Er tätschelte Naruto sanft den Kopf und nach einer kurzen Überprüfung der Umgebung, beugte er sich zu ihm hinab und drückte ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
“Das hast du aber fein Gemacht. Da musst du doch glatt eine Belohnung dafür bekommen. Meinst du nicht auch???”

Obwohl es klang, als würde Sasuke mit einem kleinen Hündchen reden, sprach der Blick den Naruto zugeworfen bekam, Bände und veranlassten sein Gesicht, wieder eine knallrote Färbung anzunehmen. Sasuke hatte an diesem Ausdruck noch mehr Vergnügen und begann wieder mit seinem Gekicher, welches Naruto nun ja schon häufiger zu hören bekommen hatte.  
Allarmiert blickte der Blondschopf auf und eine Hand legte sich blitzschnell auf Sasukes Mund, um die verräterischen Laute zurückzuhalten. Sasuke sah ihn darauf nur irritiert an.  
“Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach so rumkichern!!! Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn das jemand hört? Die werden dich auf ewig verfolgen. Die werden uns die Bude einrennen, dich gefangen nehmen und dann geht’s ja erst richtig los!!! Wahrscheinlich werden sie dir so lange mit Federn über deine Fußsohlen streichen bis sie wieder dieses Kichern hören… oder sie versuchen dir grausame Witze zu erzählen… vielleicht kommt auch gleich Lachgas zum Einsatz…”

Ehe er sich noch weiter in seine Horrorvorstellungen hineinsteigern konnte, hatte Sasuke beschlossen, die Sache auf seine Art zu beenden. Langsam begann sich also seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft und umspielte Narutos Finger, die immer noch auf seinem Mund lagen.  
Naruto sog scharf die Luft ein. Damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Was, verdammt noch mal, stellte der Kerl denn da mit seiner Zunge an. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg und musste sich wirklich beherrschen nicht verzückt zu seufzen oder gar aufzustöhnen. Das wäre dann doch äußerst unpraktisch…  
Schnell zog er also seine Hand aus der Gefahrenzone und auch Sasuke schien wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Mit einem fast überdimensionalem Lächeln auf den Lippen und leicht geröteten Wangen, sah er noch kurz in, vor Verlangen getrübte, blaue Augen und wand sich dann um. Mit festen Schritten bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur Kasse und auch der Besitzer dieser Augen folgte ihm kurz darauf.  
Schnell war alles bezahlt, allerdings waren durch diese ungeplante Situation gerade eben, etwas von ihrem Zeitplan abgewichen und das hatte nun verheerende Folgen…

Aus jeglichen Ecken und Nischen, waren blitzende Augen auf sie gerichtet… oder eher auf Naruto. Die Blicke, die Sasuke zugeworfen wurden, hatten sich, verglichen mit den sonstigen anschmachtenden, kaum verändert, doch die, welchen man Naruto schickte, waren beängstigend.  
Eifersucht und den daraus resultierenden Neid, waren die Hauptbestandteile dieser Blicke und auch diese Gefühle sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie so dermaßen geballt auftraten.   
Auch Sasuke blieben diese Blicke nicht verborgen, obwohl man ihm ausnahmslos völlig andere sandte. Doch auch er konnte die Spannung, welche sich immer mehr in der Luft aufbaute, wohl kaum ignorieren. Er spürte, dass es höchste Zeit war, zu verschwinden.

Also schnappte er sich kurz entschlossen Narutos Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Dieser reagierte im ersten Moment zwar noch etwas verzögert, doch dann legte auch er an Geschwindigkeit zu.  
Wieder einmal flüchteten sie über die endlos erscheinenden Dächer ihres Heimatdorfes und hofften dabei, möglichst alle Verfolger abzuhängen. Und wieder einmal hatten sie Erfolg. Bald hatten auch die letzten ihre Verfolgung aufgegeben oder ihnen war einfach die Puste ausgegangen und sie wurden damit zur Aufgabe gezwungen. Aber eigentlich war ihnen egal, welche Gründe es auch immer hatte, Hauptsache sie blieben weg!

Nun doch etwas außer Atem geraten, warfen sie, kaum das sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.   
Sasuke war erleichtert, sie waren gerettet… vorerst. Es sei denn, sie würden sich hier verschanzen… eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee… allein mit Naruto… niemand stört…. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, ist aber leider nicht umzusetzen. Schließlich brauchten sie ja ab und zu mal was zu Futtern und außerdem wollten sie doch ihr Leben als Ninja nicht aufgeben… Naruto wollte ja schließlich Hokage werden. Also doch erst mal eine Rettung auf Zeit.  
Sie begnügten sich vorerst damit, ihre schwer erarbeiteten Einkäufe in die Schränke zu verteilen und danach noch einige der Leckereien als Abendbrot zu verzehren.

Während all der Zeit, spürten Beide wie sich etwas aufbaute. Sie redeten nicht viel mit einander, doch sie beobachteten und betrachteten sich auf das genaueste. Mehr als ein Mal hatte Naruto das Gefühl mit Blicken ausgezogen zu werden und das ließ er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen. Also wurde auch Sasuke durch bloßen Augenkontakt seiner Kleidung entledigt.  
Irgendwann wurde es Beiden dann eindeutig zu heiß. Auch ohne Worte übereinstimmend begaben sie sich also nach oben um zu duschen…


	7. ~Das Duschen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ähhhm... Nass und heiß... trifft es wohl am ehesten ^///^

~Das Duschen~

Sasuke war es leid zu warten. Er wollte seinen Naruto jetzt endlich richtig haben - in seinem eigenen Körper. Besagtes Objekt befand sich bereits unter der Dusche, wenn auch erst für die schier unendliche Zeit von 30 Sekunden, doch Sasuke wurde immer ungeduldiger, bis sein Geduldsfaden schließlich riss.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand er komplett entkleidet, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften im Flur und öffnete schließlich behutsam die Badtür…

Naruto fiel es derweil äußerst schwer sich zu entspannen. Das heiße Wasser strömte seinen Körper hinab und sollte eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass seine verspannten Muskeln sich wieder lockerten, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Je länger er unter dem Wasserstrahl stand und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, desto hibbeliger und nervöser wurde er.   
Schon allein der Gedanke, dass Sasuke da draußen saß und auf ihn wartete - ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die man noch so mit ihm anstellen konnte… wie sollte er das nur aushalten. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss um zur Ruhe zu kommen, sah er Sasuke vor sich… und das nicht gerade jugendfrei. Er spürte bereits wie sich bei seiner Körpermitte etwas tat.  
Verdammt, denk an irgendwas anderes… Sakura. Ja, genau Sakura… er fragte sich, wann sie wieder Training haben würden. Es würde einfach wunderbar werden, jetzt wo er und Sasuke endlich zusammen waren… Sasuke….. Ahhhh nicht schon wieder!!

So in seine Gedanken verstrickt, bemerkte nicht wie die Tür sich einen Spalt öffnete und kurz darauf wieder schloss. Sasuke, der mittlerweile hereingehuscht war, beobachtete Naruto. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, das Gesicht zur Wand und wie es schien war er sogar unbemerkt geblieben.   
Langsam glitt sein Handtuch zu Boden, es war vorbei mit der Beherrschung. Leise schob er die Duschkabinentür auf und stieg mit hinein, groß genug war seine Dusche allemal.

Erschrocken und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei drehte sich Naruto in einem Ruck um, als sich unvorhergesehen Sasukes Arme um ihn legten. Seine Augen wurde, wie schon so oft von den schwarzen Obsidianen gefangen gehalten, die ihm nun voller Verlangen entgegen blickten.  
“S… Sasuke?!?”, stotterte Naruto, während sich seine Wangen, im Annehmen der verschiedensten Nuancen, der unterschiedlichsten Rottöne, übten.  
“Hast du etwa jemand anderen erwartet?”  
“Ich, äh… nun… Ja… Ähm… ich meine Nein… wie soll ich sagen…”  
Doch das Gestammel erstarb, denn Sasuke zog Naruto wieder zu sich heran und verschloss dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen.  
Zuerst war Naruto noch beinahe verkrampft, denn er hatte nicht wirklich mit dieser Situation gerechnet. Man bedenke, dass beide splitterfasernackt waren und man die Entfernung zwischen ihnen nicht gerade als ‘weit’ einstufen sollte. Doch das Gefühl, dass sich nun in ihm ausbreitete, war zu gut um es zu ignorieren… er wollte definitiv mehr davon…  
Sasuke spürte, wie sich Naruto in seinen Armen schnell wieder entspannte und dann auch noch gegen ihn lehnte, um ihren Kuss weiter zu intensivieren.

Wieder einmal fochten ihre Zungen einen heißen Machtkampf aus und es schien fast, als würden sie mit jedem Mal ein wenig besser in diesem Spiel werden. Sie spürten , wie ihr Herzschlag aus dem Takt geriet und in scheinbar doppeltem Tempo ihren Rhythmus wieder aufnahmen.  
Sie blendeten alles unwichtige aus, sodass weder Zeit noch Raum irgend eine Bedeutung für sie behielt. Alles was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt.  
Sie küssten sich um jeglichen Sauerstoff, doch keiner der Beiden wollte ihren unglaublichen Sturm der Gefühle unterbrechen. Die Leidenschaft wuchs immer weiter an und ihre Hände begannen ein Eigenleben zu führen. Sanft liebkosten Sasukes Finger den Rücken Narutos, fuhren die Muskeln nach und hinterließen eine noch größere Hitze, was -praktisch gesehen- eigentlich kaum noch möglich war.  
Narutos Arme umschlangen Sasukes Hals und eine Hand grub sich in die nun nassen, schwarzen Haare.  
Als sich ihre Lippen nun doch trennen mussten, trafen sich ihre Augen und Sasuke versank im unendlichen blau der Seelenspiegel seines Geliebten. Auch Naruto ging es nicht anders, nur verlor er sich in den tiefen, dunklen Seen Sasukes und er stellte zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass sich der Ausdruck in diesen wunderschönen Augen so stark verändert hatte.

Der eisige, gefühllose Blick von damals, war einem warmen, liebevollen Funkeln gewichen. Er war zugegebener Maßen auch ein wenig stolz, dass ER es geschafft hatte, Sasuke aus seinem einsamen und kalten Gefängnis zu befreien. Es freute ihn das zu aller erst ihm ein solch gefühlvoller, vor Emotionen nur so triefender Blick (im guten Sinne) geschenkt wurde.  
Naruto lehnte sich nach vorne und umschlang Sasukes Brust. Ja, hier war er richtig… hier sollte er sein… hier gehörte er hin… und es fühlte sich auch noch alles so gut an…

Sasuke bemerkte die Veränderung, die in Naruto vorging und als er sich dann auch noch näher an ihn kuschelte, war er sich völlig sicher, dass sie das einzig Richtige taten. Etwas Falsches konnte sich niemals so wundervoll anfühlen. Auch er zog Naruto an seiner Hüfte zu sich heran. Erhitzte Haut traf aufeinander und schien beinahe zu verbrennen.   
Sasuke entkam ein Keuchen als sich ihre Körpermitten berührten. Sie waren beide erregt und das nicht zu wenig. Unaufgefordert und sich einzig und allein auf ihre Instinkte verlassend, begannen sie sich sanft aneinander zu reiben und konnten ihr Stöhnen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das war alles so verdammt intensiv…

Sasuke begann Naruto wieder mit Küssen zu übersähen und saugte sich hier und da fest, um den willigen Körper vor ihm als sein Eigen zu kennzeichnen. Nur langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg hinab, um nur ja keinen Fleck auszulassen.  
Sanft strichen seine Hände Narutos bebende Seiten entlang, während sie sich dabei immer weiter nach unten über die nasse Haut arbeiteten. Seine heißen Lippen hatten bereits den Bauchnabel erreicht und seine Zunge begann neugierig den selbigen zu umkreisen. Naruto keuchte laut auf.  
Verlangend schoben sich Sasukes Hände über Narutos Oberschenkel, ließ jedoch absichtlich, die nicht zu verleugnende Erregung aus. 

Naruto wusste nicht ein noch aus, denn Sasuke reizte ihn wirklich bis aufs Letzte. Sein Blut war in Wallung, seine Erregung schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit und Sasuke hatte nicht besseres vor, als ihn weiter zappeln zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich machte ihm das auch noch Spaß!  
“Sasuke!!!”, schwer atmend blickte er in das unschuldige Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher ihn aus engelsgleichen Augen, von unten herauf, anblickte.  
“Ja?” So unschuldig wie er auch aussah, seine Stimme bewies das völlige Gegenteil und bescherte Naruto damit einen weiteren Schub heftiger Erregung. “Hhnng…”,war alles, was er zustande brachte.  
“Was ist denn Naruto? Geht es dir etwa nicht gut?”  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… wie konnte es dieser hinterlistige, miese…. “Sadist!”, war jedoch das einzige, was er geschlagen vor sich hin murmelte. Sasukes himmlisches Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen “Ach wirklich? Wieso das denn???” Seine Hände wanderten noch näher in das- von Sasuke, eigens zum Zwecke des Wahnsinnig machens, erklärte- Sperrgebiet und seine Lippen näherten sich noch im Sprechen weiter an. Heißer Atem streifte Narutos Erregung. “Ahh…. Jetzt tu doch endlich was, Sasuke.” Dieser schien wirklich gefallen an diesem Spiel gefunden zu haben, doch auch seine Erregung pochte bereits verdächtig.  
“Sag ‘Bitte’!”, lenkte er schließlich ein.  
Und ohne zu zögern bekam er auch das gewünschte “BITTE!!!!” und seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder der Körpermitte zu.

Endlich erreichten die suchenden Finger ihr Ziel und begannen Narutos Länge zu liebkosen. Heiße Lippen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und eine neugierige Zunge begann seine Erregung zu erkunden. Blitze explodierten in seinem Unterleib und ein lautes Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund. Seine Hände krallten sich abermals in weiche schwarze Haare und versuchten dann, mit sanfter Gewalt, mehr von diesem Gefühl zu bekommen.   
Sasuke gab dem bereitwillig nach und umschloss Narutos Spitze mit seinen Lippen. Ein weiteres leidenschaftliches Keuchen bestätigte ihn in seinem Tun. Vorsichtig begann er zu saugen, umspielte mit seiner Zunge die empfindliche Eichel, während Naruto begann, sich unter ihm zu winden. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen weiter gleiten und nahm Naruto so immer weiter auf, testete wie weit er gehen konnte.  
Narutos Knie wurden weich und nur die kalte Wand im Rücken, hinderte ihn am umfallen. Sasukes Hand legte sich um seinen Schaft und begann nun mit rhythmischen Bewegungen auf und ab zu fahren, während sich sein Mund wieder ausgiebig der Spitze widmete. 

Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, überschwemmten ihn, verbrannten ihn von Innen heraus. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie Sasuke nach einiger Zeit begann, seine andere Hand wieder auf Reise zu schicken.   
Langsam glitten seine Finger in die feuchte Spalte und umspielten zärtlich den Eingang des Blonden. Erst als Naruto dadurch ein weiterer Stromstoß geschickt wurde, bemerkte er das Vorhaben und ein heiseres Keuchen bewies, was er davon hielt.   
Sasuke behielt sein Tun bei und nach kurzer Zeit, verschwand der erste Finger in der heißen Enge Narutos. Dank der hervorragenden Ablenkung seitens Sasukes verspürte dieser nicht den geringsten Schmerz und auch als ein weiterer Finger in ihn drang und begann ihn zu weiten, bestand seine Reaktion lediglich darin, sich besagten Fingern noch entgegen zu drücken.   
Dann berührten Sasukes Finger einen Punkt in Naruto und ihm entwich ein kleiner Schrei. “Oh mein Gott…. Hör bloß nicht auf…!!”, nicht dass er das vorgehabt hätte.

Auch Sasuke ließ das leidenschaftliche Stöhnen und Gebärden seines Freundes nicht kalt. Das Pochen seiner Erregung schien sich immer weiter zu steigern, doch noch musste er sich ein wenig zusammen reißen.   
Letztendlich fand auch ein dritter Finger seinen Weg und kurz drauf beschloss Sasuke, dass Naruto nun genug geweitet war. Dieser schien bereits nicht mehr ansprechbar und schmolz ihm wie Wachs in den Händen.   
Sasuke beendete seine Tätigkeit, stand langsam auf und zog Naruto in einen kurzen heißen Kuss, während er sich hart an ihm rieb. Ohne den geringsten Widerstand ließ sich Naruto von Sasuke lenken und fand sich bald mit dem Gesicht zu den Fliesen und Sasuke im Rücken wieder.

Narutos Hände stützten sich gegen die kalte Wand und streckte sich willig seinem Geliebten entgegen. Dieser konnte sich bei einem solchen Anblick nicht länger zurückhalten und drückte seinen Körper fest gegen Naruto. Sanft schob er dessen Beine auseinander und begann Narutos Rücken mit Küssen zu übersähen. Bestimmend umfassen seine Hände die schmalen Hüften und positionierte seine bereits schmerzhaft pulsierende Erregung an Narutos Eingang. Dann begann er sich in ihn zu schieben. Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich nun auch seinen Lippen, während ihm die heiße Enge Narutos den Atem raubte und er sich zusammenreißen musste, um sich nicht sofort in ihm zu verlieren.  
Das letzte Stück konnte Sasuke sich nicht mehr beherrschen und drang mit einem festen Stoß in ihn. Naruto Stöhnen zeugte jedoch von keinerlei Schmerz, denn Sasuke hatte ihn gut vorbereitet.   
Nach einigen Momenten des Sammelns begann Sasuke sich langsam und fast vollständig aus Naruto zurück zu ziehen, nur um dann wieder hart in ihn zu stoßen. Naruto keuchte laut auf, versuchte an den nassen Fliesen halt zu finden, während Sasuke weiterhin seinen Rhythmus aufbaute. Plötzlich stand seine Welt abermals in Flammen und er schrie vor Leidenschaft zuckend auf. Sasuke hatte wieder diesen Punkt in ihm gefunden und begann nun gezielt, seine Prostata immer wieder zu stimulieren.   
Oh Gott, dieser Sex war noch tausendmal besser, als der letzte in dem weiblichen Körper. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass es in seinem echten Körper besser werden würde, doch, wenn man davon ausging, dass sein Körper für diese Art der Vereinigung eigentlich nicht vorgesehen war, übertraf das doch alle Erwartungen.

Nasse Haut klatschte gegen nasse Haut im unbändigen, ureigenen Rhythmus der Natur. Die Emotionen kochten, schaukelten sich gegenseitig immer höher und höher. Als Sasuke merkte, dass er es nun nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, umfasste er Narutos, etwas vernachlässigte Erregung und begann sie im Takt seiner Stöße zu reiben.   
Naruto, der sowieso schon eine ganze Weile, nah an der Schwelle stand, bekam dadurch den letzten Anreiz und entlud sich hart mit Sasukes Namen auf den Lippen. Sasuke, der durch Naruto so stark eingeengt wurde, kam nur Sekunden nach ihm, während er laut den Namen seines Geliebten rief.

Ziemlich am Ende zog sich Sasuke aus Naruto zurück und gemeinsam sanken sie auf den Boden der Duschkabine. Sasuke hielt Naruto fest in den Armen und dieser schmiegte sich sogleich an die, sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust.

Minutenlang saßen sie einfach schweigend, dem Herzschlag des Anderen lauschen und mit sich selbst völlig im Einklang, unter dem, noch immer auf sie niederprasselnden Duschstrahl. Wen interessierte schon eine horrende Wasserrechnung, wenn man Uchiha hieß und praktisch mehr Geld besaß, als man ausgeben konnte.

Besagter Uchiha begann nun sanfte Muster auf Narutos Rücken zu malen und konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht richtig fassen. Nur äußerst langsam und schwerfällig drifteten seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und er wurde sich ihrer, zugegeben etwas unbequemen Position in der Duschkabine bewusst.   
Zwar hatte er selbst so überhaupt und komplett gar keine Lust sich auch nur in kleinster Weise von Naruto zu lösen, doch irgendwann musste sie ja sowieso mal wieder das Bad verlassen.  
“Naruto?”, vorsichtig streckte er bereits den Arm nach oben um die Dusche letztendlich doch abzustellen, allerdings schien Naruto nicht im geringsten auf seine Bewegungen und seine Stimme zu reagieren. Ruhig schob er Narutos Kopf ein wenig von seiner Schulter um ihn ins Gesicht zu blicken. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Naruto war eingeschlafen. Das Gesicht völlig entspannt.   
Sasuke lächelte. Er ließ Naruto wieder gegen sich sinken, schloss seine Arme um ihn und begann sich dann vorsichtig aufzurichten. Als Ninja war es für ihn ein weniger großes Problem das Gewicht seines Freundes zu tragen, doch die Enge der Duschkabine, die zwar gegenüber gewöhnlicher Kabinen schon um einiges größer war, machte das ganze um einiges schwieriger, denn zu viel Bewegungsfreiheit war dann doch nicht drin.

Naruto ließ sich von alledem herzlich wenig stören. Er kuschelte sich nur noch näher an Sasuke, der es dann, nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten, auch schaffte die Badtür mit seinem Ellenbogen zu öffnen und nun, noch triefend nass, die glücklicher Weise offen gebliebene Tür des Schlafzimmers passierte.  
Weiterhin ordentlich tropfend legte er Naruto sanft auf dem Bett ab und kuschelte sich dann, ohne sich weiter um das -zugegebener Maßen- überschüssige Wasser zu kümmern, zu ihm und zog die Decke über sie beide. Während Naruto sich nun wieder an seine Wärmequelle schmiegte, lehnte sich Sasuke entspannt zurück und war schon nach wenigen Sekunden ins Reich der Träume entschwunden.


	8. ~Training~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel ist wohl eindeutig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil die Wartezeit so lang war... heute gleich noch ein weiteres Kapitel...

~Training~ 

Der nächste Morgen weckte sie auf seine ganz eigenen Art.  
Schwerer Regen trommelte unaufhörlich gegen das Fenster, Blitze durchzuckten den sturmgepeitschten Himmel und ohrenbetäubender Donner durchhallte die geladene Luft.   
Kurzum Bettenwetter!!  
Doch so gerne sie auch noch liegen geblieben wären, irgendwann war es Zeit und sie krochen schwerfällig aus dem Bett, zogen sich den einfachen Yukata über und noch nicht einmal annähernd wirklich wach, schlurften beide in die Küche.  
Zwei Tassen Kaffee später nahmen sie dann endlich auch ihre Umgebung einigermaßen war und wurden sich dadurch auch der Anwesenheit des Anderen bewusst. Trotz der ungewohnten Zweisamkeit schlich sich sofort ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und kurz darauf nahmen Narutos Wangen einen unmöglich übersehbaren Rotschimmer an. Sasuke hätte ganz Konoha drauf verwettet, dass er wusste woran sein kleiner Chaosninja gerade dachte, schließlich bewegten sich seine Gedanken in exakt den gleichen Bahnen.  
Mit zwei kurzen Schritten war er an Naruto herangetreten und hatte diesen auch schon in einen sanften Kuss gezogen. Die kurze Verlegenheit war schnell vergessen und er erwiderte die zärtliche Berührung ihrer Lippen schnell und wurde bald immer leidenschaftlicher.

Ein plötzliches, lautes Pochen ließ sie erschrocken auseinander fahren. Ihr Puls schnellte schlagartig in die Höhe, doch das Klopfen an der Tür ließ- ebenso wenig wie das Klopfen ihrer Herzen- nicht im geringsten nach.   
Sasuke fing sich als erster und mit einem genervten und wenig unterdrückten Seufzer wandte er sich der vermaledeiten Tür zu und riss sie schließlich in einem Ruck auf.

Herein purzelte eine ziemlich durchweichte Sakura, die sich gerade so noch an Sasuke festklammern konnte, um nicht, absolut peinlich, auf dem Boden zu landen. Doch nur wenige Millisekunden später, wich sie bereits, mit deutlich mehr Farbe im Gesicht, vor ihm zurück.  
Auch Sasuke bemerkte nun seine Situation…  
Er trug noch immer nur seinen Yukata.  
Noch nie hatte ihn irgend jemand außer seiner Familie in solch einer lockeren und in gewissem Maße freizügigen Kleidung gesehen. Auch seine Wangen zeichnete ein leichter Rotschimmer, vor allem, als er Kakashi entdeckte, der die ganze Zeit hinter Sakura gestanden hatte. Natürlich mit seinem altbewährtem Lächeln unter der Maske.  
Noch etwas erschrocken warf Sasuke einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung Naruto, nur um dann erleichtert festzustellen, dass er sich bereits still und heimlich verkrümelt hatte.   
Sie wollten schließlich nicht mehr Gerüchte hervorrufen, als bereits im Umlauf waren und wenn man sie beide zusammen, freiwillig im Yukata erwischt hätte, wäre es unwiderruflich dazu gekommen.

Die überschüssige Farbe war nun glücklicher Weise wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass niemand seinen Ausrutscher bemerkt hatte. Sakura war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und Kakashi war noch immer am Grinsen.  
Er galt schließlich als unnahbar und wenigstens eine Weile wollte er noch seine Ruhe haben. Das ganze würde ja auch Naruto betreffen und noch war er nicht bereit ihm dadurch eventuell noch mehr Probleme zu bereiten. Ok, vielleicht würde er nie bereit dazu sein…

Nun, da er sich wieder gefasst hatte, kam auch sein Gehirn langsam wieder in Schwung.  
“Sensei Kakashi! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie bereits von ihrer Mission zurückgekehrt sind.” Was ja stimmte. Er musste allerdings auch zugeben, dass sie sich nicht weiter um dieses Wissen gekümmert hatte, schließlich waren sie ja ein wenig (^////^) abgelenkt gewesen.  
“Nun genau das hatten wir auch befürchtet, als ihr heute morgen nicht zum Training erschienen seid. Den Grund dafür haben wir auch bereits gefunden.” Oh, ha. Gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut.   
“Die Benachrichtigung lag nämlich, komplett durchnässt und schon reichlich unleserlich, auf deinem Briefkasten.” Oh, das ist gut. Alles im grünen Bereich.  
“Allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, warum ihr diese Nachricht nicht gelesen habt.” Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Warum muss Sakura denn auch immer so viel denken?!?  
“Na aber Sakura… sie werden eben einfach nicht noch einmal nachgesehen haben…” Ja. Ja. Ja.. Jaaaa.  
“…schließlich hatten sie doch andere Dinge zu tun…” Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott.  
“…Naruto ist doch mit bei ihm eingezogen! Und so ein Umzug macht einige Arbeit.” Oh, danke. Danke. Danke. Danke.

Das Adrenalin, dass urplötzlich durch seine Adern geschossen war, begann nun, sich langsam wieder zu verflüchtigen.  
“Ähm, ja. Nun… möchtet ihr vielleicht erst einmal reinkommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es angenehm ist, draußen im Regen zu stehen.” Zweifelnd warf Sasuke noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Himmel, der sich zwar wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, doch immer noch ab und zu, von vereinzelten Blitzen, hell erleuchtet wurde.  
Natürlich wurde seiner Einladung Folge geleistet.  
“Nun… ähm…” Oh man krieg dich endlich wieder ein. “Ich… ihr könnt euch ja erst einmal in die Küche setzten. Wenn ihr was trinken wollt, fühlt euch frei, alle Schränke zu durchwühlen. Ich geh mich dann mal umziehen und Naruto aufwecken. Der hat wirklich nen Schlaf, wie ein Toter.”, murmelte er leise, schon bereits im wegdrehen begriffen. Er hatte einfach irgendwie das Gefühl, Narutos Nichtanwesenheit erklären zu müssen.   
Auf Reaktionen wartete er jedoch nicht mehr, nur der leichte Luftzug zeugte noch davon, dass er eben noch am Küchentisch gestanden hatte.

Leicht gehetzt schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen. “Und?” neugierig blickte ihn Naruto, bereits angezogen, auf dem Bett sitzend, an. “Das ganze wird anstrengender, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.” Er stieß sich nun von der Tür ab und begann damit, sich einige Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Derweil beschrieb er kurz, was er alles herausgefunden hatte.  
Dabei ignorierte er wohl weislich die anschmachtenden Blicke, die Naruto ihm sandte, je weniger er an hatte. Doch so schnell ließ er sich davon nicht einwickeln. Erst als er fertig war, drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und gab nach.   
Mit seinem komplett umwerfenden Lächeln kam er, verdammt verrucht wirkend, auf Naruto zu und ohne dass er sich auch nur irgendwie hätte wehren können- nicht das er es gewollt hätte- wurde er in einen Kuss gezogen, der ihm erst einmal ordentlich den Atem raubte. 

Eine zärtliche Hand vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, während sich eine sanfte Zunge in seine Mundhöhle schlich und ihn so, bis ins letzte Detail eroberte. Er schmolz förmlich in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen, bis dieser sich unwillig wieder von ihm trennte.  
“Die anderen warten auf uns.” flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr und strich ihm noch einmal sanft von der Schläfe das Gesicht hinab. Behutsam hob er das Kinn leicht an und drückte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf, bevor er ihn hinter sich her, aus dem Zimmer zog.  
“Denk dran, du bist gerade erst aufgestanden!”, gab er ihm die letzten Anweisungen und schon war er weg. Naruto nahm sich das natürlich zu Herzen, blickte kurz in den Wandspiegel und setzte seinen verschlafensten Blick auf.   
Damit ausgiebig dekoriert schlurfte er also in die Küche…

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück nunmehr zu viert und damit verbunden, nicht gerade wenige äußerst nervenaufreibenden Momente für Naruto und Sasuke, starteten sie- nun vollständig- zum Training.  
Das Gewitter war weiter gezogen und auch der Sturm war mit ihm gegangen. Nur der Regen wollte scheinbar nicht weichen, doch wenigstens hatte er ein wenig nachgelassen.   
Narutos Puls hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft sich zu beruhigen, denn einige Äußerungen Sakuras hatten ihm heftig den Schweiß ausbrechen lassen. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass sie mit der etwas verfänglichen Frage ‘Ob sie es denn gestern schon getan hatten’, ihren gestrigen Einkauf meinte. Warum fragte die überhaupt so etwas?? Ich meine, wen interessierte denn schon ein Einkauf… dass ging sie doch nicht einmal etwas an!!  
Und es war ja nicht einmal bei dieser einzigen falsch zu verstehenden Frage geblieben. Damit allerdings noch nicht genug, es gab dann ja auch noch die Fragen, die direkt auf ihr Zusammenleben abzielten und sich trotzdem nicht gerade gut auf ihren Blutdruck auswirkten. 

Gleich zu Beginn musste natürlich gefragt werden, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, dass Naruto nun bei Sasuke eingezogen war. Zum Glück übernahm Sasuke wieder einmal das Reden, sodass er nur noch zustimmend Nicken musste und versuchte möglichst unschuldig und unüberrascht auszusehen. Naruto war mittlerweile schon fast wieder entspannt, als sie wieder mit den gefährlicheren Fragen anfing.

“Seid ihr denn schon aneinander geraten???”  
Oh ja, das waren sie!!! Doch mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Art und Weise, die sie es gemeint hatte.  
“Wie läuft es denn im Bad?”  
Sie meinte sicher, wie sie sich die Zeit im Badezimmer einteilten, doch dass sollte man vielleicht mal seinem Verstand erzählen. Der Spielte in diesem Moment ein ganz anderes Bilderkino ab. Und die Stimme, die die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf ‘Es läuft äußerst heiß!!!!!!’ antworten wollte, ließ sich ebenfalls nur schwerlichst ignorieren.

Nun ja… wie auch immer… sie hatten es irgendwie überstanden…

Ihr Training heute war ziemlich schwer. Zwar waren es im Grunde genommen nur einfache Übungskämpfe, doch sie fanden unter ständig wechselnden Rahmenbedingungen statt. Was bedeutete, dass man:   
1\. in verschiedenen Umgebungen agierte- auf freiem Feld, in den Baumkronen, ohne den Boden zu berühren oder auch auf dem Fluss.  
2\. verschiedene Ziele hatte- den Gegner nur zu entwaffnen, kampfunfähig zu machen oder einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu entwenden.  
Und 3. auch mit verschiedenen Handikaps kämpfte- nur mit einem Arm, ohne Waffen, oder mit verbundenen Augen.   
Das mochte sich so vielleicht einfach anhören, doch zum Beispiel auf freiem Feld einem Gegner, mit verbundenen Augen ein winziges Glöckchen zu entwenden, war verdammt noch mal nicht einfach.

Allerdings beschwerten sich Sasuke und Naruto nicht, denn glücklicher Weise durften sie zusammen im Team gegen Sakura und Kakashi antreten. Das kam jedoch nicht von ungefähr, denn ihrer beider Teamwork hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich gelitten. Zugegeben sie waren ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Entwicklung gewesen, denn Naruto war schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit viel zu abgelenkt gewesen, wenn sich Sasuke in einem Umkreis von einhundert Metern befand.   
Ab zehn Metern wurde es kritisch, denn Narutos einzige Beschäftigung bestand darin, seiner inneren Stimme zu befehlen, mit dem Anschmachten und Sabbern aufzuhören.   
Bei Körperkontakt war dann alles zu spät. Sein Hirn schnappte sich einen Spazierstock, Hut und Koffer, um nach Suna-gakure in den Urlaub zu fahren und sich mal so richtig die Sonne auf die Hirnhaut brennen zu lassen.  
Auch Sasuke war zu dieser Zeit bereits abgelenkt, doch im Gegensatz zu Naruto, konnte er damals seine Gefühle noch nicht benennen.

Diese Probleme konnten sie nun jedoch vollkommen vergessen. Ihr Teamwork war ja schon vor diesen selbst verschuldeten Problemen nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen, doch nun wussten Kakashi und Sakura im ersten Moment gar nicht wie ihnen geschah. Diese Zusammenarbeit hatte nichts mehr mit ihrem letzten Training gemein.  
Naruto, praktisch blind und Sasuke, momentan nur mit einem Arm ausgestattet, hatten, die nicht zu verachtende Aufgabe, Sakura und ihren Sensei kampfunfähig zu machen. Damit jedoch nicht genug, die ganze Aktion sollte in einem - ihnen völlig unbekannten- Waldstück stattfinden und sobald einer von ihnen den Boden berührte, hätten sie verloren und die Übung wäre beendet.

Mit all dem, schienen sie jedoch kein wirkliches Problem zu haben. Sasuke ersetzte Narutos Augen und dieser half ihm dafür dabei, seinen, auf den Rücken gebundenen Arm auszugleichen.  
Ein paar wenige und äußerst kurz angebundene Rufe reichten völlig aus, um Naruto -trotz der Augenbinde- perfekt zu führen. Zudem hatten sie ja auch noch den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite. In solch einer Situation wahrlich nicht zu unterschätzen.   
Sakura wurde völlig überrumpelt und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war für sie bereits der Kampf beendet, denn völlig bewegungsunfähig hing sie am nächst besten Baum, gefesselt und geknebelt- nicht dass sie sich noch irgendwie in den Kampf einmischen konnte.

Kakashi hatte sich jedoch wesentlich schneller wieder von dem Schrecken erholt und war dadurch ein wesentlich schwierigerer Gegner. Schnell hatte er sich im dichten Blattwerk verborgen und beobachtete von dort aus das weitere Vorgehen seiner Gegner. Sasuke hatte sich neben Naruto gestellt und begann sich scheinbar leise flüsternd mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Doch egal, wie sehr sich Kakashi auch konzentrierte - wie viel Chakra er auch auf seinen Hörsinn umlenkte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen zu verstehen, was die Beiden miteinander besprachen.

Das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass Sasuke und Naruto kaum ein Wort miteinander wechselten, denn Sasuke hatte Kakashi mit seinen Scharingan längst geortet und das sinnlose Lippenbewegen, diente nur der Ablenkung. Alles was Sasuke tat, war Naruto, mit verschiedenem Druck an seinem Arm und einzelnen geflüsterten, unscheinbaren Worten, mitzuteilen, wo sich Kakashi befand. Dabei war sein Blick die ganze Zeit weg von Kakashi gerichtet, sodass dieser nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was passieren würde.  
Gegen seinen Willen wurde dieser dadurch ziemlich nervös. Er konnte seine beiden Schützlinge einfach nicht mehr einschätzen und das behagte ihm so gar nicht.

Plötzlich, von einem Moment zum Nächsten, war Sasuke dann verschwunden. Selbst mit Hilfe seines Scharingan, konnte Kakashi ihn auf die Schnelle nicht finden. Naruto stand noch eine Weile still, den Kopf gesenkt, in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Völlig ruhig zählte er in Gedanken langsam bis fünf, dann ging auch er blitzschnell zum Angriff über.  
Kakashi, der durch seine innere Nervosität dermaßen abgelenkt war, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Beiden längst wussten, wo er sich befand. Im letzten Moment, schaffte er es Narutos Angriff abzuwehren.  
Naruto war bis zum äußersten konzentriert. Eine große menge Chakra war auf seine verbliebenen Sinne konzentriert, gleichzeitig lokalisierte er jedoch auch Sasukes Chakra, um eine ungefähr gleich bleibende Entfernung zu eben diesem einzuhalten. Das hatten sie ausgemacht, denn nur so konnte er einschätzen, ob er sich auf sicheren und dicken Ästen bewegte, oder ob ihr Sensei versuchte, ihn abzudrängen.  
Der heikelste Moment in ihrem Plan war der, wenn Sasuke sein Chakra verbarg um selbst zum Angriff über zu gehen.  
Und dieser Moment würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, denn Naruto spürte förmlich die Ungeduld, die von Sasukes Chakra ausging. 

Nur wenige Sekunden nach diesem Gedanken, verringerte sich besagtes Chakra zu einem Minimum und Narutos Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich komplett auf seinen Gegner. Blocken, Austeilen, Blocken und auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass der Kampfplatz geändert wurde, denn für diesen Moment war er auf sich allein gestellt. Die beste Methode um das zu sichern, war das Zurückdrängen, denn da, wo Kakashi stehen konnte, würde auch er nicht zum Waldboden hinabfallen.  
Sehr lange musste Naruto jedoch nicht standhalten, denn Sasuke war nahe. Ihr Sensei, der von Naruto so in Beschlag genommen wurde, bemerkte seine Unaufmerksamkeit erst, als es bereits zu spät war. 

Als das Chakra wieder mit ganzer Kraft zurückkehrte, blieb Naruto einfach voller Vertrauen ruhig stehen und rührte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Sasuke war sein Handicap fast überhaupt nicht anzumerken. Er konnte zwar die Schuriken nur mit seiner schwächeren Hand werfen, doch nicht eines von ihnen kam auch nur ein winziges Stück von seiner Bahn ab. Die dünnen Drahtschnüre wickelten sich um Kakashi, noch ehe dieser etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.  
Bis zu diesem Punkt verlief noch alles nach Plan, doch viel weiter hatten sie ja auch nicht gedacht, ihr Sensei war schließlich kampfunfähig. Dumm nur, dass sie vergessen hatten, dass sich Kakashi- eingewickelt wie er nun mal war- weis Gott nicht auf so einem schmalen Ast halten konnte.  
Es kam also wie es kommen musste…  
Wie eine fette Raupe kippte Kakashi vorn über, krachte gegen Naruto, der das ja nicht hatte sehen können, und beide fielen ungebremst gen Erdboden, der- nur mal nebenbei bemerkt- an die 30 Meter entfernt war.

Nun hatte Sasuke also 5 Möglichkeiten:  
1\. Er konnte sich hinsetzen, seinen Taschenrechner zücken und ausrechen, wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, bis Beide auf den Boden auftrafen… naja, er hatte Physik noch nie sonderlich gemocht… und dann erst Mathe… bäh…  
2\. Er konnte beide fallen lassen und hoffen dass ihnen nichts schwerwiegendes passieren würde… Naja bei 30 Metern, einem blinden Naruto und einem verschnürtem Kakashi, vielleicht etwas unwahrscheinlich…  
3\. Er konnte versuchen seinen Arm zu befreien, um dann beide auffangen zu können... Dummerweise war auch der verschnürt bis zum geht nicht mehr…  
4\. Er konnte nur Naruto auffangen, schließlich war der ihm ja viel wichtiger…. Allerdings wäre das schon ein wenig gemein, wenn man davon ausging, dass Kakashi dann nicht die geringste Chance hätte…  
5\. Dann eben nur Kakashi auffangen….. Auch nicht gut… wer weis, wie lange Naruto ihn dann aus dem Bett verbannen würde…

Sasuke erschuf spontan eine 6. Möglichkeit, indem er Kakashi hinterher hechtete, ihn packte und sich am nächst besten Baum nach unten abstieß, sodass er Naruto noch im Flug überholte. Am Boden angekommen, legte er Kakashi, wenig sanft, einfach ab und machte sich nun daran Naruto aufzufangen….  
Was nicht besonders einfach war mit nur einem Arm…  
Alles in allem ging die Situation für Naruto weniger schmerzhaft aus, als für Sasuke, was daran liegen konnte, dass Sasuke am Ende von Naruto begraben wurde.

Noch immer leicht desorientiert tastete Naruto die unter ihm liegende Person ab. Als ihm klar wurde, auf wem er da gerade lag, beherrschte ihn nur noch ein einziger Gedanke: Gott war Sasuke heiß!!!… oben zu liegen hatte doch auch etwas verführerisches….  
Wäre Naruto in diesem Moment nicht klar geworden, dass Sasuke nicht aus Leidenschaft stöhnte, wären Kakashi und Sakura wohl zwangsweise Zeugen einer Sache geworden, die definitiv nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war.

Noch etwas zittrig rollte Naruto sich von seinem Freund und versuchte dann diese dämliche Augenbinde loszuwerden, was ihm allerdings erst nach einigen unschönen Flüchen gelang.  
Sasuke hatte sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle bewegt, denn der Bienenschwarm, der sich da unverschämter Weise in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und dort um die Wette brummte und summte, verzog sich nur langsam, sodass auch die besorgten Worte seinen Freundes ihn nur zögerlich erreichten. “…suke, …asuke, …Sasuke, he… alles in Ordnung?”  
Flatternd hoben sich die Augenlider und der helle verschwommene Fleck vor ihm nahm langsam Konturen an.   
“Naruto…”  
”Gott sei Dank… ich hatte mir schon langsam wirklich Sorgen gemacht…”, zögerlich setzte sich Sasuke auf. “Ah… mein Kopf…”, vorsichtig hielt er sich besagtes Körperteil und versuchte den aufkommenden Schwindel zu verdrängen, während sich Naruto hinter ihn kniete und nun versuchte, den ziemlich zerquetschten Arm aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien.   
Nach fünf Minuten erfolglosen Entknotens und der nochmaligen Bereicherung der Welt um einige Flüche, fielen ihm glücklicher Weise seine Kunais wieder ein und innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde, musste das fiese Seil sich dann doch geschlagen geben.

Sasuke rieb sich den Arm, um wieder etwas Gefühl in ihm zu bekommen und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin.  
“Hast du war gesagt?”  
“Nichts…”  
“Natürlich hast du etwas gesagt, ich hab’s doch gehört!”  
“Naruto, es war nichts wichtiges…”  
“Na dann sag es mir doch einfach!”  
Schließlich gab Sasuke sich dann doch geschlagen…  
“Na gut, ich sagte ‘Du warst auch schon mal leichter’! Zufrieden?”  
Oh ha… dass war vielleicht nicht unbedingt seine beste Idee an diesem Tag…   
“Zufrieden???” Naruto war mittlerweile mal wieder knall rot angelaufen… “ZUFRIEDEN????? DU WIFST MIR VOR ICH WÄRE FETT UND ICH SOLL ZUFRIEDEN SEIN???”  
Und Sasuke wusste, er hatte einen schweren Fehler begangen…

Schon ging das Gezeter los, während Sasuke versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war und Naruto immer wieder beschwichtigte, schließlich hatte er das wirklich nicht so gemeint, wie es letztendlich geklungen hatte.

Unbemerkt von Beiden, hatte Kakashi es - wie auch zu erwarten- geschafft, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien und betrachtete nun die Streithähne. Merkwürdiger Weise wurde er die Vorstellung eines streitenden Ehepaares einfach nicht los, sodass man- wäre da nicht seine allzeit bewährte Maske- ein ziemlich naturgetreues Abbild eines Karpfen an Land, hätte bewundern könnte.  
Nachdem sich Naruto wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und nun zum Schmollen übergegangen war, traute sich auch ihr Sensei wieder näher.  
“Ähm, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber ich denke, wir können das Training für heute dabei belassen.” Naruto und Sasuke, die zuvor noch alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hatten, blieb nur einen völlig überraschten Blick für ihren Sensei übrig, bis ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie bei ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung gerade eben nicht alleine waren.  
Beide konnten das Blut, dass unaufhaltsam in ihre Wangen stieg nicht aufhalten und so zierte ihre Gesichter ein sanfter Rothauch. Peinlich berührt wandten sie den Blick ab und murmelten unverständlich vor sich hin.  
Kakashis Grinsen fand den Weg zurück in sein Gesicht, dann wurde sein Ausdruck weich. Mit sanfter Stimme sprach er aus, was er dachte.   
“Ihr seid wirklich gut geworden… ihr Beide…..”  
Zwei, noch leicht verwirrte Augenpaare waren nun wieder auf ihn gerichtet. So hatten sie ihren Sensei nur sehr selten erlebt. Mal ein Lob hier und da, doch mit so viel Gefühl gesprochen, dass war etwas völlig neues.  
Doch diese sentimentale Stimmung wurde jäh unterbrochen, denn Kakashi wechselte wieder zu seinem üblichen fröhlichen Gemüt.  
“So… ich denke für diese Leistung heute, bekommt ihr morgen ausnahmsweise einen freien Tag, was haltet ihr davon??”

Natürlich waren unsere Beiden hoch erfreut darüber den ganzen morgigen Tag miteinander verbringen zu können, sodass sie dieses Geschenk auch gleich übermütig feiern mussten.   
So machten sie sich zu dritt auf, um sich bei Ichirakus eine große Schüssel Ramen zu gönnen. Nach der zweiten Schüssel Narutos fiel ihrem Sensei auf, dass irgend etwas fehlte, doch erst nach der vierten, sprang er erschrocken vom Tisch auf.   
“Wir haben Sakura vergessen!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und ich versuche das nächste mit nicht so viel Wartezeit zu liefern ^^


	9. ~Krank~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junge Liebe .... was soll man da noch sagen... ne menge Fluff, Hurt/Comfort und Erotik liegt in der Luft...  
> ach ja und ein dezenter Wutausbruch seitens Sasuke ^^

~Krank?~

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ähnlich… Training, Freizeit und hier und da mal eine kleine Mission… aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Nicht zu vergessen ihre wundervollen Stunden zu zweit, das gemeinsame Einkaufen, Essen, Kuscheln, Duschen, Schlafen… alles was ein Paar eben so macht.   
So lebte also Naruto bereits knappe zwei Monate bei Sasuke und es gab nicht die geringsten Probleme. Der Blonde kannte das Haus bereits wie seine eigene Westentasche, wusste von allen Ecken und Winkeln. Besonders zur Toilettenschüssel hatte er in der letzten Zeit eine besonders enge Beziehung aufgebaut.   
Seit nun mehr zwei Wochen hing Naruto nun jeden morgen über der Schüssel und (ihr entschuldigt meine Ausdrucksweise) kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.   
Die erste Woche konnte er es noch vor Sasuke verbergen, doch schließlich ertappte er ihn eines morgens auf frischer Tat. Natürlich begann er sich auch sofort große Sorgen zu machen, sagte sämtliches Training für die nächste Zeit ab und hatte bereits den Teekessel aufgesetzt, den Blonden ins Bett verfrachtet und eine heiße Wärmflasche besorgt, noch bevor Naruto auch nur zu Wort kommen konnte.  
Dummerweise konnte Naruto auch nicht einfach sagen, dass es ihm, wie immer nach seiner allmorgendlichen Kotzorgie, jetzt wieder gut ging, weil er ja damit verraten hätte, dass das schon länger so ging.

Und so schwieg er…

Die nächsten drei Tage waren absolut kein Problem….

Nach einer Woche war er mit seinen Nerven so ziemlich am Ende….

Zwar hatte er so überhaupt kein Problem damit, sich die ganze Zeit von Sasuke umsorgen und verwöhnen zu lassen, aber als sein Freund dann auch noch der Meinung war, Naruto unbedingt zum Arzt schleppen zu müssen, war seine Geduld schnell aufgebraucht.  
Er hasste nun mal Ärzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er von vorne herein schon eine Abneigung gegen die Männer und Frauen in Weiß gehabt hatte. Das Problem war einfach, dass er nicht gerade gute Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht hatte.  
Er war ja nicht häufig krank gewesen, doch wenn es passierte, dann auch richtig. Er allein hätte sich nie getraut überhaupt zu einem Arzt zu gehen, schließlich kannte er die verabscheuenden Blicke zu genüge, auch wenn er damals noch nicht wusste, woher diese Ablehnung kam.   
Doch gerade das war es, was ihn schon damals tief verletzt hatte. Die abschätzigen Bemerkungen, das ständige Getuschel, von dem sie sehr wohl wussten, dass er es verstehen konnte, das ruppige Verhalten ihm gegenüber, nicht nur aus psychischer, sondern auch auf physischer Sicht hin gesehen. Mehr als einmal waren Dorfbewohner ihm gegenüber handgreiflich geworden. Auch wenn seine Verletzungen sehr schnell heilten, die Schmerzen hatte er trotzdem.

Später hatte sich dann Iruka seiner angenommen und ihn, als er mal wieder eine richtig heftige Erkältung hatte, zu einem Arzt gebracht. Das Sträuben seinerseits wurde natürlich völlig übergangen und so kam es, wie er es vorher gesehen hatte.   
Das einzige Thema war seine Abnormität, wie der Arzt und die Helferinnen es so schön benannten. Nicht eine einzige Untersuchung zu seinem eigentlichen Problem wurde gemacht, denn niemand hatte sich getraut den schmächtigen Jungenkörper, von gerade mal fünf Jahren, überhaupt anzufassen.   
Alles, was sie schon damals in ihm gesehen hatten, war Kyuubi. Nicht den kleinen, elternlosen Jungen, der er eigentlich war, nur das Monster, das er in sich trug. Das Monster, von dem er sie gerettet hatte…

So kauerte er sich also, möglichst klein zusammen, zog die Knie an die schmale Brust und versuchte krampfhaft mit der Wand hinter ihm zu verschmelzen. Das kleine Behandlungszimmer war erfüllt von den streitenden Stimmen der Erwachsenen, denn Iruka versuchte noch immer die Ärzte zu einer Untersuchung zu bewegen, während sich das Krankenhauspersonal weiterhin heftigste und lautstark weigerte.   
In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, sodass der kleine Körper immer wieder von Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde, doch niemand schien das zu bemerken. Das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer und die Tränen rannen ihm bereits unaufhörlich über die Wangen, während er sich mit den zarten, kleinen Händchen die Ohren zuhielt und am liebsten nichts mehr hören und sehen wollte.

Sasuke schloss den, in Tränen aufgelösten Naruto in seine Arme und konnte nun selbst nicht mehr verhindern, dass auch ihm eine einsame Träne über die Wange rollte. Nach unendlich langer Überzeugungsarbeit, hatte er seinen Freund endlich dazu gebracht, ihm zu erklären, warum er nicht zu einem Arzt wollte.  
Die Antwort hatte ihn bestürzt. Er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was Naruto ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass Narutos Leben nicht immer einfach gewesen war, doch mit dieser menschlichen Kälte, hätte er niemals gerechnet.  
Seine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um Naruto und Sanft wiegte er den zitternden Körper hin und her, während er ihm zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte. Er hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, das es mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringen würde, Naruto zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Es würde wohl noch dauern, bis Naruto es schaffte dieses Trauma zu überwinden.  
Langsam lies das Schluchzen nach und erschöpft lehnte sich der Blonde an seinen Freund.   
“Danke…”, er klang es leise gehaucht an seinem Ohr. Ebenso leise antwortete er.  
“Wofür?”  
“Das du hier bist….”

Eine Woche später war die ganze Kotzerei dann glücklicher Weise auch Geschichte und Beide beteiligten sich wieder an ihrem Training, von dem sie Kakashi freundlich, wie er nun einmal war, bis jetzt befreit hatte. Seine Schüler waren im Moment gerade in Höchstform, sodass sie sich das ruhig einmal erlauben konnten, zumal sie ja einen triftigen Grund für ihr Fehlen gehabt hatten.  
Doch diese kurze Episode hatte Spuren in ihrer Beziehung hinterlassen. Keine Schlechten, eher Gute, denn all das hatte sie noch mehr zusammen geschweißt. Sie hatten über alles gesprochen, darüber, ihre Ängste miteinander zu teilen, sofort und ohne Umwege zu sagen, wenn es einem von ihnen schlecht ging, um dann gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden.   
Ihre Teamarbeit wurde dadurch, Kakashi konnte es selbst kaum glauben, noch um einen Deut besser.

Ihr Tagesablauf wurde routinierter, natürlich immer mal wieder unterbrochen von einigen heißeren Momenten während verschiedenster Tätigkeiten, die dadurch unweigerlich unterbrochen wurden.  
So kam es, dass einiges an Nahrungsmitteln, völlig verbrannt in den Müll wanderte und einige Klamotten unnachahmliche Bügeleisenmuster bekamen und fortan nur noch zum putzen genutzt werden konnten. Aber das konnten sie leicht verschmerzen…

Auch das Training blieb von ihrem überquellenden Hormonhaushalt nicht verschont. Wieder einmal war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag angebrochen. Ihr Training lief wie gewohnt einfach perfekt, denn die Schriftrolle, die sie finden sollten, war bereits nach einem guten Drittel der vorgegebenen Zeit in ihrem Besitz, doch Sasuke dachte gar nicht daran, sofort zu Kakashi zurück zu kehren.   
Langsam näherte er sich Naruto, der sich gemächlichen Schrittes bereits wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte, von hinten und schlang seine Arme, nur ein ganz klein wenig besitzergreifend, um ihn.   
Naruto, von der Situation noch ziemlich überrumpelt, wollte sich gerade in seinen Armen drehen, als heiße Lippen seinen Nacken berührten und eine ungezogene Hand in seinen Schritt wanderte.   
Einzig und allein ein Keuchen verließ seine Lippen als besagte Hand damit begann, ihn fordernd zu massieren, doch schließlich schaffte er es nach einigen Anläufen seine Stimme zu ein paar Wörtern zu überreden, auch wenn diese äußerst stockend kamen…

“Sas… ahhh… Sasuke, verdammt… Was… hmmm… was, wenn uns jemand… ahhh… jemand sieht???”  
Doch Sasuke hatte nicht weiter, als ein leises Kichern für ihn übrig, dass in dieser Stimmlage nur eine Wirkung auf den Blondschopf hatte… all seine Hemmungen wurde mit einem Male über Bord geworfen.  
Er drehte sich in Sasukes Armen und presste hungrig seine Lippen gegen die seines Freundes. Das Feuer in ihnen, war wieder einmal am Lodern.   
Ihre Körpermitten rieben sich ungezügelt aneinander, während seine Hände schon damit beschäftigt waren, dieses schrecklich unpraktische T-Shirt von Sasukes Körper zu trennen. Was musste ihm auch dieses Teil die Sicht auf die nahezu perfekte, makellose Brust vor ihm verwehren.   
Auch Sasuke sah nicht ein, dass nur seine Sachen den Weg zu Boden finden sollten und so lag auch Naruto bald oben ohne im weichen Gras. Sasuke kniete über ihm, das Knie zwischen Narutos Beine platziert, wo es die bereits harte Erektion des Blonden massierte. 

Narutos Stöhnen wurde nur durch die heißen Küsse des Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen. Ungeduldig, wie der Blonde nun einmal war, versuchte er nun auch den störenden Stoff der Hose vom Objekt seiner Begierde zu entfernen und nach etlichen Anläufen, wie ihm schien, schaffte er das auch.   
Doch schneller als er schauen konnte lag auch er nackt vor Sasuke, der ihn nun um so leidenschaftlicher anblickte. Ehe es sich der Blonde versah, war Sasuke auch schon wieder über ihm und küsste ihn um den Verstand, während er sich zwischen seine Beine schob, um sie dann nach oben zu drücken und den ersten speichelbenetzten Finger in ihm zu versenken.   
Zu mehr, als einem erstickten Stöhnen war Naruto nicht fähig, als sich ein weiterer Finger zu Ersterem gesellte um ihn weiter zu dehnen. Seine Finger krallten sich in Sasukes Rücken, als Sasuke in ihm wieder diesen Punkt streifte, den er bereits mit unglaublicher Präzision fand.   
“Sasuke… bitte… ich kann nicht mehr…” einen Moment blickten tiefschwarze in kristallblaue Seelenspiegel… suchten nach Bestätigung “Nimm mich…!”  
Und das ließ sich Sasuke nicht zwei mal sagen. Diese ganze Umgebung, die Chance entdeckt zu werden und all das hatten ihn schon so unglaublich erregt. Hinzu kam sein Freund, der ihn ohnehin bis ins letzte reizen konnte und dann war Naruto auch noch in dieser besonderen Stimmung heute… wie hätte man da denn widerstehen können…

Ohne weitere Vorbereitung drang er mit einem festen Stoß in ihn ein, konnte selbst ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, während auch Naruto seiner Lust freien Lauf ließ. Er hatte geglaubt dass es mehr schmerzen würde, doch der Schmerz hatte sich schnell in verbrennende Lust gewandelt und ihn in Windeseile alles um sich herum vergessen lassen.   
Er selbst zog seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr an, sodass Sasuke mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bekam und tiefer in ihn dringen konnte.  
Sasuke hatte sich wieder gesammelt und begann nun seinen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Leidenschaftlich stieß er in den geliebten Körper unter ihm, während ihn die ungewohnte Enge Narutos beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Für Zärtlichkeit war in diesem Moment kein Platz. Zügellos erhöhte er das Tempo und versenkte sich tiefer in Naruto, welcher sich ihm noch entgegen drückte. Narutos Beine schlangen sich um Sasukes Hüfte, zogen ihn noch näher zu sich heran. 

Das Gras unter ihm, der Wald um ihn herum, alles verlor an Bedeutung. Nichts zählte mehr, außer sein Freund über ihm, der seinen Körper, wild und ungestüm in Besitz nahm und die Hitze die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, nur um sich dann in ungeahnter Intensität in seiner Körpermitte zu sammeln.  
Dann entlud sich alles auf einmal. All seine Gefühle bahnten sich plötzlich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und er kam mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen, schrie die Emotionen heraus, die sich tief in ihm aufgestaut hatten. Er zog auch Sasuke mit sich, der durch die Anspannung seines Freundes noch zusätzlich massiert wurde und ebenfalls nur Bruchteile nach Naruto seine Erlösung fand.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf Naruto nieder, um erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen und die schwarzen Flecken, die sich in seinem Gesichtsfeld breit gemacht hatten, zu verscheuchen.  
Auch Narutos Kampf gegen den keuchenden Atem und den hämmernden Herzschlag schien zu Beginn noch aussichtslos, doch nach, für beide hinterher nicht mehr bestimmbarer Zeit, beruhigte sich ihr Kreislauf wieder etwas und so schafften sie es, sich wieder einigermaßen lebendig aufzusetzen.   
Naruto ergriff zuerst die Initiative und kroch auf Sasuke zu. Seine Finger strichen durch das zerwühlte, schwarze Haar seines Geliebten um ihn dann sanft zu sich heran zu ziehen. Zärtlich trafen nun ihre noch immer vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen aufeinander. Nicht fordern, nicht nach mehr verlangend, nicht übermütig… einfach voller Liebe und Dankbarkeit für einander.

Kurz schmiegten sie sich noch liebevoll aneinander, bis ein leichter Windhauch sie zurück in die Realität brachte. Ganz so warm war es dann doch nicht… und sie wurden schließlich erwartet.  
In Rekordverdächtiger Zeit waren beide angezogen und aus dem Wald raus. Mysteriöser Weise hatten sie es dennoch geschafft die ersten zu sein, die ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino und Sakura waren noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Im Falle Chojis und Shikamaru, war wohl der unersättliche Hunger des einen der Schuldträger. Was Sakura und Ino anging, so hatten sich die Beiden mit Sicherheit wieder wegen irgendetwas in die Haare bekommen. Zickenterror halt.  
Kakashi war natürlich wie immer hoch erfreut über ihr frühes Auftauchen, im Gegensatz zu Asuma, der wohl gerade wieder um einiges ärmer gemacht worden war. 

Also standen sie nun zu viert eine geschlagene Stunde blöd in der Gegend rum. Kakashi, wie immer am Lesen. Asuma, wie immer am Rauchen. Und Sasuke langweilte sich mit Naruto zusammen zu Tode.   
Nicht einmal miteinander konnten sie sich wirklich beschäftigen. Wäre ja auch leicht auffällig, wenn sie auf einmal damit beginnen würde übereinander herzufallen und sich um jeglichen Sauerstoff zu küssen.

Als jedoch nach dieser, schier endlosen Stunde noch immer nichts passiert war, taten die Beiden das einzige, was in diesem Fall für Ablenkung sorgen konnte.  
“Na, Sasuke… Lust auf einen Übungskampf???”, das Lächeln war in Narutos Gesicht zurückgekehrt und die strahlend blauen Augen begannen wieder vor Aufregung zu funkeln. Sie hatten schon verdammt lange nicht mehr gegeneinander gekämpft. Auch Sasuke ließ sich von diesem Enthusiasmus anstecken und auch auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein schmales Grinsen.  
“Schon lange nicht mehr verloren??? Wird mal wieder Zeit nicht wahr?”

Auch ihre beiden Senseis wurden auf diese Stimmungsänderung aufmerksam, doch nach einem kurzen Blick Kakashis wendete der sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Asuma hingegen schien mittlerweile ebenfalls äußerst gelangweilt zu sein und machte es sich an einem Baum gemütlich, von dem aus er das Schauspiel nun in aller Pracht bewundern konnte.  
Sasuke und Naruto gingen in Angriffsposition über und von einer zur nächsten Sekunde entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Natürlich wollten sie sich nicht gegenseitig verletzen, nichts läge ihnen ferner, doch man konnte schließlich auch so kämpfen. Und genau das taten sie nun.

Das Gefecht wurde immer hitziger immer wilder. Die Attacken immer gezielter, durchdachter, systematischer. Auch Kakashis Interesse war nun geweckt und auch er betrachtete seine Schüler mit einem gewissen grad an Faszination aber auch Stolz. Natürlich bemerkten beide Jonin, dass weder Sasuke noch Naruto darauf aus waren den anderen zu verletzen. Es war für sie ein einfaches Kräftemessen unter Rivalen, zumindest aus der Sicht der Älteren. Für Sasuke und Naruto hingegen, hatte sich die Sache eher zu einer Art Spiel entwickelt. Der Siegespreis?? Eine Verwöhnmassage. Und keiner der Beiden wollte sich das entgehen lassen.  
Momentan sah es jedoch eher nach einem Gleichstand aus. Beide unterbrachen den Kampf und stellten sie wieder Gegenüber auf. Sie waren zwar etwas außer Atem, doch keiner von ihnen hatte bis jetzt einen Treffer landen können. Naruto war schon etwas stolz auf sich, das er so viel besser geworden war und Sasuke war stolz auf seinen Freund.

Während Naruto gerade wieder seinen nächsten Schlag austüftelte, geschah etwas seltsames. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm, seine Knie wurde weich und für einen kurzen Moment begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen. Sasuke merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils stand er hinter seinem Freund und hielt ihn an den Schultern aufrecht, als dieser drohte zu Boden zu sinken. Langsam und vor allem kontrolliert, setzte er sich mit seinem Freund im Arm auf die, ein weinig in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Wiese.   
“Naruto?”, ein wenig Furcht konnte er nicht mehr aus seiner Stimme verbannen, doch nach und nach öffnete der Blonde seine Augen wieder und fixierte Sasuke mit seinem Blick.  
“Was ist passiert?”, schwerfällig setzte er sich auf.  
“Du fragst mich was passiert ist? Ich weis nur, dass du auf einmal geschwankt hast und fast umgefallen wärst…”, Naruto erkannte die Angst in seinen Augen nur zu deutlich. Unauffällig griff er nach der Hand seines Geliebten und drückte sachte zu. “Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt, weist du das…” fügte er leise an, sodass er sicher sein konnte, dass auch nur Naruto ihn verstehen konnte.  
“Tut mir leid…”, erwiderte dieser nun ebenso leise. “Ich weis nur dass mir auf einmal schwindelig wurde und sich meine Beine wie Gummi angefühlt haben. so was ist mir noch nie passiert.”, ratlos blickte er sich um. Kakashi und Asuma waren bereits zu ihnen getreten, sahen nun aber, dass ihre anfängliche Sorge wohl unbegründet war.

“Ist alles ok? Meiner Meinung nach, hat Sasuke es doch gar nicht geschaffte deine Deckung zu überwinden… und Chakra hast du auch noch genug. Was war denn gerade los?”, ein wenig Verwirrung war auch aus Kakashis Stimmer herauszuhören.  
Sasuke und Naruto konnten nur die Worte ihres Senseis bestätigen. Auch Asuma dachte angestrengt nach.   
“Vielleicht solltet ihr mal zum Krankenhaus gehen. Also normal ist das auf jedem Fall nicht. Vor allem nicht für Ninjas und am aller wenigsten für dich Naruto.”  
Natürlich wusste Sasuke über die Begeisterung Narutos, was diesen Vorschlag betraf und so half er seinem Freund aus der Patsche.  
“Ich denke, dass es vielleicht einfach nur eine Erkältung bekommt oder so. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach schon mal nach Hause, wir werden hier doch nicht mehr gebraucht, oder?”  
Kakashi bestätigte mit einem Nicken, doch so schnell sollten sie nicht zu ihrem Rückzug kommen, denn Sakura, Ino Shikamaru und Choji hatten sich genau diesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um aus dem Wald aufzutauchen.

Ehe sie auch nur Gelegenheit hatten zu flüchten, sprang auch schon ein platinblondes Monster geradewegs auf Sasuke zu. Sakura mochte sich ja geändert haben, doch leider traf für Ino das selbige nicht zu.   
So dämlich, wie das auch klingen mochte, aber Sasuke war reichlich froh, dass er Naruto als Ablenkung nutzen konnte. So zog er also, noch ehe sie ihn erreichen konnte, seinen Freund auf die Füße, was- wenn man genau hinsah- auffällig viel Körperkontakt zur Folge hatte.   
Alle außer Ino hatten bereits die Situation überblickt und verstanden, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Nur Kakashi verzog hinter seiner Maske seinen Mund zu einem winzigem Lächeln.  
Er hatte da schon seit einiger Zeit einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht… 

Nun aber zurück zur blonden Weiblichkeit. Inos Blick verriet schnell, dass sie rein gar nichts kapierte und deshalb nur verwirrt zwischen Naruto und Sasuke hin und her sah.  
Shikamaru wollte gerade das Wort erheben, als es ihm auch schon wieder abgeschnitten wurde. “Waaahhhhhhhhhh… Naruto, lass sofort Sasuke los!!! Was fällt dir ein, dich so an ihm festzuklammern.”, wie man unschwer erkannte, hatte Ino ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.   
Ihre Teamkollegen konnte nur noch die Augen verdrehen, sie kannten dieses Verhalten ja schon zu genüge. Auch Sakura, die wusste, dass sie sich vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit ebenfalls nicht viel anders verhalten hatte, konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Asuma ließ die Kinder einfach machen und Kakashi war äußerst gespannt, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Sasuke allerdings, dessen Nerven durch den Schreck und die Angst um Naruto sowieso schon reichlich strapaziert waren, war spätestens nach dieser Äußerung kurz vorm Austicken. Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig und Naruto konnte bereits das aufgewühlte Chakra seines Freundes fühlen.  
Ino schien sich der drohenden Gefahr jedoch nicht im geringsten bewusst zu sein, denn sie zeterte munter weiter. Naruto, stets darum bemüht Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, legte seine Hand unauffällig auf Sasukes Hüfte, um ihn wieder ein wenig runter zu holen. Niemand bemerkte es, außer Kakashi, der sowieso schon ein Auge auf ihr Verhalten geworfen hatte und sich nun absolut sicher war. Seine beiden Schützlinge waren zusammen!  
Leider war jedoch die beruhigende Wirkung Narutos nicht von Dauer, sodass auch Narutos geflüsterte Worte keine Chance hatten, das unvermeidliche zu vermeiden. Scheinbar ruhig und äußerlich gelassen, ließ Sasuke nun Naruto los und ging einen kleinen Schritt auf Ino zu. Diese bemerkte nun endlich die Veränderung und wollte sich bereits schmachtend in Sasukes Arme werfen, als dieser endlich seine Stimme erhob.

“ Sag mal geht’s dir eigentlich noch ganz gut??”, diese eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme lies sogar Naruto für einen Moment frösteln. Er hatte diese Tonlage nur ein einziges mal erlebt, als Sasuke seinem Bruder gegenüber gestanden hatte und dieses eine mal war seiner Meinung nach genug gewesen.  
“Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist??…. Bist du denn blind, oder was?????” Die Beherrschung ging flöten und Sasuke wurde immer lauter. “Hast du denn nicht gesehen, das es Naruto nicht gut ging??? Er hat sich nicht an MIR festgehalten, sondern ICH habe IHN festgehalten. Und außerdem kann es dir VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EGAL SEIN, WEN ICH ANFASSE UND WER MICH ANFÄSST. SCHLIEßLICH KANN ICH BERÜHREN WEN ICH WILL, WANN ICH WILL UND WARUM ICH ES WILL!!!!!”  
Schnaufend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, legte sich Narutos Arm wieder über die Schulter und weg waren sie.  
Zurück blieb eine geschockte Ino, eine verdatterte Sakura, ein verwirrter Choji, ein nachdenklicher Shikamaru, ein rauchender Asuma und ein sichtlich erfreuter Kakashi. Dieser Ausbruch war schon lange mal fällig gewesen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie mag ich den wütenden und besorgten Sasuke ^_^


	10. ~ schleichender Verdacht ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seltsame Anwandlungen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe ihr hattet nen guten Rutsch ^_^  
> Wüsche ein schönes und gesundes Jahr 2021 !!!

~ schleichender Verdacht…~

Naruto schwieg lieber auf dem Weg nach Hause, denn es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Sasuke sich noch immer schwer damit tat seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten, auch wenn sie keinesfalls gegen ihn gerichtet war.  
Dafür, dass Naruto halb von Sasuke getragen wurde, erreichten sie das Uchiha- Anwesen in Rekordzeit. Ohne sich noch lange mit irgendetwas aufzuhalten, warf Sasuke die Türe hinter ihnen zu und schleifte Naruto hoch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen wurde er auch gleich ins Bett verfrachtet. Glücklicherweise jedoch blieb er nicht alleine, denn Sasuke kuschelte sich ohne zu zögern an ihn, zog ihn fest in seine Arme und versteckte sein Gesicht in den weichen, blonden Haaren.   
Naruto zog es noch immer vor zu schweigen, doch nach und nach merkte er, wie sich die Aufregung und innerliche Unruhe in Sasuke legte.

Sasuke atmete weiterhin den beruhigenden Duft Narutos ein und spürte, wie die anfängliche Wut langsam in Resignation aber auch ein wenig in Trauer umschlug. Er krallte sich fester an Naruto.  
“Geht es dir wieder besser??”, ein wenig schuldbewusst wandte sich Sasukes Naruto zu. Dieser drehte sich ein wenig in Sasukes Armen, sodass auch er ihn betrachten konnte.  
“Mit mir ist alles ok. Ich weis zwar nicht, woher der Schwindel vorhin kam, aber jetzt scheint alles wieder in bester Ordnung zu sein.” Zärtlich strich er eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus Sasukes Gesicht, um freien Blick auf die tiefen dunklen Augen seines Freundes zu haben.   
“Was ist mit dir?”  
Ein für Sasuke völlig untypisches Seufzen ertönte… “Keine Ahnung, was mich da eben geritten hat. Ich war nur einfach so sauer… ich meine… ich…. warum? Warum tun sie das immer wieder???”, betrübt wandte er den Blick von seinem Freund ab. Naruto jedoch zog ihn wieder näher zu sich heran und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Sasukes Lippen. Scheinbar konnte auch Sasuke nicht immer stark sein. Auch er hatte seine schwachen Momente und diese Sache schien ihn mehr mitzunehmen als gedacht. 

“Ich will nicht, dass wir uns immer verstecken müssen Naruto.” Auch der Blonde verstand nun das eigentliche Problem, denn auch ihm ging es da nicht viel anders. Allerdings war er schon vollauf damit zufrieden ihre Beziehung bei sich zu Hause ausleben zu können.   
Sasuke genoss das zwar auch in vollen Zügen, doch von ihm wurde noch mehr erwartet. Kaum waren sie aus dem Haus, waren sämtliche heiratsfähigen Frauen hinter ihm her und auch Naruto hing die Aufdringlichkeit dieser Weiber immer mehr zum Hals raus. Schließlich war das SEIN Sasuke und niemand außer ihm hatte ihn mit diesen Blicken anzusehen.  
“Ich weiß was du meinst… ich will das auch nicht, aber wir sollten das langsam angehen. Nicht, dass alles noch in einer Katastrophe endet.” Auch Sasuke war sich dessen bewusst. “Ja, ist schon klar, aber es ist so schwierig…”  
Naruto schmiegte ich wieder enger an den göttlichen Körper seines Freundes “Wir bekommen das hin… wir müssen nur etwas Geduld haben.”

Von diesem Tage an, starteten sie immer wieder kleine Aktionen, um herauszufinden wie ihre Freunde auf Schwule Paare reagieren würden. Dummerweise ging die Hälfte dieser Missionen von vorne herein schief, oder ihre veränderten Schattendoppelgänger wurden dummerweise gar nicht erst bemerkt. Im Grunde genommen waren ihre Versuche alles Reinfälle. Schließlich gaben sie es dann irgendwann einfach auf und beschlossen es auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Zudem hatte sich jedoch ein weiteres Problem in den Vordergrund gedrängt, denn Narutos mysteriösen Schwindelanfälle häuften sich in letzter Zeit bedenklich, sodass Sasuke schwer damit beschäftigt war, sich auf der einen Seite zu Tode zu sorgen und auf der anderen Seite darum zu kümmern, dass niemand etwas von Narutos Zustand erfuhr. Sie hätten nur versucht ihn in ein Krankenhaus zu stecken und dass wollte er seinem Freund wirklich ersparen.  
Um sich von diesen ganzen Problemen abzulenken, beschloss Sasuke eine Woche später, dass sie sich Beide mal eine gemeinsame Unternehmung gönnen konnten, die nichts mit ihrem Training oder ihrem Haushalt zu tun hatte.  
Da kam ihnen das Dorffest am Gründungstag von Konoha nur recht. 

Naruto war schon am Vorabend des Festes unglaublich aufgeregt, was ihm ohne Zweifel auf den Magen schlug. Nicht dass ihm schlecht wurde und wieder seinem besten Freund dem Klo ein Geschenk dar brachte, nein, es war viel eher das Problem, dass Naruto eben nicht schlecht wurde.   
Sasuke konnte das nun so gar nicht verstehen, denn allein schon von zusehen wurde ihm verdammt übel. Bitte, wer aß denn auch zum Abendbrot zuerst ein Toast mit Marmelade (bis hier hin ja noch ok), dann Ramen mit dieser ungeheuren schärfe (merkwürdig, aber annehmbar), danach ein Thunfischsandwich mit ‘will- ich- gar- nicht- wissen- was’ drauf. Oh mein Gott, Erdbeeren und Thunfisch… (verdammt eklig), die Weintrauben landeten im Ramen und das Vanilleeis zum Nachtisch musste sich seinen Platz immer mal wieder mit einer Sauren Gurke, dick ummantelt von Senf, teilen.  
Allein wenn er daran dachte, glaube er Narutos Freund besuchen zu müssen. Naja, wenigstens hatten sie dieses mal alles im Haus gehabt. Nur zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an diese eine verhängnisvolle Nacht, als es Naruto noch so schlecht ging.

Es war dunkel, es war kalt, es war nass und es war verdammt windig… was heißt windig… es stürmte. Noch ein klein wenig mehr und sie hätten einen ausgewachsenen Orkan gehabt.  
Nur eine einzelne vermummte Gestalt hatte sich nach draußen gewagt und begann nun genau diesen Umstand extrem zu bereuen. Doch was tat man nicht alles für seinen Geliebten… eben dieser hatte zuvor einen unstillbaren Hunger entwickelt und war dabei den Kühlschrank auseinander zu nehmen, doch das was er suchte, war nicht aufzufinden gewesen. Viel zu gut für diese Welt, hatte Sasuke natürlich angeboten, diese Besorgung für den Blonden zu übernehmen. Dass dabei riesige blaue Augen und eine menge freier Haut nötig waren, lassen wir gnädiger Weise unter den Tisch fallen. So kämpfte sich Sasuke also durch den herabprasselnden Regen, während er sich auf sein Gefühl verließ, was die Richtung betraf, denn sehen konnte man bei diesem Sauwetter keine fünf Meter weit.  
Als ganz so einfach, wie er sich seine Mission zu Beginn vorgestellt hatte, erwies sie sich dann allerdings doch nicht.   
Versuch doch selbst mal mitten in der Nacht um drei Uhr (!!!) während eines solchen Sturmes (!!!) Straciatella -Eis zu bekommen…  
Irgendwie hatte er es letztendlich geschafft. Völlig bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und am ganzen Leib zitternd war er wieder zu Hause angekommen. Naruto hatte sich natürlich sofort auf seine Art erkenntlich gezeigt und es braucht wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekamen. Sasuke wurde noch immer verdammt heiß, wenn er an das kühle Eis auf seiner Haut dachte, welches von einer warmen Zunge fürsorglich wieder entfernt wurde. 

Allerdings machte er sich schon etwas Gedanken über das seltsame Essverhalten seines Freundes, doch was sollte er machen?

Vorsorglich setzte Sasuke an diesem Abend -natürlich völlig uneigennützig- seine Verführungskünste ein und tatsächlich schliefen Beide schnell und äußerst entspannt in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachten sie ausschließlich im Bett. Naruto schmiegte sich an Sasukes Brust, die sich langsam und gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Sasuke hatte daraufhin verständlicher Weise wenig Lust sich zu bewegen und so blieb er einfach, selbst noch ein wenig dösig, liegen.   
Zärtlich umschmeichelte sein Blick Narutos Gestalt und wieder einmal machte sich das kribbelige, warme Gefühl in ihm breit, dass er schon fast gar nicht mehr los wurde… nicht dass er das gewollt hätte. Er hatte so lange auf dieses Gefühl warten müssen und genoss es nun umso mehr.   
Naruto erwachte, als er sich einer schmetterlingsgleichen Berührung gewahr wurde, die unsichtbare Muster auf seinen Rücken malte, doch seine einzige Reaktion darauf bestand darin, sich noch näher an Sasuke zu schmiegen. Fast hatte es den Anschein, als wollte er sich in ihm verkriechen, doch Naruto konnte einfach nicht anders handeln, denn auch in ihm wallten diese warm lodernden Gefühle mit aller Macht auf, als er den sanften Blick seines Freundes auf sich fühlte.  
Beide zogen es vor die angenehme Stille nicht weiter zu stören und einfach zu genießen.

Erst als der Lärm auf den Straßen, welcher von den Festtagsvorbereitungen kündete, sogar bis zu ihnen reichte, entschlossen sie sich gemeinsam aufzustehen.  
“Ich denke, ich hab ein wenig Hunger…”, stellte Naruto überrascht fest. Sasuke hatte nur ein Augenrollen für ihn übrig, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst, denn kaum war Naruto aufgestanden, fing er leicht an zu schwanken und suchte mit seinen Händen etwas zum festhalten. Zum Glück reagierte sein Freund wie immer schnell und stützte Naruto, bis sich dessen Sichtfeld wieder beruhigt hatte.  
“Es geht schon wieder…”, gab er seinem Helfer leise zu verstehen, doch so schnell war dieser nicht bereit den Blonden auch wieder loszulassen.   
“Naruto… ich denke, wir sollten noch einmal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob wir nicht doch mal zu einem Arzt gehen sollten. Das kann so nicht weitergehen…”, stellte Sasuke, ebenso leise wie Naruto eben, klar.   
“Ich weiß, dass du dass nicht wirklich willst, doch was, wenn es etwas ernsteres ist…”, er ließ diese Aussage einfach so im Raum stehen, denn er wusste, Naruto verstand das unausgesprochene ‘Ich will dich nicht verlieren’ sehr wohl.   
Ängstlich klammerte er sich an Sasuke fest “Ich weiß. Aber nicht heute, ok? Nach dem Fest. Ich möchte wenigstens das Fest einfach so genießen können.” Blaue Auen blickten ihn flehend an und in Sasukes Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln als er antwortete: “Natürlich. Der heutige Tag gehört nur uns. Und zum Arzt werde ich dich selbstverständlich begleiten, dann geht dort auch alles gut.”

Glücklich über diese Lösung machten sie sich daran, den Tag zu genießen und alle störenden Gedanken erst einmal wegzusperren. Dass sie am Ende des Tages ein noch viel größeres, völlig unerwartetes Problem haben würden, ahnte in diesem Moment noch niemand.

Die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag verbrachen sie damit, sich Essen zu kochen, das selbige zu verspeisen, Hausarbeiten zu erledigen und , als es schließlich Zeit wurde, sich gegenseitig Klamotten rauszusuchen, die sie nachher tragen wollten.   
Im Endeffekt brauchten sie für Letzteres am längsten, hatten aber auch den meisten Spaß dabei, denn sie wollten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die unmöglichsten Kombinationen an ihrem Partner auszuprobieren.  
Als sie jedoch schließlich die Türe hinter sich abschlossen, sahen beide wieder sehr akzeptabel aus…. Naja, ich gebe zu das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Sasuke sah natürlich, wie immer einfach ansabberungswürdig aus und die glückliche Ausstrahlung, die er heute zur Schau stellte, gab der Sache den letzten Rest.   
Man sollte einen Waffenschein für ihn verlangen…  
Doch auch Naruto stand dem heute in nichts nach. Sasuke hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, heute nicht der Einzige zu bleiben, der gnadenlos auffallen würde. Er hatte es geschafft den Blonden in ein eng anliegendes, schwarzes Shirt zu stecken, welches die tadellose Figur Narutos natürlich perfekt betonte. Die schwarze Hose, welche seine langen Beine umschmeichelte, tat ihr übriges. So hatte sich Naruto selbst noch nie gesehen, doch er war angenehm überrascht, was er alles aus sich machen konnte.

So machten sich Beide also gebügelt und gestriegelt auf den Weg ins Getümmel. Ihre Rechnung ging voll auf. Kaum hatten sie den Schauplatz des Geschehens betreten, waren sämtliche Blicke in der Umgebung auf sie gerichtet.   
Schon allein, weil sie zusammen auf diesem Fest auftauchten, waren sie DIE Attraktion. Wenn man dann noch betrachtete, dass Naruto heute äußerst verändert und verdammt heiß aussah und Sasuke ein nicht enden wollendes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, verursachte dies schon einige weit aufgerissene Augen und in den Kniekehlen hängende Unterkiefer.  
Doch Sasuke und Naruto ließen sich von all dem nicht beeindrucken, auch wenn es für Naruto ein ziemlich ungewohntes Gefühl war. Sie genossen einfach die Zeit zu zweit, obwohl sie nicht so offensichtlich zeigen konnten, dass sie eigentlich zusammen waren.

So schlenderten sie nun ruhig von Stand zu Stand, kauften die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, wobei Naruto schon wieder dabei war, sämtliche ausgefallene Kombinationen, völlig durcheinander zu essen.  
Sasuke hatte nur ein Seufzen für ihn übrig, allerdings sah er großzügig darüber hinweg, denn Naruto strahlte die ganze Zeit schon über das gesamte Gesicht.   
Wieder standen sie an einem Stand an, da Naruto plötzlich Hunger nach eingelegtem Hering verspürte.   
Erstaunlicherweise standen noch andere an besagtem Holzstand an. Vor ihnen ein Mann mit einer junge Frau, unübersehbar schwanger -bestimmt mindestens im siebten Monat. Zusammen mit ihnen standen ein paar ihrer Freunde um sie herum und scherzten miteinander. 

Schließlich wurden Naruto und Sasuke hellhörig, als einer der Freunde auf einmal etwas ansprach, was auch ihm nur zu gut bekannt war.   
“Sagt doch mal, die Sache mit dem Schwindel hat sich doch endlich gelegt, oder??” Die Schwangere bestätigte. “Ja, ja, schon seit einer Weile. Es war fast wie mit er Übelkeit. Sie kam, sie blieb und dann verschwand sie wieder.” Das rief so einige Lacher hervor, während Naruto und Sasuke jedoch immer blasser wurden.   
“Allerdings haben wir die Sache mit diesen grauenvollen Essgewohnheiten noch nicht in den Griff bekommen.” ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des werdenden Vaters, welches, selbst als seine Frau ihm den Ellenbogen in den Leib rammte, nicht verschwand.   
“Hey, ich muss schließlich noch zusätzlich unser Kind versorgen… also hab dich nicht so!!!” Daraufhin versuchte ihr Mann auch schon das Kichern wieder einzustellen, denn nun waren sie mit ihrer Bestellung an der Reihe.

Die kleine Gruppe wusste allerdings nicht, dass sie so eben zwei junge Männer völlig geschockt hatten. Noch immer extrem bleich standen Beide wie festgewurzelt an der selben Stelle, bis Narutos zitternde Hand sich um Sasukes Arm schloss.  
“Sasuke…”, mehr brachte er erst einmal nicht zu Stande.  
“Das ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall… ich meine du bist doch eindeutig ein Mann. Dessen bin ich mir verdammt sicher…”, flüsterte Sasuke zurück und versuchte die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.  
“Können… können wir vielleicht nach Hause gehen? Ich weiß auch nicht… ich würde nur gerne… ich meine…” Große blaue Augen blickten ihn flehend an und Sasuke könnte gar nicht anders, als zuzustimmen.   
Gemeinsam machten sie sich, noch ziemlich aufgewühlt, auf den Weg zurück. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite griff Naruto wieder nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie fest. Sasuke strich mit seinem Daumen beruhigend über Narutos kalten Handrücken.

Zu Hause angekommen manövrierte Sasuke den Blonden sofort ins Wohnzimmer und drückte ihn dort auf das große Sofa. Naruto war noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken und erwachte erst wieder aus seinen Grübeleien, als Sasuke ihm eine heiße, dampfende Tasse in die Hand drückte, sich neben ihn setzte und selbst begann seinen Beruhigungstee zu trinken.  
Auch Naruto ließ nun das heiße Gebräu seine Kehle hinab gleiten und spürte wie sich der Sturm in seinem Kopf langsam lichtete. Langsam ließ er sich gegen Sasukes Schulter sinken und zog seine Beine zu sich heran.

“Was… was machen wir jetzt?”, sein Stimme zitterte noch immer leicht. “Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich meine, das ganze ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Du bist ein Mann und Männer werden bekanntlich nicht schwanger.”  
Auch er war verunsichert, doch er versuchte das nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, denn Naruto war auch so schon ziemlich durcheinander. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte was sich gerade für eine Möglichkeit eröffnete.  
“Aber… aber als wir das erste mal… naja, du weist schon…”, Narutos Wangen zierte nun ein roter Hauch “… in unserer ersten Nacht, war ich doch… naja… ähhh… weiblich eben… mehr oder weniger…”  
Auch Sasuke war dieser Gedanke schon gekommen und dementsprechend auch nervös, was diese Sache betraf. “Aber du warst doch sicherlich nicht vollkommen verwandelt, oder?? Ich meine… dein Innenleben… es hatte sich doch nicht verändert, oder???”

Diese neue Nervosität sprang wieder auf Naruto über. “Naja… ich hab das Jutsu selbst entwickelt und ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber nun wirklich keine Gedanken gemacht. Warum denn auch? Ich meine… wer denkt denn dabei an so etwas?”  
Sasuke nickte nur zu diesem Gedanken. “Vielleicht… vielleicht sollten wir es einfach nachprüfen… ich meine… es gibt doch da solche… Tests…”, auch er lief nun rötlich an, doch dem Rot, welches sich schlagartig in Narutos Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte er nicht mal annähernd das Wasser reichen.  
“Du meinst… einen Sch… Sch… Schw… Schwanger…schafts…test???”, oh Gott, jetzt fing er auch noch an zu stottern…   
“Naja… was sollen wir denn sonst machen?”, auch Sasuke war mit seinem Latein am Ende. “Ja, du hast schon recht.”, nuschelte Naruto seine Zustimmung. Dann wurde sein Gesicht jedoch nachdenklich. “Wo bekommt man denn so einen Schw… Schwa… so ein Teil denn überhaupt her?”  
“Ich weis nicht genau… vielleicht in der Apotheke oder so. Hauptsache man bekommt es nicht nur beim Arzt!”  
“Aber mal angenommen es gibt die in der Apotheke… Wir können da doch nicht einfach reinspazieren und einen Schw… Schw… ach verdammt noch mal, einen Schwangerschaftstest verlangen!!!”, endlich war es raus. Wieso er solche Probleme mit diesem Wort hatte, wusste er sowieso nicht.  
“Allerdings. Stell dir mal vor was es für einen Aufruhr geben würde, allein schon, wenn ich mit so einem Test in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte?!?!” 

Trotz der angespannten Situation verzog Naruto sein Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte, dass der Aufschrei durch ganz Konoha hallen würde. “Oh ja, die würde alle glauben, du hättest dich für eine dieser aufdringlichen, minderbemittelten Weiber entschieden.”, endlich war das Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht zurückgekehrt. “Verdammt, das würde vielleicht ein paar Verfolgungsjagden nach sich ziehen!!! Die würde alle herausfinden wollen, wer diejenige ist, die es gewagt hat, dich für sich zu beanspruchen.”  
Sanft zog Sasuke Naruto in seine Arme. “Und sie wissen alle nicht, dass sie niemals auch nur die geringste Chance haben werden. Ich habe meinen festen Freund gefunden und werde ihn mit Sicherheit auch nicht mehr hergeben!”

Naruto stiegen vor Rührung wieder einmal die Tränen in die Augen, bevor er Sasuke in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog. Die weichen Lippen teilten sich ohne sein Zutun und gaben den Weg in die bekannte Höhle frei. Liebevoll spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, bis sie sich schließlich wieder trennten. Naruto setzte noch ein kleines Küsschen hinterher, bevor er es sich auf Sasukes Schoß bequem machte und sich gegen die starke Brust kuschelte.  
“Ich bin so froh, dass mir damals die Idee kam, in der weibliche Gestalt auf das Kirschblütenfest zu gehen. Sonst hätte es wahrscheinlich noch ewig gedauert, bis wir uns gefunden hätten… wenn überhaupt.”  
“Ja, das bin ich auch.”, gab Sasuke liebevoll zurück. “Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass du es bist, dann glaube ich nicht, dass ich dich erkannt hätte.”, gestand er dann leise.

“ABER DAS IST ES!!!”  
Naruto sprang mit einem Mal freudig auf. Doch dieser Überschwang wurde schnell gebremst, als der Schwindel wieder mit voller Macht zurückkehrte.   
“Langsam Naruto… langsam.”, Sasuke zog ihn wieder zurück in seine Arme. “Was hast du denn, dass du so plötzlich aufspringen musst?”  
“Ich hab DIE Idee!!! Wir gehen nicht als wir selbst zu Apotheke!”, als Sasuke ihn jedoch nur fragend ansah, versuchte er sich zu erklären. “Ich meine wir verwandeln uns einfach… wie ich es auf dem Fest gemacht habe. Mein Sexy- no- jutsu!”  
Auch dem Schwarzhaarigen ging nun ein Licht auf. An die Möglichkeit hatte er bei besten Willen nicht gedacht, was eigentlich schon sehr ungewöhnlich war, doch vielleicht hatte ihn das gesamte Drumherum einfach zu sehr abgelenkt. Schließlich ging es bei der ganzen Sachen nicht um eine einfache Mission!!!  
“Das wäre wirklich eine gute Möglichkeit… nur… willst du allein dahin gehen???”  
“Häh?”  
“Naja, ich beherrsche dein Jutsu doch nicht…”  
Wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Narutos Gesicht… dieses mal jedoch fieser Natur.  
“Sasuke Uchiha beherrscht ein Jutsu nicht… dass ich das noch erleben darf!”, schwelgte er in seinem Ruhm, doch als Sasuke ihn dann in die Hüfte knuffte, brach auch er schließlich in Lachen aus. “Ja, ja… ist ja schon gut. Ich habe verstanden…”, schmollte der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig vor sich hin, doch nach und nach dämmte Naruto seinen Lachanfall schließlich ein.   
“Keine Angst, ich bring dir das schon bei!! Selbst Konohamaru hat das Sexy- no- Jutsu schon von mir gelernt. Dann schaffst du das doch mit links!”

Und ausnahmsweise sollte er dieses mal sogar recht behalten. Noch am selben Abend schaffte Sasuke es, das alles entscheidende Jutsu zu erlernen und nach einigen Versuchen, hatte auch er eine ansprechende weibliche Gestalt zustande gebracht.  
Erschöpft ließen sie sich in ihr weiches Bett fallen und kuschelten sich eng aneinander.   
Es war bereits viel zu spät um ihren Plan noch umzusetzen und so hatten sie sich stillschweigend auf einen kleinen Aufschub bis zum nächsten Tag geeinigt.  
Liebevoll begann Sasuke über den blonden Haarschopf zu streicheln, als Naruto die Stille mit unsicherer Stimme durchbrach.  
“Was machen wir, wenn der Test positiv ausfällt? Ich meine, was wollen wir tun, wenn ich wirklich… naja schwanger bin?”  
“Wäre das denn so schlimm?”, gab Sasuke auf die gleiche, sanfte Weise zurück.  
“Naja, ich weis nicht… Ich hätte gerne eine Familie… aber… was ist mit all den Anderen im Dorf und ich weis außerdem nicht, wie man mit einem so kleinen Baby umgeht… wie man es erzieht… Wie soll das Kleine denn überhaupt aus mir rauskommen, ich meine ich bin doch immer noch ein Mann…” 

Immer mehr Probleme taten sich vor seinen Augen auf, doch ehe er sich weiter in ihnen verstricken konnte, lenkte ihn Sasuke auf die einzig wirkungsvolle Methode ab.   
Sanft kosten ihn die weichen Lippen und zärtlich streichelten seine feingliedrigen Finger über Narutos Seite und brachten ihn zum Erschauern.  
Schnell gab er sich diesem Gefühl hin und verdrängte all die störenden Fragen, sodass sie bald darauf friedlich und aneinander geschmiegt in den Schlaf sanken.


	11. ~ Die längsten zehn Minuten...~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick...  
> Tack...  
> Tick...  
> Tack...  
>  ^__^  
> ...und Ablenkung der besonderen Art...

~Die längsten zehn Minuten ihres Lebens…~  
Der nächste Morgen war von Hektik und Nervosität geprägt. Während Naruto mit seinem Gefühlszustand nicht hinterm Berg halten konnte, versuchte Sasuke die Ruhe zu bewahren, was nicht besonders einfach war, wenn man bedachte, das Naruto dabei war, einen tiefen Graben in die Küche zu laufen. Ihm konnte es mit dem Frühstück gar nicht schell genug gehen.  
Schließlich gab sich Sasuke geschlagen. Er schnappte sich Naruto bei der Hand, schleifte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer und hatte noch vor Naruto seine weibliche Gestalt angenommen. Gemeinsam durchwühlten sie nun Narutos, extra zum Zwecke der Spionage gekauften, Kleidungsstücke. Relativ schnell wurden sie fündig und ihre Mission konnte beginnen…

Hatte es vorhin Naruto zu Hause kaum noch aushalten können, so wollte er jetzt, wo er auf der Straße war, nur noch zurück in ihr Haus und am besten noch ins Bett unter die Zudecke. Sasuke zerrte Naruto förmlich hinter sich her und sie konnten froh sein, dass es noch ziemlich früh war, denn sie gaben schon ein reichlich merkwürdiges Gespann ab.  
Obwohl es Sasuke selbst nicht wirklich wohl bei der Sache war, wollte er alles nur schnellst möglichst hinter sich haben und so schleifte er Naruto kurzer Hand hinter sich mit in die Apotheke hinein. Dann erst lief auch er rot an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gleich verlangen würde.  
Naruto konnte er vergessen. Der würde sowieso im Moment kein gescheites Wort raus bringen, also musste wohl oder übel er ran.

“Na ihr zwei! Kann ich euch irgendwie behilflich sein?”  
‘Ja du könntest dieses dämliche Grinsen in deinem Gesicht abschrauben gehen’, doch natürlich sprach Sasuke das nicht laut aus. Viel zu beschäftigt war er damit zum Einen Naruto festzuhalten, sodass dieser dem unwiderstehlichen Drang zur Flucht nicht nachgeben konnte und zum Anderen selbst wieder knallrot anzulaufen.  
“Nun ja… Ähm… wir… naja… wir sind gewissermaßen… ähm… möglicherweise nun… wir… äh… wollten eigentlich nur einen Schwangerschaftstest kaufen.”, brachte Sasuke schließlich doch noch über die vor Aufregung trocknen Lippen.

Die Augen der Verkäuferin begannen wie verrückt zu strahlen, während sie erfreut in die Hände klatschte und wie verrückt auf und ab hüpfte.  
“Wer ist denn die glückliche?”  
Für den ersten Moment glaubte Sasuke fast, sein Jutsu hätte sich aufgelöst, sodass sie nun nach seiner Freundin fragte, doch dann ging ihm endlich auf, dass die Verkäuferin gerade zwei weiblicher Personen vor sich hatte.  
Schnell hatte er sich von seinem kurzen Schock erholt, ehe er kurz Naruto zunickte, ein Lächeln aufsetzte und perfekt Sakura in ihrer schlimmsten Zeit nachäffte.   
Mit schrecklich hoher und aufgekratzter Stimme begann er also loszuquasseln: “Meine Freundin! Sie ist schon eine Weile überfällig und es wäre schließlich möglich, dass sie schwanger ist. Allerdings ist sie ziemlich schüchtern, deshalb hab ich sie mit hierher genommen.”

Sasuke konnte von Glück reden, dass er im Biounterricht immer sehr gut aufgepasste hatte, denn sonst hätte er die nächsten fünf Minuten, in denen ihn diese nervige Frau von wegen der Periode, Ovarien, Östrogenen, Uteri und den weiteren Problemen der Weiblichkeit und ihrer Anatomie zulaberte, sicher nicht ein Wort verstanden.   
Schwer um seine Beherrschung kämpfend hielt er sein Lächeln aufrecht, während er der Verkäuferin nun endlich zur eigentlichen Ware folgte.  
Naruto versteckte sich hinter seinem Rücken und klammerte sich mit eisigen Händen an ihm fest, was Sasuke wesentlich half, das zucken seiner rechten Augenbraue zu unterdrücken. Kümmerte sich die Verkäuferin auch noch um den Verkauf, oder schwafelte sie die Kunden nur ununterbrochen voll.

Geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten später, hielten sie endlich den perfekten -und nebenbei bemerkt auch teuersten- Schwangerschaftstest den die Apotheke überhaupt hergab, in ihrer Hand. Sasuke zahlte ohne zu murren den horrenden Betrag, denn nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sein Gehirn.  
‘Hauptsache schnell raus hier!!!’

Wieder beförderte Sasuke Naruto an seinem Arm hängend hinter sich her, doch dieses Mal hatte er keine Gegenwehr zu erwarten. Kaum in den schützenden Wänden des Hauses angekommen, lösten beide das Jutsu und Sasuke lies sich - Naruto immer noch im Arm haltend- an der Haustür hinab gleiten. Sein knallrot angelaufenes, heißes Gesicht in Narutos Haaren versteckend, versuchte er seinen Herzschlag wieder in einen ansprechenden Rhythmus zu dirigieren.   
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm mal etwas so peinlich sein würde…  
Letztendlich hatten sie es aber doch irgendwie geschafft, das überschüssige Blut in ihren Wangen zu verscheuchen- und sie brauchten dazu noch nicht einmal einen Aderlass.  
Sasuke spürte, wie Naruto auf seinem Schoß immer hibbeliger wurde und auch er musste unbedingt mal wieder aufstehen, denn der Boden war schließlich alles andere als bequem.  
“Ähm… Sasuke???”, man mochte es kaum glauben, aber das mit aller Mühe zurückgedrängte rot, schlich sich zurück auf Narutos Wangen.  
“Ich… ähm… ich meine, wollen wir… ich meine ich… naja, der Schwangerschaftstest und so… nun… wie funktioniert der eigentlich?”  
Sasuke wusste nicht, ob er nun lachen, oder sich der Nervosität Narutos anschließen sollte. Letzteres schien ihm aufgrund der Situation wohl angebrachter.  
“Ich denke, wir sehen einfach mal in der Packungsbeilage nach. Da wird schon was darüber drin stehen…”   
Gesagt.   
Getan.

Beide machten es sich für den Moment auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und Sasuke öffnete die Verpackung des, unter Einsatz ihrer geistigen Gesundheit erstandenen, Schwangerschaftstests. Behutsam zog er den Beipackzettel hinaus und faltete das, mindestens einen Quadratmeter große, Stück Papier auseinander.   
Dann begann er zu lesen…

Und er las…

Und las…

Und las…

Dann drehte er das Blatt um…

Und las weiter…

Und weiter…

Und noch weiter…

Bis der gesamte Wisch nach einer halben Stunde schließlich in die nächste Ecke segelte.  
“Sag mal, haben die denn alle ein Rad ab??? Da brauchen die im ernst das Material eines halben Baumes um auszudrücken, dass man einfach nur in das gekennzeichnete Feld pinkeln soll und dann das Ganze zehn Minuten stehen lässt, ehe es abgelesen werden kann????? Ticken die denn nicht ganz richtig?? Man wird ja wohl den Schriftzug ‘schwanger’ von dem Schriftzug ‘nicht schwanger’ unterscheiden können!!!”  
Sasuke hatte sich bereits in Rage geredet und bemerkte nicht, wie Narutos Augen indes immer mehr Ungeduld widerspiegelten. Schon de letzten dreißig Minuten waren für ihn pure Folter gewesen…  
Als Sasuke dann endlich bemerkte, was in seinem Freund vorging, schnappte er ihn sich einfach und zog ihn mit nach oben bis vors Bad. Dort drückte er ihm den unseligen Test in die Hand und deutete auf die markierte Einkerbung.   
“Dort muss es hinein!”, sprachs und schlug die Türe hinter Naruto zu.

Kurze Zeit später entriegelte sich besagte Tür wieder und blaue, unschuldige Augen blickten in die nervösen, dunklen Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers.  
“Ab jetzt noch zehn Minuten!”, mehr brachte Naruto mit ungewohnt kraftloser Stimme nicht mehr heraus. Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich, als er seinen Geliebten fest in die Arme schloss.   
“Hey, es ist doch alles gut. Egal wie der Test ausfällt, hörst du?”, sanft streichelte er durch die wirren, blonden Haare und als er merkte, dass das Zittern wieder in Narutos Glieder fahren wollte, hob er ihn kurzerhand auf seine Arme, um ihn in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer zu tragen.  
Naruto schmiegte sich wärmesuchend an den starken Körper, welcher in behutsam durch die Wohnung trug. Er konnte sich nicht genau erklären, woher diese ständigen Gefühlsschwankungen kamen, aber das war ihm im Moment auch herzlich egal. Alles, was er im Moment wollte, war von Sasuke gehalten zu werden.  
Und dieser Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt.

Nach etwas mehr als drei Minuten schien sich Naruto wieder beruhigt zu haben. Dafür kam nun die Nervosität mit aller Macht zurück. Sasuke hatte nicht mehr als ein Seufzen übrig, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung Narutos wieder einmal um hundertachtzig Grad drehte. In letzter Zeit schien das häufiger zu passieren.   
Er hatte sich damit abgefunden…  
Schließlich hielt er es im Bett nicht mehr aus und sprang hektisch auf. Sasuke folgte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd und leitete ihn unauffällig mit hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf das große Sofa und beobachtete einfach seinen Freund.  
Dieser schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, einen drei Meter tiefen Graben mitten im Zimmer entstehen zu lassen. Ruhelos und zappelig lief er eine um die andere Bahn durch den Raum, immer von Sasuke beobachtet. Wie er diesen damit allerdings an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb bekam er dabei nicht mit.  
Der Uchiha-Erbe hatte bereits einen sehr großen Teil seiner sonst so langlebigen Geduld verbraucht, denn auch seine Nerven waren seit einiger Zeit, aus verständlichen Gründen, zum zerreißen gespannt und Naruto trug nicht gerade dazu bei sich in irgend einer Weise zu entspannen.  
Nach der vierundsechzigsten Runde- er hatte sie doch tatsächlich mitgezählt- innerhalb von drei endlos langen Minuten, war auch bei ihm Hopfen und Malz verloren.

Er schnappte sich seinen Freund, zog ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn dort fest umklammert. “So. Du bleibst jetzt bitte wenigstens für eine Weile still sitzen. Du machst mich noch irre mit deinem Rumgerenne.”  
Und tatsächlich, man mochte es kaum glauben, Naruto blieb still auf Sasukes Schoß sitzen.  
Nun kam jedoch ein weiteres Problem hinzu, denn nun war auf einmal, das unglaublich laute und verdammte langsam erscheinende Ticken der großen Standuhr zu hören.   
Tick…. Stand die eigentlich schon immer im Wohnzimmer?  
Tack…. Hab ich das Licht heute früh in der Küche aus gemacht?  
Tick…. Wie lange dauerte dieser Test noch mal?  
Tack… Wie so ein Test wohl funktionierte?  
Tick…. Ahhhh verdammt, warum dauert das so lange?  
Tack…. Ich muss mich ablenken…  
Gedacht. Getan.  
Entgegen seiner gewohnten natur, begann Sasuke zu reden wie ein Wasserfall:  
“Weißt du, ich bin auch unglaublich nervös, schließlich hatte ich mich schon damit abgefunden niemals Kinder zu haben und der Hokage irgendwann einmal erzählen zu müssen, warum dem so ist.   
Andererseits möchte ich mir jetzt auch nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen, denn es ist ja noch nicht einmal raus, ob du nun schwanger bist oder nicht. Ich kann schlecht sagen, dass es mir egal ist, was bei dem Test rauskommt, aber im gewissen Maße ist es das.   
Ich wäre glücklich über ein Kind, aber wenn das hieße, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen bleiben könnte, dann müsste ich mich gegen Kinder entscheiden. Ich bleibe lieber kinderlos mit dir, als Kinder ohne dich zu haben…”

Naruto wusste ja nur zu gut, was in seinem Freund vorging und so ließ er ihn einfach reden. Erst gegen Ende sammelten sich dann langsam wieder Tränen in seinen Augen. Womit hatte er einen so wunderbaren Freund verdient? Wie schaffte es Sasuke immer wieder, ihn mit seinen Worten zu Tränen zu rühren?  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken verschloss Naruto die, noch leicht von Sprechen geöffneten, Lippen Sasukes mit den seinen. Der Redefluss verstummte. Sachte fuhr seine samtene Zunge die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen nach, bevor sie sich langsam durch die kleine Öffnung zwängte. Dort traf sie sogleich auf ihren Gegenpart, der sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sasuke öffnete den Mund etwas weiter, um ihnen Beiden ein wenig mehr Spielraum zu geben. Ihre Zungen begannen miteinander zu tanzen, sich zu verschlingen, zu liebkosen.

Einzelne Schauer jagte über ihre Rücken und Blitze durchzuckten ihre Körper, als Sasuke den Blonden, der sich rittlings auf ihn sinken ließ, noch näher zu sich zog . Der Kuss vertiefte sich noch weiter und langsam machte sich freudige Erregung in ihren Körpern breit. Ein heißes Kribbeln sammelte sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Körpermitten.  
Sasukes Hände machten sich selbstständig und fuhren aufreizend unter Narutos Shirt, um die darunterliegende Haut zu kosen. Naruto schmiegte sein Hüfte enger an die bereits aufkeimende Erregung Sasukes und begann sich herausfordernd an ihm zu reiben.

Sasuke keuchte daraufhin in ihren Kuss, der dadurch für einen Moment unterbrochen wurde. Doch schnell wurde seine Kusspolster wieder durch ein hungriges Lippenpaar eingenommen, welches sich weiterhin anheizend gegen ihn bewegte und ihn langsam in Besitz nahm.   
Narutos Zunge stieß noch tiefer vor und Sasuke konnte nicht anders, als in ihren himmlischen Kuss zu stöhnen. Narutos Finger krallten sich in die schwarze Haarpracht seines Gegenübers und Sasukes Hände legten sich um Narutos Taille. Ihr Kuss wurde wilder, leidenschaftlicher, erregender.  
Sasukes Hände wanderten hinab und kamen auf Narutos Po zum liegen. Mit einem Ruck wurde er noch näher gegen Sasukes Mitte gepresst. Ein kehliges Stöhnen verließ nun auch Narutos Mund, als er sich aus dem feurigen Kuss losriss. Doch die sündigen Lippen des Uchihas blieben nicht untätig und legten sich auf den freigelegten Hals, wo sie sich ohne zu zögern festsaugten.

Ihre Erregung steigerte sich immer weiter ins unermessliche, als Naruto sich immer härter an dem wundervollen Körper Sasukes rieb. Schnell hatten sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden und trieben sich gegenseitig in höhere Sphären. Sasukes Zunge wanderte derweil an Narutos Hals entlang, über die heftig Pochende Schlagader, bis an diese besonders empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr.   
Naruto keuchte wieder laut auf und zog Sasuke abermals in einen vernichtenden Kuss. Ihre steinharten Erregungen rieben sich stürmisch und wild aneinander und Sasuke unterstützte die Bewegung, indem er Narutos Becken hart an sich zog und sich selbst dem ganzen entgegen bewegte.   
Wieder mussten sie den die Berührung ihrer Lippen unterbrechen, denn ihre Lungen verlangten schreiend nach dem dringend benötigtem Sauerstoff. Narutos Keuchen wurde immer abgehackter, ihre Bewegungen ungezügelter, die Hitze in ihren Länden immer unerträglicher.  
“Komm für mich, Naruto!”, erreichten die rau geflüsterten Worte sein umnebeltes Gehirn und gaben ihm den Rest.  
Er kam. Heftig und Sasukes Namen schreiend, was auch diesen dazu brachte endgültig loszulassen. Auch er ergoss sich heftig stöhnend in seiner Hose und drückte Naruto noch einmal fest gegen sich, bevor er schwer atmend seine Stirn auf Narutos zittriger Schulter ablegte.

Als ihr Verstand nach einiger Zeit wieder in die Realität driftete, fiel Sasukes Blick zuerst auf die vorhin noch so extrem nervige Standuhr.  
“Die Zeit ist bereits seit knapp fünfzehn Minuten um Naruto!” Und schon war Naruto mit angespanntem Gesicht wieder auf den Beinen, ehe er selbiges wieder verzog. Sasuke lachte.  
“Ich denke wir sollten uns vorher umziehen. Meinst du nicht auch?” Narutos rot angelaufene Wangen und das kurze Nicken waren ihm Antwort genug und so schnappte er sich seinen blonden Chaosninja und verschleppte ihn kurzerhand in ihr Zimmer.  
In Rekordtempo waren beide umgezogen, wieder frisch und traten hinaus in den Flur. Vor der Badtür kamen jedoch beide ins stocken.

“Ähhm… möchtest du vielleicht zuerst rein gehen?”, wurde der Schwarzhaarige von unten herauf angesprochen.  
“Ach, genug jetzt!!! Wir stellen uns an, wie die schlimmsten Mädchen. Wir gehen jetzt da rein und sehen nach, was der Test ergeben hat. Und damit basta!!!”  
Narutos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht um viel. “Naja… also gewissermaßen… wenn ich wirklich schwanger bin… nun, dann bin ich wirklich… naja… zum Teil ähm… weiblich… also gewissermaßen… tja… hm…… ein Mädchen…!!”, bezirzend ließ er seine Wimpern klimpern, doch Sasuke konnte nun sein Seufzen nicht mehr verbergen und verdrehte einfach seine Augen.  
“Keine Widerrede. Wir gehen zusammen rein!”, ordnete er kurzerhand an und zerrte seinen sich sträubenden Freund hinter sich in das gefürchtete Zimmer des Grauens…

Da standen sie nun also…  
Vor ihnen auf dem kleinen Badschrank lag besagter, unseliger Test… mit der Forderseite nach unten…  
“Na toll! Konntest du den blöden Test nicht gleich richtig rum hinlegen???”  
“ ‘Tschuldige Sasuke.”, gab Naruto kleinlaut zurück und fing an mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. “Soll ich ihn umdrehen? Ich hab ihn ja auch falsch hingelegt…”, fragte er nervös geworden, aber doch schicksalsergeben nach.   
Sasuke bemerkte schnell, dass Narutos Stimmung gerade wieder am kippen war und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie den Beweis für die Schwangerschaft überhaupt noch brauchten. So schnell konnte kein normaler Mensch in einem normalen Zustand die Stimmungen wechseln.  
Um zu vermeiden, dass Naruto wieder in sein trauriges Gemüt zurückfiel, beschloss er die Sache endlich zu beenden. “Ist gut… Du drehst ihn um und ich werde lesen, was er ergeben hat…”  
Seufzend zog er den Blonden in seine Arme, als er einige dankbare Tränen in dessen Augen aufsteigen sah. Naruto griff nach dem Test, versteckte sein Gesicht im Stoff von Sasukes T-Shirt und hielt ihn dann, so vor Sasukes Gesicht, dass dieser ihn ohne Probleme lesen konnte.

Dann herrschte Schweigen.

Zehn Sekunden…

Eine Minute…

Zwei Minuten…

Drei Minuten…

Dann hielt Naruto es nicht mehr aus.  
Er entriss Sasuke die Antwort auf die Frage, die ihn langsam wirklich quälte und drehte sich in Sasukes Armen.

Dann war es wieder still…  
…bis plötzlich ein Japsen ertönte.  
“Ich… ich… bin… wirklich…………… schwanger.”  
Sprach’s….

Und wurde ohnmächtig…

Sasuke fing den erschlafften Körper mit Leichtigkeit auf. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet. Selbst für ihn war es schwierig gewesen, sich nicht einfach fallen zu lassen.  
Er hatte es zwar bereits geahnt, aber es schwarz auf weiß zu lesen, war dann doch etwas völlig anderes, wie Naruto gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

Wieder einmal hob er den Kleineren auf seine Arme um ihn in ihr Bett zu bringen. Schon auf dem Weg dahin, begann er jedoch langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
“Träume ich Sasuke??”, flüsterte er dem Schwarzhaarigen leise zu und dieser setzte ihn nun vorsichtig wieder ab. Noch etwas desorientiert stand Naruto also in der Gegend rum.  
“Nein du träumst nicht. Wir bekommen ein Baby!”, gab Sasuke ihm mit sanfter, verständnisvoller Stimme zu verstehen.  
Nun war Naruto nicht mehr zu halten…

Freudig jauchzend sprang er zurück in Sasukes Arme, drückte ihm einen fetten Schmatzer auf die Lippen, löste sich aber in Windeseile wieder von dem Schwarzhaarigen und begann dann, leicht hyperaktiv im gesamten Haus auf und ab zu springen. Er rannte von einer Ecke in die andere und rief dabei immer wieder “Wir bekommen ein Baby! Ich bin schwanger! Wir bekommen ein Kind! Ein richtiges Kind!!! Wir werden eine richtig echte Familie!!!”  
Sasuke ließ sich einfach, selten dämlich, aber glücklich grinsend auf die Wohnzimmercouch im unteren Stockwerk, in welches er Naruto gefolgt war, fallen. Er beobachtete Naruto und war so völlig mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Er hätte vermutlich gerade alles und jeden abknutschen können… naja Ino nicht unbedingt…

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, ging Naruto schließlich die Puste aus und er ließ sich geschafft neben Sasuke plumpsen. Sein Kreislauf war ja in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht der Beste gewesen.  
“Jetzt müssen wir also doch zum Arzt gehen.”, gab Sasuke als kleinen Dämpfer doch noch zu bedenken. Allerdings schien das Naruto im Moment wirklich so überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
“Das bekomm ich schon hin. Ich geh einfach in meiner weiblichen Gestalt. Das hat doch in der Apotheke auch funktioniert und du kommst als meine Freundin oder so was mit.”, schlug Naruto immer noch frohen Mutes vor und blickte Sasuke bittend in die Augen.   
Sasuke konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er beugte sich hastig über Naruto und ließ seine Gefühle einfach raus.  
So kam es, dass Naruto um jegliche Sauerstoff geküsst wurde und wirklich hart zusammenreißen musste, um die Sache nicht weiter zu treiben, als gewollt.


	12. ~ Gewissheit ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultraschall ^_^

~*~Gewissheit~*~

Eine Stunde und einen verdammt intensiven Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten später… sie hatten es doch nicht geschaffte, sich zu beherrschen… standen sie also gemeinsam, in ihrer weiblichen Gestalt vor dem großen Krankenhausgebäude.  
Nun wurde Naruto doch etwas mulmig zu mute, doch nach einigen gekonnten Überredungsversuchen- wir wollen hier mal nicht erwähnen, dass Sasuke geschickt ein überzeugendes Belohnungssystem erschuf- und einigen nervenaufreibenden Warteminuten, wurden sie endlich in das Untersuchungszimmer gerufen…

Ein Nervenbündel war nichts gegen Naruto. Man hatte das untrügerische Gefühl, dass der Blonde bei der kleinsten unerwarteten Bewegung sofort durch die Decke gehen würde. Einzig und allein Sasukes Hand, die ihn unauffällig streichelte, hielt ihn davon ab zu flüchten.  
So schnell konnte unser Naruto gar nicht schauen, da lag er auch schon auf der unbequemen Untersuchungsliege und der junge Arzt, der sich ihnen als Dr. Minao vorstellte, stand vor ihm. Er schien ‘etwas’ im Stress zu sein, um das mal völlig untertrieben zu beschreiben.   
Naruto half das nicht gerade, sich zu beruhigen und so war er Sasuke wieder einmal extrem dankbar, als dieser die Fäden in die Hand nahm. 

Er beschrieb dem Arzt in Kurzfassung ihr Problem erklärte jegliche Eventualitäten damit, dass sie neu in Konoha wären und der ‘Mann’ Narutos sich oftmals auf Missionen befand, sodass seine beste Freundin, also Sasuke, ihn begleitete.  
Der Arzt stellte das nie in Frage, solche Dinge schienen also entweder öfters zu passieren, oder der junge Mediziner schien einfach nur gestresst genug, sodass ihm diese Sache komplett egal war. Möglich wäre aber auch Möglichkeit Nummer drei, dass er einfach zu geblendet vom Anblick der beiden Schönheiten war und sich darauf konzentrieren musste, möglichst nicht zu sabbern.  
Kurz nach Sasukes erklärenden Worten setzte sein Verstand aber scheinbar wieder ein und er begann mit seinem, möglicher Weise auswendig gelernten Monolog. Er stellte noch einige kurze Fragen und erklärte dann, dass sie nun noch eine Ultraschalluntersuchung durchführen würden , um das Ergebnis des Schwangerschaftstestes zu überprüfen. Auf Sasukes Nachfrage hin, beschrieb er auch gerne noch die Funktion des Untersuchungsgerätes.   
Doch dann ging es los…

Auf Bitte des Arztes hin machte Naruto seinen Bauch frei und der Arzt setzte sich vor ihn. Er bereitete die Geräte vor und schaltete das Licht aus. Sasuke hielt noch immer Narutos Hand, doch gerade jetzt wurden seine Finger wieder ziemlich zerquetscht.   
Dann traf kaltes Gel etwas unvorbereitet auf nackte Haut und Naruto zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Glücklicher Weise legte sich jedoch das ungewohnte Gefühl wieder schnell.   
Der rundliche Kopf der Gerätes fuhr nun über Narutos Bauch und verteilte das Gel, während Dr. Minao konzentriert auf einen kleinen Monitor blickte.   
Sasuke blickte ihm über die Schulter, erkannte jedoch nur helle und dunkle Schemen, also fragte er wieder nach. Glücklicher Weise ließ sich der Jungarzt endlich langsam etwas von seinem Stress ablenken, und so erklärte er ihnen ruhig, was er sah.  
Er zeigte ihnen Narutos Nieren und die Harnblase, die er brauchte, um sich zu orientieren.   
“Eine Flüssigkeitsansammlung, wie die Blase erscheint immer dunkel und genau so eine Ansammlung suche ich, denn die Gebärmutter müsste nun auch mit Fruchtwasser gefüllt sein.”  
Und schnell wurde er fündig…

“Ich nehme an, sie sind etwa im dritten Monat!? Kommt das hin?”, wandte er sich nun direkt an Naruto. Dieser lief zuerst rot an, bevor sich ausnahmslos Freude in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. “Heute ist der 27. Juni, also knapp über drei Monate.”, stellte die Blonde mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fest.  
Der Arzt erwiderte das Lächeln und begann dann einige Knöpfchen auf seinem Gerät zu betätigen. Vorsichtig schob er den Monitor so, dass auch Naruto problemlos draufblicken konnte. Er suchte aufmerksam nach geeigneten Ansichten, dann hielt er das Bild an.   
“Hier haben wir den Uterus und das hier…. ist der Fetus. Hier ist das Herz…”, er zeigte auf das aufgeregt flatterndem Fleck. “…hier ist der Kopf, die Augen… oh… es hat sich bewegt… es ist ganz schön früh dran…” 

Völlig eingenommen starrten Sasuke und Naruto auf den Bildschirm. Sie konnten nicht beschreiben, was sie fühlten. Viel zu groß, zu überwältigend war die Welle aus Emotionen, die sie überrollte. Ungläubig warf der Blonde einen Blick zurück auf seinen Bauch, als er sah, wie sich das kleinen Wesen bewegte. Spüren konnte er es nicht und doch wusste er, es war da.  
“Alle Organe sind bereits angelegt und müssen nur noch ausreifen. Es ist jetzt etwa neun bis zehn Zentimeter groß und gerade mal 20-30 Gramm schwer. Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen… wollen sie wissen, was es wird?”  
Nur langsam tauchte Naruto aus seiner Versunkenheit, als er den fragenden Blick des Arztes bemerkte. Als er dann die Frage endlich registriert hatte, wandte er sich Hilfe suchend zu Sasuke, doch der hatte entschieden, dass Naruto diese Entscheidung fällen sollte.

Dieser blickte aus hellen, blauen Augen wieder Dr. Minao an, sein Gesicht zierte wieder dieses einmalig glückliche Lächeln, welches nur Schwangere tragen konnten. “Ich denke, wir lassen uns, was das angeht überraschen…”  
Der Mediziner nickte. “In Ordnung.”  
Nun mischte sich auch Sasuke wieder ein, während Naruto abermals gebannt auf den Monitor starrte. “Gibt es noch irgendetwas wichtiges zu beachten? Ich meine, es wird sich doch sicher einiges ändern…”  
Freundlich begann der Mann in Weiß zu erklären. “Nun erst einmal wird sich nicht all zu viel ändern. Die Symptome von denen sie mir berichtet haben, sind völlig normal. Wann die Schwindelanfälle wieder verschwinden, hängt davon ab, wie schnell sich ihr Körper auf die Veränderungen einstellen kann. Später werden dann sicher noch ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen hinzukommen”  
“Na die hat er jetzt schon…”, murmelte Sasuke in sich hinein.  
“Wie meinen?” Sasuke lief vor Schreck rot an. Hatte er das eben laut gesagt???? Verdammt er hatte doch gerade nicht laut ‘ER’ gesagt… oder??? Stotternd befreite er sich aus der misslichen Lage. “Nichts, nichts… war nicht so wichtig.”

Zum Glück fragte der Arzt nicht weiter nach. “… nun gut. Auf jedem Fall sollten sie große körperliche Anstrengungen vermeiden. Nutzen sie gewöhnlich ihr Chakra?”  
Naruto machte große Augen, antwortete aber artig mit einem ‘Ja’.  
“Nun gegen normalen Chakrafluss ist nichts auszusetzen, doch zu aggressives Chakra sollte man lieber vermeiden. Das würde das Kind schädigen, wenn nicht sogar umbringen, denn das sensible Chakrasystem des Kindes würde von einem zu starken Chakra komplett zerstört werden.”

Verdammt! Das würde noch einige Probleme geben, dachten beide so ziemlich gleichzeitig.  
“Tja und sonst…” er überlegte einen Moment “…eine abwechslungsreiche, gesunde Ernährung und ausreichende, ausgeglichene Bewegung wirken manchmal Wunder. Zusätzlich werden sie noch einige Vitaminpräparate mit Folsäurezusätzen verschreiben, die sind für das Wachstum des Kindes förderlich. Dann werden wir ihnen noch schnell ein wenig Blut abnehmen, um ein paar Parameter zu überprüfen, damit wir auf etwaige Änderungen sofort reagieren können.”, fasste er kurz zusammen.  
Sasuke war zufrieden mit den Informationen und half Naruto dann, seinen Bauch von der glitschigen Substanz zu befreien. Der Doktor schob das Ultraschallgerät etwas auf die Seite, sodass sich Naruto problemlos aufsetzten konnte. Dann schaltete er das Licht wieder an und richtete das Wort noch einmal an sie.  
“Wollen sie, dass ich die Bilder, die ich vorhin gespeichert habe ausdrucke?”, sofort breitete sich wieder das Strahlen auf beiden Gesichtern aus. “Ja natürlich, wenn das geht!”, antworteten sie synchron und nicht nur sie fingen an zu lachen.  
“Gut. Warten sie nachher noch einen Moment an der Rezeption, dann bringe ich sie ihnen vorbei. Da können sie sich auch noch einige interessante Broschüren mitnehmen, wenn sie die nutzen wollen. Aber jetzt nahmen wir noch schnell etwas Blut ab.”

Und so geschah es. Sasuke und Naruto schwebten förmlich auf die Rezeption zu und das breite Lächeln hatte sich fest auf ihre Gesichter eingegraben. Von allen möglichen Broschüren steckten sie sich ein Exemplar ein. Man konnte ja nie wissen…  
Dann kam endlich Dr. Minato und übergab ihnen ihre Bilder. Er wandte sich der Sprechstundenhilfe zu und sorgte für einen Termin in vier Wochen. Den Zettel mit Datum und Uhrzeit übergab er Sasuke. “Falls etwas mit den Blutbefunden ist, werden wir uns an sie wenden… Haben sie eine Telefonnummer unter der wir sie erreichen können?”  
Sasuke gab ihm unverzüglich seine Nummer, welcher von der Sprechstundenhilfe fleißig notiert wurde. “Wenn noch irgendetwas sein sollte, kommen sie einfach früher vorbei.”  
Dann wandte er sich seiner nächsten Patientin zu, welche- der Rundung ihres Bauches nach- eindeutig schon etwas weiter in ihrer Schwangerschaft war.

Noch immer in einer anderen Welt gefangen, griff Naruto nach Sasukes Hand und schmiegte sich im Laufen gegen ihn. Nur zu gerne erwiderte Sasuke diese Geste und gemeinsam setzten sie zum Heimweg an.  
Beide waren noch weit entfernt von der Realität, denn noch immer erschien das soeben erlebte, wie ein Traum, und so übersahen sie geflissentlich ihre Umwelt. Es kam, wie es kommen musste…  
Es krachte und vier Menschen fanden sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ihre beiden Kollisionspartner hatten sich schnell wieder aufgerappelt und hielten ihnen nun die Hände entgegen. “Tut mir Leid. Wir waren wohl etwas schnell unterwegs…”, erklang eine äußerst bekannte Stimme. Sasuke zuckte zusammen und Narutos riss die Augen auf, als auch noch eine zweite wohl bekannte Stimme ertönte. “Sie haben da was verloren.”  
Wie immer war Sasuke der Erste, der sich wieder fasste und zu Iruka aufblickte, welcher gerade dabei war, sämtliche heruntergefallene Broschüren aufzuheben. Auch Kakashi bückte sich nun hinab und griff nach den umherflatternden Ultraschallbildern. 

Schnell hatten sie alle Dinge aufgeklaubt und hielten den, noch immer ein wenig erstarrten Mädchen die Hände entgegen, um ihnen aufzuhelfen.  
Schnell riss sich Sasuke am Riemen und ließ sich von Kakashi aufhelfen. Fast noch in der gleichen Bewegung zog er kurz darauf auch Naruto mit sich hoch.

“Ähm, Danke!”, versuchte es Sasuke mit einem etwas verunglückten Lächeln und zog Naruto zu sich. Dieser wurde plötzlich wieder unglaublich fröhlich und strahlte in die Gegend wie ein frisch lackiertes Schaukelpferd. Zwar war ihre Situation momentan nicht gerade ungefährlich, aber eigentlich war er auch unglaublich glücklich seinen Ziehvater wieder zu sehen.   
Jaja… Stimmungen sind schon was erstaunliches…..  
Und Schwangere erst….

“Ich denke sie sind die Glückliche???”, wandte sich Kakashi an Naruto, als er registriert hatte, welche Prospekte Iruka in der Hand hielt und sich die Ultraschallbilder etwas genauer betrachtete.  
Naruto begann, wie ein Verrückter zu nicken und wurde vor Aufregung wieder ganz hibbelig. Iruka bekam auffällig glitzernde Augen und griff wie automatisch nach Kakashis Hand. Ein verzückter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen und Kakashi wusste nicht recht, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte.  
Sasuke bekam nur große Augen, als er sich der Gestik ihrer beiden Senseis gewahr wurde. Was lief da eigentlich zwischen denen???  
Selbst Naruto bemerkte in seiner Euphorie, dass er eventuell gerade etwas essentielles über seinen Ziehvater und seinen Sensei herausgefunden hatte. Sie schienen also nicht die Einzigen zu sein, die das eigene Geschlecht anziehender fanden. Das freute ihn doch ungemein…

Bestätigt wurde ihr leiser Verdacht durch das weitere Verhalten Kakashis, als Iruka seinen entrückten Blick noch immer nicht unterdrücken konnte. “Iru?? Hey, du hast doch Naruto… oder reicht der dir etwa nicht mehr. Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich kann dir leider nicht mehr bieten…”, gab er nun etwas melancholischer zu.   
So waren sie ihren Sensei gar nicht gewohnt. Sonst war er doch immer die Frohnatur in Person und nun hatte er diesen traurigen Blick in seinen Augen. Auch Iruka bemerkte das schnell und fasste sich.  
“Nein, nein… es ist doch in Ordnung so wie es ist. So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint und außerdem weißt du, wie sehr ich Naruto liebe. Aber ich hab ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Eben seit er zu Sasuke gezogen ist.”   
Nun kehrte das Lächeln auf Kakashis Gesicht zurück. Schon immer war der Kinderwunsch beider das Einzige, was jemals zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Und selbst heute noch fiel es ihnen schwer über dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
“Aber es geht Naruto dort gut. Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt. Die Beiden verstehen sich verdammt gut und ergänzen sich perfekt. Wir können sie doch einfach mal besuchen!?”  
Iruka stimmte mit einem glücklichem Nicken zu.

Sasuke und Naruto hatten diesem Austausch nur interessiert zugehört und der Jüngere hatte sich während der Zuneigungsbekundung Irukas selig lächelnd gegen Sasuke gelehnt.  
Nun wurde den Älteren scheinbar auch wieder bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurde und liefen doch aus Verlegenheit ein wenig rosa an.  
“Oh, tut uns leid… wir haben noch immer eure Bilder und Faltblätter…”, gaben sie leicht peinlich berührt zu und streckten ihnen abermals ihr Eigentum entgegen.  
Sasuke nahm es ihnen schließlich dankbar ab und Naruto glitzerte sie noch einmal glücklich an.  
“Wir sind wirklich die Letzten, die ein Problem mit ihrer Beziehung hätten.”, trieb er ihnen nun wirklich einen tiefe Röte ins Gesicht.  
“Ja… ähm… Danke… nun ja… ich denke sie müssen nun langsam weiter, oder?”, gab Iruka zu bedenken.   
“Ja, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder…”  
Und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem letzten Kakashi-üblichen Abschiedsgruß - dem lockeren Wink mit der Hand- drehten ihre Gesprächspartner ab.

Auch Sasuke begann wieder Naruto hinter sich her zu ziehen, wie es in letzter Zeit verdammt häufig vorkam. Schnell und vor allem ungesehen kamen sie in ihrem Heim an. Glücklich und zufrieden ließen sie das Jutsu fallen und machten es sich behaglich auf dem großen Sofa bequem.  
Naruto kuschelte sich extrem schmusebedürftig an Sasukes Brust. Sanft schloss dieser ihn in die Arme und begann dann zärtlich über den noch flachen Bauch des Blonden zu streicheln.  
Beide wussten nicht recht, wie sie ihren tiefen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen konnten und so blieb es bei einem einvernehmlichen, entspanntem Schweigen. Erst als Narutos Atmung flacher, und immer gleichmäßiger wurde, bemerkte Sasuke, dass sein Freund wieder ins Traumland hinübergegangen war.  
Es war zwar gerade mal kurz nach zwei Uhr und sie hatten noch nicht einmal etwas gegessen, aber auch der Schwarzhaarigen war der Meinung, sich ein kleines Schläfchen redlich verdient zu haben.  
…


	13. ~ Coming out und gefährliche Hormone…~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naja... was soll ich sagen...  
> Der Titel spricht wohl für sich ^_^

~ Coming out und gefährliche Hormone…~

Völlig verpennt öffnete sich träge ein Augenlid. Warum war er denn aufgewacht? Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er noch eine ganze Weile weiterschlafen können. Also… was hatte ihn nun geweckt??  
Bereits in der nächsten Sekunde wurde Sasuke diese Frage beantwortet. Die Klingel läutete wieder Sturm.  
Blitzschnell saß der Schwarzhaarige im Bett und Naruto rutschte dadurch von seiner Brust. Allerdings ließ er sich dadurch nicht weiter stören. Ein unzufriedenes Grummeln zeugte jedoch davon, dass er sehr wohl registriert hatte, dass ihm seine Wärmequelle abhanden gekommen war.  
Ein weiteres Aufläuten lenkte Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit von Naruto wieder auf die Situation. Er sprang aus dem Bett auf ans Fenster, um herauszufinden, wer denn die Frechheit besaß sie um… oh, es war gerade mal fünfzehn Uhr… naja… sie bei ihrem Schläfchen zu stören.  
Schnell erkannte er ihre beiden Senseis und spürte, wie plötzlich die Hitze in ihm hochstieg. Er trug noch seine Frauenkleidung. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…  
Wieder klingelte es und Sasuke stürzte auf ihr Bett zu. Etwas unsanft schüttelte er seinen blonden Freund aus dem Schlaf, der allerdings scheinbar nichts mit dem unaufhaltsamen Gestammel Sasukes anfangen konnte.   
Dieser stürzte auf ihren Schrank zu und bald darauf flogen Naruto einige Klamotten entgegen. Noch viel zu verschlafen war er einfach viel zu langsam, um darauf zu reagieren und so landete seine Hose über der linken , ein T-Shirt über der rechten Schulter. Die Shorts flatterte äußerst unelegant auf seinem Kopf. 

Verpeilt zog er sich Letztere vom Schopf und schickte ein geistreichen “Häh??” an Sasuke. Als jedoch ein weiteres Klingeln durch das Haus schallte, hielt sich Sasuke nicht weiter mit Förmlichkeiten auf und steckte Naruto ohne viel Federlesen in seine Sachen.  
Extrem schnell, wie man es von Ninjas eben erwartete, waren sie an der Tür und Sasuke riss sie auf. Verdutzte Gesichter blickten in die leicht abgehetzten ihrer Schüler, während Naruto scheinbar langsam wach wurde und zum zweiten Male an diesem Tage, setzte sich das freudetrunkene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht fest.

Iruka, sein Ziehvater, war gekommen um ihn zu besuchen. Nur zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte von vorhin…  
So war es für Sasuke auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich Naruto nur einige Millisekunden später fest an Iruka klammerte. Er hatte sich schließlich schon irgendwie an die Stimmungsschwankungen seinen Freundes gewöhnt…. was man von Iruka jedoch nicht behaupten konnte…  
Dieser fühlte sich gerade leicht überfahren… er freute sich zwar auch seinen Ziehsohn endlich wieder zu sehen, doch mit so einer stürmischen Begrüßung hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.

Sasuke befand, dass sich Naruto etwas zu auffällig verhielt und so versuchte er ihre Senseis wenigstens ein wenig abzulenken, indem er sie, wie es sich für einen Gastgeber gehörte, in ihr Wohnzimmer bat.  
Glücklicher Weise ließ Naruto von den Braunhaarigen ab, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte, sodass Sasuke die Gelegenheit wahrnahm und Naruto mit sich in die Küche entführte.  
“Wir holen uns noch schnell etwas zu Essen. Wollt ihr auch noch etwas? Oder was zu trinken?”  
“Nein. Nein. Ist schon okay, wir haben schon gegessen!”  
“Gut.”  
Während er nun das kaltgestellte Mittagessen von gestern aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, in die Mikrowelle stellte und anschaltete, sprach er nun flüsternd auf Naruto ein… nun ja… er versuchte es zumindest…  
“Naruto! …Naruto… Hey, jemand zu Hause??”, da war wohl jemand in eine andere Welt versunken…  
Tja, da half nur Eins… und Sasuke zog Naruto heftig verlangend an sich heran, verschloss die weichen Lippen des Blonden mit den Seinigen und versank wieder einmal in ihrem Kuss, bis er merkte, dass auch Naruto begann diesen zu erwidern.  
Erst als ihnen langsam die Luft ausging, schaffte es Sasuke, sich wieder von Naruto zu trennen.  
“Na? Wieder anwesend?”, fragte er schief grinsend nach und Naruto besaß wenigstens den Anstand ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze zu werden, während er ein leises ‘ja’ in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart nuschelte.

Sasuke fand das ganze natürlich wieder einmal zu süß und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst mit einem auffälligem Kichern zu reagieren.  
In dieser konzentrierten Stille ertönte unnatürlich und fast erschreckend laut das ‘Pling’ der Mikrowelle. Beide schraken zugegebener Maßen etwas zusammen, bevor sie sich wieder beherrschten und der eigentlichen Situation zuwendeten.  
Naruto hatte sich wieder relativ beruhigt und verlangte nun seinerseits von Sasuke noch einen letzten Kuss ab, bevor sie Beide, mit dampfenden Tellern in den Händen, das Wohnzimmer wieder betraten.  
In den Augen der zwei Jüngeren trafen sie dort auf Kakashi und Iruka, die sich scheinbar gezwungen weit auseinander gesetzt hatten und nun krampfhaft versuchten, sich nicht miteinander zu beschäftigen.  
Die Neuankömmlinge schafften es jedoch, sich nicht das geringste anmerken zu lassen, als sich Naruto neben Iruka niederließ und Sasuke auf dem einzelnen Sessel schräg neben Kakashi, der auf dem kleineren Zweiersofa saß, seinen Platz fand. Schnell entwickelte sich ein erneutes Gespräch zwischen dem Braunhaarigen und dem Blonden, die sich von der Anwesenheit der anderen Beiden nicht im geringsten stören ließen.  
Kakashi und Sasuke konnten dem nur belustigt folgen, schwiegen aber dazu. Allerdings warf Sasuke schon den ein oder anderen Blick auf Kakashi und war überrascht auf dessen Gesicht eine eindeutige, entspannte Freude vorzufinden. Scheinbar freute er sich wirklich Iruka so glücklich zu sehen. Irgendwie ließ ihn das warm ums Herz werden…

Erste eine bestimmte Frage ließ Sasuke wieder aus seiner Versunkenheit auffahren…  
“Hast du eigentlich schon eine Freundin?” und zwei, nein eigentlich drei Leuten im Raum wurde merklich heißer. Nicht nur Naruto und Sasuke bekamen einen leichten Rothauch auf ihren Wangen, auch Kakashis Wangen zierte ein Rosaschimmer, der nur von seiner Maske verdeckt wurde.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu Sasuke und Naruto hatte Kakashi nicht direkt etwas zu befürchten und war nun äußerst gespannt, wie seine beiden Schüler dieses Problem zu lösen gedachten.  
Allerdings war Naruto scheinbar wieder in seine rosarote, schwangeren, alles-ist-wunderbar-und-Nichts-und-Niemand-kann-meine-Laune-tüben-Welt hineingeraten und Sasuke hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen irgendeine Wand zu schlagen, als Naruto mit einem seligem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schließlich doch noch antwortete.  
“Ja… nun ja… nicht direkt. Aber irgendwie schon…” und blaue, strahlende Augen blickten in dunkle, tiefe Seen, fragten stumm nach Einverständnis. Schweigend, jedoch mit einem leichten Seufzer verbunden, bekam er dieses auch… zu seiner kaum zu übersehenden Freude.

“Das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Also hast du nun eine Freundin, oder nicht?” Die Frage in seinem Gesicht war ohne Probleme ersichtlich.  
“Naja…”, langsam erhob er sich aus dem Sofa. “… es ist nicht direkt eine Freundin…”  
Kakashi war überrascht. Sie wollten sich wirklich vor ihnen outen?  
Naruto schlängelte sich behände um den alten Holztisch und sandte Sasuke ein eindeutiges Lächeln und diesem wurde nun doch ein wenig anders zu mute, denn er wusste zwar, dass die Zwei wohl kaum etwas gegen Schwule haben würden, aber ob er sich der Befragung durch Iruka stellen wollte. So als fast Schwiegersohn… das machte ihm schon ein wenig Angst…  
Für diese Überlegung, war es allerdings schon zu spät, denn Naruto würde er sowieso nicht mehr aufhalten können. Dieser war bereits vor ihm angekommen und ließ sich nun mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, ungeniert auf Sasukes Schoß fallen.  
Dieser bekam zwar einen leichten Rotstich um die Nase herum, legte aber liebevoll seine Arme um den Schwangeren. Der lehnte sich nur zu gerne gegen ihn und schmiegte sein Gesicht vertrauensvoll an den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen.   
Nur langsam wurde sich Naruto des Schweigens, welches um sie herum herrschte bewusst und ließ daher seine Hand in Sasukes Nacken wandern. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in den weichen, schwarzen Haaren, bevor er sich etwas aufrichtete und kurz entschlossen seine Lippen auf die Sasukes drückte. Schnell überwand dieser den ersten Schock, welcher durch die gesamte Situation hier verursacht worden war und küsste Naruto ohne ein weiteres Zögern zurück.

Endlich entspannte sich Sasuke und als sich ihre Kusspolster wieder trennten, wanderten seine Augen weich über Narutos Gesicht. Der Blonde lief daraufhin noch dunkler an, bevor er, auf Sasukes Grinsen hin, sein Gesicht abwandte und den Blick seines Ziehvaters suchte. Er fand ihn und konnte nun ein leichtes Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er sah, dass der Kiefer Irukas mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und die Augen sich noch nicht ganz entschieden hatten, ob sie dem Kiefer und dem Boden Gesellschaft leisten sollten.   
Nachdem das fröhliche Kichern jedoch zu ihm durchgedrungen war, klärte sich schnell sein Blick und ein überglückliches Lächeln setzte sich auf seinem Gesicht fest.

“Hast du das gehört Kakashi?? Hast du das gehört? Das hätte ich ja nie erwartet. Ich meine, wer hätte das schon vermutet? Und das, wo ihr euch doch immer so angefeindet habt. Wenn ich mich an die Teamzusammenstellung erinnere… ihr habt euch ja gar nicht mehr einbekommen, besonders du Naruto… aber du warst ja schon immer ziemlich voreilig und hast erst gesprochen und dann gedacht. Aber sagt mal Sasuke, wie gedenkst du denn, wie euer weiteres Zusammenleben verlaufen soll. Ich meine, ihr seit noch recht jung… und wie willst du eigentlich für Naruto sorgen… du verstehst doch sicher, dass ich mir darum Gedanken machen muss, schließlich ist er so was wie mein Sohn… und es ist mir eben sehr wichtig ihn versorgt zu wissen… Kakashi jetzt sag doch auch mal was!!!”  
Die förmlich verbal an die Wand geredeten, hätten unterschiedlicher kaum reagieren können.  
Eine reife Tomate wäre blass beim Anblick von Naruto geworden. Sasukes Stirn zierte ein überdimensionalen DROP und Kakashi bekam sich nur schwerlich wieder ein, als er dem Redestrom seines Freundes lauschte.   
“Entschuldige bitte Iruka, aber du hast ja niemanden auch nur ansatzweise zu Wort kommen lassen.”  
Und Iruka besaß wenigstens den Anstand, ein wenig rötlich um die Nase herum zu werden, was Kakashi natürlich wieder mehr als süß fand.  
“ Im übrigen habe ich schon länger geahnt, dass zwischen den Beiden mehr läuft, als es den Anschein hatte. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, die mir aufgefallen sind und ich glaube nicht, dass noch irgendjemand verdacht geschöpft hat.”, versuchte er sofort Sasuke und Naruto ein wenig zu beruhigen, die merklich blasser um die Nase herum geworden waren.

Und Iruka wurde ziemlich hellhörig. “Soll das heißen, du wusstest das schon länger?”, fragte er lauernd nach und Kakashi wusste, …er hatte ein Problem…  
“Ähhh… naja… ich wusste es ja nicht wirklich… ich hatte es doch auch nur vermutet…”  
“Aber du hast es mir nicht gesagt!”  
“Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, ich wusste es doch nicht hundertprozentig…”  
“Das ist doch egal. Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen müssen.”  
“ Ja, vielleicht, aber das ist doch nun zu spät… lassen wir das. Ich meine, das bringt doch nichts.”  
“Du willst doch nur wieder alles unter den Teppich kehren. Nie schaffen wir es wirklich ein Thema auszudiskutieren!”

Fast schon belustigt folgten die Beiden Jüngeren, die gerade so etwas wie ein Coming-out hinter sich hatten, diesem kleinen Streitgespräch und Sasuke konnte sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
“Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen… aber kann es sein, dass zwischen euch auch etwas mehr läuft, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint???”  
Und dieses Kommentar verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Beide, Kakashi und Iruka, der während ihres Dialoges immer näher zu Kakashi aufgerückt war, drehten geschockt ihre Gesichter zu den verschmitzt lächelnden ihrer Schüler.  
Sie hatten die Zwei wirklich noch nie so nervös gesehen.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn… nach fünf Minuten hatte man die Zwei soweit bearbeitet, dass das zweite Coming-out des Tages vollendet war. Wobei Iruka seinen neu erworbenen Magenta-Farbton gar nicht mehr loszukriegen schien.  
Doch schnell lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder auf und man begann munter drauf los zu reden. Der Abend begann und alle begaben sich in die Küche, wobei Sasuke und Iruka gemeinsam begannen zu Kochen und Kakashi mit Naruto ihren zwei Liebsten hinterher sabberten.  
“Sag mal Sasuke… haben wir eigentlich noch sauren Hering da???”  
OH NEIN!!!! Doch nicht jetzt… Naruto reiß dich zusammen!  
“Ähm… ich weiß nicht… bist du dir sicher, dass du den Essen willst?”   
Ein eigentlich ziemlich eindeutiger, warnender Blick traf Naruto, doch der schien davon nicht das geringste zu bemerken. Natürlich… für den war sein absurdes Essverhalten ja auch normal…  
“Ja!! Ich will jetzt Hering essen und Erdbeeren und ein Schokoladen-Eis!”, gab der Blonde zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zum besten.  
Ihre Lehrer warfen ihnen nur geschockte Blicke zu und Sasuke versuchte wieder einmal zu retten, was zu retten war.  
“In Ordnung. Deine Essenszusammenstellung war ja schon immer ziemlich merkwürdig.”  
Und Sasuke dankte allen Göttern dafür, dass niemand mehr weiter nachfragte…

Naruto bekam seinen Essenswunsch und auch wenn alle Nichtschwangeren an diesem Tisch das Gesicht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot verzogen, lief der restliche Abend in Ruhe und Frieden aus.  
Man verabschiedete sich spät und so war Naruto schon an der Tür beinahe an Sasukes Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen, was Kakashi und Iruka natürlich - wie sollte es auch anders sein- mit einem liebenswürdigem Lächeln bedachten.  
Sasuke hob seinen erschöpften, aber glücklichen Freund zurück auf seine Arme und trug ihn hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Liebevoll begann er ihn auszuziehen, schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und das Zimmerlicht aus. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Rückseite. 

Naruto war bereits endgültig eingeschlafen und Sasuke wollte gerade auch die Nachttischlampe ausschalten, als sein Blick neben die Lampe auf die Tischoberfläche glitt.   
Direkt auf den ganzen Broschüren lagen die Ultraschallbilder ihres Kindes. Es schien ihm noch immer alles so unwirklich…  
Er griff nach dem Obersten, darauf bedacht, den Blonden mit seinen Bewegungen nicht aufzuwecken. Es würde wohl dauern bis er wirklich und wahrhaftig begriffen hatte, dass er Vater wurde und das zusammen mit Naruto… seiner großen und einzigen Liebe. Eine Familie, wie er sie sich immer gewünscht hatte… wie er den Wunsch fast schon aufgegeben hatte.  
Er blickte auf das kleine Wesen, welches er mit etwas Fantasie ohne Probleme er kennen konnte. Er legte das Bild nach einigen Sekunden bereits wieder zurück und schaltete nun endgültig das Licht aus. Seine Hand fuhr mit unter die Zudecke und legte sich noch leit zögerlich auf Narutos Unterbauch.   
Naruto schien diese Berührung jedoch irgendwie wahrzunehmen, denn er kuschelte sich noch enger an Sasuke Brust und legte seine eigene Hand unbewusst auf die Sasukes. Ein leichtes Seufzen ertönte und der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich noch einmal leicht vor um Naruto einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, bevor auch er in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Die nächsten Wochen liefen nahezu Ereignis- und Komplikationslos ab, wenn man mal von den normalen schwangerschaftlichen Macken absah, die Naruto nun mal zeigte. Missionen gab es in letzter Zeit so gut wie keine zu erledigen und die wenigen, die es gab, wurden zumeist von den jungen Genin ausgeführt.  
Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, vermochte Sasuke nicht wirklich zu sagen, denn einerseits gab es dadurch keine Probleme für Naruto was das Kämpfen anging, bei denen er möglichst wenig Chakra benutzen sollte. Andererseits hatte er dadurch aber auch viel mehr freie Zeit, die natürlich irgendwie genutzt werden musste…  
Die Stimmungsschwankungen trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, Sasuke langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nur die ruhigen Momente, in denen er Naruto einfach nur in den Armen hielt, sie zusammen auf der Couch saßen und in den Fernseher starrten oder gemeinsam, ruhig und dösend im Bett lagen, brachten ihm seine Geduld zurück.  
Schließlich tat Naruto das ja nicht absichtlich um ihn zu ärgern… Schuld waren einzig und allein die Hormone…

In der letzten Zeit machte sich auch noch ein anderes Problem bemerkbar, was zwar jetzt noch nicht weiter erwähnenswert war, aber doch in Zukunft durchaus nicht zu missachten wäre.  
“Saaaaaaaasuuuuuukeeeeeeeeee… ich bin soooooo fett!!!”   
Ja… das durfte er sich nun schon seit einer Woche immer wieder anhören und doch half nicht eine seiner beruhigenden Antworten, um dem ein Ende zu setzten… und er hatte wirklich alles versucht…  
Heute war der 22. Juli und Naruto war schon seit einigen Tagen noch viel aufgedrehter als gewöhnlich schon… und das musste was heißen…  
“Naruto du bist nicht fett… man sieht doch so gut wie gar nichts!”, beteuerte der Schwarzhaarige abermals, denn nur mit wirklich, wirklich viel Fantasie konnte man überhaupt eine kleine, angedeutete Rundung erahnen.   
“… und außerdem muss das doch so sein… oder willst du unser Kind einengen? Es muss doch wachsen können!”  
Und tatsächlich… das Wunder geschah und Naruto blickte schweigsam zu ihm auf.  
“Du hast recht. Es muss ja groß und stark werden!!”, ein glückliches Lächeln kehrte schnell wieder auf seine Lippen zurück, doch dann stahl sich ein leicht umwölkter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.  
“Ich nerve dich ganz schön mit meinem Gejammer, oder?” Und Sasuke erschrak etwas. Er hatte sich doch nichts anmerken lassen wollen. Naruto hatte das kurze zusammenzucken wohl bemerkt.   
“Tut mir leid...”

Schnell fand sich Sasuke in einer festen Umarmung wieder und Naruto schien sich direkt in ihm verkriechen zu wollen. Dann spürte er etwas, was er nun gar nicht hatte fühlen wollen… ein leichtes Erbeben der Schultern und ein feuchtes Gefühl, welches sich von seinem Hals an ausbreitete.  
“Hey Naruto… schhhht… nicht weinen… ist doch gut… ich bin dir doch nicht böse…”, langsam dirigierte er sie beide auf die nächst mögliche Sitzgelegenheit - den Sessel- zu und ließ sich vorsichtig- noch immer mit Naruto in seinen Armen- nieder.  
“Jetzt hör mir mal zu Naruto. Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht absichtlich tust… es ist schon ok… es ist doch nicht schlimm… beruhige dich doch… schhhh…”, doch Naruto war wohl geradewegs in ein Stimmungstief gefallen und schluchzte nur noch lauter…  
“Aber… aber… ich… du bist so… ich hab dich doch gar nicht verdient!!!”   
Oh Gott… wie war er denn nun wieder zu dieser vollkommen dämlichen Überzeugung gelangt. “Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn Naruto? Warum solltest du mich nicht verdient haben??” , sanft streichelten sein Hände über Narutos Rücken auf und ab.

“Na ich… ich nerv hier doch die ganze Zeit nur rum und… und… du bist immer so verst… verständnisvoll… und… und ich bin so hässlich… und du… du bist so schön… und… und… du könntest Jede hier in Konoha haben… und…”, doch Sasuke unterbrach das Schluchzende Gestammel, ehe er sich noch weiter in diese haarsträubenden Fantasien reinsteigern konnte.  
“Ich will aber nicht Jede haben! Ich will überhaupt keine Frau haben!! Ich will Niemanden anderes haben außer DIR!!!” Er schob Naruto etwas von sich weg, um ihm in die verheulten, wässrig schimmernden, blauen Augen zu blicken.   
“Du nervst nicht. Du hast nur ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen und die gehören nun einmal zu einer Schwangerschaft dazu.”   
Zärtlich streichelten seine Daumen die Tränen von Narutos Wangen. “Du trägst UNSER Kind aus. Meinst du, dass ich dafür nicht auch einige Eigenheiten von dir ertragen kann? Das ist doch wohl mehr als gerecht, findest du nicht?”   
Endlich versiegten die Tränen der Verzweiflung nur um gleich darauf ihren Schwestern den Weg zu bereiten. Den Tränen der Erleichterung und der Freude.   
“Ich liebe dich Naruto. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.”  
So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da spürte er die Lippen des Blonden auf den Seinen. Stürmisch nahmen sie ihn in Besitz und eine freche Zunge durchbrach schnell den Widerstand, umschmeichelte ihren Gegenpart.   
Schnell versanken beide in ihrem Kuss und so bald wollte den auch niemand mehr lösen. Es braucht eine ganze Weile bis sich Naruto in so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er von Sasuke abließ.

So saßen sie Beide in stiller Eintracht noch eine ganze Zeit im Sessel und Naruto kuschelte sich- sehr zu Sasukes Freude- dicht an ihn. Er mochte es, wenn sein Wildkätzchen so verschmust war, was in letzter Zeit doch recht häufig vorkam.  
“Wir haben heute noch unseren Arzttermin.”, stellte Sasuke schließlich nach einiger Zeit in den Raum und Naruto fuhr überrascht auf. “Stimmt!!! Das hatte ich ja schon völlig vergessen!”  
Kaum gesprochen, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer angelangt. Sasuke hatte dafür natürlich nur ein Seufzen übrig und als er dann einen Blick in ihr Zimmer warf, konnte er sch nur schwerlich ein Kichern verkneifen.

Naruto war gerade mit Feuereifer dabei, sämtliche- auf das weibliche Geschlecht zugeschnittenen- Klamotten quer durchs ganze Zimmer zu werfen, immer mal etwas an seinen, bereits verwandelten Körper zu halten und sich kurz im Spiegel zu betrachten.  
Sasuke ließ ihn machen…  
Erst als die Zeit langsam wirklich knapp wurde, trat er ins Zimmer, griff sich eines der T-Shirts in einem hellen blau und eine relativ kurze, dunkelblaue Hose, denn es war schließlich schon verdammt warm draußen geworden. Zusammen mit der Unterwäsche hatte er selbst sich schnell umgezogen, doch Naruto stand immer noch verzweifelt im Raum.  
Sasuke machte kurzen Prozess und zog ein hübsches, weißes Top hervor, welches jedoch nur um die Brust herum eng anlag und dann weit und weich an ihm hinab fiel. Die leichten roten Muster, die sich an den Seiten entlang schlängelten, lockerten das grelle weiß etwas auf und passend dazu wählte er noch eine dunkelrote, ebenfalls kurze Hose, die am Bund jedoch einen Gummizug aufwies, sodass definitiv nichts eingeschnürt wurde.

Naruto stand noch etwas überrumpelt vor den Spiegel und besah sich einmal rund herum. Sasuke befand sein Werk als gelungen und so schnappte sich seine Tasche, in der sich bereits alles befand, was sie für ihrem Arztbesuch brauchen würden. Selbst der Nigelnagelneue Mutterpass, den sie vor ein paar Tagen abgeholt hatten und Naruto zu Beginn nicht mehr aus der Hand geben wollte.  
Dann brachen sie schließlich auf.

Schnell wurden sie glücklicher Weise in das Behandlungszimmer gerufen, denn sowohl Sasuke als auch Naruto hatten das Gefühl, gleich im Wartezimmer schmelzen zu müssen. Bald hatten sie die obligatorischen Untersuchungen hinter sich gebracht- das Wiegen, die kapillare Blutendnahme, auch den Ultraschall- und Naruto schwebte wieder über allen Wolken, als er die neuen Bilder ihres Kindes in seiner Hand hielt. Der Arzt machte gerade die letzten Eintragungen in den Mutterpass und sprach noch einmal kurz mit Sasuke, da auch er merkte, dass Naruto wohl im Moment nicht weiter aufnahmefähig war.  
Der neue Termin wurde vereinbart und Naruto schwebte an Sasukes Hand, der nur ebenfalls fröhlich vor sich hingrinste, hinaus auf die Straße in den Sonnenschein, dem das Lächeln Narutos in Nichts nachstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal im ernst ich liebe den schwangeren Naruto...   
> Ich sehe ihn förmlich vor mir mit seinen leuchtenden Augen und den leicht wahnsinningen Stimmungsschwankungen...


	14. ~ Ein grauenvoller Film ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man könnte es weiterbildende Maßnahme nennen... oder vielleicht will ich die guten auch einfach ein wenig leiden sehen ^_^

~Ein grauenvoller Film…~

So fiel es Sasuke fast lächerlich leicht ihrem Schritte zu einem bestimmten Geschäft zu lenken. Erst als sie den Laden schließlich betraten, erwachte Naruto langsam aus seiner anderen Welt.  
“Ein Buchladen? Sasuke? Was tun wir hier?”, verständnislos blickte er seinen Freund an, der jedoch zu Beginn reichlich geschockt zurück blickte, sich dann hektisch umsah und dann erleichtert aufatmete.  
“Also erst einmal würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du mich nicht als…” seine Stimme senkte sich verschwörerisch und er flüsterte das nächste Wort in Narutos Ohr “…Sasuke… bezeichnen würdest. Stell dir mal vor, das hätte jemand gehört. Dann wäre hier der Teufel los!”

Schließlich sprach er normal weiter und zog Naruto bereits durch die Regalreihen. “Zum Zweiten… ja ein Buchladen. Der Arzt hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns… also eigentlich ‘du und dein Mann’ schon einmal etwas belesen sollten, was die Erziehung von Kindern angeht und so etwas. Aber natürlich sollen wir uns auch schon einmal mit dem Vorgang der Geburt auseinandersetzen. Dazu hat er mir ein paar hilfreiche Buch und Filmtitel aufgeschrieben, die wir uns jetzt besorgen werden.”, beendete er seine Erklärung und blieb schließlich vor einem Regal stehen.  
“Ah, da haben wir es ja. Und die haben hier sogar den Film, den mir Doktor Minao empfohlen hatte. Das nenne ich mal praktisch.”

Naruto kam gar nicht weiter zu Wort, als Sasuke die Bücher und natürlich den Film zusammen mit Naruto zur Kasse schleifte, bezahlte und mit einem Beutel in der einen und Naruto noch immer an der anderen Hand, wieder die gut gefüllte Straße betrat.  
In Null Komma Nichts waren sie wieder zu Hause und wieder fanden sie sich auf den Sofa wieder, wo nun scheinbar auch Naruto aus seinem reichlich ungewohntem Schweigen erwachte.  
“Und was hast du jetzt für Bücher besorgt? Und was ist das für ein Film? Was wollen wir zuerst machen? Erst den Film oder erst das Buch?”, quasselte er sogleich los, sodass Sasuke sich erst nach dem Redestrom wieder Gehör verschaffen konnte.  
“Also ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal wieder unsere normale Gestalt annehmen. Ich ziehe es nämlich vor, meinen eigenen Körper zu besitzen und dann wäre vielleicht auch etwas zu Essen nicht zu verachten, bevor wir uns mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigen.”  
Und Naruto konnte ihm nur zustimmen, auch wenn er schon reichlich gespannt auf die Bücher und natürlich den Film war.

Schnell waren sie umgezogen und Sasuke bereitete, wie immer etwas gesundes zu Essen vor. Naruto saß, schon reichlich hibbelig am Tisch und wartete.   
Der Blonde fand bei diesem Essen nicht einmal die Zeit sich über das- Zitat: unmögliche Grünzeug, so ein Kaninchenfutter isst doch keiner- aufzuregen und so war auch das Essen schnell hinter sich gebracht.   
Doch auch Sasuke wollte es nicht noch länger hinauszögern und so blieb der Abwasch heute- unüblicher Weise- einfach stehen.  
Naruto hatte sich bereits wieder im Wohnzimmer platziert und wartete dort wie ein kleines Kind auf die Bescherung am Weihnachtsabend. Sasuke konnte bei diesem Anblick nur Lächeln.  
“Ich denke wir beginnen mit dem Film. Da soll alles erst mal im Überblick erklärt werden…” und Naruto war natürlich Feuer und Flamme.  
Sasuke stellte den Film ein und setzte sich zu seinem Freund, welcher sich sogleich liebevoll an ihn kuschelte.

Der Film begann…

“Die Entstehung eines neuen kleinen Menschen ist immer wieder ein Wunder…. Es ist fast unvorstellbar aber wahr- das Leben von jedem einzelnen Menschen beginnt mit einer einzelnen Zelle, der befruchteten Eizelle…”

Und Sasuke und Naruto ließen sich gefangen nehmen. Der Film begann wirklich mit dem Urschleim- den männlich und weiblichen Geschlechtsorganen, der Menstruation, dem Geschlechtsakt und schließlich der Befruchtung. Aber er war wirklich gut und mit einfachen Worten erklärte er die doch relativ komplexen Vorgänge, sodass man wirklich alles ohne Probleme verstand. Auch wenn sie Vieles bereits wussten, gab dies alles einen guten Einstieg.

“Das Wunder ist passiert: Sie sind schwanger!  
Plötzlich fahren ihre Gefühle Achterbahn und Ihr Körper macht die wundersamsten Dinge. Sie hätten jetzt gern ein Fenster, um immer mal zu sehen, wie es ihrem Kind gerade geht, was es gerade tut und wie es sich entwickelt?…”  
Naruto und Sasuke konnten einfach nicht anders, als in stiller Eintracht zu jeder einzelnen Frage zu Nicken…  
“Beginnen wir mit dem ersten und zweiten Monat…” und aufmerksam waren wieder beide gefangen genommen…  
“Die wichtigsten Organe ihres Kindes sind nun bereits in einfachster Form angelegt. Bis zur 8. Woche hat sich dann auch die Fruchtblase vollständig ausgebildet, in dem das ‘Baby’ fast zu schweben scheint…”  
Bilder wurden gezeigt, die sogar ins Innerste einer Schwangeren Frau hineingefilmt schienen und Sasuke fragte sich ernsthaft, wie diese Szenen gedreht werden konnten. Naruto hingegen war auf etwas anderes gestoßen.  
“Das mit der Fruchtblase, hat doch auch der Arzt schon erzählt, oder? Das war doch das Schwarze, wonach er beim Ultraschall am Anfang gesucht hat…” und er Schwarzhaarige konnte das nur bestätigen.

“Der 3. Monat.  
In der 9. Schwangerschaftswoche ist Ihr ‘Baby’ etwa so groß, wie eine Erdbeere und am Ende der 12. Woche misst es bereits etwa 6,5 Zentimeter. Seine inneren Organe sind fertig ausgebildet und Finger und Zehen sind perfekt geformt. Eine Miniaturausgabe des Menschen. Es kann bereits strampeln, Daumen lutschen, eine Faust ballen…”  
“Aber ich hab doch noch gar nichts gespürt?”, kam es aufgeregt von dem Blonden. “Vielleicht ist etwas nicht in Ordnung. Wir müssen… wir müssen… ja was müssen wir denn? Wir müssen etwas tun… Wir sollten zum Arzt…”  
“Hey Naruto. Jetzt beruhige dich doch… wir waren doch grad erst bei deiner Untersuchung und es ist alles ok. Sie haben doch alles untersucht.” und langsam wurde Naruto wirklich wieder etwas ruhiger.   
“Du kannst es doch noch gar nicht wirklich spüren… es ist dich grad mal…”, er spreizte Daumen und Zeigefinger etwas auseinander “… so groß.” und der Kleinere bekam sich nun endgültig wieder ein. Verschmust kuschelte er sich enger an Sasuke. “Ich hab schon wieder überreagiert, oder? Tschuldigung…” Doch der angesprochene konnte nur wieder Seufzen und fuhr dem Blonden liebevoll durch die Haare. “Es ist doch völlig normal, dass du Angst um unser Kind hast. Deshalb mach ich dir ganz bestimmt keine Vorwürfe…”  
Dann konzentrierten sie sich endlich wieder auf den Film…

“… in der 13-16 Woche wächst ihm eine Art weicher Haarflaum, der jedoch bis zur Geburt wieder verschwindet. Das ’Baby’ ist bereits etwa orangengroß, 16 Zentimeter lang und etwa 120 Gramm schwer…”  
“Hui… das ist jetzt.”, freute sich Naruto ausgiebig, als die neuen Bilder gezeigt wurden und bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein. Auch Sasuke blickte aufmerksam in den Bildschirm und versuchte sch vorzustellen, wie es jetzt in Naruto aussehen mochte. Unbewusst wanderte seine Hand auf Naruto Bauch, der das Ganze mit einem schnurrenden Laut begrüßte.

“Der 5. Monat.  
Die Haare beginnen nun zu wachsen und der Fetus kann bereits erste Geräusche wahrnehmen. Die Nieren beginnen zu arbeiten und der, schon während des vierten Monats beginnende Wachstumsschub, setzt sich weiter fort. In dieser Zeit können die ersten sanften Berührungen wahrgenommen werden…”  
“Siehst du? In einem Monat, könntest du etwas spüren. Es ist also völlig normal, dass du bis jetzt noch nichts gespürt hast.”, bekräftigte Sasuke seine vorherigen Worte.  
“Ja…”, lies auch Naruto leise vernehmen.

“In den Wochen 21-24, also im 6. Monat nehmen dann auch die Talgdrüsen ihre Arbeit auf. Am Ende der 24. Woche ist die Muskulatur vollständig ausgeprägt…”  
Wieder wurden die Bilder gezeigt. Und das Wesen, welches zu Beginn eher wie ein Wesen eines anderen Sterns gewirkt hatte, war nun ohne Probleme als Mensch zu erkennen. Entspannt schwebte es in seinem Fruchtwasser und begann dann an seinem winzigen Daumen zu nuckeln.  
Der Blonde seufzte verträumt…

“Im 7. Monat schließen sich die Nervenverbindungen und die Bewegungen werden dadurch immer gezielter. Die restlichen Organe beginnen auszureifen. Das ‘Baby ist nun etwa 35-39 Zentimeter groß und wiegt bereits 1300-1400 Gramm. Ab dem Ende der 28. Schwangerschaftswoche kann es dann auch Gerüche wahrnehmen.  
Auch die Mutter bekommt nun mehr mit und spürt vielleicht schon die Arme oder Beine durch die Bauchdecke hindurch…”

Sanft streichelten Sasukes Finger über die, noch kaum gerundete Bauchdecke und die werdenden Eltern schwebten mit ihren Gedanken bereits in der Zukunft…

“Jetzt wird es langsam eng! Das ‘Baby’ wiegt etwa 2000 Gramm und ist im 8. Monat beinahe fertig für die Geburt. Sämtliche Organe, bis auf die Lunge sind bereits ausgereift. Es wächst nun nicht mehr allzu viel, sondern legt eher an Gewicht zu.   
Die Mutter verspürt in dieser Zeit häufig einen erhöhten Harndrang und Kurzatmigkeit, denn das Kind drückt nun immer mehr auf Blase und Lunge…”

Narutos einziger Kommentar darauf… “Na toll… Ist das eine weg, kommt das nächste Problem…”

“Nun ist es bald soweit. Während des 9. Monats geht das Baby in Startposition für die Geburt und der Kopf des ‘Babys’ wandert in das Becken der Mutter. Es legt weiter an Gewicht zu und wiegt gegen Ende des 9. Monats 3200-3400 Gramm und ist um die 50 Zentimeter groß.”

“Was? So riesig???”, fragte Naruto geschockt nach und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Bauch hinab. “Wie soll das denn in mich hineinpassen… und vor allem… WIE SOLL ES DA WIEDER RAUS???”  
“Hey, das wird schon… wenn es nicht ginge, wäre die Menschheit doch schon längst ausgestorben, oder nicht?”, versuchte Sasuke abermals zu beruhigen., was ihm, wie durch ein Wunder, abermals gelang…

“Für die Mutter wird in dieser Zeit alles unbequem und ab und zu kann der Bauch etwas hart werden. Das nennt man auch Vor- oder Senkwehen. Sie kommen unregelmäßig und sind nur von kurzer Dauer.  
Erst wenn die Schmerzen stärker werden und regelmäßig wiederkehren, spricht man von echten Wehen, die die Geburt nun einleiten…”

“Da gehen die Schmerzen schon los??”, kam es etwas kleinlaut von dem Schwangeren. “Ich denke, das ist der Moment in dem ich mich wieder in die weibliche Gestalt verwandeln sollte, oder?”  
“Ja, ich denke schon… jetzt kommt die Geburt… Schau! Es geht los…”

Eine nun männliche Stimme begann sachlich zu erklären…  
“Die Geburt wird in 3 Phasen unterteilt:  
Die Eröffnungsphase, die Austreibungsphase und die Nachgeburtsphase.  
Die Dauer der einzelnen Abschnitte hängt von verschiedenen Komponenten ab. Hierzu zählen die Dauer der einzelnen Wehen, die Dehnbarkeit des Muttermundes und die Zahl der bereits stattgefundenen Geburten.”

So weit so gut…

“Im ersten Abschnitt der Geburt, der Eröffnungsphase, öffnet sich der Muttermund so weit, bis das Baby mit dem Kopf hindurch passt.”

Und Naruto verlor immer mehr seine Farbe, als nun der Schwenk in den Kreissaal gebracht wurde und man eine Frau im mittleren Alter erblickte, die- mit einem Krankenhaushemd bekleidet und etwas blass wirkend, im Bett lag.   
Sasuke bemerkte schnell, dass Naruto der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und zog ihn schnell, schützend an sich.

“Bei Frauen, die zum ersten mal ein Baby bekommen, dauert diese Phase etwa 8-12 Stunden. Bei weiteren Geburten geht das dann jedoch etwas schneller.”

Naruto schluckte nervös.

“Im zweiten Abschnitt der Geburt, der Austreibungsphase, werden die Presswehen ausgelöst. Die Mutter verspürt nun den Drang, das Kind aus ihrem Körper herauszupressen. Zusätzlich sorgen auch die kräftiger werdenden Kontraktionen der Gebärmuttermuskeln, für eine gesamte Verkürzung der Muskulatur. Die Gebärmutter zieht sich infolge dessen zusammen und das Kind wird weiter nach vorn in Richtung Beckeneingang gedrückt.”

Narutos Augen wurden immer größer, als nun wieder der Schwenk zurück auf die werdende Mutter gebracht wurde. Seine Finger krallten sich an Sasuke fest und ihm wurde zunehmend mulmig in der Magengegend, als er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht der jungen Frau betrachtete.  
Auch Sasuke hatte nun ein leicht flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sich Narutos Nervosität immer mehr auf ihn übertrug.

“Der Kopf des Kindes dreht sich nun von der bisherigen Längslage in die Querlage, also mit dem Gesicht zur Seite, um die querovale Öffnung des Beckeneinganges zu durchschreiten und in den Beckenkanal einzudringen.”

Und so schnell konnte Sasuke gar nicht reagieren, da war Naruto von seinem Schoß aufgesprungen und hinter das Sofa geklettert. Geistesgegenwärtig drückte Sasuke erst einmal die Stopptaste, ehe er hinter das Sofa linste.  
“Naruto? Ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragte er unruhig nach, auch wenn sich die Frage eigentlich erübrigte.  
“In Ordnung??? Wie soll ich denn bei den Voraussichten in Ordnung sein????”, fragte er leicht atemlos nach. “Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung, wie weh das tun muss?? Das ist ja brutal!!! Wie kann sich die Natur nur so etwas absolut unpraktisches ausdenken… ich meine, hätte man das nicht anders lösen können?? Weniger schmerzhaft??”, begehrte Naruto leicht verzweifelt auf.

Ruhig trat nun auch Sasuke hinter das Sofa auf den Blonden zu, der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen hatte…  
“Ich versteh schon was du meinst, aber wir können die Natur nun einmal nicht mehr ändern. Obwohl… immerhin hast du es irgendwie geschafft eine männliche Schwangerschaft zu ermöglichen… auch wenn das nicht wirklich mit Vorsatz geschah…”   
Sanft griff er Narutos Handgelenke und zog die Hände von dessen Gesicht, sodass er gezwungen wurde Sasuke anzublicken.  
“Es wird schon alles gut werden… hm? Und außerdem bin ich doch immer bei dir… wir schaffen das schon.”, begann er einen erneuten Beruhigungsversuch während er dem Blonden sanft durch die Haare streichelte. Doch trotz allem wollte auch seine Nervosität nicht verschwinden.  
“Du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass die Frau dort im Film eine ganz normale Frau ist und du bist immerhin ein Ninja… ich denke was das Schmerzempfinden angeht, wird es da schon einige Unterschiede geben.”, versuchte er auch sich selbst etwas gut zuzureden. 

Naruto kuschelte sich einfach dicht an Sasuke strebte noch immer eine Beruhigung seiner aufgewühlten, durchaus ängstlichen, Gedanken an. Sasuke hob Naruto daraufhin kurzerhand an und trug den Blondschopf zurück aufs Sofa. Dort behielt er ihn jedoch auf seinem Schoß, streichelte weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken und versuchte auch selbst seinen Herzschlag etwas zu beruhigen.  
“Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns!”  
Sprachs…  
Und drückte den ‘Play‘ -Knopf…

“Der Beckenausgang besitzt wiederum eine längsovale Öffnung, daher wird der kindliche Kopf auf seinem Weg durch den Beckenkanal wieder um 90° gedreht. So tritt das Kind mit dem Hinterkopf voran aus der Scheidenöffnung aus.”

Naruto versuchte gar nicht mehr auf den Fernseher zu schauen und vergrub gleich seien Kopf in Sasukes Schulter. Der riss sich noch immer zusammen, auch wenn es schwer fiel und wandte den Blick nicht ab.

“Der nun geborene Kopf muss erneut eine Drehung von 90°, unterstützt von einem Geburtshelfer, vollziehen, da die nun folgenden Schultern des Kindes den Beckenausgang ebenfalls in der Längslage passieren. Die Schultern gelangen nacheinander nach außen.”

Die Schreie der werdenden Mutter waren nun wirklich langsam etwas viel, selbst für Sasuke. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Naruto……….   
Er wollte gar nicht weiterdenken…

“Der restliche Körper des Kindes ist im Vergleich zu Kopf kleiner. Daher erfolgt der Durchtritt des Brustkorbes, des Becken und der Beine, durch den bereits gedehnten Geburtskanal, ziemlich rasch.”

“Gedehnt ist gut…”, murmelte Naruto nur ironisch in das T-Shirt seines Freundes.

Die Nabelschnur, die das Neugeborene zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit dem Mutterkuchen verbindet, wird durchtrennt.”

“Na endlich… ich halt’s nicht mehr aus.”, musste nun auch Sasuke zugeben. Er war ja Blut durchaus gewohnt und auch Schmerzensschreie waren für sie ja nicht unbedingt etwas neues, doch das hier war irgendwie etwas völlig anderes………  
Kurzerhand schnappte er sich Naruto und zog ihn auf die Füße. Schnell war er in ihr Zimmer geschleift und dort auf dem Bett abgesetzt.

Die Naschgeburtsphase verhallte ungehört im Wohnzimmer…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo für alle, die eine Auffrischung in Biologie gebraucht haben... gern geschehen ...  
> ^___^


	15. ~ Baden und andere Probleme ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... Stimmungsschwankungen... Fluff... leicht besitzergreifende Tendenzen... und der Versuch diverse Personen nicht sofort umzubringen...

~Baden und andere Probleme~

Währenddessen saß ein blonder Chaosninja leicht verpeilt auf einem weichem Bett und betrachtete nun seinen Schwarzhaarigen Freund, der vor ihm hin und her flitzte. Allerlei Sachen landeten in einen großen Beutel und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis das überlastete Gehirn Narutos registrierte, was Sasuke vorhatte.  
Handtücher, Sonnencreme, eine Decke und seine Badehose die mal wieder auf seinem Kopf landete……… ? Sasuke wollte wirklich mit ihm Baden gehen???

Alles Leid der Welt, die Schmerzen einer Geburt und aller anderen möglichen und unmöglichen Komplikationen waren für diesen Moment vergessen.  
Sie würden beide zusammen Schwimmen gehen…  
Bis jetzt hatte Sasuke immer abgewimmelt und Naruto hatte es verstanden, denn auch er war nicht gerade scharf darauf, dass Sasuke von einem Haufen Weiber angeschmachtet wurde. Doch er hatte sich schon so lange gewünscht mal endlich wieder im See zu baden und alleine hatte er einfach keine Lust gehabt.

Auch Sasuke bemerkte, dass in Naruto wohl die Erkenntnis angekommen war, denn das Strahlen, welches in die blauen Augen zurückkehrte, war unverkennbar. Schon allein dafür war ihm der ganze Trubel, der wohl oder übel auf ihn zukommen würde, wert.  
“Wir gehen wirklich schwimmen??”, fragte Naruto dennoch nach und Sasuke antwortete nur mit einem Lächeln, “Ein bisschen Entspannung könnten wir Beide glaube ich vertra…” Weiter kam er nicht, denn feurige Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund und hielten ihn so von jeglichen weiteren Begründungen ab.  
Schnell vertiefte sich der Kuss und Naruto klammerte sich regelrecht am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen fest, während ihre Zungen das altbekannte Duell ausfochten. Eine Hitze, die nicht nur vom Wetter am heutigen Tage herrührte, stieg in ihnen auf und raubte den Beiden nach und nach den Atem. Zärtlich löste sich der Kuss und ozeanblaue Seelenspiegel blickten in die dunklen Tiefen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
“Danke…”  
“Dafür doch nicht… Jetzt sollten wir aber los… sonst lohnte es nicht doch fast nicht mehr.”  
Schnell zogen sie sich ihre Badehosen unter und schon befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

In schnellen, geübten Bewegungen wurde der Fernseher, der momentan nicht viel mehr als Schnee zeigte, ausgeschalten. In der Küche wurde noch schnell etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken eingepackt und die Haustüre dann ordnungsgemäß verschlossen.  
Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Quasi sofort schlug ihnen wieder die unglaubliche Hitze entgegen und heiße Sonnenstrahlen brannten sich in ihre Haut. Sasuke kam der Gedanke, dass er sich lieber schon zu Hause hätte eincremen sollen. Seine Haut war immer so verdammt empfindlich…  
So beeilten sie sich noch ein wenig mehr, um endlich in den Schatten zu kommen.   
Die durchaus überraschten Blicke die ihnen folgten bemerkten sie nicht… noch nicht…

Dann waren sie endlich angekommen.   
Glitzernd lag der, Kühlung versprechende, Badesee mit dem natürlichen Wasserfall direkt vor ihnen. Noch waren nur einige Familien mit ihren kleinen Kindern am Ufer zu sehen und Sasuke sowie Naruto atmeten erleichtert auf.  
Schnell hatte der aufgeregte Blondschopf die mitgebrachte Decke unter einem der großen Bäume ausgebreitet und war bereits dabei sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Sasuke ließ sich erst einmal auf der Decke nieder und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach der Sonnecreme. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er die umher fliegenden Kleidungsstücke des Blonden betrachtete, die neben ihm zu Boden flatterten.

Naruto wollte bereits in seiner hellblauen, nicht zu weiten aber auch nicht zu engen, Badehose aufs Wasser zu rennen, als ihn eine Hand an seinem Arm stoppte.  
“Nicht so schnell Naruto. Erst wird eingecremt. Ich will nicht, dass du noch einen Sonnenbrand bekommst.” Naruto knurrte zwar enttäuscht, aber er ließ sich schließlich neben Sasuke nieder.   
“Na gut… aber dann gehen wir ins Wasser ja???”  
“Natürlich… nachdem du mich auch eingecremt hast und alles eingezogen ist…”, gab er mit seinem schiefen Grinsen zurück und Naruto grummelte nur leicht zurück als Bestätigung.  
So rutschte also Sasuke hinter seinen Freund und drückte eine kleine Menge des Sonnenschutzes auf seine Hand. “So, es wird jetzt kurz kalt…”, warnte er nur noch vor, doch Naruto zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als die Kalte Creme seinen Rücken traf.

Der Blonde begann nun auch selbst seine Vorderseite und seine Beine zu versorgen, während er die zärtlichen Hände seines Geliebten genoss. Ein wenig länger verweilte seine Hand auf der kaum bemerkbaren Wölbung seines Bauches und wieder einmal musste er daran denken, dass sie bald ein Problem haben würden, denn sein Bauch würde schließlich nicht so bleiben…  
Beide waren so versunken in ihrer Arbeit, dass sie die Meute an weiblichen Wesen, die sich langsam am See einfand, nicht bemerkten…

Bald war Naruto ausreichend versorgt, sodass nun Sasuke an der Reihe war.   
Die Schuhe waren schnell ausgezogen, dann stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und zog sich auch langsam sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ordentlich legte er es zusammen und auf die Decke.   
Naruto genoss den Anblick, doch er war ihn immerhin schon gewohnt……. Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Weibern, die langsam immer näher kamen. Man hörte nur noch einige dumpfe Aufprallgeräusche und verzücktes Aufseufzen von denjenigen, die noch standen.   
Die nackte, alabasterfarbene Haut, welche die weich wirkenden, gut ausgebildeten Muskeln des Schwarzhaarigen überzogen nur zu sehen, war wohl zu viel für den Großteil der XX in ihrem Genom tragenden Personen gewesen.  
Dann fiel auch die Hose und gab den Blick auf lange, wohlgeformte Beine preis. Die dunkelblaue Badeshorts, von der gleichen Art, wie die Narutos, schien wie gemacht für ihn. Man konnte sich der Vorstellung nicht erwehren einen griechischen Gott vor sich stehen zu haben.  
So ließ sich Sasuke also vor Naruto niedersinken und wartete auf die Kühle die sicher bald auf seinem Rücken auftreffen würde. Und tatsächlich war Naruto bereits dabei, nach die Creme auf seine Hand zu drücken, als sie nur noch ein einziges Getrampel wahrnahmen. 

Die Letzten noch stehenden weiblichen Personen wollten sich diese Chance nämlich nicht nehmen lassen…  
Sasuke entkam gerade noch in letzter Sekunde, doch Naruto schaffte es nicht, den Sonnenschutz in seinem Besitz zu behalten. Glücklicher Weise wurde er jedoch links liegen gelassen, denn nun wurde Sasuke verfolgt. Alle wollten die begehrte, blasse Haut des Schwarzhaarigen berühren, wenn auch nur einmal in ihrem Leben. Dafür würden sie alles tun…  
So begann eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd…  
Natürlich hatten die Mädels keine wirklich reelle Chance ihn einzeln zu bekommen, doch sie waren viele… sehr viele…  
Von allen Seiten tauchten sie plötzlich auf und Sasuke fand, dass ein solches Training sogar einige Stunden von Kakashi übertraf. 

Naruto fand das ganze weniger lustig. Er wollte doch nur einmal mit seinem Freund zusammen Schwimmen gehen… war das denn zuviel verlangt? Konnten diese widerlichen, eingebildeten, verblödeten, nervenden, vollkommen unfähigen, störenden, lästigen, unerträglich halsstarrigen, überaus unerwünschten und verdammt noch mal total hässlichen Weiber nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen????? Wenn auch nur eine von diesen dämlichen Kühen SEINEN Sasuke auch nur berührte, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.   
Eine kleine Weile schaffte es Naruto noch, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch die Stimmungsschwankungen der Schwangerschaft taten ihr übriges und eine nach der anderen schmorten seine Sicherungen durch.   
Also Ino dann auch noch sehr nah an Sasuke herankam und dessen Haar berührte, war es auch um die letzte Sicherung endgültig geschehen.

“Kagebunschin- no- jutsu”  
Und mit einem male standen um die dreißig Schattendoppelgänger um Naruto versammelt. Offenbar wussten sie bereits zu gut, was sie zu tun hatten, denn kaum waren sie aufgetaucht, begaben nun sie sich auf die Jagd und Naruto drehte den Spieß um. Nun wurden die Jäger zu gejagten und eine nach der anderen fiel. Gefesselt und geknebelt lagen bald alle am Boden und konnten sich kaum noch rühren.  
Säuberlich lehnte er jede Einzelne an die die Stämme der Bäume, immer darauf bedacht in ihrem Blickfeld zu bleiben, ehe er seine Schattendoppelgänger wieder aus ihren Diensten entließ und sie einfach verpufften.   
Ino wurde als letztes Dingfest gemacht, denn sie wehrte sich am heftigsten. Sie bekam auch einen Extraplatz mit besonders guter Sicht auf ihre Decke.

Noch etwas gehetzt kam Sasuke dann auch wieder bei Naruto an und besah sich die eingeschnürten und trotz allem zeternden Raupen. Und sie sahen tatsächlich wie diese Insekten aus, denn Naruto hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet und war nicht das geringste Risiko eingegangen, das ihm eine Furie entwischen könnte.  
“Danke Naruto. Das wurde echt langsam nervig, aber kannst du mir sagen, was du nun vorhast? Ich meine… sitzen die nur zum Spaß hier?”, fragte er beim Blonden nach.  
“Nichts…”, kam es unschuldig zurück… “Gar nichts… ich denke, wir machen einfach da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, nicht wahr?”, kam es gehässig und durchaus hinterlistig von Naruto.  
So zuckte Sasuke nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich ohne viel Federlesen wieder auf ihrer Decke nieder. Schnell war Naruto bei ihm, der die zurückeroberte Sonnencreme auf seine Handfläche drückte und dann auch Sasuke etwas abgab, sodass dieser seine Forderseite versorgen konnte.  
Schnell war er damit jedoch fertig und Naruto hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen, denn der war viel zu beschäftigt damit die sabbernden Blicke der Gefesselten auszulachen. Er lehnte sich weit vor, sodass sein Mund direkt vor Sasukes Ohr haltmachte.  
“Leg dich auf den Bauch!”, hauchte er durchaus verführerisch und Sasuke erschauerte. Natürlich ließ er sich nicht zweimal Bitten und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Narutos rationales Denken hatte sich bereits vor einer Weile verabschiedet, denn seine Gedanken schrieen nur so nach Rache…. Rache an den nervenden Weibern, die ihren Badeausflug gestört hatten. Da liefen wohl mal wieder die Hormone amok…  
So zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde, bevor er sich genüsslich auf Sasukes wohltrainiertes, straffes, knackiges Hinterteil niederließ. Erst dann begann er wirklich die Creme zu verteilen und streichelte mit seinen Händen sanft über die zarte, blasse Haut. 

Sasuke erschrak zwar zunächst etwas, doch seine Bedenken wurden schnell weggewischt, denn eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr seine Lenden… Gott Naruto war ja so heiß… und dann auch noch vor Zuschauern…  
Die Mädels fanden das weniger lustig und begannen sie stärker zu winden und immer lauter zu zetern… nicht dass ihnen irgendjemand zuhörte…

Eigentlich war der Sonnenschutz bereits ausreichend verteilt und sogar bereits eingezogen, doch Naruto dachte gar nicht daran jetzt schon aufzuhören… er fand Spaß an der Geschichte und würde sie noch ein wenig ausreizen.  
“Oh man Sasuke… du bist ja völlig verspannt.”, ließ er laut genug vernehmen, sodass ihn auch alle verstanden.  
“Naja… ich wurde ja vorhin auch durch die Gegend gejagt. Könntest du das nicht vielleicht ändern?”, nuschelte Sasuke in die Decke, doch verstanden hatte ihn scheinbar trotzdem Jeder.  
“Aber gerne doch… Was krieg ich denn dafür?”, fragte Naruto, mit einem überaus unanständigem Unterton nach. Das aufjapsen der Raupen war sogar durch den Knebel hinweg, nicht zu überhören und einige Schrille Schreie mischten sich unter sie.  
Sasuke ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort… bis die Spannung bald nicht mehr zu ertragen war……….  
“Ich koch dir was feines!” und Naruto jauchzte freudig auf. Die erotische Spannung verflog vorerst und Naruto machte sich an die Arbeit den wirklich verspannten Rücken zu entkrampfen.

Sasuke genoss die Behandlung sichtlich und gab ab und an ein glückliches Seufzen von sich. Diese Finger konnten Wunder vollbringen…  
Er ergötzte sich weiterhin an den streichelnden und zärtlich knetenden Händen seines Freundes und schloss, sich immer mehr entspannend die Augen. Als Naruto denn jedoch eine besonders verspannte Stelle entdeckte und diese sogleich mit beiden Händen nachdrücklich bearbeitete, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Und da war sie wieder… die erotische Spannung…  
Einige der Gefesselten verdrehten einfach die Augen und wurden ohnmächtig, Andere ertränkten sich fast selbst in ihrer eigenen Sabber und die letzte Gruppe- zu der auch Ino gehörte- begann wieder mit dem Rumkeifen.  
Das beschäftigte Paar jedoch ignorierte jegliche Reaktionen und fuhr mit seiner Beschäftigung fort, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

Irgendwann jedoch befand Naruto seinen Freund als völlig entspannt und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig von seinem angenehmen Platz. Schnell half er Sasuke auf und fand seinen Übermut wieder. Ohne eine weitere Verzögerung rannte er auf das Wasser zu und war in Nullkommanichts bereits untergetaucht und begann, wie ein kleines Kind, umherzuplanschen.  
Sasuke konnte nicht anders als selbst über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Wie konnte man einen Menschen nur so sehr lieben…  
Schnell sprang auch er seinem Freund hinterher und ließ sich von Narutos Lebhaftigkeit anstecken. Und wie es die Gelegenheit nun einmal gerade hergab, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen den Blondschopf unter die Wasseroberfläche zu tunken. Natürlich nicht zu lange, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass irgendetwas passierte. Allerdings entstand daraus schnell eine kleine Wasserschlacht und beide alberten verspielt miteinander herum.  
Währenddessen wurden die eingeschnürten Raupen von einigen, neu eingetroffenen Badegästen befreit. Einige wurden gleich wieder ohnmächtig, als sie sich des Anblickes gewahrt wurden, den Sasuke in diesem Moment bot. Andere jedoch sahen rot. Wie konnte es Naruto nur wagen IHREM Sasuke so nahe zu kommen. Nicht genug damit, dass er bereits bei ihm lebte.

Sofort starteten sie einen neuen Angriff. Doch dieses mal wurden sie bemerkt…  
Quasi sofort flüchteten sie, indem ihr Chakra sich auf ihre Füße richtete und die Wasseroberfläche für sie begehbar wurde.  
Da kaum eine der Verfolgerinnen ausgebildet oder begabt genug dazu war, ihnen übers Wasser zu folgen, war das Entkommen für sie ein Leichtes. Dennoch zogen sie es vor, sich hinter den Wasserfall zurückzuziehen.   
So, endlich von allzu neugierigen Augen verborgen, konnte Sasuke es auch endlich wagen Naruto leidenschaftlich zu sich zu ziehen und dessen Lippen mit den Seinigen zu verschließen. Und der Blonde genoss es…  
Er zog Sasuke mit sich und Beide sanken wieder ins Wasser und ließen sich vollständig auf ihren Kuss ein. Naruto klammerte sich an Sasukes Nacken fest und auch der Schwarzhaarige zog den Blonden an der Hüfte zu sich. Ungeduldig drängte sich Sasukes Zunge in den Mund des Blonden, der daraufhin genießerisch aufstöhnte. Wieder begann ihr Kampf um die Dominanz, den Naruto auch zu gerne aufgab.   
Das laute Rauschen des Wasserfalls in ihren Ohren und die starken Verwirbelungen des Wassers, die ihre Beine umspielten, verstärkten das Kribbeln um ein vielfaches und sorgten dafür, dass sich sämtliche Gedanken nur auf ihr Gegenüber richteten…

Ein lautes Kreischen riss sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit.  
“Ich bring sie um.”, war alles, was Sasuke noch dazu zu sagen hatte. Diese blonde Schreckschraube konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie immer weiter zu nerven. Gerade jetzt brüllte sie über den gesamten See seinen Namen. “SAAAAAAAASUKEEEEE-KUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!”  
Und auch Naruto konnte nicht gerade seine Mordslaune verbergen. Es schien fast, als wäre er bereits auf dem Sprung etwas sehr unvernünftiges zu tun, denn er löste sich langsam von Sasuke.

Dieser wurde sich der aufbrausenden Emotion des Blonden äußerst schnell bewusst und berief sich wieder auf seinen Verstand.   
“Lass uns gehen Naruto. Es bringt doch nichts, sich über dieses Weib aufzuregen.”, versuchte er Naruto etwas zu beruhigen. Zärtlich umschlangen seine Arme den Jüngeren von hinten und zogen ihn zurück an seinen starken Oberkörper.   
“Du weißt doch dass diese Aufregung auch nicht so gut für unser Kind ist. Lass sie doch reden…” Sanft streichelten seine Hände über die minimale Wölbung etwas über dem Rand der Shorts. “Ich fand den Ausflug trotzdem wunderschön. Wir sollten uns das jetzt nicht verderben lassen, findest du nicht?”  
Langsam entspannte sich Naruto tatsächlich, ließ jedoch die Schultern hängen, was Sasuke natürlich keinesfalls verborgen blieb. Liebevoll drehte er den Kleinen in seinen Armen, sodass er sich nun auch den wässrigen, blauen Augen gegenüber sah. “Oh nicht doch Naruto… nicht weinen…”, doch nun ließen sich die Tränen wirklich nicht mehr halten. Sasuke zog die schluchzenden Gestalt einfach wieder fest an sich und strich langsam und beruhigend über den zitternden Rücken.  
Warum musste gerade jetzt wieder ein Stimmungstief den Kleinen so runterziehen…?

“Shhhh… es ist doch alles in Ordnung, hm? Wir gehen nach Hause und machen es uns gemütlich, ja? Und dann kuscheln wir einfach nur und essen unser Picknick im Garten. Dort kann uns niemand nerven und wir müssen uns auch nicht verstecken…”  
“Aber es ist so ungerecht…”, brachte Naruto schließlich hervor. “Warum können wir nicht einfach auch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, was wir fühlen. Ich will dich einfach nur für mich allein haben. Ich will dich nicht immerzu teilen müssen…”  
Da lag also das eigentliche Problem. Dabei war doch schon von Anfang an vorherzusehen gewesen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Und sie konnten auch jetzt nicht alles auffliegen lassen, oder?  
“Möchtest du, dass wir es öffentlich machen?”, fragte Sasuke einfach nach. Er würde es tun. Auch wenn sie dadurch ihre Probleme vielleicht noch verschlimmern konnten… Für Naruto würde er es tun…  
“Nein. Es geht nicht und das weiß ich ja auch. Aber es ist nun einmal ungerecht…” und Sasuke war froh, dass scheinbar die Logik wieder in Narutos Gedanken Einzug gehalten hatte. Es war eben nicht so einfach wenn man jederzeit mit, von den Schwangerschaftshormonen hervorgerufenen Gefühlsausbrüchen rechnen musste.  
“Es ist ja nicht für immer… Ich habe mit Sicherheit nicht vor unser Kind in irgendeiner Weise zu verleugnen. Spätestens dann machen wir es sowieso öffentlich. Wenn schon ein Schock, dann ein richtiger!!”  
Das schien selbst Naruto wieder aufzumuntern, denn er löste sich wieder von Sasukes Schulter und ein leichtes Lächeln setzte sich auf seinem Gesicht fest. “Oh ja. Auf die Gesichter bin ich gespannt, kann ich dir sagen…”  
Damit war die Situation endgültig entschärft.

Dank ihrer äußerst praktischen Ninja-Ausbildung gelang es ihnen dann sogar, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Natürlich samt Decke und Badetasche, in welcher jetzt ihre normalen Sachen Platz gefunden hatten. Zum Umziehen war natürlich keine Zeit mehr…  
Über einige Umwege gelangten sie schließlich wieder nach Hause. Sasuke und Naruto betraten zwar die Wohnung, doch der Schwarzhaarige schob den Blondschopf gleich weiter durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch in den Garten.  
Dort breitete er abermals die Decke im Schatten aus und stellte ihre Badetasche gleich daneben. Sasuke ließ sich sofort nieder und klopfte auffordernd neben sich. Naruto ließ sich nicht lange bitten und kam dieser Aufforderung nach.   
Allerdings sah er es gar nicht ein sich nur zu setzen und so legte er ohne zu zögern seinen Kopf in den Schoß Sasukes. Dieser war zwar für einen Moment etwas überrascht, aber dennoch angetan von dieser Platzaufteilung.  
Fast schon automatisch fanden die feingliedrigen Finger des Uchihas ihren Weg in die blonden Haare seines Freundes. Beruhigend streichelte er immerzu hindurch und Naruto schloss daraufhin gelöst die Augen.  
Eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach nur so da und lauschten dem Zirpen der Grillen und dem leisen Plätschern des kleinen Wasserlaufes, der sich seinen Weg durch den gesamten Uchiha- Komplex bahnte.   
Naruto schien bereits weggedämmert zu sein, als sich auch Sasuke zurücksinken ließ und das ruhige Spiel der Blätter betrachtete.

Nun erlaubte auch er sich seine Gedanken weit fortschweifen zu lassen… Das erste Mal seit langem dachte er wieder an seine Familie. Seine Onkels und Tanten, seine Großeltern, seine Mutter und seinen Vater…….. Und nicht zuletzt auch seinen Bruder…  
Er verstand es einfach nicht… Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Bruder das getan haben sollte. Er hatte seinen Bruder doch gekannt…… oder nicht?   
Wie hatte er sich nur so in ihm täuschen können…?  
Es passte einfach nicht zusammen… Itachi war immer nett zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn immer aufgebaut, wenn er einige Dinge in seinem Training noch nicht schaffte. Er hatte ihn liebevoll getröstet, wenn ihr Vater wieder einmal sehr streng mit ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ihn sogar bei sich schlafen lassen, wenn es gewitterte, ohne dass sein Vater jemals etwas von dieser Angst erfahren hatte.  
Wie konnte dieser gefühlvolle, fürsorgliche Bruder auf einmal zur Killermaschine werden? Das war nicht möglich… Irgendetwas störte in diesem Bild gewaltig… und irgendwann würde er dieses Rätsel auch lösen…!

Ein lautest Grummeln riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Naruto erwachte etwas peinlich berührt und hielt sich die Hand auf seinen Magen.  
“Hunger???”, ließ Sasuke spöttisch verlauten und bekam ein errötetes Gesicht zur Antwort.  
Vorsichtig angelte er nach ihrer Tasche, während Naruto sich nun doch von seinem Lieblingsschlafplatz erhob. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und konnte auch ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sasuke fand das natürlich zu niedlich und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht an Ort und Stelle über ihn herzufallen. Er konzentrierte sich einfach weiter auf die Nahrungssuche in den Tiefen der Tasche, sodass er nicht weiter in Versuchung kam.  
Bald hatte er das Gesuchte gefunden, was ihm sogar mit einem zärtlichen Kuss gedankt wurde, dann begann ihre Schlemmerorgie, bei der natürlich auch das gegenseitige Füttern nicht fehlte……

Langsam zog der Abend herauf und sie beschlossen sich lieber in Bett zu begeben und noch etwas zu Kuscheln, ehe sie hier draußen noch einschliefen.  
So geschah es auch und bald lagen Beide in ihrer Schlafshorts aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett und drifteten langsam in den Schlaf über…


	16. ~ Sasukes Geburtstag... Teil 1 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es sollte ein ruhiger Geburtstag werden................... sollte....... 
> 
> Natürlich kommt es immer anders als man denkt ^_^

~Sasukes Geburtstag…Teil 1...~  
Blaue Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf, als ihr Besitzer wie geplant kurz nach Mitternacht erwachte.  
Was er vor hatte??? Nun… heute war der 23. Juli……… Sasukes Geburtstag!!  
Und er hatte schon einen Weile genau für diesen Augenblick etwas geplant…

Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus Sasukes Armen, der sich dadurch praktischer Weise auf den Rücken drehte, was von Naruto natürlich schamlos ausgenutzt wurde. Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht stützte er sich mit seinen Händen links und rechts von Sasukes Kopf ab und kniete sich dadurch behutsam über ihn.  
Dann beugte er sich hinab und begann nun seichte Küsse entlang des Kinns zu verteilen, ließ den Mund jedoch vorerst aus und wanderte weiter den Hals hinab. Leise seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf und reckte sich, mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen, den seichten Berührungen weiter entgegen.  
Naruto wurde mutiger und nutzte nun auch seine rechte Hand, wobei er mit seinen Fingerspitzen aufreizend Sasukes Seite hinauf und hinab streichelte. Auch sein Feuer erwachte und begann heiß in ihm zu lodern.   
Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich trotz der herrschenden Zimmerwärme und spornte den Blonden noch weiter an. Sein Mund wanderte weiter gen Süden und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf der, vom Mond beschienenen, weiß schimmernden Haut.   
Zärtlich umspielten seine Finger die bereits ein wenig abstehenden Brustwarze und ließ dann seine Lippen auf die andere nieder. Neckisch umspielte seine Zunge die Erhebung und brachte dann leicht seine Zähne zum Einsatz.  
Sasuke keuchte kurz auf und Naruto glaubte schon er wäre aufgewacht, doch offensichtlich war das noch immer nicht der Fall. Also fuhr er beruhigt fort und ließ sich immer tiefer hinab gleiten.

Er erreichte den Rand der Shorts und ließ wieder seine Zunge sprechen, ehe er seine Rechte über die Innenseite des Oberschenkels streichen ließ. Genießend versenkte er seine Zunge im Nabel des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe seine Hände begannen, sich in die Beinöffnungen der Shorts vorzuarbeiten.   
Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus, sein Atem wurde hektischer und seine eigene Erregung loderte heftig auf.  
Sein Kopf wanderte wieder tiefer und heißer Atem traf die Erregung Sasukes durch den dünnen Stoff der Shorts hindurch.  
Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und senkte seine Lippen weiter hinab, setzte einige Küsse auf die deutlich Erhebung.  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich deutlich, als er das Stöhnen Sasukes als Antwort bekam, der wahrscheinlich noch immer glaubte, alles nur zu träumen…  
Naruto ging weiter…

Vorsichtig streifte er das störende Stück Stoff von Sasukes Beinen und zog sich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch selbst die Schlafshorts aus.  
Lustvoll musste er sich über die Lippen lecken, als er seinen Freund nun wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, deutlich erregt und ihm völlig ausgeliefert, vor sich liegen sah. Doch er würde sich zusammenreißen und es heute bis zum Schluss auskosten.

Er kletterte zurück aufs Bett und begann wieder, seine Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken. Streichelnd und liebkosend fuhren sie über die Brust, die Seiten entlang, die Beine auf und ab, den Hals entlang bis zu seiner Erregung, die Naruto nun das erste mal in die Hand nahm.   
Wieder stöhnte Sasuke auf und verzog bebend das Gesicht… “Naruto…”, hauchte seine zitternde Stimme. War er nun aufgewacht??   
Nein.   
Noch immer war er im Reich der Träume gefangen und bemerkte das entzückte Gesicht des Blonden daher nicht, welcher sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und den Schwarzhaarigen endlich küsste.   
Leidenschaftlich stieß seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle Sasukes vor und begann dann ihren Gegenpart herauszufordern. Spielend umschlangen sie sich, kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, was Sasuke, selbst im Schlaf, hervorragend zu beherrschen schien. Er wurde zurückgedrängt, dachte jedoch gar nicht daran aufzugeben und begann stattdessen an der anderen Zunge ungestüm zu saugen.   
Auch in seine Hand kam das Leben zurück und begann den Schaft des unter ihm liegenden zu massieren. Sasuke keuchte wild in den Kuss und seine Arme schlangen sich fest um Narutos Nacken.  
Nun scheinbar hatte er es doch noch geschafft das Geburtstagskind zu wecken…

Nur ungern lösten sich ihre Lippen und außer Atem blickte Sasuke erwirrt zu Naruto auf. “Naruto was…?”, doch er wurde von einem Finger auf seinem Mund gestoppt. “Shht… einfach genießen …”, hauchte der Blonde jedoch einfach ins Ohr des Anderen, ehe er provozierend darüber leckte. Er wusste schließlich wo die Schwachstellen seinen Geliebten zu finden waren…  
Narutos Hand nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf und Sasuke konnte nur den Kopf zurück ins Kissen werfen und ein lautes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.  
Der Kleinere wanderte wieder mit dem Kopf hinab und kam mit seinem Mund schließlich wieder an Sasukes Erregung an. Aufreizend leckte er über den harten Schaft, während Sasukes Hände sich im Laken verkrallten und das Stöhnen fast nicht mehr abbrechen wollte.  
Narutos Zunge wanderte weiter hinauf und umspielte die feucht glänzende Spitze, ehe er seine Lippen ebenfalls auf sie niederließ und leicht begann zu saugen. Seine Hand pumpte sachte den Schaft und seine Zungenspitze stieß immer wieder in das kleine Loch, was Sasuke langsam aber sicher zum Ausrasten brachte. Er drängte seine Hüfte dem Blonden immer mehr entgegen, bis dieser sich geschlagen gab und auch die restliche Erregung in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Er spürte das hart pulsierende Fleisch an seinem Gaumen und hörte das laute Keuchen seines Geliebten. Auch er war bereits unglaublich erregt… er liebte es einfach Sasuke so in den Wahnsinn zu treiben…  
Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Haare und begann einen langsamen Rhythmus vorzugeben. Naruto folgte, hob und senkte seinen Kopf und erzeugte so eine starke Reibung, die Sasukes Verstand langsam aber sicher ausschaltete.  
“Oh Gott Naruto!!”  
Der Körper unter ihm bebte und auch der Blonde erkannte, dass Sasuke nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte, doch so wollte er es nicht beenden.

Er ließ von Sasuke ab und dieser wusste nicht, ob er nun enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Als er jedoch sah, was Naruto nun tat, entschied er sich ohne zu zögern für Letzteres, denn Naruto griff in die Schublade seines Nachtschrankes und brachte eine Tube Gleitgel zu Tage. Kakashi hatte sie ich heimlich zugesteckt und als er es bemerkt hatte, wäre er danach beinahe im Erboden versunken, doch für diesen Moment konnten sie sich nichts besseres vorstellen und waren Kakashi unglaublich dankbar.  
Naruto drückte etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger, ehe er sich vorbeugte, Sasuke in einen Kuss zog und begann sich selbst zu weiten. Sasukes Augen wurden groß, denn bis jetzt, hatte immer er diese Aufgabe übernommen und es machte ihn ungemein an zu wissen, dass Naruto es nun selbst tat.  
Naruto begann in ihren Kuss zu Keuchen, denn auch er selbst war mittlerweile mehr als entflammt. Seine Erregung wippte zwischen ihren Körpern, ehe Sasuke nun seinerseits die sensible Härte des Blonden berührte und begann selbige zu massieren.

Drei seiner Finger weiteten ihn bereits, sodass er aufgab, es noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Er riss sich aus dem Kuss los, richtete sich auf und kniete sich über Sasukes Mitte. Mit einer Hand richtete er Sasukes Erregung ein wenig auf und platzierte sie an seinem Eingang.   
Die Spitze berührte bereits den geweiteten Muskel, als Naruto noch einmal mit seinen Fingern etwas Gleitgel auf dem Schaft verteilte. Dann ließ er sich niedersinken und die harte Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen versenkte sich in ihm, glitt immer tiefer, bis Naruto letztendlich vollständig auf ihm saß.  
Sasuke konnte den lustvollen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken, als seine heftig pochende Härte von heißem Fleisch umschlossen wurde.

Naruto atmete noch etwas schnell, denn es war immer wieder ein unglaubliches Gefühl seinen Freund tief in sich zu fühlen. Er wollte bereits beginnen sich zu bewegen, doch Sasukes Hände legten sich plötzlich an seine Hüfte und hielten ihn fest. Da hatte er es wohl etwas zu weit getrieben, denn Sasuke hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten sich zu beherrschen.   
So blieb er einige Momente ruhig sitzen, bis sich Sasuke wieder beruhigt hatte und begann dann sich etwas aufzurichten, sodass Sasukes Erregung wieder etwas aus ihm hinaus glitt. Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er sich dann jedoch wieder fallen, sodass der Schwarzhaarige abermals erstickt aufstöhnte.   
Er beschleunigte sein Tempo und ritt Sasuke so fast in den Wahnsinn. Die Reibung in seinem Inneren trieb auch Naruto immer weiter. Er wurde schneller, härter, wilder und ließ seinen Emotionen ungebändigt freien Lauf.  
Leidenschaftlich warf er den Kopf zurück, griff nach Sasukes Händen, um etwas Halt zu finden. Der nahm die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und zog sich selbst hoch in eine sitzende Position.   
Ungestüm griff er nach Narutos Hüften und gab nun ebenfalls den Rhythmus mit vor. Fest zog er ihn zu sich, drang abermals tief in den Blonden vor, der bereits nicht mehr wusste wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Er war froh, die Führung nun abgeben zu können und Sasuke übernahm sie gerne. 

Immer schneller, immer heftiger stieß er in den geliebten Körper vor, immer höher schaukelte er sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen.  
Seine Rechte umfasste Narutos pralle Härte und rieb fest über das übersensible Fleisch. Erregte Schreie gaben ihm Antwort. Sein Mund senkte sich auf die heftig pochende Halsschlagader, saugte sich fest.   
Immer wieder glitt er in die feuchte Höhle des Blonden und wurde von den Muskeln in dessen Innerem massiert, traf dabei immer wieder die Prostata des Jüngeren, der sich nun nicht mehr halten konnte. Sasukes Finger fuhren noch über die rot glänzende Eichel und er spürte bereits wie die Muskeln um ihn sich zusammen zogen, ihn härter massierten und auch sein Orgasmus raste auf ihn zu.   
Naruto schrie laut auf, als die milchige Flüssigkeit sich schubweise zwischen ihnen verteilte und er spürte, wie sich Sasuke in seine Halsbeuge verbiss als er ebenfalls laut aufstöhnend sein Erbe in ihm verstreute. Noch einige Male stieß Sasuke zu, kostete den Moment bis ins Letzte aus, ehe er sich, nochheftig atmend gegen Naruto lehnte und ihn dabei fest umklammerte.

Ihre verschwitzten Körper begannen nur langsam sich wieder zu beruhigen, ihr Harzschlag jagte noch immer das aufgewühlte Blut durch ihre Adern und die Luft strömte noch immer keuchend durch ihre Lungen.  
“Alles… Gute… Alles Gute zum Geburtstag… Sasuke…”, brachte Naruto gerade so ermattet über die Lippen und Sasuke löste sich etwas von dessen Schulter, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
“Ich glaube… ab sofort… habe ich öfters… Geburtstag…”, gab Sasuke schelmisch zurück, ehe seine Hand in Narutos Nacken wanderte und ihn zu sich zog, um seine Lippen zärtlich mit den Seinen zu verschließen. Der Kuss war sanft und liebevoll doch leider viel zu kurz, da ihre Lungen noch immer nach einer Menge Sauerstoff verlangten.

Vorsichtig ließ Sasuke sich mit Naruto im Arm auf die Seite nieder und löste dann ihre Verbindung. Noch ehe sich der Blonde jedoch über die fehlende Nähe beschweren konnte, zog er ihn fest an sich.  
“Das dürfte das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen sein, das ich je bekommen habe.”, flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit, doch er erntete nur Stille.  
Wie schaffte es sein Kleiner eigentlich immer, innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden tief und fest zu schlafen?? Das sollte doch normalerweise unmöglich sein… Aber er musste zugeben, dass ihr Mitternachtssport auch ihn ziemlich ausgepowert hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Naruto einfach in seine Traumwelt folgen… und dort noch einige nicht jugendfreie Dinge mit ihm tun…  
Oh ja… er würde sich schon noch revangieren…  
Fest kuschelte er sich an Naruto, ließ die Zudecke, Zudecke sein- es war sowieso viel zu warm- und war ebenfalls ungewöhnlich schnell eingeschlafen…

Der nächste Morgen begann viel, viel zu früh… Doch das ständige, in den Ohren scheppernde Gebimmel, drang selbst bis in die tiefen der Traumwelt und ließ sie unsanft in die Realität fallen.  
Völlig verpennt setzten sich Beide auf, sahen sich noch etwas planlos an, doch dann siegte die Routine. Sasuke zog Naruto in ihren üblichen Guten- Morgen-Kuss ehe Beide aufstanden und begannen sich einige Sachen aus den Schränken zu kramen. Kurz darauf wurde Naruto jedoch wieder auf das verdammte Klingeln aufmerksam und warf Sasuke einen kurzen Blick zu.  
“Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen, wer es ist, oder??”  
“Huh??”  
Oh… Sasuke schien noch immer halb zu schlafen… Dabei war er doch sonst wenigstens etwas früher wach als Naruto. Scheinbar hatte die Nacht doch mehr geschlaucht als angenommen.  
Also übernahm Naruto die Führung und zog Sasuke zum Bad, wo sie sich in Rekordzeit fertig machten. Dann musste der Blonde Sasuke nur noch überreden, sein T-Shirt richtig herum anzuziehen, da dieser es noch auf Links trug und schon waren sie auf dem Weg nach unten.

Wer war denn da nur so unglaublich nervig?? Und vor allem.. Wer verdammt noch mal hatte solche Ausdauer? Sie hatten doch bestimmt fast zehn Minuten gebraucht um hier runter zu kommen.  
Mit einem Ruck zog er die Türe auf und hätte sie am Liebsten sofort wieder zugeschmissen. Dumm nur, dass auch seine Reaktionszeit, aufgrund der Müdigkeit noch um einiges herabgesetzt war.  
So kam es wie es kommen musste…  
Sämtliche, vor der Tür stehende Personen, drängten ins Haus. Vorweg Kakashi und Iruka nach ihnen Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten Sakura und Ino.  
Und Sasuke war wach!!  
Vier Frauen………. VIER Frauen………. vier FRAUEN……. VIER FRAUEN!!!!!  
IN SEINEM HAUS……………….  
Er wollte sofort ohnmächtig werden… jetzt auf der Stelle!!  
Warum funktionierte so etwas eigentlich nur in Filmen und nie, wenn man es mal wirklich brauchte??

Naruto indes fragte sich etwas ganz anderes… WAS WOLLTEN DIE ALLE HIER??  
Und schließlich kam auch in Sasuke nach einigen Schocksekunden, genau diese Frage auf??  
“Darf ich fragen, was das Ganze hier soll?”, fragte er wie üblich monoton, ohne den geringsten Hinweis auf seine aufgewühlten Gedanken preiszugeben.  
Kakashis Grinsen wurde immer breiter… “Naja… wir dachten uns, dass wir dir doch gleich alle zusammen zum Geburtstag gratulieren könnten…”, mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand deutete er auf alle Anderen. “… Schließlich wird man doch nur ein mal 18 und so etwas muss gefeiert werden!!!”

Und das wurde es auch…….

Allerdings ließ sich die ein oder andere Katastrophe nur haarscharf abwenden. Die Mädchen kamen nämlich plötzlich auf die Idee unbedingt ihre Zimmer sehen zu müssen.  
Und DAS war natürlich ein nicht zu verachtendes Problem, denn sie hatten nun mal nur EIN Zimmer… mit einem Doppelbett und allem drum und dran. Es wäre fast einem Weltuntergang gleichzusetzen, wenn sie das jetzt rausfinden würden.  
Dementsprechend reagierten sie auch. Verzweifelt versuchten sie, die Vier von ihrer Idee abzubringen, denn unüblicher Weise hatte sich auch Hinata ihnen angeschlossen… Allerdings wurde dadurch alles noch schlimmer. Denn nun fanden auch einige der männlichen Anwesenden ihr Interesse und belagerten sie zusätzlich.

Glücklicher Weise hatten sie jedoch noch zwei Mitwissende in ihrer Umgebung. Zwar hatte Kakashi sichtlich Spaß sie dabei zu beobachteten, wie sie immer mehr verzweifelten, aber da war immer noch Iruka, der das alles weniger lustig fand. Er wollte nicht, dass Naruto und Sasuke ernsthafte Probleme bekamen und außerdem gehörte sich so etwas überhaupt nicht. In fremden Zimmern herumschnüffeln, so etwas fehlte noch…  
Er schritt ein…  
“Jetzt reicht es aber! Sie sagen sie wollen nicht, also nehmt das endlich hin! Es gehört sich nicht, den Gastgeber so zu bedrängen!”, versuchte er es mit gesundem Menschenverstand. 

Einige bemerkten ihre Unhöflichkeit sofort und waren schnell still. Doch Tenten, Kiba und Ino waren nicht so einfach aufzuhalten. Iruka kam mit normalem Reden nicht weiter, doch Kakashi fand das alles noch immer zu faszinierend um einzugreifen. Dann jedoch packte Iruka seine Geheimwaffe aus und schickte seinem Freund einen eindeutigen wenn-du-mir-nicht-sofort-hilfst-schläfst-du-eine-ganze-Woche-auf-der-Couch-Blick….   
Das war das Letzte was Kakashi wollte und so schritt auch er ein.  
So dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden und alles war wieder unter Kontrolle.

Dumm nur, dass Kakashi die Technik des Ablenkungsmanövers nutzte und sie nun gezwungen waren Flaschendrehen zu spielen…  
Und wieder konnte man das unvermeidliche nicht vermeiden…  
Zunächst blieb alles noch sehr human und lief fast völlig komplikationsfrei. Doch der Großteil wollte auch nach dem ausgiebigem, von Iruka in der Zwischenzeit zubereiteten Mittagessen, weiterspielen.

Nach und nach wurden die Fragen intimer und die Aufgaben peinlicher… wie das eben nun mal war auf solchen Feiern…  
Naruto traf ungewöhnlich oft die Flasche und so purzelten die Fragen:  
“Hast du schon mal wen geküsst?”  
Naruto wurde rot, doch er bejahte. Nach kurzer Überraschung ging Sakura ein Licht auf. “Natürlich… Sasuke… du hast Sasuke geküsst…”  
Geschockt trafen vier Augenpaare auf Sakuras Gestalt. Auch einige Andere blickte sie verwundert an. “…Na in der Schule bei der Teameinteilung… wisst ihr das nicht mehr?? Irgendwer hatte ihn angerempelt…”  
Und zwei Personen im Raum fiel ein riesiger Felsbrocken vom Herzen.


	17. ~ Sasukes Geburtstag... Teil 2 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Flaschendrehen geht weiter!!

~Sasukes Geburtstag… Teil 2...~

Die nächste Frage ging jedoch glücklicher Weise an ihm vorüber und traf stattdessen Hinata, die sofort knallrot anlief.  
“Hast du gerade einen Freund oder eine Freundin?”  
“Ähh… nun… ähm… hmm… ja…”, wisperte sie in die Stille hinein.   
“Wirklich!!!”, sprang Ino sie fast an. “Wer??”  
Das fragten sich wohl alle, doch nur Sasuke hatte seinen Blick aufmerksam wandern lassen und stieß nun Naruto leicht in die Seite. Mit einem kurzen Blick brachte er seinen Freund dazu Kiba genauer zu betrachten… und beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.   
Naruto sah die Zeit der Rache für vorhin gekommen.  
“Na dann… herzliche Glückwunsch Kiba!!!” und die Hölle brach los…   
Alle begannen durcheinander zu quatschen und Kiba wollte zu Beginn sogar auf Naruto losgehen, doch er wurde von einer Menge anderer wissbegieriger Körper aufgehalten.   
Nur langsam beruhigte sich alles wieder und das Spiel ging weiter…

Wie zur Strafe blieb die Flasche sofort an Naruto hängen, der daraufhin nur das Gesicht verzog.  
“Was ist dein größter Traum?”  
Nun das war wirklich einfach. schließlich wusste jeder von seinem Traum und so hatten einige bereits die Antwort abgehakt, als doch etwas anderes ertönte als gedacht.  
“Mein Traum… mein Traum…”, begann Naruto zunächst leise und für ihre Gäste ungewohnt sanft.   
“… mein größter Traum ist es, für immer mit der Person zusammen sein zu können die ich aufrichtig liebe… die mir alles bedeutet…   
Mit ihr zu leben… in guten, aber auch in schlechten Zeiten… die mich so nimmt wie ich bin, mit all meinen Fehlern und Schwächen…   
Die eine Person, mit der alltägliches außergewöhnlich wird… die es immer wieder schafft, dass ich mich neu in sie verliebe… mit dieser Person zusammen alt zu werden… das ist mein größter Traum…”, endete er leise.

Und alle waren sprachlos… so hatten sie Naruto noch nie gesehen… Noch nie hatten sie Naruto auf diese Weise gesehen… mit solchen tiefen, rechtschaffenen Gefühlen.  
Auch Sasuke musste sich schwer zusammenreißen. Am liebsten hätte er Naruto sofort an sich gerissen, ihm gesagt, dass er ebenso empfand, dass er immer bei ihm bleiben würde, dass er ihn ebenso liebte und ihn dann einfach zu Boden geküsst. Doch er konnte nicht.. Er musste sich zurückhalten…  
Iruka hatte Herzchen in den Augen und auch Kakashi konnte eine gewisse Rührung nicht unterdrücken.  
Schließlich durchbrach Sakura die Stille.  
“Hast du denn schon eine Freundin?”, fragte sie neugierig nach.  
“Das war nicht teil der Frage, oder?”, gab Naruto noch immer ungewohnt sachlich und überlegt zurück.

Kakashi hielt es kurz darauf jedoch für angebracht, die seltsame Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.  
“Wer will was zu Trinken??”  
Und das Manöver war geglückt…

Dann traf die Flasche zum ersten mal auf Sasuke.  
“Willst du später mal Kinder haben? Und wenn ja, wie viele?”  
Und ein riesiges, für die Meisten ungewohntes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, ehe er mit leichtem Seitenblick auf Naruto endlich antwortete.  
“Ja, natürlich. Mindestens eins… und wenn mein Lebensgefährte nichts dagegen hat, dann auch zwei… oder drei…”   
Naruto war knallrot angelaufen… naja, das eine Kind war ja schon unterwegs… aber Sasuke wollte noch mehr Kinder mit ihm?? Er wollte sich das ganze Genörgel, mit dem er ihn die ganze Zeit nervte noch einmal antun? Also er hätte nichts gegen eine größere Familie… Aber erst mal das eine Kind, dessen Herz schon unter dem Seinigen schlug.

Die Mädchen waren natürlich vollauf begeistert von dieser Antwort, denn eigentlich hatten sie das nicht von Sasuke erwartet… er tat immer so auf Einzelgänger. So hatten sie nie vermutet, dass er einmal eine größere Familie wollte.  
Iruka und Kakashi waren für einen Moment über diese Antwort geschockt. Wollte Sasuke sich von Naruto trennen, nur um Kinder zu bekommen? Sie kannten dieses Problem ja selbst… auch ihr Wunsch nach einem Kind war groß…  
Allerdings wurden sie aus Naruto noch weniger schlau, denn der hatten den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und für einen Moment hatte Iruka geglaubt er würde anfangen zu weinen, doch dann hatte er die knallrote Farbe, die das Gesicht des Blonden zierte gesehen. Was war denn hier los?  
Doch diese Frage sollte ungeklärt bleiben…

Dann kam es zu den Taten.  
Und, wie sollte es anders sein… das Unabwendbare war nicht mehr abzuwenden…  
“Der, den die Flasche trifft, muss sie drehen und den Küssen, bei dem sie stehen bleibt. Mindestens fünf Sekunden lang.”  
So wurde viele Küsse ausgetauscht, zwischen Junge und Mädchen… zwischen Mädchen und Mädchen… und zwischen Junge und Junge, die dann jedoch besonders kurz waren...  
Sasuke und Naruto hatten jedoch bis jetzt das Glück nicht dran zu sein, doch nun blieb die Flasche bei Sasuke stehen. Naruto verspannte sich…  
Jaja, die Hormone…  
Doch Sasuke wusste was er tat. Er drehte die Flasche an und ließ dann unauffällig seine Hand auf dem Boden liegen. Ganz sanft schickte er sein Chakra durch das Holz zur Flasche, lud sie dadurch auf, wie etwa einen Magneten. Er begann sie zu lenken… sie wurde langsamer und langsamer…  
Nicht einmal Kakashi und Neji hatten etwas von seiner Schummelei gemerkt, so vorsichtig war er vorgegangen.  
Fast war jeglicher Schwung verbraucht. Ino, Tenten und Sakura beteten innerlich dafür, dass die Flasche auf sie zeigen würde, doch schließlich erreichte sie ihren eigentlichen Bestimmungsort.  
Naruto.

Schnell schwoll der Lautstärkepegel an, denn das war etwas, dass die männlichen Wesen unter ihnen unbedingt sehen wollten… sie glaubten natürlich es wäre die schlimmste Möglichkeit überhaupt gewesen und eine echte Strafe. Die Mädchen dagegen zerflossen vor Eifersucht.  
“Na los! Nicht so schüchtern!!”, kam der erste Einruf von Kiba, dann wurde Beide auch von einigen Anderen angefeuert.  
Naruto tat sich verdammt schwer sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er sein Gesicht Sasuke zuwandte. Seine Augen zeigten das Wissen darum, dass Sasuke gemogelt hatte, doch auch unendliche Erleichterung darüber.  
“Kommt. Ihr habt es doch schon einmal getan!”  
“Na dann.”, folgte Sasuke endlich und Stille kehrt ein.  
Langsam nährten sich ihre Gesichter und erwartungsvolle Blicke lagen auf ihnen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen, sanft und zärtlich, wie jedes Mal… sie vertieften den Kuss nicht, genossen ihn, als das, was er war. Ein einfacher Kuss…  
Zum Glück bemerkte niemand, dass ihre Lippenberührung eindeutig länger dauerte als fünf Sekunden, denn sie waren viel zu abgelenkt von der Tat an sich…

Sie lösten sich wieder von einander und wurden erwartungsvoll angesehen.  
“Und?”, traute sich Kiba schließlich zu fragen.  
“Was und??”, kam es jedoch sofort von Sasuke retour.  
“Na wie war es??”, hakte er ungeduldig nach.  
“Wie soll es schon gewesen sein?”, gab Sasuke gespielt gelangweilt zurück.  
“Ach man… du bist gemein…!”, brauste er auf und auch einige ihrer anderen Freunde stimmten mit ein.  
“Ich weiß…”  
Und mehr würde auch nicht gesagt werden…

Der restliche Abend verlief recht ruhig.

Iruka hatte sich mit Kakashi in die Küche verzogen und der Hellhaarige wurde dazu verdonnert beim Kochen zu helfen. Schließlich wollten später Alle etwas essen und man wollte doch ungern Sasuke an seinem Geburtstag kochen lassen…  
So entstanden kleinere Gruppen.  
Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten und Kiba hatten sich rund um den Tisch gesetzt du begonnen Karten zu spielen.  
Shikamaru und Sai hatten ein Shogi- Brett gefunden und ohne umschweife eine Partie eröffnet. Shino sah wie immer schweigend zu, während Choji neben ihm, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, seine Chips mampfte.  
Auch Neji hatte sich, wie Sasuke und Naruto zu Beginn zu ihnen gesellt, doch dann schien etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen zu nehmen.  
Er stand auf und schlenderte zu gegenüberliegenden Wand, blieb dann vor ihr stehen und betrachtete das dort hängende Bild.  
Sasuke bemerkte Nejis Abwesenheit schnell und so stand auch er auf und folgte ihm. Naruto hingegen zog es zum eindeutig laut ausgetragenen Kampf um die Karten.

Leise stellte sich der Uchiha hinter den Braunhaarigen und blickte fragend auf das, was den Hyuuga scheinbar so gefangen nahm.  
“Das ist deine Familie, oder?”, fragte er vorsichtig und doch eher rhetorisch nach.  
“Hhm… meine Eltern… und mein Bruder…”, wispere Sasuke leise zurück. Er sprach eigentlich nie mit Anderen über sie… außer mit Naruto einige Male…  
“Vermisst du sie?”, traute Neji sich das Gespräch zu vertiefen.  
“Ja… irgendwie schon… Es war aber viel schlimmer, als ich noch allein hier gewohnt habe. Jetzt wo Naruto da ist, muss ich nicht mehr so oft an sie denken…”  
“Auch deinen Bruder?”  
Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, diese Frage zu stellen. Naruto hatte sie zwar anklingen lassen, doch so direkt hatte es noch nie jemand getan. Er bewunderte Neji für diesen Mut und fragte sich, warum er nicht schon früher, öfter einfach mit ihm unterhalten hatte.  
“…….Ja …..”, gab Sasuke schließlich leise zu. “Ich vermisse auch Itachi.”  
“Obwohl er das getan hat? Wie kannst du ihm vergeben?”, er schien verwirrt, jedoch nicht abgestoßen.  
“Ich kann es nicht erklären… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass… dass er das getan haben soll…   
Er war immer so anders… so sanft… freundlich… und… lieb… Er hätte das nicht getan… nicht der Itachi, der mein Bruder war…”, seine Verwirrung war leicht zu erkennen. 

“Aber du hast ihn doch gesehen… damals meine ich… als es passiert war…”  
Sasuke senkte den Kopf. “Ja…. Ich habe ihn gesehen… und er hat mit mir gesprochen, doch er war so anders… es war alles so falsch… ich habe es bis heute nicht verstanden…. Die Person, die dort mit mir gesprochen hatte, war nicht mein Bruder. Ich will es nicht glauben… ich kann es nicht glauben…”  
Neji versuchte ihn zu verstehen… es fiel ihm nicht so leicht, doch er war ja nicht dabei gewesen, er hatte den großen Bruder von Sasuke nicht gekannt, er konnte die ganze Situation nicht einschätzen.  
“Willst du nicht versuchen, es raus zu finden? Ich meine, warum er es getan hat, wenn er es überhaupt war.”  
Sasuke warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. “Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht… aber ich weiß nicht wie? Wie soll ich etwas herausfinden, wenn ich nicht einmal in seine Nähe gelangen kann?”  
“Hm… das ist ein Problem… da hast du schon recht…”  
Sie versanken in Schweigen…  
Überlegendes, nachdenkliches Schweigen…

Was plötzlich unterbrochen wurde…

“Essen ist fertig!!!”  
Und das ließen sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Schnell saßen alle gemeinsam am Tisch und mampften was das Zeug hielt in sich hinein. Nur Kakashi war wie immer nicht direkt beim Essen zu erwischen. Was hatten sie auch anderes erwartet?  
Sasuke beobachtete still das fröhliche Treiben und versank für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken. Es war irgendwie so unwirklich. Wie war es zu alledem gekommen? Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, so mit den Anderen zusammen zu sitzen und seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Er hatte noch nie seinen Geburtstag gefeiert… nie mit seinen Freunden…  
Als sine Familie noch lebte, hatten sie zusammen etwas Zeit verbracht und er hatte einige Geschenke bekommen, aber nicht selten kamen Missionen oder andere Verpflichtungen dazwischen, sodass kaum eine richtig ausgelassene Feierstimmung entstehen konnte.

Doch nun saß er hier…  
Mit allen Personen, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten. Die einen mehr und die Anderen weniger, doch nicht desto trotz fühlte er sich mit ihnen verbunden. Sogar Ino machte da keine Ausnahme. Gut, sie war von ihm besessen und nervte schrecklich, doch irgendwie gehörte sie trotzdem dazu.  
Ganz vornan stand natürlich Naruto zusammen mit ihrem Kind. Dann kamen gleich Kakashi und Iruka- Sensei, die inzwischen fast schon so etwas wie ihre Ersatzeltern geworden waren. Nur eines trübte seine Stimmung für einen Moment… seine letzte lebende Familie war nicht mit ihm hier… Itachi…

Eine zärtliche Hand legte sich sanft streichelnd auf sein Bein und holte ihn so aus seiner Grübelei. “Alles in Ordnung?”, flüsterte der Blondschopf ihm unauffällig zu. Sasuke sah überrascht in die fragenden, blauen Augen seines Freundes. Dann legte sich schnell ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
“Natürlich. War nur in Gedanken…” Dann hellte sich auch Narutos Gesicht wieder auf und er widmete sich Abermals seinem Essen. Sasuke tat es ihm schnell gleich.  
Beide bemerkten nicht den berechnenden Blick, der sie beobachtete. Nur Kakashi war sich auf Neji aufmerksam geworden, doch er würde sich aus dieser Sache raushalten und wie immer nur weiter beobachten.

Ruhig klang der Abend aus und nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Gäste. Die Mädchen waren die Ersten die verschwanden, sie brauchten unbedingt ihren Schönheitsschlaf… Dann verzogen sich immer mehr aus ihrer Runde. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch Kakashi, Iruka und Neji übrig.  
Naruto war vor Müdigkeit auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und lehnte bereits eine Weile gegen Sasuke, ehe er sich nun richtig auf dessen Schoß sinken ließ und sich dort zurechtkuschelte.  
Dem Uchiha wurde etwas mulmig, doch als er den Blick hob, begegnete er nur einem ruhigem, undurchdringlichen Blick von Neji.  
“Ihr seid nicht nur Freunde, nicht wahr?”, ließ er flüsternd verlauten. Sasuke begann unsicher durch Narutos Haarschopf zu streicheln, brach den Augenkontakt ab.  
“Ihr seid zusammen.”, stellte er fest und der Schwarzhaarige deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, wie der Hyuuga nun reagieren würde.  
Eine Weile geschah nichts und Sasuke sah endlich wieder hoch in die ungewöhnlichen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
“Ich habe damit absolut kein Problem, weißt du? Ich finde es schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt…”, stellte er ruhig klar und lächelte wieder.  
“Du hast nichts dagegen? Ich meine, dass wir… naja… schwul sind?” Beide wurde verlegen und auch Kakashi sowie Iruka betrachteten Neji verwundert.  
“Ich… ähhm… naja…”

In diesem Moment begann Naruto sich langsam zu rühren. Schwerfällig schlug er seine Augen auf und erblickte zuallererst Neji sich gegenüber. Dann wurde er sich seiner Lage bewusst und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sein knallrotes Gesicht sprach wie immer Bände.  
“Ist schon ok Naruto”, zog Sasuke Naruto beruhigend in seine Arme. “Er weiß schon bescheid…”  
“Was?”, erstaunt blinzelte er hinüber “…und du bist so ruhig?? Er hat nichts dagegen??”  
“Nein.”, kam es von Neji, noch ehe Sasuke die Möglichkeit einer Antwort hatte.  
“Warum?”, fragte Naruto verwirrt nach.  
“Naja… ich denke… mir… mirgehtesähnlich…” Noch niemals hatte irgendjemand den Hyuuga dermaßen verlegen erlebt.  
“Du meinst…”, begann Sasuke “… du hast auch nicht so ein besonderes Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht?”  
“Äh… ja…. Ich denke schon. Ich denke ich bin auch schwul.”, gab Neji schließlich verlegen flüsternd zu. 

Auf Narutos Gesicht setzte sich ein breites Lächeln fest.  
“Und? Hast du schon jemanden in Aussicht?”, fragte er ohne zu zögern nach und bekam daraufhin überraschte Blicke geschenkt.  
“Was denn?”, kam er verwirrt von dem kleineren Blonden. Sasuke konnte nicht anders schloss Naruto fest in seine Arme, zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß und wuschelte ihm durch den blonden Haarschopf.  
“Nichts, nichts Schatz. Es hat nur Keiner mit dieser Frage gerechnet.”, grinste er Naruto ins Gesicht ehe er ihn zu sich zog und ihm einen leichten Kuss verpasste. Nun begann auch Iruka leicht zu kichern. “Tja, so ist er halt.”  
“Bekommen wir trotzdem eine Antwort?”, fragte Sasuke nun jedoch schelmisch nach.  
“Da ist aber wer neugierig…”, mischte sich nun auch Kakashi ins Gespräch ein. Für einen Moment war Neji etwas verunsichert. Er hatte die beiden Erwachsenen im Raum schon vergessen gehabt. Dann jedoch sah er den ruhigen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Beiden und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.  
“Was soll’s. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich was zu verbergen. Bis jetzt habe ich nicht wirklich ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen. Ich habe eben nur bemerkt, dass ich mit den Mädchen nicht wirklich etwas anfangen kann. Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise näher zu kommen.”

Alle Anwesenden grinsten nur so in sich rein. Das kam ihnen doch sehr bekannt vor.  
“Na dann… wenn du irgendwann einmal Fragen haben solltest, kannst du ruhig zu uns kommen!”, gab Iruka ihm in seinem Lehrermodus zu verstehen, ehe er sich Kakashi krallte und ihn zur Haustür zog.  
“So, ich denke wir sollten jetzt auch langsam gehen.”  
“Aber… aber… es war doch grad so interessant…”, beschwerte sich Kakashi unüblich weinerlich, was die Jüngeren zum Kichern brachte. Naruto sprang auf und lief auf seinen Ziehvater zu. Fest schloss er ihn in seine Arme, ehe er sich Sasuke zuwandte, der Naruto lächelnd gefolgt war.  
“Es hat mich gefreut, dass ihr heute hier gewesen seit. Es war wirklich schön… Ich… naja… danke eben…”, endete der Uchiha leicht verlegen. Doch Iruka grinste nur noch breiter, ließ von Naruto ab und zog das erste Mal auch Sasuke an sich und umarmte ihn glücklich.  
Dieser versteifte sich für einen Moment in der ungewohnten Berührung. Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass ihn seine Mutter so umarmt hatte, dass ihn überhaupt eine ältere Bezugsperson so umarmt hatte… Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst…   
Er entspannte sich langsam, ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in welchem sie lächelnd beobachtet wurden, entließ der Ältere den Jüngeren wieder aus seinen Armen und grinste ihm fröhlich entgegen.  
“Ich hoffe dir hat dein Geburtstag gefallen. Das war alles, was wir damit bezweckt hatten.”   
Dann wandte er sich wieder um und schob Kakashi endgültig durch die Tür.  
“So. Jetzt sind wir aber weg. Gute Nacht euch allen!!” Und weg waren sie.

Neji sah nur überrascht zu den Anderen Beiden. “Kann es sein, dass Kakashi und Iruka- Sensei auch irgendwie zusammen sind?”  
“Wie ist dir das denn aufgefallen??”, fragte Sasuke sarkastisch nach und zog gleichzeitig Naruto zu sich in die Arme, der sich das nur zu gerne gefallen ließ.  
“Jap. Sie sind schon eine Ewigkeit zusammen, aber so sehr lange wissen wir das auch noch nicht. Wir hatten praktisch gleichzeitig unser Coming- out voreinander. Seit dem müssen wir, wenn wir zusammen sind, nicht mehr schauspielern.”  
Neji gluckste amüsiert. “Ich fass es nicht... Das ist ne Menge für heute, was ich erfahren habe. Ich denke darüber werde ich erst einmal ordentlich schlafen müssen.”, meinte der Braunhaarige nur auf Narutos Ausführung hin und stand dann auch auf. Er schritt ebenfalls auf die Tür zu, durch die vor wenigen Augenblicken ihre beiden Lehrer verschwunden waren.  
“Dann werde ich jetzt mal auch gehen. War schön heute. Müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen.”, er wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm noch etwas in den Sinn kam. “Ach ja… was unser Gespräch angeht Sasuke… wir werden es schon noch herausfinden…”  
Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten verschwand auch er in die Dunkelheit.

“Häh? Was für ein Gespräch?”, wandte sich Naruto an Sasuke und drehte sich in seinen Armen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Gefragter begann ohne Verzögerung zu erklären, während er den Kleineren in ihr Bett schob.


	18. ~ Mission... ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kommen wir zu etwas Action... und den daraus resultierenden Problemen...

~Mission… ~

Zwei Monate vergingen ohne große Vorkommnisse. Narutos Bauch wuchs nun immer mehr und sie hatten beschlossen, ihn durch ein Genjutsu zu verbergen. Zwar musste Sasuke dieses erst einmal dem Blonden, unter Aufbringung sämtlicher Nerven, beibringen. Doch schließlich war auch das geschafft und Naruto hatte keinerlei Probleme mehr damit, es jeden Tag aus neue zu verwenden.  
Sie nutzten dieses Versteckspiel jedes Mal, wenn sie vor die Türe gingen oder Besuch bekamen, was in letzter Zeit reichlich häufig vorkam.  
Oft statteten ihnen Kakashi und Iruka einen kurzen Besuch ab, aber auch Neji kam nun häufiger bei ihnen vorbei. Einfach nur um zu Reden, gemeinsam zu Essen oder eben nur so zum Zeitvertreib.  
Am 15. September wurde ausführlich Kakashis Geburtstag gefeiert. Viele Gäste, viel gutes Essen und jede Menge Spaß…

Dann jedoch wurde es kompliziert…

Fünf Tage nach dieser Feier bekamen sie einen Auftrag zugeteilt. Es war eine relativ leichte Mission, denn sie sollten nur nach Suna reisen und dort etwas Aufklärung betreiben.   
Suna- Gakure war vor wenigen Tagen angegriffen worden, jedoch schien es, als hätten die Sand- Ninja selbst alles unter Kontrolle. Gaara hatte nach keiner Verstärkung verlangt. Es schien also ungefährlich.  
Trotzdem war Naruto immerhin bereits im Ende des 6. Monats und Sasuke wollte eigentlich kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Da gab es jedoch ein Problem… Naruto war davon so gar nicht begeistert…  
Er war gerade wieder in einer… nun nennen wir es eine etwas schwierige Phase. Irgendwie hatte der Blonde es schließlich nach endlosen Diskussionen und Tränen geschafft, Sasuke zu überzeugen. Also würden sie wohl doch gemeinsam aufbrechen.  
Und irgendwie hatte er ja auch recht mit seinen Argumenten, denn es würde auch ihm verdammt schwer fallen ihn nun allein zu lassen. Sie waren schließlich seit sechs Monaten ununterbrochen zusammen gewesen, hatten immer zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen und hatten sich so unweigerlich an die ständige Gegenwart des Anderen gewöhnt.  
Er musste wohl einfach hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde…

So brachen sie also auf. Ihr ursprüngliches Team 7 mit Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura und Kakashi. Zwar war Naruto etwas schwerfälliger, doch da Sakura schon immer etwas langsamer war als er und sie nun etwa gleich schnell voran kamen, fiel das gar nicht auf.  
Die Nächte verbrachten sie zusammen in einem Zelt, was zwar Sakura etwas verwunderte, doch sie gab sich schließlich mit der Ausrede zufrieden, dass Naruto sein Zelt vergessen hatte. Und Kakashi hakte sowieso nicht weiter nach…  
Naruto war am Abend nach der anstrengenden Dauerrennerei immer extrem geschafft und verdammt froh endlich das Genjutsu lösen zu können. Dann kuschelte er sich an Sasuke, welcher seine Hand auf den gewölbten Bauch gleiten ließ und sanft über selbigen streichelte.   
Schnell waren sie eingeschlafen und beim Wechsel der Nachtwache, übernahm Sasuke auch die seines Freundes, der ihm deswegen überaus dankbar war.

Im Morgengrauen weckte der Schwarzhaarige den tief schlafenden Blonden immer mit einem sanften Kuss. Verschlafen öffneten sich blaue Seelenspiegel und Naruto ließ sich dann, durch gutes Zureden überzeugen, aufzustehen.   
Es war ihm schon so in letzter Zeit schwer gefallen aus dem Bett zu kommen. Wenn er Pech hatte, schwollen sogar seine Füße an manchen Tagen an, dann war er immer besonders unerträglich und lag am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit hochgelegten Beinen im Bett.  
Mittlerweile waren auch die Bewegungen des Babys immer stärker zu spüren. Was mit einem leichten Flattern, welches an Schmetterlinge erinnerte, begonnen hatte, war zu deutlich fühlbaren Stubsern und Tritten geworden. Trotz allem liebte er es immer wieder wenn er das Leben unter seinem Herzen fühlen konnte.  
Auch Sasuke lag oft stundenlang nur neben ihm, den Kopf an den Bauch gelegt und lauschte ihrem Kind.

Doch nun war für so etwas leider keine Zeit, sie hatten noch eine Mission zu erfüllen. Heute würden sie Suna endlich erreichen. So brachen sie mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt auf.  
Naruto spürte, wie seine Füße immer müder wurden, doch er ließ sich seine Schwäche nach außen hin nicht anmerken. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sein Chakra immer weniger wurde.   
Er war das nicht gewohnt. Er hatte immer genügend Chakra besessen und im Notfall hatte er immer noch auf Kyuubis Chakra zurückgreifen können, doch nun durfte er das nicht mehr.   
Das Genjutsu, welches er ständig aufrechterhalten musste verbrauchte zusätzlich seine Energie, doch er hoffte, dass er noch das letzte Stück durchhalten würde… möglichst ohne einen Kampf…

Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste…  
Kakashi schnappte sich ohne ein Wort Sakura und Sasuke kümmerte sich um Naruto. Die Kunai verfehlten ihr Ziel und blieben in den Bäumen hinter ihnen stecken. In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit wurden sie von zehn sichtbar feindlich gesinnten Ninjas umzingelt. 

Naruto war ungewollt bereits etwas außer Atem, was Sasuke besorgt feststellte. Doch viel Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihnen nicht, denn der Angriff begann. Schnell waren alle in ihrem Element und begannen ihre Feinde systematisch auszuschalten.   
Kakashi machte mit seinem ersten Gegner kurzen Prozess und auch Sakura setzte ihre übermenschliche Kraft geschickt ein, um den Feind bewegungsunfähig zu bekommen. Sasuke war ebenso nicht zimperlich und jagte einen riesigen Feuerball auf die entgegenkommenden Ninja. Auch Naruto hatte es bereits geschafft einen Gegner mit einem perfekt gezielten Kunai loszuwerden.   
So waren nur noch sechs übrig… doch die hatten es nun in sich. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass sie es nicht mit besonders einfachen Gegnern zu tun hatten und wurden vorsichtiger. 

Kurz sprachen sie sich scheinbar ab, dann begannen drei auf Sasuke und Naruto loszugehen, die ein wenig von Sakura und Kakashi getrennt worden waren. Eine Weile hielt Naruto noch durch, doch dann ging die Kraft des Blonden endgültig zur Neige und er brach in die Knie.  
“Naruto!”   
Sasuke war sofort an seiner Seite, schützte ihn so gut er konnte. Einen direkten Angriff konnte er jedoch nicht mehr wagen, da er so Naruto ohne Deckung zurücklassen würde. Einen kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und Naruto würde getroffen werden.   
Er steckte in einer Zwickmühle… Auch sein Sharingan konnte ihm wenig dabei helfen, er konnte nur reagieren und hoffen, dass Kakashi und Sakura ihnen bald zur Hilfe eilen würden.  
Naruto keuchte auf. Er hatte noch ein weiteres Problem. Kyuubi versuchte das rote Chakra zu aktivieren… für gewöhnlich eine einfache Schutzfunktion, doch in seiner Situation eines der Schlimmsten Dinge, die passieren konnten. Denn wenn Kyuubi gewann, würde das aggressive Chakra des Fuchsungeheuers ihr Kind mit Sicherheit töten…

So kämpfte er also verbissen seinen Kampf gegen sich selbst in seinem Inneren und Sasuke verteidigte ihn mit allem Mitteln von Außen.  
Immer wieder wurden neue Angriffe gestartet und nur dank seiner unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit war es Sasuke überhaupt möglich, alle Kunai und Schuriken abzuwehren. Selten streifte ihn ein Fluggeschoss, doch nie blieb mehr als ein kleiner Kratzer zurück.   
Seine Konzentration war dauerhaft sehr hoch und sein Blick fixierte die Gegner. Wieder flogen neue Kunai auf ihn zu, doch dieses Mal wehrte er sie nicht nur mit dem Kunai in seiner Hand ab. Er traf das schnelle Fluggeschoss leicht seitlich und lenkte seine Flugbahn so geschickt auf einen der anderen Gegner. zugleich warf sein eigenes fast ohne Verzögerung hinterher.   
Der Feind war überrumpelt und konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren… Zwar provozierte das abgelenkte Kunai ein Ausweichmanöver, doch wie geplant fand nun sein eigenes Wurfgeschoss sein vorhergesehenes Ziel.  
Durch solche trickreichen Attacken, gelang es Sasuke tatsächlich noch einen weiteren Gegner auszuschalten, ehe es Kakashi schließlich schaffte, ihnen zur Hilfe zu kommen. Er erledigte auch den letzten Widersacher und beendete so den Kampf. 

Sofort waren Sasukes Gedanken wieder bei Naruto und schnell ließ er sich neben dem Blonden auf die Knie nieder, zog ihn ohne zu zögern in seine Arme. Naruto krallte sich an ihm fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, er atmete schwer.   
Ihr Kind wurde unruhig und bewegte sich fast schon hektisch in Narutos unsichtbarem Bauch. Fest presste der Blonde die Augen zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt die Oberhand über Kyuubi zu behalten.  
Er durfte nicht verlieren…   
Er durfte einfach nicht…  
“Shhht… ganz ruhig Naruto… ganz ruhig… “, sanft wiegte der Schwarzhaarige den Kleineren in seinen Armen vor und zurück, streichelte über seinen Rücken und fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. “Shhh…”  
Er hatte Angst…  
Angst, dass Naruto es nicht schaffen würde…  
Angst um ihr Kind, dessen Leben in diesem Moment an einem seidenen Faden hing…

Sakura kam hinzu und konnte nur Fassungslos dem Schauspiel folgen, welches sich vor ihr abspielte. Das war doch nicht nur Freundschaft… das, was sie da sah, sprach eindeutig von Liebe…  
Dann kam jedoch der Medinin in ihr durch und sie näherte sich, wie auch Kakashi ihren Teammitgliedern.  
“Sasuke, was ist los?? Was hat er? Ist er verletzt?”, doch Sasuke schob sie nur bei Seite.  
“Sein Chakra ist beinahe aufgebraucht. Er kämpft gegen Kyuubi an…”, war alles, was er noch herausbrachte, dann sprach er wieder leise und sanft auf seinen Freund ein.  
“Aber warum sollte er dagegen ankämpfen… er hat es doch sonst auch immer benutzt…”   
Sasuke schwieg… was sollte er auch sagen… sie hatte ja recht. Aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht mit der Schwangerschaft rausplatzen. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen…  
“Er hatte doch vor ein paar Monaten immer diese Schwächeanfälle… der Schwindel und so. wir haben etwas recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass es wahrscheinlich an Kyuubis aggressiven Chakra lag. Seit dem hat er es nicht mehr eingesetzt und die Symptome sind wieder verschwunden. Es hat vermutlich sein Chakrasystem überlastet…”  
Er spürte wie Naruto langsam ruhiger wurde und so beruhigte er sich auch wieder etwas. Sakura schien die Ausrede geschluckt zu haben, doch Kakashi zweifelte wohl berechtigter Weise etwas an dieser Geschichte.   
Doch er schwieg…

Langsam beruhigten sich die Gemüter nun wieder etwas und Sasuke spürte, wie Naruto immer mehr gegen ihn sank. Er hörte das ruhige Atmen und war sich sicher, dass der Blonde nach dieser Anstrengung einfach eingeschlafen war. Er hatte den Kampf gewonnen… für jetzt…  
Sasuke konnte ihn trotz allem noch nicht wieder loslassen und hielt ihn weiter fest an sich gedrückt. Er spürte, wie seine angespannten Muskeln leicht zu zittern begannen und versuchte ruhig weiter zu atmen. Das Adrenalin schoss noch immer durch seine Adern und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen…  
“Du solltest Naruto lieber nach Hause bringen. Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn ihr weiter hier bleibt.”, gab Kakashi schließlich zu bedenken und blickte wissend auf seine zwei Schüler hinab. Sasuke gab nur mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung.   
Vorsichtig lud er Naruto richtig auf seine Arme und machte sich ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden und nach einen kurzen Blick zu Sakura, auf den Rückweg.

Natürlich würde die junge Frau nun ihren Sensei ausfragen, um heraus zu bekommen, was es mit ihrer Beziehung auf sich hatte. Doch das interessierte Sasuke nicht mehr. Er war nur noch fixiert auf Naruto, der schlafend und sichtlich erschöpft in seinen Armen lag.  
Er lief die Nacht durch. Doch nachdem er fast einen ganzen Tag durchweg gelaufen war, ging auch ihm die letzte Energie aus und forderte seinen Tribut. Er erblickte aus dem Augenwinkel eine kleine Einhöhlung in einer Felswand und hielt inne. Er musste unbedingt eine Weile rasten…  
Langsam hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, denn Naruto war nicht ein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Er schien die ganze Zeit über ruhig zu schlafen. Doch jetzt endlich, schien sich langsam etwas zu regen…

Leicht flatterten seine Augenlieder und er wurde sich zuallererst des recht schnellen Herzschlages in der warmen Brust an der er lehnte bewusst. Sasuke… er war bei Sasuke… Er hatte es geschafft… er hatte gegen Kyuubi gewonnen…  
Er schlug endgültig die Augen auf und blickte in die seines Geliebten.  
“Du bist endlich wach…” Sasuke war unendlich erleichtert und machte sich nicht die Mühe das zu verbergen. Naruto lächelte zurück, vergrub sein Gesicht dann jedoch wieder in die Kleidung Sasukes.  
“Wo sind wir?”, nuschelte er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass weder Sakura noch Kakashi sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielten.  
“Auf dem Rückweg. Kakashi meinte, ich sollte dich lieber zurück bringen. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust ihm darin zu widersprechen. Gott Naruto… Ich hatte solche Angst…”  
Leicht zitternde Arme legten sich fest um ihn und Naruto wurde sich bewusst, dass Sasuke wirklich noch ziemlich aufgewühlt war und etwas Beruhigung gut gebrauchen konnte.

Er ließ die Illusion fallen schnappte sich Sasukes Hände, schob sie unter sein T-Shirt und drückte sie sanft gegen seinen Bauch. Narutos Kopf sank an Sasukes Schulter, als er sich einfach entspannte. Bereits nach wenigen Momenten spürte der Schwarzhaarige endlich das ersehnte Stupsen gegen seine Hand, welches ihm endgültig zeigte, dass ihr Kind ok war.   
Nun fiel auch endlich seine Anspannung und er ließ sich mit Naruto im Arm und eine Hand weiterhin auf dessen Bauch, gegen das kalte Gestein in seinem Rücken sinken.  
“Es ist alles ok, Sasuke. Nichts von Kyuubis Chakra hat das Kleine erreichen können…”  
“Ich möchte das trotzdem nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Das nächste Mal geht es vielleicht anders aus. Außerdem denke ich, dass Kakashi sowieso nicht ganz von meiner Ausrede überzeugt war…” kurz hielt er inne und genoss die sanften Berührungen unter seiner Hand. “Sakura dürfte übrigens mittlerweile auch über unsere Beziehung aufgeklärt sein. Zumindest ihrem Blick nach, hat sie Kakashi- Sensei bereits über alles ausgequetscht…”  
“Oh…”  
“Ja, das trifft es ganz gut. Naja, bei ihr mach ich mir weniger Sorgen. Sie ist recht vernünftig in letzter Zeit geworden…”  
“Hmm… denke ich auch…”  
Dann kehrte Stille ein. Nach wenigen Minuten spürte Naruto nur noch, wie sich der Brustkorb hinter ihm, gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Die Hand auf seinem Bauch hatte sich entspannt und war leicht zur Seite abgerutscht.   
Sasuke war eindeutig eingeschlafen.

In der Abenddämmerung des nächsten Tages erreichten sie endlich Konoha. Sasuke hatte trotz allem darauf bestanden Naruto weiterhin den Großteil des Weges zu tragen und dieser hatte sich ungewöhnlich schnell geschlagen gegeben.   
Erst als sie kurz vor ihrem Dorf waren, ließ er ihn schließlich runter. Sie wollten ja nicht unnötig auffallen…  
Und tatsächlich wurden sie nicht weiter aufgehalten. Sie konnten einfach nach Hause verschwinden. Dort ließen sie alles stehen und liegen und fielen zusammen in ihr Bett. Bald darauf schliefen sie tief und fest den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Erst am ersten Oktober kehrten auch Kakashi und Sakura zurück und fanden zwei ruhige und entspannte Teammitglieder vor, welche ihre Ausrede inzwischen noch etwas ausgefeilt hatten und Naruto unter anderem zusätzlich eine Erkältung andichteten. So konnten sie erfolgreich Fragen in dieser Richtung entgehen.   
Allerdings gehörte ab da auch Sakura zu einem häufiger gesehenem Gast, da nun auch sie deutlich an der Beziehung zwischen den Beiden interessiert war. Welches Mädchen träumte denn nicht von einem schwulen Freund. Und sie sollte sogar gleich zwei bekommen, die auch noch glücklich zusammen waren.  
Zuerst war sie natürlich etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen gewesen, doch sie hatte Sasuke nun schon seit einer Weile aufgegeben und ihr Interesse galt bereits seit einer Weile jemand Anderem.  
Eher hatte sie die Sache, dass Sasuke mit Naruto zusammen war, geschockt. Wer hätte denn auch je geglaubt, dass die beiden Dauerrivalen, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein konnten, sich in einander verlieben würden…?


	19. ~ Liebe… Schock und Leid… ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... zerst einmal ADULT Warnung ^///^
> 
> und dann wird es etwas ernster...

~Liebe… Schock und Leid…~

Zehnter Oktober, dreiundzwanzig Uhr siebenundfünfzig. Noch drei Minuten, dann würde auch sein blonder Geliebter endlich 18 sein. Und Sasuke hatte, was ein gewissen Geschenk anging, noch eine Rechnung offen…  
Nun es war richtig, dass sie ihr Liebesleben, bedingt durch die Schwangerschaft, etwas eingeschränkt hatten, doch sie hatten ihm niemals ganz gekündigt…  
Mitternacht… endlich...  
Langsam begann seine Hand über Narutos Hüfte zu streicheln. Sie lagen wie immer auf der Seite, Narutos Rücken an Sasukes Brust geschmiegt. So war es für Naruto einfach am leichtesten und bequemsten.  
Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und suchte sich schließlich ihren Weg in die Shorts, strich aufreizend über die sanften Rundungen der Hüfte. Naruto seufzte auf, drängte sich näher gegen ihn. Er fuhr fort.   
Die Decke musste sich zuerst verabschieden, es war schließlich warm genug im Raum, sodass nun Beide oberkörperfrei in den weichen Kissen lagen.   
Sasuke beugte sich leicht nach vorn und begann Narutos Nacken mit seichten Küssen zu verwöhnen. Seine Hand wanderte wieder nach oben und begann, die durch die Schwangerschaft ohnehin empfindlich gewordenen Brustwarzen zu reizen und zu necken.  
Naruto schien gefallen daran zu finden, denn er brabbelte leicht im Schlaf vor sich hin, doch er wachte nicht auf. Dann musste er wohl deutlicher werden…

Er langte hinter sich und zog die Schublade seines Nachtschrankes auf. Schnell hatte er das Gesuchte gefunden und rutschte damit zurück zu Naruto. Kurz entschlossen begann er seinen Geliebten von seiner Schlaf-Shorts zu befreien und warf sie dann einfach in den Raum. Auch seine Shorts trug dasselbe Schicksal. Erst dann kuschelte er sich zurück an den etwas unruhiger Schlafenden.   
Seine Hände setzten ihre Arbeit fort, strichen wie in Trance immer wieder über die bebende Haut. Unterstützt wurden sie schließlich von einer neckischen Zunge, welche nun begann den Hals hinauf zu lecken. Am Ohr hielt er inne, ließ kurz noch seine Zunge spielen, schnappte dann jedoch mit den Lippen nach dem Ohrläppchen, knabberte mit den Zähnen leicht an ihm und entlockte so Naruto ein hitziges Keuchen.  
Sasukes Hand legte sich um den bereits ziemlich erregten Schaft seines Freundes, streichelte zunächst ein wenig darüber und begann dann sacht zu pumpen. Seine Lippen widmeten sich wieder dem Hals und saugten sich an selbigem fest. Seine eigene Erektion rieb sich gegen Narutos Po und die aufgekommene Hitze steigerte sich immer weiter. Leicht biss Sasuke in die Nackenbeuge Narutos und der Blonde hisste überrascht, aber durchaus äußerst erregt auf.  
Tja, nun war das Geburtstagskind wohl wach.

Doch Sasuke verschwendete keine weitere Zeit und griff nach der vorbereiteten Tube. Schnell drückte er etwas Gleitgel auf seine Finger und wanderte dann wieder mit seiner Hand hinab.  
“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Naruto.”, schnurrte er leise in sein Ohr. Der Angesprochene drehte daraufhin leicht den Kopf.  
“Sasuke… was…”, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sasuke verschloss diese verführerischen Lippen mit den seinigen und drang zeitgleich mit dem ersten Finger in ihn ein. Das laute Aufstöhnen wurde in ihrem Kuss erstickt.  
Zärtlich begann seinen Finger zu bewegen, um den Blondschopf vorsichtig zu weiten. Seine Zunge begann einen Zweikampf, den keiner so recht gewinnen konnte. Der Kuss wurde heißer, vernichtender und ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu Ersterem. 

Narutos atemloses Keuchen steigerte sich und er drängte sich instinktiv den verwöhnenden Fingern näher. Ein Arm umschlang Sasukes Hals und zog ihn näher, vertiefte den Kuss nochmals und drang nun seinerseits in die Höhle des Anderen vor. Nun war es Sasukes Stöhnen, welches im Kuss unterging.  
Sasukes Finger drangen tiefer und ein Dritter gesellte sich zu ihnen. Naruto bäumte sich stöhnend auf, riss sich aus dem Kuss los, als Sasuke seine Prostata reizte.  
“Ahhh… Sasukeee… ”  
Doch Sasuke ließ sich nicht irritieren und fuhr immer wieder über die leichte Erhebung und Narutos Innerem.  
“Sasuke… ich… ahhh… kann nicht mehr……. mmmhh…”, war alles, was er zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen herausbrachte. Und Sasuke kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass auch seine Erregung aufs heftigste pulsierte, nach Erlösung verlangte…

Er ließ seine Finger aus Naruto gleiten, der das mit einem leichten Knurren bedachte. Sasuke kicherte nur daraufhin und begann großzügig Gleitgel auf seinem Schaft zu verteilen, ehe er sich hinter Naruto in Position brachte.  
Naruto zog in freudiger Erwartung die Beine etwas an, sodass Sasuke leichter in ihn würde eindringen können. Dann spürte er die feuchte Spitze an seinem geweiteten Eingang und wimmerte abermals auf.  
“Mach schon!” Und Sasuke ließ sich nicht weiter bitten.  
Langsam und vorsichtig drang er in seinen Geliebten. Heißes Fleisch umschloss seine Härte und ließ ihn Aufstöhnen. Kurz hielt er inne um sich zu sammeln und Naruto etwas Zeit zu geben. Doch dieser schien die gar nicht zu brauchen, denn er drängte sich bereits nach mehr verlangend, Sasukes Hüfte entgegen, zwang ihn so noch tiefer in sich hinein.  
So fing Sasuke an, sich zu bewegen. Zunächst langsam und zaghaft, doch nach und nach wurde die Bewegung seiner Hüfte immer wiegender und er drang so tiefer vor.   
Narutos Atem war einem Dauerkeuchen gewichen, welches nun immer mehr ausartete.

Es war eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte mal richtig miteinander geschlafen hatten… er hatte wohl unter Entzug gelitten. Wie hatte er es vermisst so ausgefüllt zu sein… so vollkommen… die Reibung in seinem Inneren zu fühlen, das Geräusch von nackter Haut, die klatschend aufeinander traf, der Geruch von Sex in der Luft, das schwere Keuchen Sasukes in seinem Nacken.  
Er spürte, wie sich Sasukes Hand abermals um seine Erregung legte und stöhnte laut auf. “Sasuke… jaaaahhh… mehr…”  
Und wieder traf der Schwarzhaarige diesen magischen Punkt in ihm mit fast traumwandlerischen Perfektion, ließ ihn dadurch aufschreien. Sasukes Daumen führ über seine Spitze, ehe die Hand weiter nach untern wanderte und begann seine Hoden zu kneten.

Sasuke spürte, wie sich Naruto immer mehr um ihn zusammen zog und wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er wurde etwas ungestümer, drang härter und tiefer in ihn, beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. Narutos Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Hüfte und zog ihn noch heftiger zu sich, verlangte nach mehr und Sasuke war bereit es ihm zu geben.  
Der Schwarzhaarige begann nun hart Narutos Schaft zu pumpen, fuhr immer wieder über die sensible Spitze und keuchte heftig atmend in Narutos Nacken. Dieser bekam dadurch eine Gänsehaut und spürte, wie sein Orgasmus unaufhaltsam auf ihn zurollte.  
“Sasuke… ich… ahhhhhhh….”   
Er ergoss sich, schwer atmend über Sasukes Hand, verteilte sein Erbe schubweise auf das Laken. Sasuke spürte, wie die Muskeln sich um ihn herum rhythmisch zusammenzogen und stieß noch einige Male tief in die heiße Enge, ehe auch er sich laut Stöhnend in Naruto verteilte.

Es brauchte einige Momente, ehe sich Sasuke wieder in der Lage sah, sich aus Naruto zurück zu ziehen.  
Naruto drehte sich daraufhin glücklich lächelnd auf die andere Seite und robbte dann behäbig auf Sasuke zu. Schnell schmiegte er sich gegen die noch immer bebende Brust und begann leise zu schnurren.  
“Lieb dich Sasuke…”, flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit und bekam auch gleich Antwort: “Ich dich auch mein Kleiner… ich dich auch…”, und sanft zog er Naruto nah an sich heran, welcher bereits wieder ins Traumland driftete.

Den restlichen Tag konnte man durchaus als ein Déjà-vu bezeichnen, denn alles verlief ziemlich ähnlich, wie bei Sasukes Geburtstag.   
Das Aufstehen war ebenso abrupt, die Gäste die Selben und das Essen wieder einzigartig wundervoll und wurde ebenfalls von Iruka zubereitet. Abermals spielten sie zusammen Flaschendrehen, auch wenn dieses mal ihre Sensei ebenfalls zum mitspielen verdonnert wurden.   
Mit sehr lustigen Ergebnissen…   
Nicht nur ein mal hatte Kakashi die Aufgabe Iruka zu küssen oder eben umgekehrt, was für einige Aufregung sorgte. Denn küssen tat man für gewöhnlich nicht mit Maske. Doch Kakashi sorgte vor, denn in einem Uchiha- Haushalt wäre es doch eine Schande gewesen, wenn nicht wenigstens ein Fächer auffindbar gewesen wäre. Tja und ein eben solcher diente als Deckung für Beide.  
Tja, daraus würde wohl wieder nichts werden…

Dieses Mal blieb allerdings auch Sakura länger als die Anderen. Zusammen mit Neji und überraschender Weise Sai, der scheinbar ebenfalls ihr Geheimnis in Verdacht hatte. Wie auch immer er das herausgefunden hatte…   
Naja, man sollte Sai einfach nicht unterschätzen… er hatte immerhin ein spezielles Training hinter sich. Zwar hatte er im einfachen Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen noch so einige Schwierigkeiten, doch was seine Fähigkeiten betraf… tja… wer ihn nicht für voll nahm, konnte sehr leicht mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen.  
Die Runde wurde schnell ziemlich entspannt, denn Naruto war unglaublich glücklich sich endlich nicht mehr verstellen zu müssen. Also nahm er kurzerhand auf Sasukes Schoß platz und kuschelte sich lächelnd in die sanfte Umarmung. Was natürlich alle zum lächeln brachte  
Die Zwei sahen aber auch zu süß zusammen aus…  
Doch Sasuke wurde auch schnell auf etwas anderes aufmerksam. Blicke… Allsagende Blicke, die zwischen Sakura und Sai hin und her wanderten. Na da bestand doch eindeutiges Interesse an einander. Er würde das weiter beobachten und vielleicht, wenn es nötig war, einen ordentlichen Schubs in die Richtige Richtung geben.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wieder ruhig und unspektakulär. Den Großteil verbrachten sie meist drinnen, denn draußen war ein heftiger Herbststurm am wüten. Dann ließ das Wetter jedoch endlich wieder einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang zu und Beide waren froh endlich mal wieder raus zu kommen.

Dann kam der Tag, den Naruto wohl nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würde. Der 31. Oktober…  
Sie waren gerade aufgestanden und saßen gemütlich zusammen beim Frühstück, als die Türklingel läutete. Sasuke öffnete und ließ Neji eintreten, der geduldig davor gewartet hatte. Gemeinsam traten sie in die Küche und Naruto begrüßte ihren Freund fröhlich, wie es nun einmal seine Art war.  
Neji jedoch schien weniger glücklich, doch er konnte sein Anliegen auch nicht weiter hinaus schieben.  
“Nun, leider bin ich nicht zum Vergnügen hier.” Er drehte sich zu Sasuke, der gerade wieder Platz nahm. “Sasuke. Wir wurden von Tsunade für eine Mission eingeteilt. Wir zwei sollen heute noch aufbrechen…”

Ein lautes Klirren ließ sowohl Neji als auch Sasuke zusammenzucken. Schnell wandte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick auf die Geräuschquelle und bemerkte sofort das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Eilig rutschte er zu Naruto hinüber und griff nach dessen zitternder Hand, die soeben das Messer hatte fallen lassen. Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Narutos Kinn und zwang ihn somit seine Augen auf ihn zu richten. Was er sah erschreckte ihn….   
Leere…  
Naruto stand eindeutig unter Schock.  
“Neji? Ist es ok für dich zum Abendessen wieder zu kommen?”  
Der Andere konnte nicht anders, als zu dem flehentlichem Blick, den ihm Sasuke schenkte zu nicken. Schweigend erhob er sich, ließ einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen und verschwand.

Sasuke hörte die Türe am Rande seines Bewusstseins ins Schloss fallen, denn seine ganze Konzentration war auf den zitternden Körper in seinen Armen gerichtet.  
Kurzerhand schnappte er sich den Zettel, hob den Schwangeren auf seine Arme und trug ihn hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer.   
Schnell legte er sich neben ihn und zog ihn beischützend in seine Arme. Zärtlich begann er über seinen Rücken zu streicheln und war nicht sehr verwundert, dass sich sogleich das Genjutsu, welches seinen gerundeten Bauch verbarg, auflöste.  
Leise begann er beruhigende Worte zu flüstern und nachdem das nichts zu bringen schien, kam ihm eine neue Idee. Summend stimmte er eine sanfte Melodie an… er wusste nicht woher er sie kannte, von welchen Lied sie stammte, doch sie schien tief in seinem Herzen verwurzelt zu sein und ließ auch ihn irgendwie ruhiger atmen…  
Das sanfte auf und ab der Töne, glich einem leichten Windhauch, der durch die Blätter wehte am ersten warmen Tag des Frühlings. Waren wie eine erfrischende Briese, die die schwüle Hitze an einem heißen Sommertag vertrieb. Verspielt wie der Herbstwind, wenn der mit den bunten Blättern fangen spielte. Und klar, wie der kalte Hauch des Winters, der die Schneeflocken tanzen lässt.

Er spürte, wie das zitternde Bündel sich in seinen Armen entspannte und auch er selbst wieder zu seiner inneren Ruhe fand. Doch aufhören tat er nicht er wiederholte die einprägsame Melodie immer wieder, streichelte weiter über Narutos Rücken begann dann aber den kleinen Zettel zu lesen, der die Informationen für seine Mission enthielt.

Er hatte gehofft, sie doch noch ablehnen zu können, doch nachdem er wusste worum es ging, war ihm klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Zudem war dieses Mission auch für ihn wichtig… und für Naruto…  
Ein leises Flüstern ereichte seine Ohren und er unterbrach sein Summen.  
“Was ist das für ein Lied…”, verweinte Augen blickten zu ihm auf, “Es klingt schön…” Sasuke versuchte ein Lächeln. “Ich weiß nicht. Es kam mir auf einmal in den Sinn…”  
Naruto kuschelte sich wieder eng an ihn, legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch… ihr Kind war auch unruhig geworden, als hätte es die Angst seiner Mutter ebenfalls wahrgenommen.  
“Was ist das für eine Mission?”, nuschelte er schließlich das unumgängliche in die Kleidung seines Geliebten. Der begann zu erklären…

“Es geht um die Akatsuki…”, Naruto zuckte zusammen, doch Sasuke ließ sich nicht beirren… es musste raus, er musste es wissen...   
“Neji und ich sollen ihre Bewegungen ausmachen, es gibt eventuelle Hinweise, dass sie auf dem Weg hier her, nach Konoha, sein könnten. Zu Zweit sind wir weniger auffällig und mit Nejis Byakugan und meinen Sharingan sollte es möglich sein, alles aus der Entfernung abzuwickeln, sodass wir uns nicht direkt in Gefahr begeben müssen.”, versuchte er Naruto zu beruhigen.   
Kurz herrschte Stille… “Wie lange?”, war alles, was Naruto daraufhin zustande brachte.  
“Eine Woche… höchstens zehn Tage…” Natürlich wusste er, dass das für den Blonden trotzdem noch zu lang war….   
“Naruto ich möchte nicht, dass du in Gefahr gerätst, bloß weil wir nicht wissen, was sie vorhaben. Ich muss gehen, es geht nicht anders… nicht nur für Konoha… verstehst du das? Ich mache das auch für dich… für uns… für unsere Familie…”  
Narutos Tränen liefen… er wusste das… er wusste das alles… und dennoch tat es so verdammt weh… Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er war so lange allein gewesen und nun konnte er sich nicht mal mehr vorstellen, auch nur einen Tag… nur eine Nacht allein zu verbringen.  
“Aber… die Untersuchungen…”, versuchte e Naruto verzweifelt weiter.  
“Die Letzte war gestern. Es war alles in Ordnung und deshalb ist die Nächste auch erst in zwei Wochen. Da werde ich wieder da sein…”  
Er wusste es war schwer… das war es für ihn auch…  
“Komm schon. Lass uns den restlichen Tag noch genießen… Ich lass uns ein Bad ein, ok?”  
Sasuke erhob sich und war bereits auf dem Weg ins Bad, als er leise tapsende Schritte hinter sich vernahm. “Ich komme mit.”, meinte der Blonde bloß. Er wollte sich nicht jetzt schon von Sasuke trennen müssen.

So ließen sie sich ein schönes heißes Bad ein, nutzten das volle Volumen der Wanne, sodass Narutos Babybauch ebenfalls unter Wasser kam. Sasuke gab noch einen beruhigend wirkenden Badezusatz hinzu und beide machten es sich schließlich hinter einander bequem.  
Naruto kuschelte sich an Sasuke und beide begannen die Wärme des Wassers, den angenehmen Geruch und die Nähe des Anderen zu genießen. Nach einiger Zeit spürte Naruto, dass ihr Kleines nun scheinbar aufgewacht war und wie es schien, begeistert zu schwimmen versuchte. Lächelnd legte er Sasukes Hände auf seinen Bauch und ließ ihn dadurch jede Berührung ebenfalls spüren.  
“Ziemlich aktiv würde ich sagen… Ich glaube es kommt nach dir Naruto.”  
“Eine Kämpfernatur… es könnte auch nach dir kommen Sasuke…”  
Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte. “Vielleicht kommt es einfach nach uns Beiden…”  
“Oh mein Gott… Ich sehe harte Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Meine Ausdauer und dein Talent…? Wir werden keine ruhige Minute haben…”  
Sasuke kicherte wieder…  
“Da könntest du recht haben. Wird vermutlich hart werden. Aber es wird auch ein ziemlich starker Kämpfer sein… kein leichter Gegner…”  
“Au ja. Die Leute werden sich schon umgucken…”  
Naruto schien endlich wieder etwas fröhlicher und Sasuke war froh darüber. Er hasste es Naruto so unglücklich zu sehen und nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun zu können. Er liebte ihn verdammt noch mal so sehr…

Sie kosteten das Bad in vollen Zügen aus und redeten den Großteil über ihr Kind, wo sie ein Kinderzimmer einrichten könnten, wie sie es einrichten wollten, wer die Patenschaft übernahm und wie die Geburt im eigentlichen verlaufen sollten.  
Schließlich waren sie regelmäßig zusammen zum Vorbereitungskurs für werdende Mütter gegangen und hatten da einiges über den Geburtsvorgang an sich erfahren. Nun gut… einiges hatten sie bereits durch diesen wunderbaren Film erfahren… - was für eine Ironie- aber einiges war doch neu für sie.   
Die verschiedenen Arten, wie man atmen konnte, sollte und musste und unterschiedliche Schwangerschaftsgymnastiken, die sie alle brav ausprobiert hatten und für völlig untauglich, kompliziert und äußerst nervenaufreibend befunden hatten. Trotzdem hatten sie sie durchgeführt… was tat man nicht alles…  
Sie hatten also beschlossen, dass Naruto, wenn die Wehen einsetzten, einfach seine weibliche Gestalt annehmen würde und so ihr Kind auf dem natürlichen Wege das Licht der Welt erblickte. Alles andere würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, zu denen sie wohl kaum einen Nerv zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufbringen konnten.

Nach ihrem Bad, machten sie es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, ließen sich nebenher vom Fernseher berieseln und kuschelten einfach nur entspannt auf dem Sofa. Naruto suchte nach möglichst viel Nähe und Sasuke war nur zu gerne bereit sie ihm zu geben…  
So verging die Zeit schnell… und das Mittagessen fiel daher aus. Es hatte keiner die Muße sich darum zu kümmern. Doch irgendwann machten sich somit ihre Mägen bemerkbar und verlangten eindeutig nach Nahrung.   
Also verzogen sich Beide in die Küche und Sasuke begann mit der Zubereitung von Narutos Lieblingsramen. Der Blondschopf hing jedoch die ganze Zeit an ihm und wollte sich einfach nicht setzen. So lange es ging, wollte er die Nähe zu dem Schwarzhaarigen genießen.  
Dann war endlich alles fertig und Naruto begann die Teller rauszustellen. Nach kurzem Zögern stellte er auch einen dritten Teller für Neji mit hinaus, denn Sasuke hatte ihn schließlich zum Abendessen wieder herbestellt. Und der Hyuuga konnte schließlich nichts für diese Mission… Er konnte ihm wohl kaum die Schuld dafür geben.

Als hätte Neji das Essen gerochen, klopfte es kurz darauf auch an der Tür.  
“Das Genjutsu Naruto…”, flüsterte Sasuke und begab sich dann zum Hauseingang.  
Mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln ließ er den Braunhaarigen ein und blickte dann leicht überrascht auch auf Kakashi und Iruka, die hinter ihm standen.  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung drehte er leicht den Kopf nach hinten: “Naruto? Kannst du noch für zwei Personen mehr eindecken?”   
Doch aus der Küche drang nur ein fragendes “Häh?”, ehe sich ein Blondschopf aus der Küchentür streckte und dann ebenfalls überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
“Kakashi- sensei? Iruka- sensei? Natürlich. Bin gleich fertig…” und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Schließlich folgten ihm alle und nahmen, nach Sasukes Aufforderung, an den freien Plätzen am Tisch platz.   
Naruto hatte bald ebenfalls alle Gedecke verteilt und Sasuke war bereits beim Verteilen des Ramens. Nur Kakashis Maske würde wohl wieder nicht fallen.   
“Sorry, aber ich habe gerade schon gegessen… ich konnte ja schlecht wissen, dass wir hier so festlich bewirtet werden.”, grinste er unschuldig vor sich hin.   
Sasuke beglückwünschte sich trotzdem selbst, dass er immer zu viel Essen zubereitete, so würden alle ohne Probleme satt werden.

Ein unkompliziertes Gespräch begann. Ein eindeutiger Versuch erst einmal zu vergessen. Doch Sasuke bemerkte zuerst, dass Naruto nach und nach immer ruhiger wurde, schließlich ganz schwieg und die Augen nur noch auf sein Essen richtete, welches er nach einer Weile nicht einmal mehr anrührte.   
Sasuke rutschte auf der kleinen Bank zu ihm und schloss ihn dann einfach zärtlich in die Arme. Naruto konnte nicht mehr und schluchzte trocken auf. Seine Tränen flossen nun haltlos und durchnässten Sasukes Shirt.   
Stille breitete sich aus, die nur von gedämpftem Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde. Narutos Hände krallten sich wieder in die Kleidung des Schwarzhaarigen und seine Hände begannen abermals zu zittern. Sasuke tat das selbst im Herzen weh…   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen… musste stark bleiben… Wenn nun auch er schwach wurde und anfing zu weinen, wäre alles nur noch viel schlimmer…  
Selbst bei Iruka lief schon die ein oder andere Träne und die anderen Beiden hatten sich scheinbar sehr gut unter Kontrolle.  
“Shhh… Naruto… shhh… ist ja gut… shhh…” Er hörte, wie seine eigene Stimme etwas wackelig klang und hoffte Naruto würde es nicht bemerken. Langsam begann er ihn hin und her zu wiegen, zog ihn fester zu sich und summte wieder leise seine Melodie, die es schon vorhin geschafft hatte, den Blonde zu beruhigen.  
Schweigsam wurden sie betrachtet. Nur ein wenig waren sie jedoch über die Heftigkeit von Narutos Ausbruch überrascht. Sie kannten ja bereits Narutos Emotionalität, doch selbst Sasuke schien nur schwer an sich halten zu können…

Unheil verkündend begann dann die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer die volle Stunde einzuläuten. Zwanzig Uhr… weiter konnten sie es kaum rauszögern…  
Wie auf ein Stilles Zeichen hin erhoben sich alle von ihrem Stühlen und auch Sasuke zog den Blonden, der sich gerade ein wenig beruhigt hatte, von der Bank mit nach oben.   
Naruto krallte sich wieder fester, seine Hände zitterten und er schmiegte sein Gesicht fest an Sasukes Schulter.  
“Könnt ihr mir noch eine Minute geben… bitte…”, bat der Schwarzhaarige leise um Verständnis. Man schenkte ihm ein ruhiges Nicken und Kakashi, Iruka und Neji verließen schon mal die Küche.  
Sasuke kniete sich mit Naruto im Arm nieder und hielt ihn dann ein wenig von sich weg. Sanft wischte er mit seinem Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen Narutos und strich zärtlich einige blonde Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

“Shhh… Naruto… bitte… ich weiß doch das es schwer ist… das ist es für mich auch… Aber du weißt, dass ich gehen muss… du weißt es doch…”, versuchte er es in einem eindringlichem aber dennoch unglaublich ruhigen Ton.  
“Ich weiß… ich versuche es ja… aber es ist nicht so einfach…”, kurz testete er ein Lächeln “… die Hormone… oder so…” Sasuke kicherte gequält… “Jap die Hormone…”  
Dieses Mal war es Naruto der sich fest am Riemen riss und zuerst aufstand. Sasuke hielt sich für einen Moment an seiner Hüfte fest.   
“Kannst du das Genjutsu kurz lösen?”, fragte er leise flüsternd nach und dieser Wunsch wurde ihm sofort erfüllt. “Ich muss mich doch noch von unserem kleinen Schatz verabschieden…” Liebevoll streichelte er den gerundeten Bauch und setzte dann noch ein paar sanfte Küsschen nach.   
“Sooo… dein Papa muss jetzt ein wenig arbeiten gehen… mach deinem Daddy nur nicht zu viel Ärger hörst du?”  
Naruto konnte nicht anders, als dieses mal, von Herzen zu Kichern, sodass dieses Lächeln auch endlich seine Augen erreichte.

Selbst auch grinsend erhob sich Sasuke, fasste nach Narutos Hand, welcher gerade das Jutsu erneuert hatte und zog ihn dann mit zur Haustür. Leicht überraschte Blicke trafen sie, denn Keiner hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass Sasuke es wirklich schaffte, Naruto wieder etwas aufzuheitern.  
“Also brechen wir auf!”, setzte Sasuke fest und Alle außer Naruto verließen das Haus. Vor der Tür hielten sie jedoch noch einmal inne und Sasuke kam noch einige Schritte zurück, schloss Naruto fest in seine Arme und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität, die jedem zeigte, was sie für einander empfanden… reine und aufrichtige Liebe.  
Der Blonde ließ sich nur zu gerne in den Kuss fallen, erwiderte mit der selben Leidenschaft, die ihm gegeben wurde. Doch schließlich musste auch dieser Kuss irgendwann ein Ende finden…  
So lösten sich die Verliebten voneinander und Sasuke trat endgültig zu Neji, während Iruka und Kakashi sich zu Naruto gesellten. Noch einmal kurz wandten sie sich zu ihnen um und Sasuke schenkte Naruto noch ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln.   
“Bis bald…” und mit ein paar schnellen Sprüngen waren sie außer Sichtweite…

Narutos Lächeln verschwand wieder und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um einen erneuten Tränenausbruch zu verhindern. Doch seinem Ziehvater konnte er so leicht nichts vormachen…   
Haltgebend legte Iruka seinen Arm um die relativ schmalen Schultern und drückte sanft zu. Naruto nahm die Stütze gerne an und lehnte seinen Kopf ein wenig gegen Iruka Schulter.  
War er wirklich immer noch so klein… Dabei wurde er doch selbst bald Vater… Mutter… Vater… wie auch immer… Wahrscheinlich würde er nie besonders groß werden… Oh mein Gott. Er begann schon in seinen Gedanken Unsinn zu plappern…  
Verdammt… wie sollte er das nur durchstehen…?

Schließlich entschlossen sich Kakashi und Iruka dem Blonden noch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch so wirklich schafften sie es nicht, ihn wieder etwas aufzuheitern.  
Gegen Zehn verabschiedeten sie sich etwas gequält von einander und Naruto hing lange in den Armen seines Ziehvaters, bevor er sogar noch von Kakashi in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Doch schließlich konnte auch dieser Abschied nicht ewig dauern…  
Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss und wie ferngesteuert trugen ihn seine Füße ins Schlafzimmer. Doch als er letztendlich in ihrem großen und leeren Bett lag, fiel auch der letzte Rest Beherrschung von ihm ab.   
Die Tränen liefen und ließen sich auch um keinen Preis der Welt mehr stoppen. Er kauerte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, verschwand fast unter der Decke und gab sich seiner Einsamkeit hin. Seine Hand fuhr über die freie, kalte Bettseite und ein eisiger Stich fuhr in sein Herz.  
Was, wenn Sasuke nicht mehr zurück kam…


	20. ~ Sehnsucht... ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir sooo leid wegen der Verspätung-.-  
> Mir geht es gesundheitlich nicht allzu gut in letzter Zeit... bitte habt Geduld mit mir...

~Sehnsucht…~

Er fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Erst als der Morgen schon graute, ließ ihn die Erschöpfung endlich einschlafen. Unruhig und viel zu kurz…  
Die Tage zogen sich zäh wie Honig, nur weniger süß, dahin und obwohl er jeden Tag von verschiedenen Leuten besucht wurde, war es, als würde die Zeit sich einfach weigern schneller zu vergehen, um ihm Sasuke zurück zu bringen. Sein Besuch sorgte zwar dafür, dass er regelmäßig aß, doch die Nacht war es, vor der er sich wirklich fürchtete. Das Alleinsein…  
Er begann, ständig mit ihrem Kind zu sprechen, erzählte ihm Geschichten von Missionen, die er mit Sasuke zusammen erlebt hatte, beschrieb seine Umgebung, das Wetter, das Kinderzimmer, das es bekommen würde. Sprach über ihre Freunde und erzählte ihm so alles, was sich neues entwickelte.  
Die Beziehung von Kiba mit Hinata verlief weiterhin reibungslos und wie es schien, waren sich Sakura und Sai endlich näher gekommen. Nur ganz offiziell waren sie noch nicht zusammen.

Seine Sehnsucht steigerte sich von Tag zu Tag und er spürte, wie sehr er Sasuke doch brauchte… Einfache Berührungen, sanfte Küsse, seine Stimme, die ihn beruhigen konnte, wie keine andere und ein warmer Körper, an den er sich anlehnen konnte, um sich vollkommen geborgen zu fühlen…  
Immer mal wieder überrannten ihn seine Hormone einfach und er begann urplötzlich aus heiterem Himmel zu schluchzen, egal, wer gerade anwesend war oder wer nicht. Nur Iruka schaffte es in solchen Augenblicken einiger Maßen, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.   
Nach und nach sorgten sich alle ihre Freunde um den sonst so fröhlichen Blonden, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst schien. Einige wussten den Grund, wenn auch nur zum Teil und andere tappten noch völlig im Dunklen. Sie versuchten oft ihn aufzuheitern, scheiterten aber zumeist schon früh und mussten sich schließlich geschlagen geben.  
Jede Nacht weinte sich Naruto abermals in einen wenig erholsamen Schlaf.

Eine Woche nachdem Sasuke aufgebrochen war, hob sich die Laune des Blonden wieder etwas. ‘Eine Woche… höchstens zehn Tage…’ Das hatte Sasuke gesagt. Die Woche war rum und Sasuke würde sicher bald wieder da sein…  
Bereits früh am Morgen erwachte er, obwohl er höchstens vier oder fünf Stunden geschlafen hatte. Schnell zog er sich warm an, aß einen kleinen Bissen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Zwar warf man ihm einige überraschte Blicke zu, doch er störte sich nicht daran und ließ sich etwas außerhalb auf dem Ast eines großen, kahlen Baumes nieder.  
Dort saß er nun und wartete…

Er wusste nicht, dass er mit dieser Aktion seinen Ziehvater fast in die Verzweiflung trieb, denn der konnte Naruto ja nicht finden und malte sich bereits die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus. Kakashi versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen und ging die Geschichte etwas sachlicher an.  
“Lass uns doch erst einmal fragen, ob ihn irgendjemand gesehen hat, als er aus dem Haus gegangen ist. Er kann ja nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschwinden…”  
Und so machten sich beide auf die Suche. Allerdings blieben sie weiterhin erfolglos…  
Um die Mittagszeit schlossen sich ihnen auch noch Sakura und Sai an, die ebenfalls Naruto hatten besuchen wollen, ihn jedoch nicht angetroffen hatten. So suchten sie zu viert weiter und auch Kakashi gab sich zu, langsam in Sorge zu geraten.  
Sie hatten sich bereits verteilt und das ganze Dorf nach ihm abgegrast, jeden denkbaren Platz aufgesucht und nicht einen Hinweis gefunden. Am Haupttor trafen sie sich wieder… mit leeren Händen.  
“Hat irgendjemand etwas herausgefunden?”, fragte Iruka trotz der hängenden Schultern, die eigentlich schon Bände sprachen, nach. Doch alle schüttelten nur den Kopf.   
“Aber Naruto kann sich doch nicht einfach in Luft auflösen!!”, meinte Sakura nun lauter und man sah auch ihr an, dass es ihr weniger leicht fiel, sich ruhig zu halten.

“Sucht ihr Naruto?”, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ließ sie für einen Moment, ganz unninjahaft zusammenzucken.  
“Ja, das tun wir allerdings…”, erholte sich Kakashi zuerst und blickte fragend zu dem Wachmann, der sie angesprochen hatte.   
“… habt ihr ihn denn gesehen?”  
“Natürlich. Er sitzt dort draußen auf einem Baum. Seit heute früh schon… dass dem nicht kalt wird… es liegt zwar noch kein Schnee, aber besonders angenehm sind die Temperaturen nun wirklich nicht. Wisst ihr denn warum…”  
Doch ihm wurde bereits nicht mehr zugehört, denn die Vier waren bereits verschwunden. So seufzte er nur einen Moment und kehrte dann zu seinem Wachposten zurück.

Der Blonde blinzelte ein wenig… Die Tage waren kürzer geworden… und er merkte, dass die Abenddämmerung langsam hereinzubrechen begann. Aber noch war es hell genug… er konnte noch ein wenig warten…

Schließlich entdeckten die vier Suchenden den Blonden, der sich an den Stamm des Baumes lehnte und stur in eine Richtung blickte. Kurz blieben sie stehen und konnten nicht anders, als sich das bedrückende Bild anzusehen, welches Naruto bot. Er spiegelte in diesem Moment nichts als Einsamkeit und unglaubliche Sehnsucht wieder.  
Iruka hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um seine Emotionen weiter zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht, dass Naruto so leiden musste…  
“Es ist sieben Tage her, oder?”, fragte er leise nach und erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel als Antwort. “Er wartet auf Sasuke…”, hauchte der Braunhaarige Lehrer mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton.   
Nun verstanden auch die Anderen…

Eine zarte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufschrecken und holte ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. Schnell wandte er den Blick nach oben und blickte mit traurigen Augen in die seines Ziehvaters.   
“Er ist nicht gekommen…”, flüsterte er mit rauer, schwacher Stimme zu ihm hinauf, ehe er wieder zurück auf die Straße sah, sich weiterhin verzweifelt wünschte, dass Sasuke einfach auftauchen würde.  
“Er hat doch gesagt, es könnte auch etwas länger dauern… du erinnerst dich doch.”  
Aber Naruto antwortete nicht mehr…  
“Komm schon. Du bist eisig und wie es scheint, hast du heute kaum gegessen und getrunken. Was glaubst du wird Sasuke sagen, wenn er dich in so einem Zustand sieht??”, versuchte er es auf diesem Wege und hatte damit mehr Erfolg.   
“Er wäre ziemlich wütend…”, gab Naruto mit seiner, noch immer ziemlich unsicheren, wackeligen Stimme zu und versuchte dann, sich langsam aufzurichten.  
Er versagte kläglich… Er hatte ja auch den gesamten Tag auf einem harten Untergrund in der Kälte verbracht und man sollte nicht vergessen, dass sein Bauch mittlerweile auch so einige Kilo wog, ihn damit schon im Normalzustand schwerfälliger machte. Er war ja auch mitten im achten Monat…

Nach einiger Hilfe hatten sie es schließlich geschafft den durchgefrorenen Naruto wieder zu sich nach Hause zu bringen. Sie legten ihn ins Bett und Iruka machte sich fürsorglich daran eine heiße Suppe zu kochen. Kakashi setzte heißes Wasser für Tee auf.  
Sakura und Sai hatten sich schließlich verabschiedet… Sie konnten ohnehin nicht viel für Naruto tun und wussten, dass er bei ihren beiden Lehrern in den besten Händen sein würde.  
Vorsichtig setzte Kakashi Naruto in seinem Bett auf und schob ihm dann einige Kissen in den Rücken, sodass er aufrecht sitzen konnte. Iruka brachte das Tablett mit der Suppe und dem Tee und forderte Naruto auf, endlich etwas zu essen. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und taute so, langsam auf…  
Er ließ sich sogar ablenken und sprach ruhig mit seinen Lehrern. Nach und nach fielen ihm jedoch immer wieder die Augen zu, bis schließlich sein Kopf einfach zur Seite sank und Iruka ihn, mit Kakashis Hilfe, richtig ins Bett legte.   
Nur kurz erwachte er noch einmal dösig und sah, wie die Erwachsenen das Zimmer verließen. Als sich die Tür schloss, ließ er endlich die Illusion fallen und schlief, das erste Mal seit Sasukes Abwesenheit, schnell und ohne Tränen in den Augen ein…

~*~

Endlich erreichten sie wieder ihre kleine Höhle, in welcher sie seit nun mehr sechs geschlagenen Tagen übernachteten. Seit er sich von Naruto verabschiedet hatte, waren acht Tage vergangen. Zwei Tage hatten sie für den Weg zum Versteck der Akatsuki gebraucht und ab da, hatten sie ihre Observation begonnen.  
Durch Nejis Byakugan war es ihnen möglich, direkt einen Blick in das unterirdisch liegende Versteck zu werfen und verschiedene Bewegungen so auszumachen. Während sich Neji also die Sicht unter die Erde konzentrierte, gab Sasuke mit Hilfe seines Sharingans auf alles, was oberhalb der Eroberfläche geschah acht. So funktionierte ihre Zusammenarbeit, wie geplant, problemlos. Und was ihre Mission betraf, hatten sie noch nichts besonderes bemerkt, sodass es scheinbar keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gab.

“Wir brechen morgen früh gleich auf…”, unterbrach Neji seine Gedanken, als Sasuke sich nach dem kargen Essen zur Nachtruhe bettete. Heute würde Neji die erste Wache halten.   
“Ja. Sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach Konoha. Ich habe Naruto doch versprochen, dass wir nicht länger als zehn Tage brauchen würden.”  
Neji nickte dazu. Er wusste wie sehr Sasuke seinen Freund vermisste. Er bemerkte es jedes mal, während der Nachtwache, wenn Sasuke im Schlaf leise Narutos Namen nuschelte oder unbewusst auf seiner linken Seite nach dem Blonden tastete.  
Es berührte ihn immer wieder, wenn er das sah. Die Tiefe in ihrer Bindung faszinierte ihn und machte ihn ehrlich gesagt auch etwas neidisch. Wie gerne hätte er auch einen solchen Menschen an seiner Seite…

Die Nachtwache verlief ruhig und auch der Wachwechsel ging ohne Probleme vonstatten. Der Morgen graute bereits und Sasuke machte sich daran Neji zu wecken. Ja er hatte es verdammt noch mal eilig… er wollte unbedingt wieder seinen Freund in die Arme schließen.   
Neji war zwar aufgrund der frühen Stunde und des wenigen Schlafes etwas mürrisch, doch als er den gelösten, sogar leicht aufgeregten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen einfing, konnte er nicht anders, als sich auch selbst auf die Abreise zu freuen.  
Nach einem äußerst kurz gefassten Frühstück, brachen sie dann endlich auf. Ihr Weg war der gleiche, den sie auch schon gekommen waren und so hatten sie keine Probleme sich zu orientieren.  
Dann, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung, hörte Sasuke ein leises Knacken hinter ihnen und drehte sich, wie auch Neji, blitzschnell um. Das war nicht möglich… er hatte nichts gespürt… keine Präsenz, kein Chakra, gar nichts… 

Sie hatten nicht die geringste Chance, denn trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit waren sie nicht schnell genug und plötzlich explodierte der Schmerz in Sasukes Hinterkopf und es wurde schwarz um ihn…

~*~

In Konoha brach der stürmische Morgen des zehnten Novembers an. Der Winter war dieses Jahr verdammt früh bei ihnen angekommen und schickte nun zur Begrüßung diesen heftigen Schneesturm.  
Trotz des scheußlichen Wetters, hatten Kakashi und Iruka dieses Mal vorgesorgt und überraschten Naruto bevor dieser wieder aufbrechen konnte, um nach seinem Freund Ausschau zu halten.  
Sie hielten ihn zurück, brachten ihn erst einmal dazu, mit ihnen zu frühstücken und diskutierten dann aus, dass Sasuke sicher sein Haus wieder finden würde und Naruto lieber im Warmen bleiben sollte.   
Schließlich gab Naruto sich geschlagen und wurde abermals abgelenkt, als noch mehr seiner Freunde durchgefroren und vollgeschneit bei ihnen anklopften.

Die Stunden verrannen und Naruto wurde wieder hibbelig. Besorgt wandte sich Kakashi an Naruto, als dieser gerade bei dem Brettspiel, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit spielten, aussetzten musste.  
“Naruto, es kann auch sein, dass Sasuke heute noch nicht kommt…”  
“Aber Sasuke hat doch gesagt…”  
“Naruto, sieh doch mal nach draußen! Es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich bei einem solchen Wetter und Sasuke weiß das. Er will sich sicher nicht verlaufen, ebenso wie Neji.”  
“Ja… aber… vielleicht kommt er ja doch…”, versuchte es Naruto verzweifelt noch einmal. Natürlich verstand er die Gründe und der Einwand Kakashis war keinesfalls aus der Luft gegriffen. Aber er hatte sich doch schon so drauf gefreut, heute wieder in Sasukes Armen schlafen zu können.  
“Ja vielleicht…”, gab der Grauhaarige schließlich nach. “…aber versteif dich bitte nicht zu sehr darauf, ok?”  
“Hmmm…”

Naruto wandte sich wieder etwas betrübt dem Spiel zu. Kakashi sah das mit gemischten Gefühlen und er wandte einen besorgten Blick zu Iruka. Leise gesellte er sich zu ihm. “Wenn Sasuke wirklich nicht kommt, wird er wieder zusammenbrechen…”  
“Ich weiß…”, gab Iruka traurig zurück. “ Wir werden einfach wieder bleiben, bis er schläft.”  
“Ja. Das ist das Beste…”  
Iruka nahm sich, nachdem er bereits das Mittagessen zubereitet hatte, nun auch wieder das Abendessen vor…   
Sie kauften schon eine Weile für Naruto mit ein und der Blonde gab ihnen später das Geld für die Lebensmittel. So wusste Iruka natürlich immer, was für Zutaten im Haus waren und hatte keinerlei Probleme ein anständiges Abendessen zuzubereiten.

Sie aßen alle gemeinsam und Naruto wurde bereits wieder auffällig ruhig. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich ihre Freunde als es zehn Uhr schlug. Kakashi und Iruka blieben, wie sie es ausgemacht hatten.  
Natürlich kam es, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Naruto brach zusammen…  
Er hätte es nicht aufhalten können, selbst wenn er das gewollt hätte. Er wollte sich einfach nur seiner Trauer, seinen Tränen, seiner Einsamkeit hingeben. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Iruka ihn in seine Arme schloss und beruhigend auf ihn einredete, ihn schließlich in sein Bett trug und bei ihm blieb, bis ihn wieder einmal sein erschöpfter Körper in den Schlaf zwang.  
Doch in dieser Nacht, schaffte es Iruka nicht, seinen kleinen Schützling zu verlassen. Sie zogen sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und nahmen dort auf dem großen Sofa platz. Kakashi zog Iruka auf seinen Schoß. Natürlich bemerkte er, wie sehr das Ganze seinen Freund mitnahm, denn es ging auch ihm nicht gerade gut damit.   
Sanft zog er den Kopf des Braunhaarigen zu sich, schob mit der anderen Hand seine Maske hinab und verschloss die weichen Lippen mit den Seinigen. Kurz ließ er sich in ihren Kuss fallen und radierte damit sämtliche unschöne Gedanken einfach aus. Nach einer Weile ließ er jedoch von dem Kleineren ab und legte ihn dann liebevoll neben sich in die weichen Polster.  
“Schlaf. Du hast es auch nötig…” und Iruka kuschelte seinen Kopf in Kakashis Schoß. Seine Augen schlossen sich von allein und er driftete bald in die Traumwelt hinüber…

Der nächste Tag war eine weitere Prüfung für sie alle. Die Einzige Ablenkung bot dieses mal der Geburtstag Jirayas, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, half auch das nicht viel.  
Wieder fieberte Naruto, Sunde für Stunde dem Auftauchen Sasukes entgegen, doch abermals geschah nichts. Der Schneesturm war abgeklungen… es gab keine Ausrede mehr… Nichts, was einen weiteren Aufschub berechtigte.  
Naruto verstummte, schien in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen und reagierte kaum auf das, was um ihn herum geschah. Dieses mal flossen keine Tränen, kaum eine Emotion zeichnete sich noch auf dem Gesicht des Blonden ab. Man wusste nicht mehr, wie man mit ihm umgehen sollte.  
Dieses Mal blieb er allein zu Hause, erledigte quasi alles automatisch, ohne einen Gedanken daran verschwenden zu müssen. In seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan… er würde nicht mehr länger tatenlos warten… er konnte es einfach nicht mehr…   
Seine nächste Untersuchung war am vierzehnten und diesen Termin musste er unbedingt noch wahrnehmen, doch dann würde ihn nichts mehr halten…

So geschah es, dass Naruto die nächsten drei Tage irgendwie hinter sich brachte. Er sprach nicht ein Wort, auch als er wieder besucht wurde, blieb er stumm.   
Iruka konnte mit dieser neuen Schweigsamkeit fast noch weniger anfangen, als mit den unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbrüchen. Es machte ihm fast Angst, die Veränderung Narutos zu betrachten, ohne sie irgendwie aufhalten oder wenigstens erklären zu können.

Glücklicher Weise hatten sich seine beiden selbsternannten Aufpasser am vierzehnten erst für den Nachmittag angekündigt, da sie vorher noch mit der Hokage über diese ungewöhnliche Verzögerung von Sasukes und Nejis Rückkehr reden wollten.   
Sie wussten, sie mussten etwas unternehmen… vielleicht war wirklich etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert und die Beiden brauchten Hilfe…  
Naruto hatte also problemlos die Möglichkeit sich zu verwandeln, umzuziehen und ohne Genjutsu seinen Arzt aufzusuchen.  
Schnell war er an der Reihe und betrat das Behandlungszimmer. Der junge Arzt kam wie immer freundlich auf ihn zu.  
“Oh. Heute ohne Begleitung?”, fragte er freundlich nach und ein kurzer Schatten huschte über Narutos Gesicht, ehe er wieder ein Grinsen aufsetzte.  
“Sie hatte heute leider keine Zeit.”  
“Ach so. Na gut… dann fangen wir mal an, nicht wahr…?”

Schnell machte Naruto sich frei und legte sich auf den bereits allzu bekannten Untersuchungstisch.   
Alles verlief wie immer. Nur kurz runzelte der Mediziner die Stirn, als er die Ergebnisse der schnellen Blutanalyse in den Händen hielt.  
“Ihr Blutbild ist dieses Mal nicht ganz so zufrieden stellend. Ist es möglich, dass sie sich in der letzten Zeit etwas gestresst haben? Ihre Leukozyten scheinen ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewichte geraten zu sein. Ihre Lymphozytenzahl ist etwas erhöht und ihre neutrophilen Granulozyten sind leicht erniedrigt.”  
“Ist das denn schlimm?”, fragte Naruto erschrocken nach und legte sogleich beschützend seine Hand auf den Bauch.  
“Nein. Nein. Keine Sorge.”, beruhigte der Arzt, als er merkte, wie erschrocken Naruto auf einmal aussah.  
“Es könnte am Stress liegen, oder sie brüten eine Infektion aus. Ich würde es trotzdem gerne abklären. Vielleicht können sie in ein paar Tagen noch einmal vorbeikommen. Und passen sie eben besonders auf, dass sie sich keinem Stress aussetzten und ausreichend Schlafen. Lange Ruhephasen und ausgewogenes Essen. Wir werden sehen, wie sich ihre Blutwerte dann verändern…”

Zwar war das Naruto nicht so ganz recht, er wollte schließlich zu seiner Suche aufbrechen, doch er wollte auch unter keinen Umständen ihr Kind gefährden…  
“Ist ok. Wann soll ich den Termin machen?”  
Kurz dachte der Arzt nach. “Am 18. ist, meines Erachtens, noch was frei. Da dürfte man auch bereits die Veränderungen in ihrem Blut sehen können.”  
“Okay. Sonst noch etwas, was ich beachten muss?”  
“Nein, sonst ist alles in Ordnung.”, lächelte er wieder und brachte Naruto noch zur Rezeption, wo er einen neuen Termin mit ihm ausmachte.

Kaum zu Hause, machte sich Naruto ans Befolgen der Regeln, die er ein wenig hatte schleifen lassen… nicht absichtlich, doch was sollte er denn machen…?  
Sasuke konnte ihm keine Arbeit mehr abnehmen, ihn nicht mehr dazu zwingen Pausen einzulegen und ihn nicht mehr in einen erholsamen Schlaf schicken. Er hatte sich allein um sich und ihr Kind kümmern müssen und war damit wohl etwas überfordert gewesen… ganz zu schweigen zu dem Gefühlschaos, welches ständig in ihm herrschte.  
Nun, er würde eben mehr darauf achten müssen… Also setzte er sich auf Sofa, schnappte sich das Buch über Babypflege, welches sie damals zusammen mit dem Schwangerschaftsvideo gekauft hatten und begann entspannt zu lesen. Er wollte schließlich vorbereitet sein…  
Am Nachmittag kamen wie erwartet ihre zwei Lehrer vorbei und waren etwas überrascht durch die Veränderung Narutos. Er schien entspannter, ruhiger und noch viel besser… er sprach wieder mit ihnen.

Kakashi und Iruka hatten Tsunade in ihrem Vormittagsgespräch dazu gebracht, eine Erkundungs- oder gegebenenfalls Rettungsmission zu schicken. Allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, noch ein paar Tage zu warten und selbst ein freiwilliges Team zusammen zu stellen, welches nicht mehr, als fünf Personen umfasste. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten in einer solchen Situation- ohne das geringste Wissen um die Vorgänge und Pläne der Akatsuki- zu viele fähige Ninja loszuschicken und Konoha schutzlos zurück zu lassen.  
Natürlich hatten sie dem zugestimmt und waren auch bereits dabei ein passendes Team zu planen. Natürlich würden sie selbst mitkommen und Naruto würde sich wohl ebenfalls nicht aufhalten lassen. Aber das hatten sie ja auch nicht vor… sie waren schließlich nicht lebensmüde…  
Außerdem wäre es wohl praktisch, wenn die anderen beiden Mitglieder dieser Mission, über das Verhältnis, welches Naruto zu Sasuke hatte, bescheid wussten. Also kamen eigentlich nur zwei in Frage… Sakura und Sai… Sakura mit ihrer Medinin- Ausbildung und Sai, der die Möglichkeit hatte, durch seine gemalten Tiere, perfekt und unerkannt zu spionieren.  
So würde es wohl das Beste sein…

Naruto brachte die nächsten drei Tage hinter sich, wie er es aufgetragen bekommen hatte. Er blieb möglichst liegen, aß und trank ausreichend und versuchte, sich so wenig Stress wie möglich zu machen indem er sich anstrengte, möglichst nicht über Sasukes Verspätung nachzudenken.  
Mittlerweile hatte er sogar das Babypflege- Buch ausgelesen und hatte es geschafft in seiner weiblichen Form, unerkannt ins Dorf zu gehen. Dabei kam ihm zu Gute, dass Kakashi und Iruka ihn nicht mehr so oft besuchen konnten, da sie sich um die Durchführung der Mission kümmerten.   
Mittlerweile hatten sie Naruto, Sakura und Sai eingeweiht. Der Blonde war ihnen daraufhin einfach um den Hals gefallen und hatte nichts weiter gesagt… nur seine freudigen Tränen zeugten davon, wie viel ihm das bedeutete.  
Am Tag vor seinen nächsten Arztbesuch, schaffte es also Naruto ins Dorf und suchte dort einige unterschiedliche Läden auf, kaufte Windeln, Feuchttücher, Babypuder, verschiedene Pflegecremes und Öle. Er konnte es jedoch auch nicht lassen, eine flauschige, hellblaue Kuscheldecke und einen kleinen, orangefarbenen Stofffuchs zu erstehen, die es ihm quasi sofort angetan hatten.  
Der Rest würde noch warten müssen…

Zwar waren die Abende und Nächte noch immer schwer für den Blondschopf, doch er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt, im Bett liegend, mit ihrem Kind zu reden, ihm etwas vorzulesen oder leise zu singen…  
Mittlerweile spannte sein Bauch ziemlich und er konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, wie er noch weiter wachsen sollte. Irgendwann war doch einfach kein Platz mehr, oder?  
Meist schlief er über solche Gedanken, über das Lesen, Reden oder Singen selbst ein, sodass er relativ ruhig schlief.


End file.
